Daraku shita tamashī (Almas corrompidas)
by akasaku
Summary: -¿Do…? ¿Dónde… es… estoy? El lugar se ve completamente oscuro, no hay ventanas, así que, al abrir los ojos, no distingue nada. -¿Qué... es… es… este… lu… lugar? No entendía donde se encontraba, solo se podía escuchar el ruido de algo goteando, cayendo al piso con un "tack, tack, tack", pero solamente había oscuridad, y una risa profunda, penetrante y realmente maliciosa.
1. Capítulo 1: Los hermanos Saotome llegan

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para su entretenimiento, está escrito por un grupo compuesto por: Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku, ambos somos los creadores y trabajamos en conjunto para darles este pequeño entretenimiento.

 _Grupo de Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku_

 _Presenta_

 _Proyecto_ _ **"Daraku shita tamashī" 2018**_

 _ **"Almas corrompidas"**_

-¿Do…? ¿Dónde… es… estoy?

El lugar se ve completamente oscuro, no hay ventanas, así que, al abrir los ojos, no distingue nada.

-¿Qué... es… es… este… lu… lugar?

No entendía donde se encontraba, solo se podía escuchar el ruido de algo goteando, cayendo al piso con un _"tack, tack, tack"_ , pero solamente había oscuridad, y una risa profunda, penetrante y realmente maliciosa.

/

 **Capítulo 1: Los hermanos Saotome llegan a Furinkan**

Ya había amanecido, al salir el sol, sonó su alarma, la apago y perezosamente se levantó de la cama, debía ir al instituto, su último año de tortura pensó con gracia una chica de ojos marrones.

- _Buenos días_ -Dijo mientras se acercaba al espejo, tomo su cepillo del cabello y empezó a desenredarlo despacio, lo ato en una coleta baja, dejando dos mechones de su cabello negro/azulado delante de su rostro, junto con su cerquillo, dio un bostezo y bajo a la planta baja de la casa.

-Buenos días Kasumi-onee-chan-Saludo Akane mientras se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar, su hermana, una muchacha unos años más grande que ella, se acercó con un cuenco de arroz a servirle el desayuno y con una cálida sonrisa le respondió.

-Buenos días Akane-chan, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¿Pudiste dormir bien?-Empezó a servir más platos, para el resto de las personas de la casa, quienes empezaban a bajar.

-¿Cómo amanecieron?-Pregunto un hombre de mediana edad vestido con un simple Gi de color negro, sentándose en su lugar mientras estaba leyendo el diario.

- _Aaahhh…_ Con mucho sueño, los gatos no dejaron dormir con tanto ruido-Dijo la hermana del medio, una chica de cabello castaño claro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, apareciendo detrás de su padre, lista para el desayuno.

/

Ya lista para salir al colegio, Akane, después de despedirse de todos, arranco a correr hacia el instituto, era la única que aun iba a ese lugar, ya que Nabiki estaba en la universidad al igual que Kasumi.

Al llegar a la entrada, soltando un suspiro, empezó a caminar más lento que los demás, evitando a toda la multitud de la escuela.

En el pasillo se cruzó con unas odiosas compañeras de su salón, quienes amaban molestarla, la líder del grupo, de unos impresionantes ojos verde musgo, una larga cabellera plateada, la miraba con rabia, la peli azul, intento seguir de largo, pero las secuaces de la peli plateada, no la dejaron pasar, un poco fastidiada, la chica las encaro.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Hikari?-Dijo Akane mirándola realmente molesta.

-¿Yo? Nada, fenómeno, solo andas en mi camino, córrete-Diciendo esto empujo a Akane al suelo, tirando de paso sus cosas.

- _Tranquilo, no fue nada_ -Susurro Akane empezando poco a poco a levantarse, mientras Hikari y sus secuaces se iban riendo al salón de clase. Al juntar todas sus cosas, se fue al salón y se sentó en el último banco junto a la ventana.

/

Era la hora del almuerzo, Akane estaba sentada bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezos mientras comía tranquilamente, estaba escuchando música con sus audífonos para que nadie pudiera molestarle, faltaba poco para que la campana sonara y tuviera que volver al salón

Miraba como algunos alumnos, corrían de aquí para allá detrás de una pelota, así que, con un suspiro, miro hacia un costado, y lo que encontró no fue de su agrado, parándose lentamente, se acercó hasta el lugar divisado.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?-Preguntó mirando seriamente, a los matones, quienes tenían agarrado a un crio de primer año, estos voltearon a verla enojados, pero al verla a los ojos, esos ojos que parecían muertos, sintieron un escalofrió, que los hizo soltar a su víctima dejándola caer y correr, el chico, miraba con ojos de cordero degollado a su salvadora.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me has salvado la vida, estoy agradecido-Dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa mientras la tomaba de la mano, estaba realmente feliz de que alguien no dejara que le dieran una paliza, sus brillantes ojos azules y el repentino contacto dejaron sorprendida a la chica por un segundo. Un poco asustada por el contacto del niño, ella se alejó mirándolo con los ojos abiertos enormemente, soltando un suspiro apaciguo su expresión y le dijo.

-No fue nada, no te preocupes, aunque deberías de alejarte de esa clase de chicos o solo te meterás en problemas-Y diciendo esto, empezó a caminar hacia su salón pues justo en ese momento sonó la campana.

-Es… Espera, por favor, por lo menos dime el nombre de mi salvadora-Corrió hasta ella y la detuvo, al voltear, Akane vio la expresión brillosa de la criatura y con un soplido se presentó.

-Akane-Dijo de forma un tanto descortés por la prisa, al seguir caminando escucho la voz de niño quien se despedía como si nada.

-¡ADIOS AKANE-SEMPAI! ¡GRACIAS! ¡UN GUSTO CONOCERLA! ¡Yo soy Hiro…!-No alcanzo a terminar de escuchar, pues ella ya había entrado al edificio, aunque alcanzo a ver por la ventana al pequeño niño de unos 9 años, que salió corriendo hacia su lado de la escuela ya que él estaba en elemental.

/

Cuando entro al salón ya todos estaban chillando, no dándole demasiada importancia se sentó y a los segundos llego la profesora, quien aclarándose la garganta hablo.

-Bien clase, aunque un poco tarde, hoy les voy a presentar a sus nuevos compañeros de clase-Todas las chicas parecían alborotadas al ver como un muchacho de su edad entraba, usando el uniforme varonil del colegio con los primeros botones desabrochados, llevaba el cabello atado en una trenza en la espalda con cerquillo en los ojos, quien al levantar la cabeza todos descubrieron unos impresionantes ojos azules, al lado, un poco más bajita estaba una chica con los mismos impresionantes ojos azules y el cabello rojo como el fuego, usando el uniforme celeste con camisa blanca del instituto Furinkan, regalándoles a todos una tierna sonrisa.

-Preséntense por favor-Dijo la profesora sin mirarlos, escribiendo sus nombres en el pizarrón.

-Yo soy Ranma Saotome, un honor estar con ustedes-El chico hizo una reverencia mientras se presentaba, al incorporarse, los miro a todos con una seriedad impresionante y al ver al fondo, abrió grande los ojos por un segundo y después volvió a su seriedad y formalidad.

-Yo soy Ranko Saotome, espero podamos ser amigos-Con una timidez que contrastaba con la de su hermano, ella les dedico una sonrisa pequeña y llena de amabilidad.


	2. Capítulo 2: Dones y maldiciones

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para su entretenimiento, está escrito por un equipo compuesto por: Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku, ambos somos los creadores y trabajamos en conjunto para darles este pequeño entretenimiento.

 _Equipo de Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku_

 _Presenta_

 _Proyecto_ _ **"Daraku shita tamashī" 2018**_

 _ **"Almas corrompidas"**_

La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar, no había ventanas, así que el aire, olía a putrefacción, el lugar se respiraba densamente, no parecía que hubiera alguien cerca, al comprender que moriría, algo se quebraba dentro suyo. Su expresión cada vez era más de horror.

- _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?_

Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban nuevamente, seria, tal vez, la pérdida de sangre, o tal vez las heridas, o el maltrato psicológico, no sabía que era, pero sentía que se dejaría morir.

- _¿Sera que mi pecado fue… nacer diferente?_

/

 **Capítulo 2: Dones y maldiciones**

Vemos a la salida, a todos los estudiantes correr hacia la entrada del colegio, mientras, muy atrás de los demás, con paso lento y sin ningún apuro, iba una chica peli negra/azul, buscando algo en su mochila infructuosamente, como sabía que no habría chicos en el pasillo, no miraba por donde iba, hasta que choco contra alguien, casi cae de sentón, pero esta persona la sujeto de la cintura, al levantar la mirada quedo congelada al ver semejantes ojos azules, por un momento, no supo que hacer, hasta que escucho algo en su cabeza, que hizo hacerle _clic_ y bruscamente se apartó del chico.

- _Yo no me quede como tonta_ -Susurro muy suavemente, mirando hacia un costado, el chico levanto una ceja al escuchar eso, sonrió, acababa de confirmar algo.

Al mirar hacia el costado vio que también se encontraba la chica del salón, ambos mirándola con ojos brillantes, haciéndola sentir _extraña_ y no sabía porque, eso le preocupo, así que con una ceja alzada los miro a ambos a la cara, y hablando fríamente dijo.

-¿Qué quieren?-Ambos jóvenes se miraron a la cara y la chica de cabellos rojos decidió hablar.

-No queremos hacerte daño, solo queríamos hablar contigo-Akane levanto una ceja mirándola incrédula, nadie le hablaba en el salón, ni siquiera en la escuela, _ella_ no necesitaba amigos, ni compañía, así que, mirándolos fijamente y con sus ojos fríos y sin vida les dijo.

-Yo no les tengo miedo y estoy apurada no puedo hablar-Diciendo eso, la peli azul salió como si nada dejando a los chicos solos, se fue hacia la entrada de la escuela

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a la cara, con confusión.

-¿Estás seguro de qué es ella?-La chica miraba a su hermano contrariada porque su acercamiento no fue fructífero.

-Si, es ella-Dijo seguro y mirando por donde se iba, hasta que escucho una voz infantil, corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Onii-san! ¡Onee-san! Perdón por la demora, es que me perdí-Al responder eso, miro hacia donde sus hermanos mayores, descubriendo sorprendido, a la sempai que lo había salvado antes.

-Oh, es Akane-sempai, lastima, no llegue a saludarla-Dijo poniendo una cara triste, no vio como sus hermanos lo miraban confusos.

-¿La conoces?-La pelirroja miro a su pequeño otouto, quien hacia un puchero por no haber llegado a tiempo.

-Sí, Akane-sempai, me ayudo con unos matones de último año, ella los asusto y evito que me dieran una paliza-Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos enormemente, y miraron al niño, a ver si no tenía alguna herida.

-Hiro-kun, ¿Qué hacías de este lado de la escuela?-Pregunto amable su hermana, mientras Ranma, se agachaba y miraba al pequeño que parecía su copia.

-Me perdí, al querer volver esos chicos quisieron pegarme, entonces Akane-sempai apareció, los asusto, asi que no me pegaron, ni hicieron nada-Con una linda sonrisa tranquilizo a sus hermanos.

-Vámonos-Dijo el chico mayor y los tres hermanos fueron a la salida.

/

En la calle, Akane caminaba tranquilamente, mirando el paisaje y disfrutando el aire fresco, iba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando, sin querer, ve un accidente yendo de camino a su casa.

En un cruce, un camión choca con una moto, que se saltó un semáforo en rojo, el joven muere al instante al salir volando hacia atrás choca directamente la cabeza en una viga, y al no llevar casco, este se parte la cabeza, la gente gritaba por todos lados, no saben qué hacer, algunos graban, otros intentan ayudar al muchacho, mientras tanto, Akane, mira fijamente hacia un lugar.

Sigilosamente se acerca, pareciera que no quisiera ir, pero algo lo impulsa a hacerlo.

- _¡BASTA! ¿No ves que no quiero ir?¡Él se lo busco!_ -Decía Akane en su cabeza, porque había demasiada gente para decirlo en vos alta, sin embargo, y en contra de sus verdaderos deseos, poco a poco, se acercó dónde estaba el camión.

Al lado de la ruta cerca del puente, ahí donde nadie veía, estaba confundido el chico de la moto.

Despacito, y sin que nadie escuchara, le hablo.

- _¿Por qué no paraste?_ -Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

- _¿Qué me paso? No entiendo nada_ -El joven miraba a su alrededor, la gente parecía no verlo, y no entendía el por qué.

- _Estas muerto, por eso no te ven_ -Espero su reacción, a veces, algunos, no se daban cuenta de que ya no estaban _vivos_.

El chico, miro horrorizado a la peli azul.

- _No, ¡no puede ser! ¡¿QUÉ HARE AHORA?!_ -Akane lo miro fijamente, se veía como un muchacho joven, tal vez, 28 años o por ahí, no era para nada feo, se le veía de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro, su cara de preocupación, hizo, que algo dentro de ella se removiera.

- _Te ayudare, dime, ¿Qué es lo que paso?_ -Diciendo eso, miro al joven, quien, al mirarla, soltando un suspiro y sentándose en el piso y agarrando sus rodillas, decidió decirle que pasaba.

- _Un secuestro… secu… secuestraron… a mí… a mí… a mi hija, mi hija de 3 años, se la llevo, su madre… quiere venderla al mejor postor, no vi el camión y ahora, mi hija morirá, por mi culpa, ¡LA HE DEJADO SOLA!_

Akane lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, diciéndose rayos al ver en lo que se vino a meter, fulminando con la mirada hacia un costado, donde no había _nada_ , soltando un suspiro, miro al joven. Levantándose de donde estaba, empezó a caminar hacia la estación del tren.

- _¿A dónde vas?_ -Miraba aterrado por donde se iba Akane, quien, sin dejar de caminar, lo miro de costado y respondió.

-A _buscar a tu hija, ¿Ibas hacia el norte no? Tomaremos el tren, es lo más rápido que hay_ -Diciendo esto apuro el paso.

/

Ya en el tren, Akane mira a su acompañante, decide que necesita saber más del tema y aprovechando que no había gente le habla.

- _Cuéntame, ¿Cómo termino tu hija en manos de su madre?_ -La mirada de la chica era sin vida, no podía creer como había gente que vendía a sus hijos.

- _Ella…_ -El joven agacho la mirada mientras sus ojos transparentes lagrimeaban con la intensidad que solo un corazón roto puede hacerlo- _Creí que cambiaria, estuvimos juntos 6 años, pero… Ella se drogaba, me prometió muchas veces que cambiaria, que no volvería a eso… Y después de 3 años interminables… viendo que no cambiaría decidí dejarla y en eso me entero que sería padre… Los 9 meses fueron un infierno, no deje que tomara nada, ni siquiera un cigarro, pero una vez que dio a luz… ¡Enloqueció!... Y tuve que irme, era mi hija la que corría peligro, obtuve la custodia y desaparecimos de su vida, pero hace unos días apareció, cambiada… O al menos pensé que había cambiado… Pero no, fui engañado, ella… Se la llevo… la venderá… ¡LA VENDERÁ POR LA MALDITA DROGA!_

El fantasma no dejaba de llorar, no por su muerte instantánea, sino por su hija, por la mujer que amo y lo decepciono, estaba destrozado.

Akane lo miraba fijamente, sabía que él no mentiría, porque ya no tenía nada que perder.

- _¿Y tienes quien se quede con tu hija ahora? ¿O donde debo dejarla al momento de lograr salvarla?_ -El muchacho la miro, con ojos congestionados y llenos de esperanzas.

-S _í, sus abuelos, mis padres, ellos son los custodios de mi hija, si algo llegara a pasarme, la familia Mogi, es nuestro apellido y yo soy, Arata Mogi y mi familia ama a mi hija, ellos la cuidaran bien_ -Diciendo esto, ambos bajaron del tren y empezaron a correr, Arata atravesando a las personas y Akane esquivándolas, juntos llegaron a un bar de mala muerte, se veía a personas muy sospechosas entrando hacia el lugar.

- _Quédate conmigo por favor_ -Susurro muy bajito, soltando un suspiro enorme, decide avanzar hacia lo que sabía, era un lugar peligroso.

Entrando al bar, todos se le quedaron mirando, ya que, al llevar el uniforme escolar no pasaba desapercibida, mirando a todos lados, buscaba su objetivo, su acompañante la ayudo avisándole que era atrás del bar, yendo a ese lugar mientras tenía un mal presentimiento.

- _Ya sé que es peligroso, ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te arrepientes? Es muy tarde ahora, te aguantas pues todo esto fue tu idea_ -Empezó a caminar despacito, mientras que Arata, más adelante la esperaba impaciente, temía por su pequeña niña.

/

Detrás del bar se encontraban un montón de hombres, todos armados con cuchillos y espadas, aun así, podías imaginar que llevarían armas de fuego encima, si ese era el caso, no se les veían, en medio de ellos, se encontraba un hombre, tan calvo que su piel brillaba y una barba larga blanca, fumaba un puro y miraba con una sonrisa arrogante a la mujer frente a él.

-¿Qué tienes para mí? ¿La has traído?, veo que es muy hermosa-Al decir eso, levanto un poco los lentes de sol que usaba, mostrando una sonrisa socarrona y unos ojos rojos, miraba lujuriosamente a la pobre niña de 3 añitos.

-Si…-Dijo la mujer temblorosa con los ojos en blanco y la mirada perdida-Ella… Ella es mi hija Ushio, Ushio Mogi, y como quedamos me entregara mi paga por ella-La mujer, hermosa de ojos color plateado y de larga cabellera negra, tenía en sus brazos a una pequeña de largo cabello castaño claro, empezó de a poco abrir los ojos, mostrando unos enormes ojos plateados, que miraban a la mujer en frente suyo con sorpresa.

-Mami… ¿Dónde estamos?-Al mirar a sus costados le dio mucho miedo, preguntándose donde estaba su papa, porque estaba esta gente aquí, y la miraban raro.

-Oh, sí claro, te daré tu paga-Decía el hombre mientras se acercaba a la mujer, acaricio la mejilla de la asustada niña-¡TÚ!-Dijo a uno de sus hombres, tómala.

El subordinado jalo de la mano a la niña mientras el hombre metía su mano dentro de su saco poniéndose frente a la mujer, entonces con un movimiento rápido la golpeo en la cara con un revolver que saco de su traje, tirándola al suelo.

-Pe… ¿Pero qué?-La mujer, sin aire levanto la mirada.

-¡JAJAJAJA!-La risa malévola del hombre era profunda, penetrante y realmente maliciosa, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Akane.

- _Oye… Necesitare tu ayuda… Esto no creo poder hacerlo sola_ -Susurro Akane haciendo que Arata la viera confundió preguntándose que podía hacer un fantasma, entonces el hombre calvo volvió a hablar sacando a los dos de sus pensamientos.

-¿En serio creíste que iba a darte un céntimo? ¿A ti?

-Pero… Teníamos un trato…-La mujer se esforzaba para incorporarse sin lograrlo-Te encargarías de cuidar a mi hija y me dabas…

-¿Dinero para que te alimentes? Ja, no me hagas reír, descuida, cuidare muy bien a tu hija, de hecho, la cuidare mas que bien-El hombre se relamió los labios con una lujuria que rebasaba el asco que una persona normal podría tolerar-Y en cuanto a ti…-Dijo mientras ponía el revolver en la cabeza de la mujer-A ti prácticamente te hare un favor, pues, ante todo, es compasivo matar a alguien que literalmente necesita alimentarse de drogas para vivir.

-¿Cómo lo sa…?

-Ay, mi pequeña, pequeña Makoto-Dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza-Lo se desde que eras una niña… No mucho mayor que tu hija, desde entonces te tenia registrada, pero nunca me interesaste, pues tu don es más uno maligno que un benigno, en cambio el de tu hija…

-¿Don?... ¡¿DOOOON?! ¡¿LE LLAMAS A ESTO DON?!-Grito la mujer estallando en lágrimas de rabia y desesperación-Entre mas tiempo paso sin consumir esa mierda siento como mi mente se pierde lentamente, tengo que fumar marihuana para que mis pulmones no se tapen, tomar alcohol para que mi sistema digestivo procese lo que como, tengo que inhalar cocaína para que mi cerebro funcione como el de una persona normal… ¡Lo he perdido todo por esta dependencia fuera de lo normal! ¡Mis padres fueron los primeros al botarme en la calle! ¡La pandilla que me acogió me tiro al rio porque mi consumo era demasiado hasta para ellos y termine tomando sus porciones! Per… Perdí al único hombre que me vio sin juzgarme por mi necesidad… Al único hombre que ame… Lo traicione, y ahora solo les dejo a mi hija, a la sangre de mi sangre, a unos hombres terribles por que le tengo miedo… ¡LE TENGO MIEDO A LA MUERTE AL SER UN FENÓMENO QUE NUNCA IRA AL REINO DE LOS CIELOS POR EL PECADO DE NACER DIFERENTE!-La mujer estaba fuera de sí, reclamándose a sí misma más que a la gente que le rodeaba, su mirada perdida denotaba que estaba fuera de si, tal vez ni siquiera era consciente del revolver a unos centímetros de su cráneo.

-Makoto…-Soltó Arata con una maraña de sentimientos encontrados, entre la ira, el dolor, la pena, la compasión, la culpa y un sinfín de sentimientos ante la verdad que le acababa de ser revelada, pues ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido, pues en esos días en los que se sentía con la necesidad de apoyarla, entre más seguro estaba de que Makoto no había consumido nada, mas actuaba como una lunática bajo la influencia de la droga y cuando más sincero se escuchaba su lucha por cambiar, en peor estado parecía.

La pequeña Ushio no entendía que estaba sucediendo, y entonces, la vio, a ella, era hermosa, o así le pareció, con su cabello azul oscuro y unos ojos del color del sol, dorados, con algún que otro matiz chocolate, sin que nadie pudiera detenerla y con un simple fierro que tomo del suelo, empezó a noquear a todos los allí presentes, quienes al ver lo sucedido empezaron a atacarla.

El hombre calvo, se puso algo nervioso, así que, sin tener cuidado, empujo a la mujer y agarro a la niña arrebatándola de las manos de su propio subordinado, la niña, que no sabía qué hacer se puso a llorar.

- _¡Ushio! ¡Ushiooo! ¡Mi pequeña! ¡NECESITA AYUDA!_ -Gritaba Arata desesperado, pero él no podía hacer nada, nadie lo veía, solo la chica quien se ofreció a ayudarlo. El grito desesperado del hombre, alerto a Akane, que, al mirar que el gordo, intentaba huir, decidió tirarle un cuchillo, de los que consiguió de los vencidos, sin embargo, solo logro darle en el hombro, pero los demás tipos pudieron agarrarla, completamente desquiciada, se movía hacia un lado y hacia el otro, ellos no entendían, como parecía que una fuerza los repelía de la chica.

La niña, viéndose en el piso al caer por que el tipo la soltó cuando le golpeo el cuchillo, empezó a llorar, estaba realmente asustada.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PAPA?!-Sin embargo, miro al frente y vio, la sombra del hombre que siempre la cuido, intento acercarse, ese era su papa, sin darse cuenta, poco a poco, fue hacia Akane, aun así, uno de los hombres la agarro.

Akane, aun tenia a unos 10 hombres, agarrándola, empezaba a desesperarse, pero ya no podían matarla, su jefe quería a esa chica, por todo lo que le hizo.

/

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-Decía desesperada una voz de chica, mirando hacia el bar donde Akane peleaba desesperadamente por alcanzar a la niña, quien asustada no dejaba de llorar.

-De acuerdo, ve por la niña, yo me desharé de las molestias-Su acompañante empezó a correr junto con ella.

/

-¡NO ME DETENDRÁN SOLO CON ESTO!-Gritaba Akane en un intento de soltarse, uno de los matones saco una pistola y disparo al techo, después de que todos quedaran congelados en su lugar, apunto a Akane, quien lo miro a los ojos fieramente y sin miedo, le retaba a que disparara, al ver esto, apuntó hacia la niña y ahí, Akane sintió pavor, no podía dejar que algo le pasara, asique se movió mas frenéticamente, el hombre enojado disparo sin compasión hacia la pobre criatura.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito Akane.

- _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ -Grito Arata.

-¡USHIO!-Se escucho una voz de mujer.

Al mirar, la mujer que en su desesperación quiso vender a su hija, tenía una bala en el pecho, atrás de ella, había una muchacha con la niña en brazos, protegiéndola, ambas agachadas.

Los hombres empezando por el del arma, cayeron todos noqueados, se empezó a escuchar el ruido de la policía.

Akane, miraba a sus salvadores con la boca abierta, mientras la mujer, miro a su hija por última vez antes de caer al suelo.

-Ushio… Lo siento… Arata… Perdóname por ser tan cobarde…-Fueron sus últimas palabras al desplomarse.

El alma de Makoto se levanto de su cuerpo mirando alrededor confundida, hasta que vio a su expareja.

- _Arata… Yo…_

- _Makoto…_ -Los labios de Arata no dejaban de removerse mientras estos le temblaban buscando las palabras adecuadas- _No sé por qué nunca me explicaste las cosas… Y no se si pueda perdonarte… Pero… Que sepas que al menos no te odio_ -Dijo sacando una leve sonrisa de la mujer acompañada con varias lágrimas.

- _Es una lástima lo que te paso… Personas tan buenas como tú no las hay en este mundo… Nunca me merecí a alguien como tú_ -Y con estas palabras, Makoto se desvaneció yendo al otro mundo para ser juzgada por sus actos.

Arata al ver desaparecer el alma de su gran ex amor, miro nuevamente a su hija, le dio una pequeña caricia y dijo al aire, a todo aquel que pudiera escucharlo un simple y significativo.

- _Gracias_ -Desapareciendo para siempre, al fin podrá descansar en paz.

Levantándose poco a poco, Akane, se va acercando hacia sus salvadores, quienes la miran tranquila. Sin embargo, ella mira directamente a la niña, en los brazos de esa joven, quien, con miedo, se aferra muchísimo a su salvadora.

-Ushio-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien? _-_ La niña, levanta la mirada, para encontrarse unos enormes ojos color chocolate, mirándola anhelante y con verdadera preocupación. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza tranquilizando a la peli azul, quien, al verla, soltó un suspiro de total alivio, ahora,

-Mírala-Dijo el chico acercándose al cuerpo de la mujer-No me puedo imaginar lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a esto, ni que educación recibió para creer que estaba condenada nada más nacer… Su don era más una maldición que otra cosa.

Akane, levantando la mirada, presto a atención a sus salvadores, quienes la miraban atentamente, estaba por decir algo, cuando llego la policía, y se llevaron a todos los matones, y se acercaron a los chicos.

Después de que la policía la interrogo y le informaron que Mogi-san no sobrevivió, ya que encontraron su cuerpo, informando que murió de un golpe en la cabeza por un choque, Akane les dijo que si podía acompañarlos a dejar a Ushio-chan, dejando atrás a sus salvadores, se fue con la niña, al entregarla a sus abuelos, que la abrazaron muy fuerte y se largaron a llorar, ella decidió irse.

Al mirar el atardecer, sintió una enorme nostalgia.

-Ushio-chan, se quedó sola, igual que yo-Miro hacia su costado y le da una pequeña sonrisa- _Tienes razón, yo no estoy sola, porque te tengo a ti_ -Después de decir eso, aparecieron unos enormes ojos dorados mirándola con cariño.

Ella nunca estaría sola, él siempre la acompañaría.

/

Gracias de corazón, por los rewier, esperamos que les allá gustado este capítulo también, como a nosotros escribirlo n.n.


	3. Capítulo 3: Cosas de hermanos

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para su entretenimiento, está escrito por un equipo compuesto por: Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku, ambos somos los creadores y trabajamos en conjunto para darles este pequeño entretenimiento.

 _Equipo de Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku_

 _Presenta_

 _Proyecto_ _ **"Daraku shita tamashī" 2018**_

 _ **"Almas corrompidas"**_

-¡ENTIENDE TÚ! ¡MALDITA MUJER! ¡ELLA ES MÍA! ¡¿ENTIENDES?! ¡ES MI PEQUEÑO TESORO! ¡Y SI NECESITO MATAR PARA QUE VEA LO GENIAL QUE ES LO HARE! ¡¿ESCUCHASTE?! ¡MATARE A QUIEN SEA!-Gritaba como lunático un hombre de ojos plateados y de negro cabello, zarandeando muchísimo a una mujer, al tirarla al piso ella se golpea la cabeza y se desmaya, el hombre aprovecha esto para endulzar su tono-Ven aquí princesa, no te hare nada, sal, te daré una instrucción-Diciendo eso, acostó a la mujer en la cama del cuarto, la pequeña salió, realmente asustada de debajo de su cama, más o menos, se le veía de unos 6 años, con los ojos enormes de ella, miro al hombre, que decía ser su padre.

-¿Sí too-san?-Decía la niña muy asustada, al acercarse, el hombre la levanta en brazos y la mira cariñosamente.

-Princesa, me iré ahora a trabajar, ¿Sí?, pórtate muy bien, y deja dormir a mama, ¿Sí? Ya nos veremos-Le planta un beso en la cabeza a su hija, dejándola ahí, se va.

/

 **Capítulo 3: Cosas de hermanos**

La peli azul se despertó y de forma rutinaria se levanto y bajo las escaleras.

- _Hoy nos levantamos un poco mas temprano de lo usual_ -Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, entonces escucho la voz de su hermana al teléfono.

-Si… Entiendo… Estaré al pendiente…

-¿Kasumi-nee-chan?

-¡Akane-chan!-La castaña se sobresaltó un poco pero recupero de inmediato la compostura y le dedico su sonrisa cálida de siempre-Hablamos después Doctor Tofu-Colgó y se acerco a darle un abrazo a su hermana.

-¿Quién era Kasumi-nee-san?

-Solo un amigo, descuida, ya casi está el desayuno, siéntate por favor.

- _Amigo o algo más_ -Dijo una vocecilla aguda.

-No digas tonterías-Susurro Akane mientras veía a su hermana mayor ir a la cocina.

Akane se dirigió a la escuela después del desayuno y despedirse de Kasumi.

Al llegar vio al grupo de Hikari, por lo que se pegó a la pared para pasar desapercibida, pero no lo necesito pues la mejor amiga de su enemiga era el centro de atención.

-¡Se los juro! ¡Estaba pasando por el puente 13 y vi un niño flotando fuera del puente!-Decía una chica peli azul claro.

-Ya, ya, tranquila Minako-Dijo Hikari mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda, entonces noto a Akane-Que ya te pareces a ciertas personas indeseables-Dijo remarcando de manera venenosa cada una de sus palabras, Akane solo lo dejo pasar, no era lo peor que le habían dicho, y comparado con otras cosas por las que había pasado, unas simples palabras de una boba que ni le importaba no eran nada.

La clase se paso de la manera más rutinaria, salvo que tenía la bizarra sensación de ser observada todo el tiempo, pero supuso que era _él_ como siempre, aunque con _él_ ya estaba acostumbrada, pero trato de dejarla pasar, a la hora de la salida se apuro para irse, pues algo la tenia nerviosa, pero alguien la detuvo.

-¡AKANE-SEMPAI!-Grito el pequeño Hiro.

- _El de nuevo…_ -Se quejo la vocecilla.

- _Tranquilo_ -Susurro antes de alzar la voz-O, eres tú, ¿Qué quieres?

-Eh… Bueno-El niño se sonrojo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos-Solo quería saludar a Akane-Sempai-Dijo alegre con una amplia e ingenua sonrisa típica de un niño de su edad.

-Mira niño, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, ni quiero meterme en problemas, ya te ayudé, listo.

-Pero Akane-Sempai, lo que usted hizo fue impresionante, en especial lo de enfrentarse a esos tipos malos.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que sabía el niño.

-¿Pero cómo sabes eso niño?

-En primera, ya le dijo mi nombre Akane-Sempai, soy…

-¡Hiro Saotome!-Dijo una voz firme pero educada detrás de Akane, al girarse vio al pelinegro y a la pelirroja acercándose al pequeño-¿Qué te dijimos de venir a esta sección de la escuela? ¿No fue suficiente lo de ayer?

-Pero hermano, quería ver a Akane-Sempai.

-¿Ustedes son hermanos?

-Si-Respondió la pelirroja-¿Es muy raro o algo así?-Decía con una sonrisa amable mientras cargaba al pequeño Hiro.

-Pues la verdad si se parecen-Decía perdiendo el interés-Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo mucho que hacer y…

-Pero Akane-Sempai, ¿Por qué ocultas esa tristeza?

-¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo volteando de nuevo al niño.

-¿De qué hablas Hiro-kun?-Pregunto Ranko consternada.

-Akane-Sempai está muy triste, pero oculta esa tristeza, muy en el fondo, ¿Paso algo malo Akane-Sempai?

Akane entonces se molestó y señalo acusatoriamente al chiquillo.

-Escucha Saotome, no sé por qué dices esas cosas, pero aunque seas un niño, tú no sabes nada de mí, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa.

-Espera Tendo-Dijo el chico pelinegro poniéndose entre sus hermanos y la chica-Noto que Hiro-Kun toco una fibra sensible, por algo te pusiste agresiva, y eso se ve incluso sin ser _especial_ , pero aunque tengas el pasado mas triste del mundo, eso no te da derecho a amenazar ni lastimar a otros, ni mucho menos a mi hermano-Su tono no era agresivo ni amenazante, solo era una advertencia educada.

-No tengo tiempo para esto-Dijo girándose de nuevo, pero no se esperó que Ranko se acercara y la tomara de la mano, haciendo que Akane quedara paralizada.

-Oye, No vamos a hacerte daño, solo… ¿Podemos hablar?

Akane tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, con sus ojos en blanco, aparto con fuerza su mano del contacto de la pelirroja y sin que los hermanos se lo esperaran la chica salió corriendo sin decir nada.

-Akane-Sempai-Dijo Hiro haciendo un puchero triste.

/

Akane corrió con lagrimas en los ojos sin detenerse hasta que se alejo lo suficiente de la escuela, al doblar una esquina se recargo en la pared jadeando y limpiándose las lágrimas.

- _No estoy bien… Recordé cosas…_ -Susurraba mientras recuperaba el aliento y se dejaba caer en el piso abrazándose las piernas-Esa chica… Es una atrevida…-Dijo para si misma, estuvo un rato más abrazándose de piernas y se levantó- _¿Dónde estamos?_ -Se pregunto mirando de un lado para otro pues al correr no se fijó por donde pasaba- _Estamos cerca del puente 13… Ah, no, ni se te ocurra querer hacerte el héroe otra vez… Ayer ya tuve suficiente, no quiero meterme de nuevo en problemas y menos si me harán encontrarme con esos dos hermanos que me dan mala espi… No me interrumpas Shi-Chan… Ya dije que no… No es… Ay, esta bien, pero me ayudaras con la tarea después._

Y Akane partió rumbo al puente 13.

/

-Bien, ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?-Pregunto el pelinegro mayor a su hermano menor.

-Si Ranma-kun-Dijo Hiro-Tengo que hacer un trabajo en equipo con Takahashi-kun y según sus instrucciones es aquí.

-Está bien, cuídate Hiro-Kun.

-Si hermano-Dijo el niño sonriente.

/

La peli azul se dirigió al puente y busco indicios de algún espíritu en el puente que se levantaba sobre un acueducto para conectar los barrios de Furinkan y Tomobiki, a Akane siempre le dio mala espina el barrio vecino.

- _No hay nada, mejor deberíamos irnos._

- _¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?_ -La voz fantasmal hizo que Akane pusiera los ojos en blanco.

- _Y aquí vamos de nuevo._

/

-¿Y si ponemos calcomanías de Doraemon para adornar la cartulina?-Preguntaba Hiro hasta que noto que su compañero no respondía-¿Takahashi-Kun? ¿Takahashi-Kun? ¡TAKERU!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Te preguntaba que si le poníamos calcomanías a la cartulina.

-¿Eh? Ah… Si, claro-Dijo sin darle importancia y regresando su vista a la esquina de su habitación donde había una cama extra que parecía llevaba tiempo sin ser usada.

-Takeru-Kun, ¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? Si…

-¿Y por qué estas triste?

-¿Triste?-Entonces el niño de ojos verdes y pelo negro volteo al chico peli marrón.

-¿Paso algo malo? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Eh…-Takeru se puso nervioso un momento, pero entre su ingenuidad de infante y el que no notara malicia en los ojos de Hiro, suspiro y se decidió a confesar mientras su rostro se tornaba triste y melancólico-Bueno… Es que hoy pasaran ya 6 meses desde la muerte de mi hermano Tadashi.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Si… Mi madre trabaja desde que mi padre murió cuando yo era un bebe, por lo que él era mi única compañía, pero desde que se fue…-Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y rompió a llorar hasta que sintió un abrazo de parte de su interlocutor.

-Ya, ya… Tengo hermanos… Y a mis dos padres, si, pero si los perdiera… Creo que no lo podría soportar, al menos no con la fuerza que has mostrado tú.

-¿Eh?-El niño parpadeo.

-Créeme, se tu dolor, y la fuerza que ejerces para soportarlo, o mejor dicho, puedo sentirlo-Dijo dando una cálida sonrisa.

-Hiro-Kun…

-Solo llámame Hiro-Dijo el chico sonriente-A decir verdad, no me gustan mucho tantas formalidades.

-Je, está bien Hiro…

-¿Hay algo que quieras hacer al respecto de la fecha? Se que quieres hacer algo, pero no puedo saber el que si no dices nada.

-Eh… Pues la verdad me gustaría ir a buscar algo que era importante para él…

-¡TAKERU-KUN!-Dijo una voz femenina entrando.

-¿Señorita Kira?-Pregunto Hiro sorprendido de ver a su maestra.

-Oh, hola Hiro-Kun.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Oh…-La mujer de rasgos finos y cabellera castaña volteo a ver al pequeño Takeru y este solo asintió.

-Ya se lo dije.

-¿En serio?-Dijo sorprendida al ver que Takeru se abrió respecto a eso-Bueno, como Takeru a debió haberte dicho, su hermano murió hace 6 meses, como su madre trabaja, yo lo traigo a su casa desde la escuela y le doy de comer, pues sus padres son grandes amigos míos.

-Además de que vive al lado-Dijo Takeru con una leve sonrisa.

-Si, pero bueno, veo que tendremos una boca mas que alimentar, así que vamos a mi casa, tengo unos pastelillos que compre el otro día que sé que le gustaran.

-¡Si!-Celebraron los niños.

-Los espero.

-Si señorita Kira-Dijeron los niños sonrientes mientras la maestra iba a su casa a preparar la mesa.

-Takeru, después de comer si quieres te acompaño a buscar esa cosa que era importante para tu hermano-Le susurro Hiro a Takeru.

Takeru lo vio sorprendido un momento, pero después sonrió.

-Si.

/

- _¿Un balón de futbol?_ -Pregunto Akane con un tic en el ojo- _¿Ese es tu asunto pendiente?_

- _Si señorita, ¿Me ayuda a buscarlo?_ -Decía el niño fantasma.

-S _olo por que ya llegamos hasta aquí_ -Susurro Akane- _Okey, ¿Dónde crees que pueda estar?_

- _Pues… Debería estar por aquí… Hace 6 meses se me cayó por detrás del barandal, y he buscado incluso en el fondo del rio, pero no encontré nada_ -Akane solo apretó los dientes- _¿Paso algo señorita?_

- _Y… ¿No se te ocurrió que el balón se fue flotando por el agua arrastrado por la corriente?_

- _…_ -El niño se quedo congelado un momento- _¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡¿Por qué no pensé en eso?!_

Akane solo puso su mano en su cara, algunos fantasmas, en especial los fantasmas de niños podían llegar pasarse de irrazonables.

- _Ese balón ya debió haber ido a mejor vida_ -Dijo Akane en un susurro- _¡¿Tenemos que?! No, Shi-kun… Esto es mas de lo que puedo hacer… ¿Y si no lo encontramos?... Shi-Kun… Okey, pero no me pongas esa cara._

-¿ _Me ayudara_?

- _Solo vamos por tu balón_ -Dijo empezando el camino rio abajo.

/

-¿Entonces que estamos buscando?-Dijo Hiro mientras veía que se internaban en el bosque.

-El juguete favorito de mi hermano-Dijo Takeru caminando con paso decidido-He hecho los cálculos, debe estar por aquí.

-¿Cálculos?

-Larga historia, pero debe estar por aquí.

/

Caminar por la parte baja de un canal de acueducto no era lo que Akane se esperaba hacer en la tarde cuando despertó esa mañana, pero agradecía que el nivel de contaminación en Japón no fuera tan grave como en otros lugares del mundo, porque si no, no soportaría el olor del agua que corría aun lado suyo.

Aun así, esperaba no toparse con alguna pandilla, pues la presencia de grafitis en las paredes del canal no indicaba nada bueno… Era particularmente curioso e inquietante uno que vio escrito en una lengua que no reconoció, por un momento le pareció que era inglés, por la forma de las letras, pero las palabras indicaban que no era inglés, era… Otra lengua que usaba el mismo alfabeto aparentemente.

Tratando de disipar esos pensamientos, Akane quiso hacer platica con el fantasma para conocer mejor la situación, así como lo hiciera el día anterior con Arata.

 _-¿Y…? ¿Por qué es tan importante ese balón?_

 _-Pues… La verdad, fue el ultimo recuerdo que me dio mi padre antes de morir._

 _-¿Morir?_

 _-Si, cuando tenia 5 años, mi padre era un gran futbolista, siempre me decía que seria el mejor jugador del mundo, incluso se gano un lugar en la selección nacional para el mundial… Pero… Una semana antes de que el equipo partiera, alguien le disparo en el pecho, dicen que fue un accidente de un tiroteo por un robo en una tienda cercana al lugar donde mi padre entrenaba, pero yo creo que fue otra cosa.-_

- _Vaya…_ -Akane se quedo sin palabras, las atrocidades, desgracias y tragedias siempre pasaban en el mundo, suspiro pensando que la felicidad no era mas que una mentira y una ilusión que se hacia la gente para no volverse loca ante la porquería que era el mundo real.

- _Si, y no era un jugador cualquiera, era el capitán, y se llamaba Tsubasa._

- _El capitán Tsubasa… ¿Dónde he oído eso antes?_

/

-Takeru…. Ya llevamos mucho rato caminando, ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?

-Si, más que seguro, si mis cálculos son correctos… ¡Ahí está!

El chico salió corriendo a una represa donde había un montón de basura apilada en el rio.

-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?-Dijo Hiro tapándose la nariz.

-Si, ahora ayúdame a encontrarlo antes de que liberen la presión del agua y el agua alcance esta zona.

-¿Agua?

/

- _Y pues así fue como el balón cayo al rio, pero me sorprende que no se me hubiera ocurrido lo de la corriente._

- _Descuida… Los fantasmas son mas alma que cerebro, por lo que es normal que no razonen algunas cosas que para un humano son de lógica simple_ -Le consoló Akane ante lo que el fantasma sonrió hasta que se escuchó un ruido- _¿Qué es ese ruido?... Se viene en aumento… No son autos, dejamos las calles mas transitadas hace rato… Parece que…_ ¡VIENE DETRÁS DE NOSOTROS!

Un gran torrente de agua apareció y arrastro a Akane rio abajo a una gran velocidad.

-¡AYÚDENME!

- _¡Señorita!_ -El niño fantasma se lanzo siguiendo a la chica asustado-¿ _Cómo no pensamos que esto podría suceder_?.

Akane trata de respirar y sacar la cabeza del agua, rayos porque no aprendió a nadar nunca, mientras se hunde un poco más en esa agua sucia y de vez en cuando logra sacar la cabeza para volver a quedar hundida, = si sigo así me desmayare = aún sigue luchando con el agua.

/

-Takeru… Para la próxima recuérdame no seguirte en algo como esto-Se quejaba el niño escarbando en la basura.

-Te devolveré el favor después, ahora solo tengo que recuperar el… ¡Ahí viene!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Los dos niños vieron un gran torrente de agua aproximarse a gran velocidad hacia ellos, los niños abrieron los ojos como platos y se dispusieron a correr a la orilla, hasta que escucharon un ruido.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Un grito de chica.

-¡Hay alguien ahí!-Dijo Takeru.

-¡No es alguien! ¡Es Akane-Sempai!-Grito Hiro asustado-Tenemos que hacer algo.

-¿Pero qué? A la velocidad en la que viene se hará papilla contra la pila de basura y si no nos movemos nos arrastrara la corriente con ella.

-¡No sé!

-Vámonos de aquí-Dijo Takeru antes de tropezar con un hundimiento de basura y quedar atorado-¡ES NUESTRO FIN!-Dijo cerrando los ojos.

-No… Esto no puede ser…

Todo parecía perdido, pero entonces un pulso salió de Hiro calmando la corriente y liberando a Takeru.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué paso?-Se preguntó Takeru sin entender que paso, pues al abrir los ojos se vio liberado y la corriente mortal había desaparecido.

-¡Akane-Sempai!-Hiro se deslizo hasta la parte baja de la pila de basura y le extendió la mano-Deme la mano.

Akane dudo un momento, pero acepto la mano para ayudarse a salir mientras tosía.

- _Cof… Cof… Por esto te dije que no teníamos que hacer nada_ -Susurro mientras se tiraba al suelo para descansar un momento.

- _¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!_ -El niño fantasma llego corriendo y sonrió al ver que seguía viva- _Que bueno que este bien_ -Dijo sonriente el chico.

- _¿Te parece que estoy bien?_ -Dijo de forma irónica molesta por el baño que se tuvo que dar y por el agua sucia tragada gratuitamente.

- _Lo siento señorita… No quería provocarle tantos problemas para encontrar mi… ¡Balón!_

Vio su balón sobresalir de la pila de basura y se lanzó sobre él.

-Hiro, ¿Quién es e…? ¡El balón!

Takeru vio el balón sobresalir de la basura y se lanzó sobre él.

Niño y fantasma levantaron el balón al mismo tiempo y entonces algo mágico paso.

- _¿Takeru?_ -Pregunto el niño fantasma viendo al niño vivo frente a él.

-¿ _Tadashi_?-Dijo el niño vivo con lágrimas en los ojos-¡ _TADASHI_!-El niño se lanzo a abrazar a su hermano- _Lo siento, por favor, perdóname, no quise que nada de esto pasara_.-

- _Ya, ya_ -Dijo Tadashi- _Yo fui el que se salió en la noche como si nada, debí pedirte ayuda al menos…_

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?-Preguntó Akane.

Los niños solo se vieron recordando lo sucedido 6 meses en el pasado.

/

-Te lo digo Takeru, un día seré el mejor detective, pero también el mejor jugador, descubriré quien mato a papá y ganare el mundial al mismo tiempo-Decía el chico mientras dominaba el balón.

-Sí, claro Tadashi…-Decía el chico mientras repasaba unas ecuaciones con unos lentes puesto.

-¿No te interesa saber más de lo que realmente paso esa vez?

-Tadashi…-Dijo Takeru apartando la -No quiero ser grosero, pero yo no quiero a Papá.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si él te quería muchísimo, nos quería mucho a todos.

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijeron muchas veces ustedes, pero… Yo nunca lo conocí, no recuerdo una imagen de su rostro que no sea en fotos, y cuando pienso en el… No siento nada, absolutamente nada, se que esta mal, pero no me importa lo que le paso.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! Papá, procuro de nosotros hasta el ultimo día de su vida y tu no sientes nada por él, ¡INSENSIBLE!-Dijo antes de pegarle en la cara con el balón a Takeru rompiéndole sus lentes.

-¡¿OYE QUE TE PASA?!-Decía mientras se limpiaba la sangre que le salía de la nariz.

-Ay… Lo siento hermano, te juro que no quería…

-Ay si, mira quien habla, todo por un tonto deporte que no vale para nada.

-¡Oye!, el futbol es lo único que me conecta con papá.

-¿A si? Pues mira lo que pienso de tu conexión-Dijo pateando el balón, el cual sobrepaso la cerca y se fue rodando calle abajo.

-¡El balón!

Ambos salieron corriendo tras él, pero no lo alcanzaron y este rodo calle abajo hasta toparse con el puente numero 13 y saltar al impactar con la banqueta, y termino en el rio.

-Esto es tu culpa…-Dijo Tadashi furioso.

-No… Tadashi… Espera, yo…

Entonces Tadashi se lanzó sobre Takeru, y ambos se tiraron el suelo empezando una riña en el patio, cuando la señora Takahashi regreso, separo y castigo a los dos niños, quienes no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra todo el resto del día.

En medio de la noche, Tadashi se despertó y sigilosamente se vistió y abrió la ventana para salirse, volteo a ver un momento a Takeru y se volteo molesto y salió decidido a encontrar su balón.

La mañana siguiente un recolector de basura encontró el cuerpo flotante de Tadashi Takahashi siendo una noticia que recorrió todo Nerima, en especial entre los dos barrios que colindaban a la zona de la muerte de Tadashi, Tomobiki y Furinkan.

/

- _¿Entonces tu eres el famoso Tadashi Takahashi?_ -Preguntó Akane.

- _¿Famoso? Vaya, al menos eso me ayuda a sentirme mas tranquilo_ -Dijo el niño fantasma sonriendo, aunque lloraba- _Siempre soñé con ser conocido… Aunque no esperaba que de esta manera._

- _Hermano, ¿Estoy muerto?_ -Pregunto Takeru.

- _No… Supongo que al tocar el balón nos conectamos de alguna manera._

-Pues yo no entiendo nada de nada-Dijo Hiro quien no podía ver al fantasma ni entender que tanto decían los otros dos, pues parecía que solo siseaban.

-Larga historia Saotome-kun-Dijo Akane antes de regresar su atención a los niños.

- _Tadashi… Lo siento, ahora entiendo lo que sientes por papá…_

- _No Takeru… Yo fui muy duro al querer que quisieras a alguien que ni conociste… Lo lamento_ -Tadashi sonrió y le extendió el balón a su hermano- _Yo… No creo poder llevármelo al otro mundo, ¿Lo cuidarías por mí?_

Takeru se llenó de lágrimas en sus ojos y asintió efusivamente.

- _¡Si!_

- _Esta bien, entonces supongo que me puedo ir tranquilo… Cuida mucho a mamá_ -Y Tadashi desapareció listo para descansar eternamente.

-Adiós hermano…

-¡¿VISTE A TU HERMANO?!-Dijo Hiro sorprendido. -Te dije que larga historia Saoto… _¡Achu!_ … Lo que me faltaba…

/

El día siguiente Akane no asistió por su refriado, pero Hiro y Takeru si.

-Je-Exclamo Takeru-Este deporte no es tan bruto como creía, si hago los cálculos correctos…-Pateo el balón, Hiro se lanzó para atraparlo pero no lo logro-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡DE TAKAHASHI!-Celebro el gol el niño.

-Hiro-Kun, Takeru-Kun, ya es hora de entrar a…-LA señorita Kira se detuvo al ver a Takeru-Takeru… ¿Estás jugando futbol?

-Si señorita Kira, algún día seré un gran matemático, pero también un gran jugador, ¡Y ALZARE LA COPA MUNDIAL Y UN NOBEL AL MISMO TIEMPO!

La señorita Kira soltó una lagrima de felicidad.

-Suenas igual que Tadashi-Kun y como Tsubasa-San.

-Si, cundo crezca seré como mi padre y mi hermano, un gran hombre.

-Me alegra oír eso-Dijo dándose media vuelta-Espero que hayan traído la cartulina-Dijo antes de entrar al edificio.

-Claro, ¿Verdad que la trajiste Hiro?-Dijo sonriente Takeru.

-Espera... Hicimos la cartulina en tu casa, por lo tanto, se quedó en tu casa-Dijo Hiro con los ojos abiertos y nervioso.

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¡OLVIDAMOS LA CARTULINA!-Gritaron los dos con un grito que se escucho en toda la escuela y espanto a unas cuantas aves en los patios, las cuales salieron volando a los cielos.

Continuara.


	4. Capitulo 4: Corte espiritual

Disculpen las demoras, espero les guste nos leemos abajo :3.

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para su entretenimiento, está escrito por un equipo compuesto por: Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku, ambos somos los creadores y trabajamos en conjunto para darles este pequeño entretenimiento.

 _Equipo de Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku_

 _Presenta_

 _Proyecto_ _ **"Daraku shita tamashī" 2018**_

 _ **"Almas corrompidas"**_

-Empezaremos con algo pequeño, ¿Te parece dulzura?-Diciendo esto, apretó a la niña contra la mesa y sin siquiera titubear, le clavo media aguja en el pecho muy cerca del corazón y empujo el líquido ambarino dentro del pequeño cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Con grandes lágrimas en los ojos, la pequeña no dejaba de gritar y llorar desesperadamente quería que le quitaran eso, ¿Dónde estaba su mama?, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué este hombre le hacía daño?

/

 **Capitulo 4: Corte espiritual**

Habían pasado tres días desde los últimos acontecimientos, era muy temprano decidió salir a correr, al volver paso por el dojo e hizo unas cuantas katas, había tenido insomnio y se sentía algo frustrada, seria tal vez, por los cambios en su vida que poco a poco iba teniendo, porque esos Saotome se metían en todo lo que hacía… O era ella la que se metía en lo que hacían ellos.

A estas alturas ya no lo sabía, se cruzó con su padre y entreno con él un poco, fue a bañarse, aún era muy temprano, pero decidió que saldría antes hoy, al salir del baño, fue a su cuarto, se puso el uniforme, miro su cuarto a ver si no olvidaba nada, una silla y escritorio, un espejo, un ropero, la cama, no tenía nada más, era vacío, como ella, como su alma, solo un cascaron vacío, se peinó y salió al comedor, Kasumi ya tenía listo el desayuno.

-Buenos días Kasumi-nee-chan- se sentó a comer, desayuno lo más rápido que pudo.

-Buenos días Akane-chan, hoy has madrugado mucho al parecer-Con una de sus cálidas sonrisas, ella empezó a poner la mesa para los demás, Akane trago su desayuno y se levantó.

-Si, ya no tenía sueño y hace días no salía a correr, debo irme, nos vemos en la tarde-Diciendo eso tomo su cartera y salió corriendo hacia la entrada, calzo sus zapatos y se fue, ya estando a media cuadra soltó un suspiro de resignación y siguió caminando.

- _Creo que Kasumi-obaa-san sabe que existo_ -Akane lo miro de reojo, ella también pensaba lo mismo, y sabiendo quien era el padre de Kasumi, no le sorprendía, ahora, ¿Por qué no se lo decía?, ¿Por qué no le decía, que ella podía verlo?, era simplemente eso, también sospechaba de Nabiki, pero ninguna de las dos los había logrado pillar, así que seguía con sus dudas, decidió tomar el camino hacia el parque, pasando el puente donde se cruzó a Arata hace ya unos días, miro hacia los costados y se fue al parque, paso frente a un templo.

- _Sabes que no lo sé, no la eh visto ni oído, no sé qué es lo que sabe de nosotros en realidad, ahora, aléjate un poco, estamos muy cerca del templo, solo serán unas cuadras_ -Decidió apurar el paso, tenía un mal presentimiento y quería evitar a toda costa problemas, asique rodeo el templo para ir más rápido y paso por atrás de él, mala idea, lo que vio, la dejo sorprendida.

En medio de un circulo con estrellas yacía una muchacha, de unos 20 años, gritaba y maldecía, además de que reía como loca, mientras había 5 personas una en cada punta de la estrella.

Hubo una luz…

Todo un resplandor…

Una explosión astral que nadie _normal_ podría sentir…

Y después…

Nada…

Akane quedo congelada por un momento, estaban haciendo un ritual de separación de almas…

Mal hecho…

Eso era sumamente peligroso…

Lo fue…

Ahí lo vio…

Horrorizada…

Como salía junto con el alma de la chica…

Vio salir de su cuerpo una cosa completamente negra con ojos rojos, era muy alto como de unos casi 2 metros, brazos gruesos y puntiagudos, en los codos parecía tener navajas, las manos y los pies tenían una especie de garras o uñas extremadamente largas y filosas, era extremadamente flaco, pero fornido, se notaba que muy fuerte, y de su muñeca colgaba una cadena y al final de esta estaba atada el alma de la chica, que yacía muerta en el piso, y el la miro, la miro y con su boca algo alargada como la de un lobo o perro sonrió mostrando unos feroces dientes horribles, y empezó a acercarse.

Akane totalmente horrorizada empezó a correr desesperada rumbo al parque, tal vez tuvo que haber entrado más al templo, pero sabía que el sumo sacerdote no estaba, ya que había salido de viaje, tal vez, por eso habían usurpado su templo para hacer tal barbaridad.

Corría más de prisa, necesitaba otro templo, o algo que pudiera ayudarle, ella no sería capaz de acabar sola con esto, sin embargo al llegar al parque cayó al tropezarse, entonces, su fantasma especial se acercó a ella, al ver que se acercaba, lo miro con pánico en los ojos.

- _Vete_ -Susurro mirándolo, pero no le hizo caso y siguió acercándose, entrando en un total de desesperación no se contuvo- _¡VETE! ¡CORRE!, ¡ALEJATEEE!_ -Pero no le hacía caso, miro al frente desde donde esa cosa venía arrastrando el alma de esa mujer

Estaba cada vez más cerca, podía ver perfectamente y escuchar el ruido de las cadenas, si se lo hizo a un alma con cuerpo, ¿Qué le haría a su más preciado fantasma? Fue así que, concentrándose y usando sus habilidades, estiro el brazo hacia el fantasma y uso una especie de ráfaga de viento que solo mando al fantasma a volar lejos.

Cuando el ser de ojos dorados se volvió a acercar, vio horrorizado, como esa cosa negra estaba encima de Akane, intento acercarse, pero había una especie de barrera que le impedía el acceso, por mas que la golpeara no dejaba que pasara.

Akane estaba tirada en el piso, con las manos sujetando los brazos de ese ser y con los pies apoyados en su parte baja del estómago, manteniéndolo por así decirlo en el aire, con las garras tocando casi su garganta y manteniéndolo lo más quieto que pudiera.

Ella luchaba y decidió hacer un canto de purificación, a ver si con eso, podría aunque sea alejarlo de ella y las demás almas.

- _Alma corrupta que vaga en las sombras, paseando entre el silencio. Te ordeno que dejes este cuerpo. Con la luz de los valles y la energía de la naturaleza de este mundo te destierro del cuerpo al que no perteneces_ -De repente una luz invadió todo el parque.

/

En la mañana de la familia Saotome, se encuentran los niños en el dojo, Ranma quien llevaba una camisa china negra con botones dorados y un pantalón negro con zapatillas chinas negras y el cabello en una trenza se encuentra entrenando a su hermano pequeño Hiro quien con su cabello castaño rojizo corto por las orejas y los ojos azules brillaban por el esfuerzo de aprender algo nuevo, pues intentaba hacer una kata súper complicada, poseía una camisa roja china con pantalón negro y zapatillas chinas negras, mientras que, Ranko esta haciendo unos giros en el aire y unas patadas, ella llevaba una camisa china rosada y unos pantalones negros con zapatos chinos planos, su cabello rojo como el fuego era sujetado en una cola de caballo muy alta en su cabeza, demostrando la gran habilidad que poseía.

Usando completamente el dojo que tenían en la casa, se podía apreciar un techo alto de donde colgaban algunas cosas, en una de las paredes, había de todo tipo de katanas y espadas de bambú y baken dando un giro Ranko tomo uno de los baken e hizo unos cuantos cortes en el aire y movimientos.

-Ya está casi el desayuno, ¡a bañarse ahora!- se escuchó la voz de su madre, asique los 3 pararon y se fueron a bañarse.

/

Ranko entro a su cuarto agarro su uniforme y se fue hacia el baño de ella, cada cuarto tenía un baño y había un baño en el comedor, así no tenían problemas para poder bañarse, soltó su cabello que le llegaba hasta más de la mitad de la espalda suelto y se dirigió al baño, después de 15 min ya estaba lista frente al espejo cepillándose el pelo, cuando vio como en su espejo se ponía todo negro y de repente había una luz cegadora, que la dejo un tanto aturdida por un instante, cayéndosele el cepillo de la mano, se tapó la boca con horror, que había sido eso, había visto por un instante una niña en una habitación oscura cubierta de sangre.

-¡¿QUÉ PASO?!-Grito Ranma preocupado, y sin tocar entro a la habitación al escuchar el grito de su hermana, quien no se dio cuenta que había gritado por el shock que eso le causo, soltando un suspiro y tranquilizándose Ranko tomo el cepillo, lo dejo en el lavado y miro a su hermano con sus enormes ojos azules un poco perturbados.

-Perdón… Acabo de tener una visión horrible que me tomo por sorpresa… Tal vez pasara algo hoy… Tengo un mal presentimiento-Dijo con la respiración entrecortada, entonces salió del baño hasta su cuarto a agarrar su mochila y salió hacia el comedor, donde ya se encontraba su hermanito desayunando y Ranma se sentó en su lugar.

Ella lo imito y todos empezaron a comer, al terminar se levantaron y fueron hacia la salida de la enorme casa que poseían y se fueron corriendo para la escuela.

/

Era demasiado temprano, nadie iba al parque a esas horas, así que nadie vio nada, al terminar de brillar la luz, el ser de ojos dorados, miro preocupado para todos lados, se veía a Akane en el piso con las manos en su cabeza mirando hacia abajo, después de levantarse despacio y poco a poco se quitó el polvo de su vestido, mirando hacia su derecha, el pequeño ser de ojos dorados, vio horrorizado, que ella, tenía un ojo rojo sangre y otro marrón, se intentó acercar, pero como antes pasaba, fue repelido, volvió a intentarlo e igual, nada, no podía acercarse a ella.

- _No… ¡No puede ser! De… Devuel… ¡DEVUELVEMELA!_ -Grito desesperado el ser al ver que no puede acercarse más aprieta sus manos con fuerza y mira realmente enojado hacia la chica, quien le dedica la sonrisa más espeluznante que nunca había visto y ambos ojos se veían rojos, después se acerca a su maletín y al tomarlo decide _"Ir"_ hacia la escuela: al caminar por el puente, se encontró con una niña muy cerca de la orilla del puente, y con una sonrisa malvada, fue poco a poco acercándose, y estirando los brazos hacia la espalda de la niña.

- _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ -Los ojos dorados veían asustados hacia Akane, sin poder creerlo, ella no era así, y él lo sabía, Akane nunca mataría a una persona, la chica lo miro de costado y bufo indignada por la molestia, decidió seguir su plan, pero su cuerpo no se movió, quedo quieta y parecía luchar con ella misma, se acercaba cada vez más, estaba por tocarle la espalda, cuando en su campo de visión apareció una mujer de cuerpo grande y cargo a la pequeña, quien ahora reía feliz por poder ver mejor los peces del rio, la pelinegra azul se tomó la cabeza y retrocedió, haciendo ruido, la mujer volteo y la vio, con sus enormes ojos marrones, la chica se espantó y salió corriendo.

- _Eso estuvo cerca… ¿Verdad mamá?... Ahora… ¿Como debo ayudarte?, ¿A quién acudir si nadie puede verme?... ¡ESPERA!… ¿Nadie? Cierto, creo que los Saotome me ven… O al menos el mayor de ellos…_ -Diciendo esto, el ser de ojos dorados, salió volando hacia la escuela, donde buscaría ayuda.

/

Ya todos estaban empezando a llegar a clases, se veía a los amigos hablando, a los maestros con sus maletines y a una oji marrón entrar con una sonrisa rara en la cara, decidió caminar más rápido, en la montonera de los chicos se perdió

De repente un chico cayó al piso dándose de cara al suelo, todos lo ayudaron a levantarse y se fueron, Akane miro frustrada su plan y bufo, fue hasta su casillero y dejo sus cosas y tomo sus libros, empezando a caminar hacia su salón con mirada pensativa, estaba cerca del salón cuando apareció Hikari y la miro con desprecio entonces Akane sonrió con picardía y la miro con cara de niña buena.

-¿Qué quieres Hikari? No he hecho nada, y llegaremos tarde a clases-Akane intento seguir caminando, pero la chica de ojos verdes se puso delante de la peli azul, mirándola con fastidio y la empujo, haciendo que callera al suelo y sus cosas volaran por los aires.

Se levantó despacio y miro a la chica, quien se iba caminando delante de las demás y con una enorme sonrisa no propia de ella y realmente tenebrosa, se agacho sujetando algo en su mano y fue acercándose a Hikari cada vez más rápido hasta donde llego y… _zaz_ … En su mano tenía la mitad del pelo de la chica mientras aún conservaba la tijera, sin embargo, tenía cara de frustrada, como si por casualidad las cosas no habían salido como lo planeaba.

Hikari se dio vuelta horrorizada al ver a Akane con su cabello en las manos, sus amigas que miraban espantadas y molestas a la chica sostuvieron a Akane y con su misma tijera Hikari se disponía a cortarle el pelo de la misma forma.

-Todo lo que haces se te devuelve, perra-Dijo cortando el pelo de la peli azul.

Ahora ambas tenían la mitad del pelo corto por los hombros y la de ojos verdes musgo estaba furiosa, su hermoso pelo plateado estaba estropeado, así que agarro a la chica del cuello de la camisa, para pegarle.

-Ahora ambas estamos iguales-Dijo Akane sin inmutarse-La única diferencia es que a mí no me afecta, Hikari, deja de meterte conmigo o la próxima vez, no será tu lindo pelo lo que desaparezca-Dijo mirándola con una expresión malvada como incitándola a que le pegue, la chica la soltó con un poco de miedo y se fue corriendo y le grito.

-¡ESTO NO QUEDARA ASÍ TENDO! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!-Las amigas fueron tras ella, y la oji marrón soltó un suspiro frustrada porque su plan había vuelto a fallar y eso sabia era por culpa del alma dentro suyo, necesitaba apoderarse de este cuerpo por completo lo más rápido posible.

/

Estando todos en sus asientos, Ranma miraba de reojo a Akane, tenía algo raro, aparte de que la mitad de su pelo estaba corto y la otra mitad largo, ella tenía un aura tenebrosa, como si algo no estuviera bien y entonces lo vio, al pequeño ser que siempre estaba cerca de Akane, del otro lado de la ventana haciéndole gestos de miedo y señalando a la chica quien parecía inmune al ser.

-Akane, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras que hablemos?-La miraba de reojo con algo de cautela, le parecía raro no solo la actitud del pequeño ser, sino también de la chica Tendo, quien lo volteo a ver con fastidio y aburrimiento y de la forma más espeluznante de todas le respondió.

-Metete en tus asuntos Saotome, eres un entrometido insoportable-El oji azul miro con la boca abierta a la chica, iba a responderle cuando sonó la campana de la hora del almuerzo y Akane desapareció. Ranko se acercó a su hermano tocándose el pecho y lo miro con angustia en los ojos.

-Le está pasando algo, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-Sin embargo, cuando iban a levantarse apareció el pequeño frente a ellos, se miraron y arrancaron a caminar con el siguiéndoles.

/

En el laboratorio se podía ver a una pelirroja sentada en la mesa del mismo y en un costado esta Ranma, ambos mirando al pequeño ser delante de ellos, quien nervioso, no sabía cómo empezar la conversación.

- _Bien, creo que debes presentarte primero y que nos cuentes que sucedió_ -El oji azul, lo miraba serio, estaba realmente preocupado por la chica de cabello azul y no sabía porque le importaba realmente ella. Soltando un suspiro el fantasma los miro y decidió empezar.

- _Bien, primero yo soy, Yagami, Shison Yagami, tengo 7 años y no puedo decirles más nada de mí, y lo que sucedió empezó esta mañana, así arrancamos nuestro día_ -El niño de ojos dorados los miraba determinado a pedir su ayuda.

/

Akane estaba en el baño frente al espejo con unas tijeras, mira su pelo y suelta un suspiro, toma con fuerza las tijeras y corta el resto del pelo, quedo todo desparejo, pero ya no tan exagerado, se mira al espejo nuevamente y ve, un ojo color chocolate y otro color rojo, frunce el ceño al decir.

- _Esto no se quedara así, hare que salgas de mi cuerpo, no dejare que hagas de las tuyas_ -Diciendo esto, en su cabeza puede escuchar una risa demoniaca e irritante, la chica se agarra la cabeza con fuerza y cierra los ojos al abrirlos por un momento fueron completamente rojos y después volvieron al color avellana de siempre, mirando con una sonrisa siniestra, decide salir del baño.

Justo cuando iba a hacer algo, suena la campana, todos van a los vestidores, porque toca deportes a esa hora, se cruza con la chica Saotome, pero la ignora, cuando intento acercarse, se fue hasta la cancha donde estaba la profesora de gimnasia esperando a todas.

-Bien, chicas hoy toca futbol, nada de escaparse, ¡TODAS A JUGAR!-Todas sueltan un suspiro y deciden hacer los equipos mientras los chicos les tocan correr y estiramientos, las chicas se fueron dividiendo, Akane le toco el equipo azul mientras que a Hikari el rojo, se le veía el pelo suelto llegándole a los hombros, ella se puso de guardametas y miro fijamente a Akane, quien estaba como tiradora, empezó el partido, Ranko en el equipo azul, le paso el balón a una compañera, quien al ver que se lo iban a quitar se lo dia a Akane, quien al tener el balón esquivo a todas y fue directo hacia la arquera, Hikari la esperaba ansiosa de atajarle todo sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todas, la peli azul, le tiro un pelotazo en la cara haciendo que callera desmayada en el arco, la pelota entro y fue gol, pero nadie festejo, la peli plateada no se levantaba y tenía sangre en la nariz.

Al ver esto la profesora dio por finalizada la clase y se llevó a la chica, no sin antes decirle a Akane que fuera a la dirección, quien tomo el camino contrario y se fue con el uniforme de gimnasia que consistía en una camisa amarilla y un pantaloncillo rojo chiquito hacia la entrada de la escuela.

/

La chica de ojos chocolates, iba por la mitad del camino hacia la entrada cuando un niño se interpuso en su camino de enormes ojos azules y quiso acercarse, ella dio un salto hacia un costado y mirándolo de reojo le hablo.

-Ni te acerques a mí, mocoso-Y empezó a correr más rápido hacia la salida.

/

Ranko se acercó a su hermano, quien miraba muy asustado por donde se había ido su Sempai, tenía terror, tanto que ni se había podido mover ni decir nada, cuando su hermana lo miro, el levanto la vista y le dijo.

-Algo le ha pasado, ¿Verdad? Todo era negro y aterrador, tuve mucho miedo onee-chan, ¿Qué le paso a Akane-Sempai?-La pelirroja miro a su hermano tiernamente y le respondió.

-Tranquilo peque, todo se va a solucionar, nada le pasara a tu querida sempai, ¿Sí?-Se levantó y miro hacia el costado, donde Ranma y Shison corrían desesperados por no perder de vista a la peli azul, mirando a su hermano con cariño.

-Hiro-kun, por favor, ve por nuestras cosas y las de Akane-san. ¿Sí?-Diciendo esto último se levantó y salió tras los dos que ya casi se perdían de vista, se daba cuenta que Ranma maldecía porque al parecer ya no veía a la de ojos chocolate.

/

En lo alto de la azotea de un edificio de unos 10 pisos de los más desolados del lugar a la orilla del mismo no había nadie allí más que ella, haciendo equilibrio entre la orilla del edificio con los brazos estirados y dando pasos con los pies uno delante del otro, caminando despacio, con los ojos cerrados y teniendo una pelea dentro suyo.

 **= Cabeza de Akane =**

- _¿Crees que ganaras así de fácil? Conmigo no juegas niña, asique vámonos a matar y torturar a alguien, me estoy cansando de tus tontos jueguitos_ -Se veía ese ser monstruoso sentado en un lugar completamente negro y un poco alejada lo más que la cadena permitía se veía a la mujer de esa mañana. quien estaba ocultándose detrás de la peli azul, quien miraba desafiante a la cosa gigante frente suyo.

- _¿Y tú crees que yo ando jugando? Evitare a toda costa que nos hagas algo a mí y a Riko-san, ¡LOGRARE QUE ELLA DESCANSE EN PAZ AUNQUE ESO SIGNIFIQUE TENER QUE MATARME!_

Akane apretaba fuertemente las manos, estaban dentro de su alma, peleando desde la mañana con ese ser, al que había logrado evitar que matara a alguien sin embargo había hecho algunas maldades que no logro detener.

- _Mira niña, si mueres es fácil, busco otro cuerpo, hay muchos, esa niña pelirroja o el pelinegro o mejor, el chiquillo que vimos antes, no me afecta para nada, y no creo que tú quieras eso, así que déjate de juegos y ríndete de una vez_ -La enorme cosa tenía la sonrisa más siniestra de todas, sin embargo, vio con preocupación cómo la chica delante de él, sonreía con suficiencia hacia él, logrando que frunciera el ceño.

 _-Es que, ¿Vistes esto?_ -Señalando la cadena que ahora poseía desde su cuello hasta la muñeca del ser maligno, la misma que tenía la chica Riko detrás de ella.

- _Esto, es mi boleto ¿Sabes? Con esto, puedo matarme y tu morirás conmigo, no tienes escapatoria, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque como yo no puedo sacarte de mi cuerpo o separarte de mi alma, tú no puedes hacerlo tampoco, mi poder es ese, te arrastrare conmigo hasta el final y así… ¡LOS 3 DESCANSAREMOS EN PAZ!_ -Akane atrajo más la cadena que la ataba a su captor y empezó a cinchar hacia ella, arrastrando al ser que, a simple vista, no parecía poder alejarse de la chica.

 **= Saliendo de la cabeza de Akane =**

La chica abre los ojos mostrando ese profundo color chocolate de ella y con determinación, se inclina hacia la orilla, dejándose caer, sintiendo los pies en el aire y como la gravedad hacia su función, Akane miro al cielo teniendo un último pensamiento al cerrar los ojos.

-"Lo siento Shi-kun"-Sentía la gravedad hacer su efecto, cuando bruscamente fue cinchada hacia arriba y detenida en su propia muerte.

-¡ESTAS LOCA AKANE!-Ranma estaba medio cuerpo colgando del edificio, con una mano sostenía la mano de la chica y con la otra y con sus piernas, se mantenía colgando del edificio, intentando evitar el suicidio de la chica y mirando como subiría ahora a ambos, cuando sintió como le ayudaban a subir y poner a ambos a salvo, al levantar la mirada, estaba su hermana gemela ayudándoles, soltó un suspiro y miro como Shison estaba cerca de la puerta sin poder acercarse, se le veía cara de angustia, y las lágrimas salían de sus dorados ojos como si no pudiera controlarlas. Y luego miro a Akane, quien se sostenía la cabeza fuertemente y sus ojos pasaban del chocolate a rojo intenso y supo porque casi decide matarse, apretó fuerte los puños y levantándose hablo.

-Ranko, hazlo ahora, creo que su alma ya no resistirá más la pelea-El pelinegro, levanto a la peli azul de los brazos abrazándola por detrás, la chica empezó a moverse desesperadamente, mientras que, la pelirroja acercándose hacia ella, estiro un brazo y toco el pecho de Akane, de donde salió una luz cegadora y de repente, en el aire se podían ver a dos fantasmas y un ser monstruoso, por un momento la pelirroja se asustó, pero firme en su decisión con sus manos hizo una especie de jaula formando un cuadrado y apretó la cosa, el ente maligno de repente estaba aprisionado y no podía moverse, miro a la pelirroja e intentó atacarla pero no lo logro, miro horrorizado como sus almas capturadas quedaban fuera de ese cuadrado y que con cada apretada de la chica, las cadenas se estrujaban, liberando de su prisión a Riko y Akane, rompiendo sus cadenas.

Shison salió volando hasta donde estaba la chica, pero esta le hizo una señal negando con la cabeza, hablo despacio.

- _Shi-kun, toma a Riko-san y sal de aquí, lejos, así podremos deshacernos de esta cosa, necesito que se alejen bastante-_ Sin perder tiempo, el pequeño fantasma agarro a la mujer joven y se fue de ahí, desapareciendo al instante, con dificultad y ayuda del pelinegro, la peli azul se levantó y se acercó hacia la pelirroja. Mirándola supo que podrían lograrlo esta vez.

-Saotome-san puedes mantenerlo así, mientras hago una purificación?-Se acercó del todo a ella y con una señal, hizo que Ranma se pusiera en otra punta y ella fue hacia otra, formando un triángulo, cerró los ojos y se concentró completamente en lo que haría, esto terminaba ahora, tomando mucho aire, abrió los ojos y miro al ser delante de ella, que desesperado intentaba salir de su prisión con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil, estaba en un cubo invisible del cual no podía salir.

Y Akane empezó el cantico.

- _Alma corrupta que vaga en las sombras, paseando entre el silencio. Te ordeno que dejes este cuerpo. Con la luz de los valles y la energía de la naturaleza de este mundo te destierro del cuerpo al que no perteneces, miramientos de cielos y la destreza de los ángeles, las fuerzas de los demonios, todo aquel terrenal que este aquí para causar el caos o desdicha debe volverse cenizas y desaparecer, con el poder de las estrellas del cielo y la fuerza del universo, yo te purifico alma del mal, deja este mundo pacífico y ve a descansar con las sombras y desaparece de este lugar, con las fuerzas del Urano Metria yo te invoco luz pacificadora que todo purifica y vuelve cenizas a aquellos que su alma corrompida ya no puede ser salvada, en polvo de estrellas se convertirá._

Una luz cegadora…

Un grito desgarrador…

Todo se volvió blanco…

Y después…

Nada…

Ya no había nada, estaban los tres sentados en el piso de la azotea de ese edificio con las respiraciones alteradas y mirando sorprendidos como delante de ellos, estaba un ser con enormes alas blancas y una guadaña enorme en su mano derecha y en la mano izquierda una esfera negra.

- _Los niños de hoy, ya no saben con qué van a jugar-._

…

Nos encontramos en un escenario de teatro, los lectores se sentaron en las diversas filas y entonces se encendieron las luces y un joven en armadura y armadura sobre la misma salió con micrófono en mano y saludo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, les saluda Ultimate Dimentor, el escritor más "dimen-hot" de todo Fanfiction. Net, jeje-Rio divertido guiñándole un ojo a las chicas del escenario por debajo del casco, luego de eso se hizo un silencio incómodo y se escuchó un grillo-Jeje, ¿Entienden?, porque Dimen de mi nombre y Hot de… Olvídenlo-Dijo con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza-Bueno, soy el co-escritor de este grandioso fic…-El escritor saco un papelito del bolsillo de su armadura y leyó-Dara… Daraku… Chi… Shi… Shitta… Tama… Tamaguchi… No eso no, Tamashi… Err… Este grandioso fic, "Almas corrompidas"-Dijo el nombre en español frustrado de no poder decirlo en japonés-Bueno, mi amiga y compañera **Akasaku** y yo vamos a responder finalmente sus lindos comentarios, espero les guste y nos perdonen por la tardanza… Jeje…-Grillos-¿Qué nadie en este sitio tiene sentido del humor?... Olvídenlo, por cierto, ¿Donde esta ella?-Busca con la vista a su compañera hasta que la ve detrás de la cortina-Oh, ahí estas, vamos, ven amiga, los lectores no muerden-Dijo sonriente mientras le extendía la mano invitándola a pasar frente al escenario.

Entonces entro tímidamente una chica de ojos verdes, cabello largo y castaño, no muy alta y de piel muy clara y agarra la mano del de armadura.

 **-Akasaku:** Etto ho… ¡Hola!-Dijo saludando con la mano-Por cierto Ultimate tienes la mano fría-Dice mirándolo inocentemente mientras ríe.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Es por el metal de esta cosa… Y no me referia a ese calor-Dijo triste con unas líneas moradas detrás de él.

 **-Akasaku:** En fin, me llamo Akasaku y es un placer estar con ustedes, ¿Como han pasado este mes?-Grillos-Nadie nos entiende TnT

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh vamos, se que es tu primera vez respondiendo reviews, pero te aseguro que te gustara, yo contestaba reviews todo el tiempo hasta que…-Se detuvo un momento pero recupero la compostura-Mejor vamos con los reviews, ¿Nos turnamos uno y uno?

 **-Akasaku:** Me parece bien.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Okey compañera, que pasen los lectores, empezando por los comentarios del primer capítulo.

Entonces paso la primera lectora, **Lectora. ríos.**

 **-Lectora. ríos:** "me gusta espero que la sigas"

El escritor puso una mano en el hombro de la escritora y con un gesto la invito a contestar primero mientras le sonreía para transmitirle confianza.

 **-Akasaku:** Mmm… Etto… Claro que si, lo seguiremos, tenemos muchos planes para el fic y seguro te emocionaras con nosotros, síguenos. ¿Sí?-Y le muestra la sonrisa más grande y linda que tiene, iluminando todo el lugar-Etto… ¿Pueden apagar esa luz? No dejan ver nada y daña a los ojos TnTu-Lo dice con una gota de sudor estilo anime en su nuca.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Yo por mi parte puedo decir que me alegra que te gustara y claro que lo seguiremos, espero nos sigas a la par, saludos y cuídate nwn/ Por cierto, se que tu nombre no tiene espacio, pero Fanfiction borra automáticamente todo lo que tenga un punto sin espacio, perdón por eso.

Entonces, paso la siguiente lectora **Lily Tendo89**.

 **-Lily Tendo89:** "Me gusta... aunque fue algo corto, me encanta cuando ponen a Ranma y Ranko como hermanos, porque se pueden explorar ambas personalidades y giros en la historias, mi historia hace telerañas imaginando las posibilidades... esperaré con ansias actualización"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡OMG! ¡OMG! Lily Tendo-Sama nos lee-Dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante la escritora de uno de sus historias favoritas del fandom de Ranma-Mees un honor que nos lea, pues si, lo de los hermanos tiene mucho potencial, créditos por eso a mi colega, espero que le siga gustando nuestra historia y le siga con cada nuevo capítulo nwn

 **-Akasaku:** …-Se tira encima de Ultimate dejándolo como alfombra y con una enorme sonrisa mira a Lily Tendo-sama-¡SIII!, fue mi idea, es que quería poner a ambos, pero no quería la maldición jeje es un honor que nos leas, encantada de tener respuestas tuyas- muestra ojitos de estrellas mientras hace un bailecito parada encima de Ultimate.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Mi espalda… Generalmente no permitiría este tipo de cosas…. Pero bueno no me quejo porque también soy tu fan Lily-Dice sonriendo a la lectora.

Entonces paso la misma **Lily Tendo89** dejo su comentario del capitulo 2:

 **-Lily Tendo89:** "Por lo que veo Akane tiene un fantasma que siempre está con ella, y Ranma y Ranko comparten el don? Veremos a dónde lleva la situación"

 **-Akasaku:** Lily, ¡ERES MUY INTUITIVA! Algo parecido, sip, Akane siempre está acompañada, como lo vieron en este capi, sobre los hermano Saotome, ahí lo iras descubriendo-Le regala una sonrisota y empuja a Ultimate a que responda el, mientras ella esta en su espalda escondiendo su sonrojo-Jeje

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues como mi colega ya lo dijo, si, ella siempre tiene la compañía de Shison, y pues si, de hecho ella y los Saotome, y otros personajes tienen distintos y variados dones, esperen a que descubran cada uno y cuales tienen, y ya lo veras, ya lo veras, jeje.

Entonces paso **Akane3000** comentando el primer capítulo.

 **-Akane3000:** "Encerio esta genial la historia seguir así me gusta la tematica fuerzas"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, me alegra que te guste-Decía rascándose la nuca, y la temática igual, agradécele a mi colega que ella fue la de la idea.

 **-Akasaku:** …-Una muy sonrojada Akasaku sale de la espalda de ultimate y con enormes ojitos mira a akane3000-Tocaya, yo tengo algo de culpa en todo esto, pero Ultimate me sigue en mis locuras, así que él es tan responsable como yo, me encanta que nos dejes mensajitos n.n-Vuelve a esconderse detras de la enorme armadura de Ultimate y al apoyarse en ella siente frio- _Prrrr_ , ¿No puedes ponerte una armadura calentita? :c

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Oye!-Reclama molesto pero se detiene-De hecho… Eso es una buena idea-El escritor saca su teléfono y pone una nota-Diseñar un sistema de calefacción para la armadura dimensional-Dijo mientras lo apuntaba-Y eso que estuve en un mega Big Bang… Bueno, ya paso tiempo de eso.

Y después **Akane3000** procedió a comentar el segundo capitulo

 **-Akane3000:** "Me gusta seguir así fuerzas con la historia este si estuvo bastante largo pero interesante saludos que nos leemos"

 **-Akasaku:** ¿Largo? Yo creo que aun los hacemos muy cortos, pero se que lees de a poquito, tu sigue así, ánimos, a mí me encanta saber que te gusta mi fic-Muestra unas porras y sale vestida de animadora y hace un bailecito ridiculo-Ejem, ejem, me emocione de más jeje-Vuelve a esconderse detrás de Ultimate roja como tomate jeje (acabo de hacer un versito sin esfuerzito :v)

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, ¿Ves? Ya le estas agarrando el truco a esto-Dijo sonriendo a su colega antes de girarse a la lectora-Bueno, me alegra que te guste el fic y muchas gracias por tu apoyo… Concuerdo con mi colega, aun son algo cortos, pero bueno, yo digo que la calidad es mas importante que la cantidad, y me alegra que te pareciera interesante, saludos nwn/

Entonces paso un o una **Guest**.

 **-Guest:** "Me gusta que no sea la tipica historia de que estan comprometidos,la redaccion está bien los felicito."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, bueno, eso fue idea de mi compañera, y pues la redacción. jeje, no es por alardear pero la redacción es uno de mis fuertes y no es el único-Entonces recibió un leve codazo de su colega-¡Oye!-Dijo mas molesto por la interrupción que por el golpe (?)

 **-Akasaku:** Tampoco te pases, ¿Qué tantos fuertes tienes? ¿Qué te haras 30 castillos? XD

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** En primera… Solo bromeaba un poco, el alrdeo moderado puede ser bueno-Silencio incomodo y grillos-Okey ya… Y en segunda, no por llevar armadura tendré un castillo… Bueno, si planeo tener uno algún día, pero no porque tenga armadura.

 **-Akasaku:** Hola guest, ¿Sabes?, Creo que te conozco de otros Fandom, ¿Por casualidad andas x pokemon? Estoy segura que te he visto en otros lugares.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** …-Se quedo viendo a su colega con una gota de sudor y después de un pequeño debate decidió sacarla de la ignorancia antes de que se generara un problema-Esto Aka… Un Guest es el comentarista anónimo por defecto, no es que la misma persona comente todos los fics habidos y por haber, lo que pasa es que cuando uno comenta sin cuenta, puede ponerse un nombre para identificarse, pero si no llena el espacio con su nombre, se pone por defecto el titulo de Guest, por eso muchos fics tienen comentarios de Guest, pues son los que comentan sin un nickname, de hecho… Guest es Huésped o Invitado en inglés.

 **-Akasaku:** Oh…-Entonces se giro al anónimo y siguió como si nada pero con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza-Gracias por comentar, me encanta que te guste nuestro fic, es que es agotador que siempre los hagan como prometidos, nosotros haremos que se enamoren valorándose desde el principio n.n-Mira como Ultimate esta medio agachado por el golpe-Ni que te hubiera pegado fuerte, además tienes armadura :v-Le saca la lengua mira nuevamente al lector con una sonrisa n. n

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No fue el golpe…-Decía pensando en otra cosa que había recordado pero que prefirió guardárselo.

Entonces paso otro **Guest** (O el mismo, es confuso a veces)

 **-Guest:** "Wow está genial y sólo llevan dos caps! Quién es esa persona que le hablo a Akane? Esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante, los felicito me encantó!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola amiga o amigo, me alegra que te guste, y si, jeje es bueno tener un inicio enganchante, o al menos eso creo jeje, y si, así debe ser, cada vez más interesante, en serio, me alegra que te encante nwn

 **-Akasaku:** Hola amiguita o amiguito, me encanta a mi que a ti te encante x.x jejeje, sobre eso, no puedo revelarte quien es, ya lo conocerás, por ahora, ya sabes su nombre n.n y espero sigas dejándonos mensajitos, porque la cosa se pondrá más caliente a medida que aumenten los capis, esto estará que arde :3-Se ve atrás de Akasaku una enorme fogata que está acorde con sus palabras hasta que se le empieza a quemar la punta del vestido-¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡ME QUEMO! ¡ME QUEMO!-Dice dando vueltas alrededor de Ultimate, quien con una gota estilo anime en la nuca le tira un valde de agua encima-Gra… Gracias x.x-Decía la chica en el piso completamente empapada.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je, disculpen las molestias-Dijo aun con la gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Entonces, paso de nuevo **Lily Tendo89** para comentar el tercer capítulo.

 **-Lily Tendo89:** "este cap ha sido más revelador... fue interesante la escena de los hermanitos, solo me gustaría que la relación entre Ranma, Akane y Ranko no fuera tan fría, veremos qué pasa después"

 **-Akasaku:** …-Se repone como si nada huviera pasado y mirando con ojos soñadores a la gran Lily Tendo-sama y le dice-Oh eso, claro que serán más cercanos, pero eso llevara su tiempo, Akane no es tan sociable aquí jeje me encanta saber tus opiniones las valoro muchísimo jeje-Mira de costado a Ultimate para que el siga el resto.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh, si, claro, pues si, poco a poco daremos mas y mas información, que bueno que te interesen mas los Saotome, ya que serán importantes en esta trama jeje, y pues como dijo mi colega, ellos se acercaran de a poco, además, no es que Ranma sea frio, pero es un tanto mas estricto al original, por lo que si ve una amenaza a sus seres queridos se pondrá serio, no puedo revelar mucho-Decia mientras **Akasaku** le apuntaba a la cabeza con una pistola-Pero diré que los Saotome han pasado por cosas duras que les generaron un sentido muy agudo cuando de amenazas potenciales se refiere y no son de los que juegan con eso, en especial Ranma y Ranko pues alguien especial para ellos fue _dañado_ …-Un disparo directo a su cabeza le cerro la boca, por suerte doble, solo era una pistola de juguete y el casco le evito un golpe mortal en la cien-¡JURO QUE YA NO IBA A DECIR MÁS! ¡LO JURO! TnT

Y después **Akane3000** volvio para comentar el tercer capitulo.

 **-Akane3000:** "wow genial creo que los gemelos tienen un secreto escondido que querrán con Akane? interesante el capítulo esperare el siguiente a ver que nos revela"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, pero no dire nada-Dijo mientras el exagerado se vendaba la cabeza por si acaso había hemorragias internas (?)-Aunque me alegra que te pareciera interesante y genial el capítulo-Sonrió por la satisfacción del fruto del trabajo de su compañera y él.

 **-Akasaku:** …-Mira de reojo a Ultimate aun fulminándolo con la mirada, se aclara la garganta y toma la palabra-Si bueno, así es, los Saotome quieren algo con Akane, ya prontito lo sabrás y adoro los mensajitos de todos :3-Se acerca a su compañero y casi lo estrangula con la venda tratando de quitárselas-Ya no seas exagerado asustaras a nuestros lectores-Y lo hace girar como un trompo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!-Grita mientras gira por todo el escenario como el demonio de Tasmania pasando incluso entre las gradas hasta volver a su lugar y detenerse cayendo al suelo-Como dice Mandíbulin "Nadie me respeta" n

Después de una recuperación de mareo, paso una Guest con un comentario.

 **-Guest:** "A mi me super encantoo ... esta forma de cautivar al lector con esta historia enigmática, me deja en intriga la aparicion de los 3 hermanos saotome y lo que buscan de akane! al igual el don de akane que no del todo lo acepta pero termina siemñre ayudando, ñin tambn tiene un don ... resumido me gusto y les doy ... ya quiero leer el siguiente ... la trama que lleva yblos animo a seguir adelante ... besitossssss (na y ha )"

 **-Akasaku:** …-Con una gota de sudor en su nuca mira el berrinche de Ultimate-Eeh, en fin gracias, me alegro que te gustara, obvio que Hiro tenía que tener dones, es un saotome después de todo, y si, Akane es buena, pero no quiere llamar la atención por eso evita meterse en líos, pero cómo ves, los líos la persiguen jeje, ya prontito sabrás que buscan de ella los Saotome jeje-De la nada aparece Ultimate atado a una rueda gigante y girando, mientras. Akasaku se pone un pañuelo en los ojos y empieza a tirar cuchillos al chico que gira y gira-Debo practicar mi concentración-Dice mientras su compañero agradece traer su armadura puesta

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Yo solo diré… Me alegra que te guste-Dice mientras suda frio, tal vez no moriría, pero si le dolería-Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, saludos-Un cuchillo le pasa justo al lado de la oreja-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y por último paso, **Mikasa kou**.

 **-Mikasa kou:** "Interesante cap, pero me sigo preguntando, quién es con quién habla Akane? X q tiene esa coneccion con él? Me guta mucho la historia, y estaré a la espera del siguiente capnaesssssss"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra que te gustara, y bueno ya lo empezamos a conocer de a poco, la conexión se explicara luego… Me alegra que te gustara, y pues aquí lo tienes, ahora espera el siguiente que será…-Un cuchillo le da al lado del cuello-Ah…-Se desmayo aun girando en la rueda.

 **-Akasaku:** Cuando deja de escuchar a Ultimate, se sacó la venda y lo vio desmayado girando, con una gota de sudor estilo anime en la nuca decide hablar-Ups… Eh… Bueno ya despertara jeje, me alegra muchísimo, a todos parece interesarles y me encanta, es que adoro las historias sobrenaturales y no pude evitar convencer a Ultimate de hacer una, con quien habla Akane, poco a poco lo iras sabiendo y descubrirás por cada detalle que damos sobre eso y por ahora no puedo decirte que los une jeje-Se acerca a la rueda y desata a Ultimate quien cae al piso como bolsa de patatas y con gran ruido-Oye despierta, no es buen lugar para dormir, te descontaran el dia-Dice mientras lo pica con un palito.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero tú no me pagas nada-Dijo alzando la cabeza

 **-Akasaku:** Yo no dije q te pagaba algo xD

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Okey, entonces... ¿Te gusto?

 **-Akasaku:** ¡Siiii!, estuvo genial, a la próxima la hacemos en otro esenario n.n

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, te lo dije y me parece perfecto nwn, bien despidámonos de nuestros lectores-Gira a las gradas y se despide con la mano de los lectores, nos vemos chicos, hasta la proxima :D/

 **-Akasaku:** …-Se pone frente a los lectores-Un placer nos vemos pronto-Y hace una reverencia, pero se marea y al dar un paso para no caer se tropieza y cae del escenario-¿Porque hay tantas estrellitas rodando? Yo quiero una-Dice una atontada Akasaku.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** En fin, la llevare a que repose, nos vemos pronto-Se despide con la mano y se van de ahí.


	5. Capítulo 5: Primer día

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para su entretenimiento, está escrito por un equipo compuesto por: Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku, ambos somos los creadores y trabajamos en conjunto para darles este pequeño entretenimiento.

 _Equipo de Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku_

 _Presenta_

 _Proyecto_ _ **"Daraku shita tamashī" 2018**_

 _ **"Almas corrompidas"**_

7 años atrás

En esa misma pequeña casa azul, un hombre vestido completamente de negro, miraba a ambas mujeres con malicia, en sus ojos se veía la demencia y ansias de poder, los ojos marrones de la mujer, veían horrorizada a esa bestia frente a ella, acercándose lentamente hacia ellas estando en la cocina, la peli azul, le lanzo pimienta en los ojos y tomando a su hija, corrió lo más que pudo de ese demente.

-A-chan, sabes que mama te quiere, ahora, quiero que corras y te escondas. ¿De acuerdo? Por lo que más quieras, no vayas a salir-Decía desesperadamente mientras incitaba a su hija a correr y en un momento ella se separó, tenía que alejar a ese hombre de ahí. El hombre, hecho una furia llego donde la mujer, quien miraba que podría usar en defensa, mientras tanto, la niña no queriendo separarse de su madre, la siguió y se arrepintió de hacerlo, al ver con horror como ese sujeto le disparaba con un arma en la cabeza, entre ceja y ceja la mujer que caía muerta delante de la niña, quien grito horrorizada al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, el asesino se acercó y con un choque eléctrico se lleva a la niña.

/

 **Capítulo 5: Primer día**

Se puede ver a tres adolescentes sentados en un parque de Nerima, aún se les ve algo agitados, el chico estaba apoyado en un árbol, mientras que ambas chicas en un banco, una de ellas ahora con el cabello corto se le veía sonreír al ver a su pequeño fantasma correr a su alrededor feliz de poder estar con su ser más especial a su lado, quien no dejaba de jugar, atravesándola cariñosamente. Ranma ya un poco más recuperado y con más color en las mejillas después del susto inicial, decide que ya es hora de hablar.

-Akane tenemos algo que decirte y es la razón por la cual tratamos de acercarnos a ti varias veces-Ranko miro a la chica de ojos chocolate quien los miraba con una ceja alzada, los escucharía porque la habían salvado más de una vez. Ranko se acomodó en el banco y mirándola directamente le dijo.

-Akane-San, lo que pasa es que, nosotros también podemos ver a Shison y aparte tenemos dones similares a los tuyos, lo que trato de decir es….-Ranma se desespera y dando un paso hacia adelante mira a la chica y dice.

-Akane, únete a nuestra organización, se llama A&D y estamos en busca de seres como nosotros pero que hacen el mal para detenerlos, también ayudamos con asesinos seriales y casos de asesinato, y les damos una alternativa a aquellos que podrían ayudar al mundo a ser un lugar mejor, nosotros somos una organización pagada por el gobierno, para detener todo mal-Los profundos ojos azules del chico la miraban intensamente, iba a declinar, cuando a su mente aparecieron unos ojos aterradores y tomo su decisión. Parecía su oportunidad para encontrarlo con una organización que la respalde, se levantó de su asiento y miro fijamente al chico frente a ella, levanto la cabeza un poco porque él era unos 10 o 15 cm más alto, Ranko lo miraba de costado a ambos mientras que Shison se posicionaba al lado de la pelirroja y miraba a ambos chicos frunciendo el ceño, se cruza de brazos y corre la cara.

-Bien, ¡Aceptare trabajar en esa organización! ¡¿QUÉ DICEN?! Al fin de cuentas parece que los problemas me persiguen-Akane salió rumbo a la salida del parque cuando Ranko decidió hablar.

-Bien, entonces Akane-san ven con nosotros, te enseñaremos el lugar y mañana empezaras a trabajar, síguenos-Tomando la ruta contraria ambos hermanos empiezan a caminar, encogiéndose de hombros, decide seguirlos, miraba el camino para aprendérselo.

-Saotome-san, ¿No estamos cerca de la escuela?-Ya que al ir observando no iban muy lejos del instituto, ambos la miraron de reojo y la pelirroja decidió hablar.

-Akane-san por favor, llámanos por nuestro nombre, es incómodo ser tan formal y más porque trabajaremos juntos-La de ojos chocolate miro sorprendida a la pelirroja y negó con la cabeza, mientras que miraba de reojo al pequeño fantasma quién parecía enojado, soltando un suspiro, decidió hablar.

-De acuerdo, Ranko-san, ¿Estamos cerca de la escuela?-Con una sonrisa la pelirroja le respondió.

-Sip, pero vamos un poco más adelante, en realidad, estamos cerca de tu casa Akane-san, ya que nosotros nos mudamos ahí porque estaba cerca de la organización y porque se quemó nuestra casa-La peli azul abrió los ojos sorprendida por varias razones, una, eran vecinos y ni se había enterado, dos, se les había quemado la casa y tres, el lugar era cerca de su casa, mejor, así sería más cómodo para ella y siguieron caminando.

/

En frente de un enorme edificio que al mirarlo parece abandonado se pararon los Saotome con su acompañante, quien frunció el ceño y miro al pequeño a su lado.

- _Shi-kun, debes irte a casa ahora, te contare que hice en la noche, no puedes quedarte en este lugar es peligroso para ti_ -Akane no dejaba de ver.

El edificio, estaba por todos lados esa fuerte presencia purificadora que podría lastimar a su amiguito, el fantasma con el ceño fruncido suelta un suspiro de resignación y desaparece- _Bien, nos vemos en casa_ -Después de eso, todos decidieron entrar.

/

Enfrente de esta oficina, en el escritorio había dos personas, al verlas les parecieron muy familiares, pero lo descarto, eran vecinos los habría cruzado sin siquiera notarlo o porque esa mujer de cálida sonrisa le daba nostalgia, ¿Qué le pasaba?, un poco avergonzada por sus fachas, dio un paso al frente.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Akane, Tendo Akane, tengo 17 años y sus hijos me ofrecieron trabajar para ustedes-Estaba nerviosa, demasiado, pero no dejaría que eso le afectara. La mujer frente suyo, de porte elegante, cabello recogido marrón tirando a rojo con un elegante kimono azul y una katana colgando de su cinturón se acercó a la niña, la peli azul se tensó completamente al verla encima suyo.

-Oh Akane-chan, que grande estas, bien, bien, iremos al grano, date la vuelta por favor-Y sin esperar que la chica reaccionará siquiera, le dio vuelta y le levanto el buzo amarillo de gimnasia hasta los omoplatos donde aparte de verse las tiras de su brazzier, podían verse dos líneas en la espalda en cada lado recto hacia abajo, una de color negro y otra de color blanco encima del área de los pulmones y ahí, al tocar la línea del lado derecho Nodoka Saotome tuvo una visión.

 **=Visión de Nodoka=**

Vemos a una niña de pelo corto azul bajando unas escaleras, la casa se ve muy iluminada y ella apoya su mano en la pared al bajar, en el comedor se ve a dos mujeres hablando y una lleva algo envuelto en una sábana en sus brazos y se escuchaba un llanto de bebe muy fuerte.

 **=Fin de la visión=**

Alejo la mano de la cicatriz derecha y la llevo a la izquierda y fue sumergida en otra visión.

 **=Visión 2=**

Una habitación oscura, ahí se ve a una niña, desmayada con los ojos sin vida, mientras se aprecian las heridas y sangre por todos lados, ahí en su espalda apretadas contra la mesa en la que esta, dos hermosas alas que por la oscuridad no se alcanza a distinguir nada más que la silueta de las mismas y de repente unos ojos tan dorados y malvados la miraron de frente, se podía apreciar la crueldad en ellos.

 **=Fin de la visión 2=**

La mujer soltó la cicatriz y se tapó la boca con la mano, mientras Akane se baja la blusa y la mira con una ceja alzada.

-Madre, ¿Qué fue lo que…?-Ranko fue interrumpida por la mujer quien fue sostenida por el hombre de gafas chinas que había permanecido sin decir nada hasta ahora, la peli azul, observo a ambos, la señora tenía algo familiar, una calidez, mientras que el hombre infundía respecto, la sensación era conocida, se tocó la cabeza con confusión, que era lo que no recordaba.

-Akane-chan, ¿Tu…? ¿Tu…? ¿Recuerdas que paso hace 7 años? -Nodoka, estaba seria, apoyada en su esposo, quien llevaba un turbante blanco en la cabeza y un gi blanco de entrenamiento, miraba a la chica, quien abrió los ojos grandes por un momento y después sin expresar nada dijo.

-No, lo siento, yo tengo pérdida de memoria, no recuerdo nada desde antes de los 10 años-Los Saotome quedaron paralizados por un momento. Se hizo un incómodo silencio, Akane se sintió un poco rara, al ver como todos la observaban, dándose cuenta de su error, Genma Saotome decide romper el silencio incómodo.

-Bien Akane, ¿Cierto? Me presento, soy Genma Saotome y junto a mi mujer Nodoka Saotome, somos los creadores de A&D, quienes efectivamente, queremos que estés en nuestra organización, como sabes, tenemos dones, pero no todos los de aquí los tienen, te presentaremos a algunos de tus futuros compañeros de equipo, ahí varios equipos que investigan casos distintos, estarás en casos de homicidios mayores. Donde tanto Ranma como Ranko están, ellos serán tus principales compañeros, ¿Estás de acuerdo? El sueldo es muy bueno y tendrás acceso a todos los lugares, se te dará una placa policial especial de nuestra organización- diciendo eso, hizo un gesto para que todos salieran de la habitación, cuando salieron los chicos miro a su mujer con seriedad, quien al mirar los profundos ojos azules de su marido pudo ver su preocupación y él la angustia de su mujer.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Le tomo la mano cálidamente y la miro, se veía sumamente consternada.

-Ella… Ella… Ella fue víctima de Kyūketsuki, no sé cuándo paso, más o menos 7 años, por la apariencia de ella, Genma, creo que Akane fue la primera víctima, ¿Qué haremos?-Estaba a punto de las lágrimas, había tantas cosas de la vida de esa niña que se había perdido, que no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante-Además, vi, vi a una mujer con un niño en brazos, ¡HAY QUE ENCONTRAR A ESA CRIATURA!-Parecía desesperada, y él sabía, entendía porque estaba así de desesperada, si había alguna posibilidad de que esa criatura este peligro, tenían que apresurarse.

-Bien, los pondremos a investigar que paso hace 7 años, ¿De acuerdo? Ahora tranquilízate o ella no querrá quedarse aquí, si sabe que escarbaremos su pasado, ¿Entendido? -La miro con un amor difícil de entender en alguien con orígenes como los de él. Diciendo esto, ella se tranquilizó y ambos salieron de la habitación, donde afuera los esperaban los chicos.

/

Mientras, afuera, Ranma apoyo su espalda contra la pared, Ranko se sentó cerca de la puerta y cerró los ojos, ella se enteraría si o si, que pasaba ahí adentro, mientras que Akane algo confundida, miraba a ambos hermanos, soltando un suspiro, decidió hablar.

-Ranma-kun, no soy muy comunicativa, pero quería decirte algo, gracias, por evitar mi propia muerte, realmente creí que era la única forma de salvar a Riko-san de la destrucción total de su alma, ya que no pude evitar su muerte, cuando llegue ahí ya estaba muerta-Miro hacia el piso muy avergonzada, ella no pedía disculpas y no daba las gracias, pero era necesario, más ahora que trabajarían juntos, escucho unos pasos acercarse a ella, y al levantar la cara, se encontró con un amplio pecho y al subir más pudo apreciar unos intensos ojos azules mirándola fijamente y con gran seriedad.

-Mírame bien Akane, lo diré solo una vez, nunca, nunca más vuelvas a intentar matarte, si tienes un problema, siempre ven a mí, te juro por mi vida que yo seré tu protector-Se le veía sonrojado, mientras Akane estaba completamente sorprendida, tenía los ojos abiertos enormemente y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro, y como una punzada en su cabeza y por un segundo lo vio, una mano acercándose a la suya para ayudarla a levantarse del piso y una hermosa y sincera sonrisa con falta de algunos dientes, se miró a sí misma, teniendo 6 años y con una sonrisa desaparecida, volviendo a la actualidad, estaba por decir algo, cuando se escuchan pasos acercándose hacia la puerta de la oficina, entonces Ranma rápidamente se aleja de la chica y se pone a mirar hacia otro lado, Ranko que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados y en su mundo, se levantó y por un momento la miro con verdadero terror, después volvió a ser la misma de siempre, Akane quien sintió esa mirada como que sabía algo que ella no, se preocupó, pero decidió no tomarle importancia ahora. Ya que de la puerta salían una Nodoka y Genma más serios, la miraron y decidió Genma hablar.

-Ranko-chan, ¿Puedes prestarle uno de tus trajes a Akane-chan? Es hora de las pruebas, así ya pueden irse a casa hasta el día siguiente-Diciendo esto, la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar, Akane decide seguirla para poder cambiarse.

-Chico, ¿Qué crees que haces? Vamos que hay que evaluarla-Ranma se separa de la pared y sigue a sus progenitores, quienes van por un pasillo donde se ven muchas puertas cerradas y entran a una donde hay un dojo de entrenamiento, donde un profesor entrena a varias personas de variadas edades, ahí se puede apreciar a Hiro haciendo unas katas, quien al ver a sus padres se acerca a ellos.

-Mamá, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué…?-Es interrumpido por Ranko quien aparece con Akane detrás, que al verla, ambos Saotome se sonrojan, Ranma disimulando mira hacia la ventana, mientras que Hiro más inocente no le quita la mirada de encima, Akane aparece con una camisa china azul cielo y un pantalón negro y zapatos chinos, mientras Ranko, también cambiada aparece, esta igual que Akane pero con la camisa de color rosa.

-Bien, Akane-chan, necesitamos ver tus habilidades físicas para saber si debemos entrenarte o no, él es Itshuki Atsuro, es el entrenador de este lugar, ¿Podrías pelear con él?-Akane asiente con la cabeza y va hacia el centro del dojo, todas las demás personas se ponen contra las paredes para no estorbar, era un dojo bastante amplio, donde se podía apreciar una puerta que va al baño y duchas, lo demás estaba todo preparado para ser un lugar de entrenamiento.

Poniéndose en pose de batalla, Akane evalúa a su contrincante, se veía un experto, tenía el cabello largo atado a una coleta de color verde oscuro y unos ojos de verde esmeralda, era muy corpulento, de aproximadamente 1.90 cm, ella de sus 1.58cm no le llegaba ni a los hombros, mientras que se veía imponente, no le tenía miedo, lo miro fijamente y se lanzó al ataque, fue por su lado izquierdo y el con una sonrisa la intercepto con un brazo, Akane sonrió, aprovecho eso para lanzarle una patada al lado derecho, pegándole en la rodilla, haciendo que se callera por el golpe, al quedar hincado, Akane simplemente le dio una patada en la cara, pero su contrincante uso ambos brazos en forma de cruz para interceptarla, al taparse la cara, no vio, cuando Akane le dio con un giro una patada en el estómago y lo dejo contra la pared.

-Bien, supongo no precisas entrenamiento-Dice Genma con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, al ver tal muestra de fuerza bruta y sin delicadeza.

Hiro quien no había apartado la mirada de su sempai, tenía estrellitas en los ojos, Ranko al comprender que estaba pasando y al mirar a su hermano mayor, se sintió preocupada, ¿Qué haría ahora si _eso_ llegara a pasar?

Akane hizo una reverencia y al levantar la cabeza se sintió intimidada por la intensa mirada de Ranma, quien no apartaba ni dejaba de mirarla con los ojos resplandecientes, Nodoka al ver lo que la chica provocaba en sus hijos, sonrió divertida y decidió intervenir.

-Perfecto Akane-chan, eres muy buena, ahora iremos al salón de kendo y veremos si sabes algo de espadas-Diciendo esto miro a sus hijos y empezó a caminar por el mismo pasillo del que venían, hacia la derecha, donde estaba el otro salón de entrenamiento, todos los Saotome siguieron a la mujer y Akane fue tras ellos.

-¿Y dónde aprendiste a pelear Akane-chan?-Preguntó Nodoka sin mirarla, siguiendo el camino. Akane algo avergonzada, mira hacia el techo mientras respondía.

-Bueno, mi familia tiene un dojo y mi padre me enseño desde los 10 años, dijo que tenía que saber defenderme, así que me enseño el estilo libre Tendo todo se vale, aunque ahora con su trabajo viaja mucho y eso, asique entreno yo sola-Al terminar de responder, entran en otra habitación igual de grande que la anterior donde también hay personas entrenando con baken y se podía ver a un profesor enseñándoles.

-Bien, Yakie Gomerien es el experto en kendo aquí, y será con quien pelees en este momento, ve a prepararte-Diciendo esto Genma le muestra una puerta donde ella y Ranko quien va ayudarla entran. Al salir Akane aparece con la ropa característica de los kendoistas se pone en posición, el profesor la mira y dice.

-Muy buena posición, empecemos-Al decir eso, lanzo un ataque extremadamente rápido que sorprendió a la chica, que apenas logró esquivar, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro izquierdo, haciendo un gesto de dolor, Akane, hace un giro y le tira una estocada en el costado, el profesor, que se veía algo mayor, medio canoso y de cuerpo delgado, detiene con su baken el ataque, la chica da un salto hacia atrás y empiezan la posición de nuevo, el hombre pega un golpe en la cabeza pero Akane, aprovecha y da un salto sobre el baken y de ahí salta sobre la espalda del hombre y le pega con el baken.

-Fin del asalto, Tendo Akane gana-Diciendo esto, el hombre se quita la máscara y con sus ojos marrones mira a la chica y le sonríe tras el bigote.

-Eres mejor que los niños Saotome en kendo, felicidades, Genma, ya no estoy para estos trotes-Dice el hombre en broma hacia su superior.

Mientras, Akane y Ranko van a cambiarse la ropa, los demás miran el entrenamiento. Al volver, Genma se pone delante de ella le pregunta.

-Bien, la verdad lo haces genial, ya solo falta una prueba, ¿Haz usado alguna vez un arma de fuego?-Al ver que Akane niega con la cabeza tranquilamente, todos empiezan a caminar hacia otra habitación del pasillo, al llegar al lugar, se puede apreciar que ahí un polígono de tiro completo en el lugar, a estas alturas ella ya no se sorprendía de que eso estuviera ahí.

Apareció el instructor del lugar, con unos cascos y lentes y un arma de nueve milímetros en las manos, al acercarse mira a los recién llegados y saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Bien, esto es la última prueba, Akane-chan, él te dirá como usar esa arma y tú nos mostraras tu puntería, ¿Sí? Él es el instructor aquí, se llama Akio Mitsurashi-Después de la presentación, se dispuso a acomodarse y escuchar al profesor, Akane se puso en posición y disparo, la primera le dio en el hombro del blanco, la segunda ya en el cuello, a partir de la tercera y cuarta, una en la cabeza y otra en el corazón, y ahí termino su prueba.

-Perfecto, ¿Quién diría que recién usas por primera vez un arma?, Genma, ¿No será ella una hija tuya perdida por ahí? Es igual a tus hijos, ¡Una prodigio!-Decía el hombre impresionado mirando a la chica, quien estaba avergonzada de ser llamada así.

-Jajaja nunca engañaría a Nodoka amigo y lo sabes, jaja, pero si, ella mostro ser un genio como mis hijos, ¿Ya ves?, no son los únicos genios por aquí-Dice mientras ríe, Akane ya lista para ir junto con los chicos, mira a Genma, quien al verlos tiene una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ejem, listo, Akane, empiezas mañana junto con los chicos, tengan buena tarde-Todos salen al pasillo y van hacia donde están los baños para cambiarse de ropa y poder irse a sus casas, Hiro ya les había avisado que sus cosas estaban ahí, al llegar Ranma y Hiro se fueron por su lado del baño y Akane y Ranko por el otro, al llegar la pelirroja le mostro a la otra chica su locker, Akane se sorprendió al ver que ya tenía locker y hasta con su nombre, le dieron la clave y sus cosas estaban adentro, se puso el uniforme de la escuela quiso devolverle su ropa a la pelirroja, quien al mirarla, le dijo.

-Quédatelo, es más cómodo para trabajar aquí, te lo regalo, es más si quieres puedo conseguirte otros, para no tener que ensuciar tu ropa de la casa-Diciendo eso, la de ojos marrones miro sorprendida a la de ojos azules y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa-

-Gracias, lo tomare, es muy cómoda la verdad-Al ambas terminar de cambiarse, salieron afuera donde ambos niños ya las esperaban.

/

Hiro Saotome iba serio delante de los demás, mientras Akane, Ranma y Ranko caminaban un poco más atrás conversando, hasta que Ranko se adelantó para ir a la par de su hermano menor, mientras que Ranma y Akane quedaron atrás, el chico se sonrojo, mientras que la chica no sabía que decir.

-¿Hiro-kun pasa algo?-Pregunto la pelirroja al castaño rojizo, que al ver a su hermana preocupada por él, se sonrojo. Y miro al cielo antes de hablar.

-Onee-chan, ¿Tú crees en el amor? ¿Es imposible no? Nunca podría ganarle a Ranma-nii, ¿No es así?, ¿Onee-chan?-Hiro no dejaba de ver el cielo, hasta que miro a su hermana que lo veía asombrada y le respondió…

/

Más atrás, Akane deseaba que llegaran de una vez a su casa, no era que el chico no le agradara, al contrario, no sabía porque le agradaba tanto y eso le asustaba, ella no podía _sentir_ nada, ella ya no tenía nada, solo era un cascaron, entonces, ¿Por qué dejaba que se le acercaran los hermanos Saotome? ¿Por qué?... Si ella no necesitaba de nadie, ya no, aunque eso era una mentira a medias, siempre necesito ayuda, nunca logro ser fuerte ella misma.

Ranma la miraba de reojo, no decía nada, y él no sabía cómo interactuar con ella, era tan… Diferente ahora, ¿Por qué era tan diferente?, aun así, el no cambiaría de sentimientos y se lo haría saber, ella entendería quien era el en realidad.

Llegando ya a su destino, Ranma miro fijamente a Akane, ella se sintió algo incomoda, pero le mantuvo la mirada fijamente.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela y de ahí, vayamos todos juntos a la organización, ten una linda noche Akane-Diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue, no podía hacer movimientos bruscos, lo sabía.

Akane lo mira irse sorprendida y soltando un suspiro, decide entrar, al levantar la vista, ve unos grandes ojos dorados mirándola enojados.

/

Al entrar a su cuarto tiro su mochila y se acostó boca arriba y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos mirándola enojado estaba su pequeño amiguito, quien se cruzó de brazos y la miro.

- _¿Te divertiste verdad? Y me dejaste solo todo el día, primero, esa cosa que casi te me roba y después esos Saotome, ¿Por qué Akane? ¿Porque me dejas por ellos?_ -Estaba de cabeza en el aire, mirándola realmente enojado, Akane fue a incorporarse cuando sintió una puntada en el pecho, que la hizo quedarse acostada y llevarse la mano al corazón, respirando suavemente para tranquilizarse decide hablar.

 _-Shison, ¿De qué hablas? Sabes que no podía dejar que te atrapara ese demonio, o te perdería para siempre, y eso nunca lo permitiré, ¿De acuerdo? Sobre los Saotome, ellos nos han ayudado, asique se más amable, y la razón de que aceptara entrar a la organización es fácil, Yagami Shison, yo encontrare a tu asesino-_ El niño abrió enorme los ojos al entender las palabras de la chica y bajo la cabeza, por supuesto, ella nunca se olvidaría de él.

/

La mañana siguiente fue algo intensa, el director las reprendió a ella y a Hikari por su comportamiento de ayer, por fortuna para la chica, al salir las dos igual de mal paradas en su cabello, el director solo les dejo que se dieran las manos para hacer las paces, junto a un aviso de que no quería otra riña de ese estilo.

-Jamás olvidare esto Tendo-Dijo Hikari molesta mientras regresaban al salón, aunque su tono de voz era amenazante, su mirada detonaba que ella era la que se sentía amenazada, era como los gruñidos de un perro salvaje al verse acorralado por un perrero, Akane suspiro y solo dijo.

-Hikari, me caes mal, pero lo de ayer, no era yo, sé que no me vas a creer, pero no me importa, seguirás siendo una piedra en mi zapato hasta que salga de aquí, así que lo de ayer no cambia nada más que nuestras apariencias-Dijo con una mirada inexpresiva sin siquiera girar a mirarla.

-Si claro, di todo lo que quieras, después de todo a ti al menos se te ve mejor el cabello corto, no como a mí, que parezco trapeador usado.

Akane por un momento la miro sin saber si eso era un cumplido o no de parte de la peli plata, pero dejo de pensar en eso, ellas dos nunca se llevarían bien, y no es como que le importara mucho.

/

Después de eso las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente, ella y los hermanos Saotome fueron al edificio de la organización.

-Oh, hola chicos-Saludo cálidamente Nodoka mientras dejaba los papeles que estaba leyendo en su escritorio.

-Mamá, ¿Tienes noticias interesantes?-Pregunto Ranko, la peli castaña suspiro algo cansada antes de responder.

-Pues el señor Kuno pronto mandara a sus hijos para otra evaluación, ya saben, de que usemos bien el presupuesto e instalaciones…

-Déjame adivinar-Dijo Ranma-Coincidentemente papá va a salir y tu tendrás que encargarte de todo el papeleo.

-No te preocupes hijo, ya sabes que tu padre es un hombre de acción más que de papeleo, además, él lo haría fatal…. Aunque admito que un poco de ayuda con ese tema no vendría mal.

-¿Y qué pasa en el resto del mundo?-Pregunto Hiro.

-Pues más allá de rumores nada en concreto, ya saben, supuestos avistamientos de chicas eléctricas voladoras, hombres que trepan paredes con las manos, animales que deberían estar extintos, personas que aparecen y desaparecen de la nada, es lamentable que nuestros homólogos en otros países tengan un servicio de inteligencia sobrenatural tan pobre, y si tomamos en cuenta que la información no nos llega de forma directa… Al menos en cuanto a casos de asesinato, pues al menos la mayoría del tiempo los especiales si llegan a resolver los misterios y deteniendo a otros especiales que no tomaron el mejor camino, y al menos esos rumores y disparates sirven para ocultar nuestra presencia a lo largo del globo.

-Espere, ¿Qué no ustedes fueron los fundadores?-Pregunto Akane mirando a la castaña con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, esta organización si la empezamos mi Genma y yo, pero los especiales están en todo el mundo, obviamente organizaciones similares iban a surgir a lo largo del globo, claro que algunos organismos se hicieron públicos para evitar sospechas, el FBI, Scotland Yard y otras, se hicieron públicas y bajo la fachada de agencia de seguridad, los especiales han podido mantener a raya a los especiales malvados a lo largo del tiempo.

-¿Y por qué esta organización no es publica?

-Parte de los acuerdos después de la segunda guerra mundial fue que Japón no podía contar con un ejército, al menos de forma pública, un grupo de elite con talentos especiales cuenta como ejército, pero al menos el gobierno supo ayudarnos a ocultarnos.

-Ya veo.

-Los demás países creen que somos una agencia privada, pero en realidad el gobierno nos apoya-Dijo Hiro alegre.

-Hiro-kun, eso ya fue información de más-Dijo Genma entrando con una gota en la cabeza junto a un hombre corpulento en gabardina y sombrero café que tomo un sorbo de lo que parecía ser licor una pequeña botella de metal.

-Descuida Genma, la niña no dirá nada a menos que quiera morir y en cuanto a tu hijo… Bueno, nadie le creería si le dijera a alguien ajeno a nosotros, yo mismo lo tomaría por un cuento de hadas si no hubiera visto tantas cosas que desearía olvidar-Dijo el hombre mientras encendía un cigarro.

-Markovich-Dijo Nodoka un tanto irritada- ¿Qué nos trae el honor de tu visita?

-Hola Mosoka-Dijo el hombre con un gesto burdo mientras veía a los niños-Dime que no tendré que cuidar a estos mocosos-Dijo viendo a Genma con cara de aburrimiento, el cual suspiro antes de hablar.

-Chicos, él es Tentai Markovich, detective y contacto directo con la policía de Osaka, su actitud no será la más amistosa, pero es un gran detective, tal vez uno de los mejores de Japón después del legendario y desaparecido Sinichi Kudo.

-Mientras no me digas que estoy por debajo de Carlos Guzman… Perdón, Kogoro Mouri, está bien, Saotome-Dijo el hombre irritado mientras se sobaba la sien como si tuviera resaca.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae ahora Markovich?

-Pues todo va de maravilla, los impuestos suben, los gatos no bajan de los árboles y me voy de vacaciones con un pato que nada en monedas de oro, les traeré recuerdos-Dijo el hombre sarcásticamente-Obviamente vengo por un asesinato, uno en condiciones raras que solo los fenómenos como ustedes podrían provocar.

-Óigame-Salto Ranma harto del parloteo del tipo-¿Quién se cree que es?

-Déjalo hijo, déjalo-Dijo Nodoka suspirando para controlarse y no sacar su katana-¿Detalles?

-Pues un tipo fue encontrado muerto en un callejón, todo normal salvo que parece que se comió una granada o algo, pues la panza estaba reventada con las tripas de fuera, todo tan horroroso que el pobre niño que tuvo la desgracia de encontrar al pobre diablo esta en estos momentos en terapia, el cuerpo sigue fresco, si nos apuramos aun no apestara a nuestra llegada-Dijo el tipo como si nada, aburrido y harto de la vida, denotando que no era lo peor que había visto.

Nodoka se tapó la boca, ya había sabido de casos así, pero siempre se sorprendía de lo cruel que podía ser la gente.

-Hermana, no puedo oír-Dijo Hiro mientras que se zafaba del agarre de Ranko quien le tapo los oídos-¿Por qué tienen esas caras?.

-Genma, ¿Quién está disponible?

-Nadie querida…-Dijo Genma sudando frio-Salvo…-Entonces volteo a los chicos-Akane, ¿Lista para tu primera misión?

-Pues ya que…

-Bien, tu, Ranko y Ranma vayan a…-Empezó Nodoka, pero fue interrumpida por Markovich.

-Sabía que me dejarían a los mocosos-

Nodoka paso su mano por el mango de su katana, limitándose solo de disfrutar el momento mientras imaginaba como usarla en el tipo molesto, claro que no haría nada, pero dejaría volar su imaginación al menos un par de segundos.

-Vamos Tentai-San, ellos son hábiles, ya verás que serán muy útiles.

-Como digas-Dijo Tentai sacando una bocanada de su cigarro y escupiendo humo al techo-Bien Michiru, Amy y Papaleta, tomen sus cosas y andando.

-Esos no son…-Dijo Ranko, pero Tentai la interrumpió.

-Como sea, ya vámonos-

El viaje con el detective no fue agradable, al parecer disfrutaba de cambiar el nombre a las personas y hablar de cosas grotescas sin un ápice de emoción en la voz o el rostro, cuando la patrulla llego al callejón, los 3 bajaron agradecidos de que el martirio terminara, pero se arrepintieron luego de sentir las náuseas que lo que vieron ahí les dio.

 **Continuara…**

Nos encontramos en el cinturón de asteroides del sistema solar, un joven en armadura estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas mientras pensaba.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-Se preguntaba mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con un dedo-Akasaku me pidió elegir un lugar para responder los comentarios del capítulo 4 y no se me ocurre nada-El chico se tiró de espaldas y dejo caer su cabeza en un asteroide-Podría ser aquí, pero no tengo trajes ni para los lectores ni para mí colega, esto es tan difícil… ¿El dojo Tendo? Muy pequeño, ¿El instituto Furinkan?, si fuera el del anime, ¿Qué se puede hacer?... No quiero arena de interner por hacer una mala elección -Entonces se le prendió el foco-¡YA SÉ!-Un tiempo después vemos a Ultimate, Akasaku y los lectores dentro de un submarino en el fondo del mar-Y a su derecha verán el océano atlántico, y a su izquierda… La otra parte del océano atlántico-Decía con una gorra de capitán mientras los 4 OC´s principales del autor manejaban el timón y los radares, los lectores y Akasaku solo veían a Ultimate con cara de "¿En serio esto es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?" pues estaban en una zona donde no se veía nada, cuando de pronto los OC´s de Ultimate le hicieron una señal-Y ahora, empieza el espectáculo-Entonces las oscuras aguas pasaron a ser azules claro, dejando ver un impresionante arrecife de coral mientras peces de todo tipo se arremolinaban al rededor del submarino dándole a los lectores una vista que no tenía par-Espero les guste nuestro ambiente exótico mientras respondemos sus mensajes-Entonces le hizo una señal a su compañera para que se pusiera a su lado y respondieran las preguntas de los lectores.

 **-Akasaku:** Hola amig s, ¿Cómo han estado? Perdonen la demora-Aparece detrás de Ultimate con un traje de marinero y un gorro de sub-capitán, con una enorme sonrisa-Se que nos demoramos un poco, pero aquí estamos con nueva entrega :3

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, con ese traje de marinero me recuerdas al pato Donald jeje-Rio un poco Ultimate mientras se tapaba la boca y rezaba por que Disney liberara los nuevos capítulos en latino, al igual que la serie de los 3 caballeros

 **-Akasaku:** …-Mira a Ultimate con los ojos de asesino-¿Pato Donald? ¿Enserio? e.e-Toma un suspiro.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh vamos, es un cumplido, el Pato Donald es uno de los mayores aventureros y mejores personajes de la historia y…-Entonces Body Master, uno de los OC´s de Ultimate, quien era un hombre en traje de arlequín a cuadros blancos y azules con una máscara como las del teatro que representaban a la comedia y la tragedia se acercó dejando de ver los radares un instante (Aunque en realidad ni veía los monitores si no un ejemplar de PlayOC, su revista favorita).

 **-Body Master (OC de Ultimate):** Mejor no le cuestiones las referencias que si no nos echara un discurso de media hora sobre el mundo de Pato Aventuras, clásicas, modernas y los comics antiguos, en especial desde que está obsesionado con esos patos… Incluso si le da la gana podría empezar a a cantarnos ese pegajoso tema en latino, inglés y español de España.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Cómo sería si Mousse fuera a Patolandia?-Pensó divertido en voz alta hasta que recordó que estaban -En fin, empecemos ya-Dijo mientras pasaba la primera lectora, **Akane3000**.

 **-Akane3000:** "los felicito mas informacion para mis ojos interesante como siempre y muy buen fic ya tengo ganas de leer el siguiente T.T pero seré paciente y esperare. n.n las respuestas a los comentarios genial comedia pura me hicieron reír bastante . besos"

 **-Akasaku:** …-Mira a akane3000 con una sonrisa responde-Tokayita, gracias, la idea es esa, que se diviertan y tengan comedia pura después de las locuras que hacen los chicos en el capi jeje sip, y cada capi dará más información, animo, a aquí tienes el siguiente capi :3-Disimuladamente le da un pisotón a Ultimate y le voltea la cara.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No veo nada-Se quejo mientras volvía a acomodarse el casco-Esta bien, está bien, no hacer más referencias-Dijo antes de girarse a la lectora-Me alegro que te gustaran tanto las respuestas como el fic, y como ya dijo Akasaku, cada capítulo tendrá nueva información, así que espérenlos nwn

Entonces pasó **Mikasa kou**.

 **-Mikasa kou:** "Es un niño! Me encantó el cap y este estuvo cortito, quién es ese chico que siempre está con Akane? Estaré a la espera del siguiente cap, los felicito!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, gracias-Dijo poniendo su mano detrás de su nuca sonriente-Y si, es un niño, Shison, sobre quien es… No diré mucho, que si no me maltratan-Dijo antes de recibir un leve codazo en el estómago de su compañera-Espera el próximo capitulo.

 **-Akasaku:** Genial que te gustara, ¡Me alegro un montón! Sip, Shison es un niño :3 ya iras viendo más de él, mmm ¿Cortito? Pero si fue el capi más largo de todos TnT jeje.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No valoran nuestro esfuerzo TwT

 **-Akasaku:** …-Agarrando un bate de quien sabe dónde empezó a mirarlo, hasta que los ojos se le pusieron en estrellitas y mirando diabólicamente a Ultimate empieza a acercarse-Yo te enseñare a hacer referencias de patos-Se cae una cortina y solo se puede escuchar de alguien quejándose de dolor, sale de la cortina Akasaku con una sonrisa y limpiándose las manos- ejem, ejem, espero sigas disfrutando de nuestro fic :3

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Como dice Mandibulin, nadie me respeta-Se quejo mientras salía arrastrándose de detrás de la cortina y usando un palo para levantarse mientras pasaba la siguiente lectora, **Belldandi17**.

 **-Belldandi17:** "Encontré una historia diferente, me gusto, aunque de recomendación , sería bueno describir los personajes, me perdía un poco por ese detalle, por lo demás me gustó, aunque muero por ver a Ranma y Akane juntos, hay muchos enrredos y misterios por aclarar"

Akasaku mira a la lectora con una sonrisa mientras ignora olímpicamente a su compañero, detrás de ella por una de las ventanas se ve pasar un tiburón que olía el submarino y decide ignorarnos, uno de los OC´s de Ultimate (El de apariencia más común) solo tragaba nervioso algo de saliva.

 **-Akasaku:** Bien, me alegro que te gustara :3, sobre la descripción jeje perdón, pero seguirá siendo así, necesitamos mantener el suspenso, no se puede saber todo junto jeje sobre la historia, amo el misterio y lo sobre natural, asique sip, eso quería todo junto jeje, gracias por los ánimos y sigue estando con nosotros n.n-Akasaku mira el océano donde se ve pasar una colmena de peces huyendo del tiburón, le sale una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

Ultimate se termino de acomodar y sonriendo dijo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, una historia diferente, eso es lo que siempre busco, por eso accedí a ayudar en esto-Dijo mientras lograba pararse en sus dos pies, aunque aun con algo de dificultad-¿Era necesario el bate con clavos para terminar?-Se quejo antes de seguir-Y pues lo que dijo mi compañera, sobre las descripciones físicas, pues no queremos dar todos los detalles o seria spoiler, sobre los personajes canónicos de Ranma, ellos ya los conocen, no creo que se deba profundizar mucho en eso, y si no los conocen, una checada rápida en Google imágenes ayuda bastante, sobre los personajes de fondo, es como dibujarlos, si darle muchos detalles a un personaje que solo aparece un momento es una perdida de tiempo, sobre lugares, yo creo que solo de debe describir lo importante pues para algo el lector tiene imaginación, eso es uno de los atractivos de la lectura, creo yo, que el lector le de los detalles menos importantes en su cabeza al mundo del autor, como la forma de las nubes, calles casas y demás, al menos cuando se habla de lugares cotidianos, ya si hablamos de lugares fantásticos como Hogwarts, Mordor o demás, ahí si se necesitaría mas detalle en la descripción, y bueno también demasiados detalles en la descripción seria aburrido, ¿50 páginas para describir un pastel? ¡POR FAVOR! (Premio de parte de Ultimate para que entienda esa referencia papuhs \:v/) y si, Ranma y Akane estarán juntos, pero tomara su tiempo, y no es lo único que debe importar en esta historia, esperamos que te siga gustando nuestro fic nwn

Entonces paso la diosa, **Lily Tendo89**.

 **-Lily Tendo89:** Ha sido muy interesante este capítulo... espero que a partir de aquí haya una relación más estrecha entre los personajes, y que logren más cosas juntos... PD: Gracias por los maravillosos comentarios, son grandiosos, espero no decepcionarlos y yo seguiré leyendolos por aquí

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Como ordene su alteza-Dijo haciendo reverencias de rodillas, y si que la habrá, pero de a poco, que Akane aun tiene muchos problemas del pasado con los que tratar.

Akasaku se mete en el medio de Ultimate y aprovechando que esta arrodillado, le empuja haciéndolo caer y con una sonrisa mira a Lily Tendo89.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Nadie me quiere, todos me odian mejor me como un gusanito_ TnT

 **-Akasaku:** ¡Lily! por supuesto, agradecemos los comentarios, nos encanta que te guste nuestro fic :3 sobre la relación, sip, poco a poco irán avanzando, como vistes, en este capi Ranma será muy directo, ahora debe ganarse el maltrecho corazón de Akane, síguenos leyendo sip x.x- mirando a Ultimate en el piso se apiada de él y haciéndole una seña a Multiverso, un OC de Ultimate que era simplemente un chico pelinegro con un traje negro con brillos blancos, quien se acerca y mira interrogante a la chica.

 **-Multiverso (OC de Ultimate):** Si señorita-Dijo el mas educado de los 4 OC´s principales de Ultimate-Pregunto educado, aunque algo nervioso.

 **-Akasaku:** ¿Una escoba por favor? :3-Y le hace una carita inocente a Multi, quien le da la escoba con una gota de sudor. Entonces Akasaku empieza a barrer a Ultimate.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Te pasas TnT

 **-Akasaku:** Te esperaremos Lily en el próximo capi n.n

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡CONTINUACIÓN DE PLANES CRUZADOS PLIS!

Y por último, pero no menos importante, paso **Camilitha**.

 **-Camilitha:** "Holi ... los Felicito por el fic, en particular es de mi agrado y me gusta como están llevando la trama, akane y su gran don,su acto de purificación) ranko se dejo ver más sobre su don y el de ranma estoy intrigada por saberlo y de hiro ... Estoy super intrigada por saber el desenlace, me gusta crearme mis propias conjeturas y equivocarme o acertar jeje ... espero con ansias el siguiente capitulo ... tienen una gran habilldad! Saludos cami ."

 **-Akasaku:** Gracias Camilitha por tus ánimos x.x es Ultimate quien tiene la habilidad, yo aprendo de el :3-Agarra al chico que estaba en una esquina llorando y lo levanta y acerca la cara con la armadura a camilitha.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje-Rio con una gota de sudor-No me den tanto crédito, Akasaku ideo la idea (¡PLEONASMO! (?)) de la trama y yo solo la encamine y motive, si doy algunas ideas, aunque trato de no ser tan invasivo con mis ideas… Que ya me sacaron de un colaborativo por eso… Eso y otras cosas-Susurro eso último tan bajo que nadie lo escucho, volviendo a bajar la mirada triste.

 **-Akasaku:** Como vez, el me enseña a redactar-Susurrando-No le digas o se le subirá a la cabeza :3.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** En realidad yo corrijo todo-Le dijo a Camilitha al oído, pero Akasaku lo alcanzo a escuchar.

Camilitha ve todo con una gota de sudor, mientras Akasaku manda a volar a Ultimate hacia el timón del submarino.

 **-Dimentor (OC de Ultimate):** No me estorben-Dijo el OC que era la viva imagen de Ultimate mientras el submarino perdía estabilidad por el golpe.

 **-Akasaku:** Ya iremos juntos descubriendo todas las habilidades de los chicos, shhh es un secreto :3 nos alegra que tengas intriga, es la idea! queremos que esto sea de suma intriga para todos y vean algo nuevo en el fandom, ya que de este tipo de historias ranma 1/2 carece un poco jejeje.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Yo sigo pensando que le falta Yuri-Dijo en voz baja tirado en el suelo de la cubierta, Body Master rio de forma pervertida ante eso.

 **-Akasaku:** Nos veremos en el próximo capi :3-Akasaku saca unos pompones y empieza a hacer un bailecito ridículo mientras espera que el chico reaccione, todos a bordo la ven con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Te estas poniendo fortachona-Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza al regresar con su compañera-Bueno, supongo que te gusto la compañía de mis OC´s, ahora que vistes que podemos tener un poco de ayuda, espero que podamos traer aquí a Ranma, Akane, Shison y los demás, claro, si les parece a ustedes también-Dijo viendo a los lectores.

 **-Akasaku:** Sip, me gusta la idea, ya veremos cómo le hacemos para invitarlos, igual no pensamos pagarles n.n-Mira a Ultimate con cariño, quien al ver ese gesto se pone algo nervioso y retrocede asustado.

 **-Dimentor (OC de Ultimate):** Ya ella no tiene remedio-Le susurra a su hermano Body-Ya nos la corrompió, igual que a nosotros, esos OC´s y canon, no recibirán paga por estar en este tipo de cosas.

 **-Body Master (OC de Ultimate):** Al menos podre echarme un taco de ojo con las chicas-Ríe divertido, pero entonces ve a los dos escritores-Además, creo que a Ultimate ya le salió el tiro por la culata-Dijo antes de seguir riendo.

Akasaku ríe traviesamente y al acercarse al chico, quien quedo acorralado le da un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Eh?-Exclamo tomándose la mejilla.

 **-Body Master, Dimentor y Multiverso:** ¡¿QUÉ?!-Exclamaron sorprendidos.

 **-Akasaku:** Gracias n.n-diciendo esto, se da vuelta a los lectores y con una enorme sonrisa les habla-También los esperamos en el próximo capitulo, gracias con todo corazón por respondernos tan bien n.n-Se acerca a los OC´s de Ultimate y mira a Dimentor para ver cómo está haciendo una maniobra para evitar que una ballena nos trague.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Buena maniobra Dimentor-Le aplaudió a su creación antes de ver a los lectores-Lo mismo digo, esperamos su presencia en lo que resta de este gran fic, Almas Corrompidas, en son de mientras, volvamos a la superficie-Voltea a sus creaciones y nota algo. ¿Y Arturo?

 **-Body Master:** ¡Durmiendo!

 **-Dimentor:** ¿Quién es Arturo?

 **-Body Master:** ¿Quién es Arturo? ¿En serio Dimentor?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Y bien?-Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

 **-Multiverso:** …-Soltó un hondo suspiro y dijo-Teníamos que quitar al tiburón del camino… Dimentor propuso arrojar a Arti al agua para que lo enfrentara… Al Tiburón y sus miedos-Entonces frente a la gran ventanilla paso el gran tiburón con un chico castaño de ojos azules en la boca.

 **-Arturo Molina (OC de Ultimate):** ¡YA VAN DOS VECES QUE ME ENFRENTO A UN TIBURÓN! ¡HIJOS DE…!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Son peor que niños-Dijo sobándose las sienes-¡VAYAN TRAS ESE OC!

Y el submarino acelero a todo gas perdiéndose en el horizonte.


	6. Capítulo 6: Obsesiones peligrosas

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para su entretenimiento, está escrito por un equipo compuesto por: Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku, ambos somos los creadores y trabajamos en conjunto para darles este pequeño entretenimiento.

 _Equipo de Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku_

 _Presenta_

 _Proyecto_ _ **"Daraku shita tamashī" 2018**_

" _ **Almas corrompidas"**_

Se ve a una mujer preparando una suculenta cena, su rostro se veía demacrado, pero tranquilo, pues al fin encontró la respuesta a su dilema. Se escucha el ruido de llaves, y sabe, perfectamente que _ÉL_ acaba de llegar, asique preparo la mesa, acomodo todo para que quedara romántico.

Al mirar la mesa, él abre los ojos sorprendido, la mira fijamente, pensando que estaría tramando algo maquinando que podría ser.

–¿Qué es todo esto mujer? – Ella lo mira sorprendida por un segundo y después con una hermosa sonrisa le responde con una voz muy dulce y sumisa.

–Es que, ya lo entendí, cielo, te enamoraste de mí, por lo mismo, que adoras a nuestra hija, porque somos _especiales_ y ya es hora que lo comprenda, asique decidí, hacer esta cena, como disculpa, y así nos reconciliemos–Y diciendo eso, y sirviendo la comida delante de él, le dio la copa y le sirvió el vino, y ella se sirvió agua en su copa, y se sentó a comer con él, quien la miro fijamente por un momento, sabía que ella no tomaría vino, por ser alérgica a un componente del producto, asique en ningún momento llego a sospechar de ella, ni lo pensó, fatal error.

Después de la cena, él se acercó a ella y la beso apasionadamente

–¿Y la princesa? – Pregunta sin dejar de besarle el cuello a su mujer.

–Durmiendo mi amor, ya hace rato–Y diciendo esto, ella se acercó más al hombre que estaba con ella, mientras la arrastraba a su cuarto.

–Sabes que los golpes fueron tu culpa, si haces las cosas correctas como hoy, no volveré a golpearte mi amor, ya que tú también eres valiosa para mí, cielo–Y diciendo esto, empezó a quitarle la camisa mientras la recostaba en su cama.

Quedando encima de ella, cae desplomado aplastándola un poco sin poder evitarlo. Empujándolo hacia un costado, la mujer resoplo al verlo.

–Creí que nunca se dormiría, _uff_ , bien, ¡MANOS A LA OBRA!–Levantándose, la mujer, saca debajo de la cama una maleta grande, una mochila y una pequeña cartera (no podría cargar más cosas), después, va hacia el mueble, donde usando una llave, previamente sacada del hombre en la cama, abre un cofre, el cual al abrirlo, tiene muchísimo dinero y toma todo, a continuación yendo hacia el cuarto de su hija, la toma en sus brazos y sale de esa casa infernal, para nunca más volver–Nosotras, empezaremos de nuevo princesa–Y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

/

Capítulo 6: Obsesiones peligrosas.

Vemos la escena del crimen, es en un callejón entre dos edificios de oficinas, se encuentra el cadáver de un hombre que fue visto por un adolescente, al mirar la escena, se puede apreciar a una persona de sexo masculino, de cabello castaño con canas de unos 50 a 55 años, que se encuentra boca arriba, se le ve que le falta un ojo al apreciar la cuenca vacía, también se pueden apreciar marcas de estrangulamiento en el cuello, tiene los dedos de la mano derecha destrozados y sin uñas, se le ve un corte trasversal en la mano izquierda donde se aprecia el desangrado, en los muslos también hay cortes y se puede ver que se le saco carne con piel del lado izquierdo, tiene un hombro dislocado, el estómago reventado como si se hubiera comido una granada y ambos tobillos fracturados.

-¿Qué creen que ha hecho para morir así?-Pensó la hermosa detective al mirar al hombre frente suyo, que no era reconocible casi.

Mientras tanto el Dr. Tofu, le ponía un termómetro en el hígado para más o menos saber la hora de su muerte, veía analíticamente lo que le hicieron al hombre.

Ranko miro hacia otro lado, buscando alguna pista de lo que pudo haber pasado, mientras Ranma igual que su hermana, también buscaba algo que podría ser de ayuda.

Akane miraba por todos lados, hasta que miro atentamente al hombre en el suelo, sintió una puntada fuerte en la cabeza y trastabillo, cerró los ojos fuerte y respiro, por un momento ya no veía a un hombre adulto, sino a una niña en una mesa, volvió a abrir los ojos y ahí estaba nuevamente el hombre.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se levantó lentamente, camino apoyando la mano en la pared y se alejó por el pasillo hacia atrás de ambos edificios. Donde sin saberlo, al levantar la vista la vio, nuevamente la ve, se podía apreciar mejor que el día tan loco que tuvo el día anterior, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cadera de un negro tan negro que con el reflejo del sol, parecía azul, unos profundos ojos chocolate con matices de color miel, era fascinante verla, con unos labios tan rojos como las manzanas y una piel tan blanca como la nieve, llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes, muy sencillo y no tenía calzado, en su espalda unas grandes y preciosas alas blancas, colgando de su cintura una libreta negra con letras blancas en un idioma que Akane no reconoció, en la mano derecha la enorme guadaña que la hacía ver pequeña al lado, y en la izquierda una esfera de color rojo sangre, se veía el sufrimiento del alma en su mano, Akane quien había quedado nuevamente hipnotizada por la belleza de la shinigami delante de ella, mira fija el alma en su mano y una idea cruza por su cabeza.

- _Nos volvemos a ver, ¿Eso debería de asustarme?_ -Se apoya tranquilamente en la pared, para parecer indiferente, la mujer quien levitaba en el aire gracias a sus hermosas alas, ríe traviesamente al escucharla.

- _No por ahora Akane-chan, no estoy interesada en tu hermosa alma, pero ten cuidado sabes que no soy la única shinigami_ -Dice haciendo relucir sus hermosos ojos al mirarla fijamente, la joven mortal siente un escalofrió al escuchar sus palabras.

- _Y esa alma, ¿Es la del hombre del callejón?_ -Pregunto sutilmente, para poder tener algunas pistas del caso, sin embargo, la shinigami volvió a reír.

- _Oh no, no, querida Akane-chan, no es ese hombre, esa alma ya fue llevada al otro mundo_ -Akane frunce el ceño, suelta un suspiro, no podría averiguar las cosas por el lado rápido según ella, sin embargo, capaz la mujer sabía algo más.

- _Entonces, ¿Tú sabes algo más? Debo creer que ese hombre es inocente, ¿Al ver tal estado de tortura?_ -Su instinto le decía que tenía que tener cuidado, estaba hablando con alguien muy poderoso, aun así, no se rendiría sin intentarlo, aunque sea.

- _Mmmmm, dime Akane-chan, ¿Todo lo que brilla es oro? Ambas sabemos que no es así, bien te diré, no todo es lo que parece, pero todo lo que parece es acertado, ¿Entiendes? Ciertamente este hombre no era lo que aparentaba… Oh, Pero mira quien vino a visitarme_ -Dijo con voz de niña, solo para molestarlo, ya que apareciendo de entre el callejón, estaba Ranma, quien, al ver la situación, sin pensarlo se puso delante de Akane y miro seriamente a la mujer frente suyo.

-Es hora de irnos Akane, te estaba buscando- Miro de reojo a la chica, quien se sorprendió de la actitud protectora del chico, y sintió un leve escalofrió.

- _Pero Ranma-kun, solo estábamos hablando, no hice nada malo, sabes que no soy yo la que los busca, ustedes parecen llamarme_ \- Dijo la mujer con gracia mientras seguía viendo al chico de la trenza proteger a Akane al ponerse delante de ella, la mujer se acerca y toma el mentón del chico contemplándolo fijamente, Ranma se pone algo nervioso al verse en semejante situación.

- _Me agrada tu actitud y como reluce tu valiosa alma cuando estas cerca de ella, parece brillar, es gracioso, tienes una hermana gemela, ¿Pero no es tu hermana tu alma gemela ya? Cuida muy bien de tu alma gemela Ranma-kun, y dime, ¿Podrás perdonar lo imperdonable?_ -Diciendo esto, se aleja del chico y empieza a elevarse, mirándolos nuevamente y con una media sonrisa dice.

- _Espero no tener que verlos tan seguido, no se metan en problemas niños_ -Al terminar su frase desaparece misteriosamente.

Akane suelta un suspiro y mira la amplia espalda de Ranma, mientras se preguntaba, "¿Qué le sucedía a su corazón? ¿Por qué parecía vibrar cuando él estaba cerca?"

Ranma mira hacia todos lados relajándose se da vuelta, para mirar a la chica frente suyo, quien tenía la mirada perdida pensando quien sabe que cosas, la mira fijamente, tan diferente y tan igual a la vez, él lo sabía, él sabía quién era su alma gemela, y mirándola decide que deben ir con los demás, asique toma su mano sin consultarle y empieza a caminar.

Akane abre los ojos sorprendida al sentir la calidez del chico, estuvo tentada a soltarse, por un momento el pánico la invadió, pero no tuvo el valor, se tranquilizó y dejo que Ranma la guiara con los demás.

A la distancia, lejos, acercándose se podía apreciar a Shison mirando la escena con los puños cerrados, parecía molesto de que estuvieran solos esos dos.

/

Estando en el callejón nuevamente la hermosa detective Maehi Mitsumi de 28 años, de impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda, cabello negro como la noche, de piel canela, miraba a los chicos volver algo preocupada por el entorno al que estaban expuestos el día de hoy, siempre había casos raros, y este no era la excepción, aun así, no podía evitar pensar que solo eran niños. Al llegar Akane a su lado, la miro preocupada pero el sereno rostro de la chica la hizo tranquilizarse un poco, ya que ella era nueva en todo esto.

-Bien, Inuyasha y Kikyo ya están listos para salir, ¿O las princesas necesitan un poco más de tiempo?-Akane frunció el ceño al escuchar como la llamo ese tipo, le parecía algo pedante, pero no diría nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y fue hacia el carro, al mirar al costado vio a toda la multitud y por un instante la vio, tapada con una capa que cubría la mitad de su cara, pudo observar su cabello rubio y un ojo azul cielo más parecido al celeste, en ese ojo se podía ver un mundo de sensaciones, de esas que llevan del terror al ver tal escena y del alivio al saber que su tortura había terminado, ¿Pero quien era esa chica?, debía acercarse a ver qué pasaba, al intentar hacerlo, una ráfaga de fuerte viento meció las hojas y el polvo voló por todos lados, cerrando los ojos por eso, no se dio cuenta que dirección tomo, pero al abrirlos, la joven ya no estaba.

-¿Una especial?-Siguió mirando a todos lados buscándola, no podía ser, ella era importante, su instinto nunca fallaba y eso le decía.

Mientras más alejados: se encontraba Ranma y Markovich, quien miraba aburrido el cielo mientras dejaba escapar el humo de su cigarro, el más joven se veía enojado, al ver que este hombre le ignoraba totalmente.

-Bien, ¿Terminaste tu pataleta Ussop?– Decía empezando a caminar, ya se habían llevado el cuerpo del hombre y ahora tocaba investigar lo que sucedió.

Al subir al auto, atrás estaban Akane, Ranko y Ranma, a su costado estaba Maehi quien leía un informe muy concentrada, el de ojos azules, miro a las chicas y frunció el ceño, la pelirroja miraba por la ventana con expresión ausente, mientras que la peli azul se mordía un dedo y miraba el piso como si fuera lo más entretenido, ahí pasaba algo.

-Mitsumi, ¿Tenemos algo de información?- Decía Markovich mientras miraba la carretera por la cual iban. Ranma y Akane levantaron la cabeza con enojo, a ella si le decía su nombre y a ellos tontos apodos.

-Negativo Marki, el lugar estaba limpio, no tenemos nada- la mujer se sentía frustrada, siempre se podía apreciar alguna pista, pero no había nada ahí. Al llegar a la estación todos fueron a hacer sus cosas, los detectives fueron con el Dr. Tofu a ver qué información les daban, Ranma fue a cambiarse de ropa, porque apestaba a muerte, igual Ranko y Akane quienes se sentían sucias con ese olor.

/

Después de darse un baño en la organización y de haberse vestido, la de ojos marrones decidió preguntar que sucedía a la pelirroja que parecía esquivarla.

-Ranko-San, ¿Sucede algo?, tengo la sensación de que me estas evitando-Akane se sentía algo insegura, la chica frente suyo había bajado la cabeza y no la miraba a los ojos.

-Yo… Yo… ¡Akane-chan! Tú… Tú… Tú…-Los ojos de Ranko volvieron a bajar al momento de quedarse callada, la peli azul soltó un suspiro y la miro.

-¿Yo que Ranko-San? ¡Dímelo de una vez!- Se acercó a la chica y está la esquivo, soltando un suspiro creyó empezar a tener dolor de cabeza.

-Tú… No, mejor dicho, ¿Shison es tu hermano muerto?– lo soltó tan de golpe, que la de pelo azul quedo en shock, con los ojos bien abiertos la miro.

-Escuche a mi mamá decir que tienes un hermano perdido, dime. ¿Es él? ¿Por eso no te separas de él?– la atosigaba nerviosamente sin ver lo que le sucedía a la otra chica. Quien agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza retrocedía poco a poco.

-¿Her… Herma… Hermano? ¿Yo?– no hablaba en voz alta asique la otra chica no le entendía, hasta que todo paso.

-Dímelo… ¿Shison es tu hermano? ¡Responde!- Akane retrocedió, tomo su cabeza con dolor y todo a su alrededor se puso negro, sin ver donde estaba, se pegó en la cabeza con el filo de uno de los casilleros que estaba abierto. La sangre empezó a fluir de la herida, mientras yacía en el piso desmayada. La pelirroja no sabía qué hacer, se quedó paralizada al ver a la joven en el piso desangrándose, solo atinando a gritar-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ranko?– Dijo Ranma alarmado al entrar y ver horrorizado como Akane estaba en el piso en un charco de su propia sangre.-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ?!-Su grito fue tan fuerte que varias personas se acercaron, entre ellas su madre Nodoka, quien al ver tal situación, tomo el mando del lugar.

-Todos a sus cosas ¡Ahora! Y Ranma tómala y llévala a la enfermería ¡YA!- Diciendo esto se acercó a su hija, quien estaba aún paralizada mirando a la chica y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella, cerró los ojos y pudo saber lo que paso.

-¿Que hare contigo pequeña?- Dijo con voz estricta pero dulce a la vez. - Cuantas veces te he dicho que no escuches conversaciones ajenas, y que al tratar temas delicados tengas algo de tacto, anda, es hora de ir a casa- Diciendo esto la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta su padre, Genma Saotome, tomo tanto a Ranko como a Hiro y se los llevo, mientras la mujer del kimono iba hasta la enfermería donde un Ranma un poco desquiciado no dejaba de hacer preguntas.

-Ranma-kun, tranquilízate, ¿Ves? Ya la curé, está bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, en la parte del cuero cabelludo, ahí sangra mucho, por eso fue toda esa sangre, pero está bien, asique tranquilízate un poco ¿Vale?– Con una voz muy maternal, miro con sus hermosos ojos chocolate al chico y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Es que…-Se detuvo y bajo la mirada suspirando para calmarse.

-Si, tienes razón perdóname Kasumi-San por mis imprudencias, pero no quiero verla así- Ranma miro a Kasumi Tendo de frente, la mayor de las Tendo trabajaba ahí en la organización como ayudante de forense, y también de enfermera para casos mayores. Levantándose de la silla al lado de la cama donde estaba Akane, Kasumi se va hacia la puerta y con una pequeña sonrisa hace una reverencia.

-Llévala a casa sana y salva Ranma-kun…- Se dispuso a irse, pero se detuvo pensando un segundo y giro hacia Ranma una vez más.

-Y aun no le digas que estoy involucrada, ya veré que es le digo cuando lo sepa- Diciendo eso se fue de la habitación, al salir se cruzó con Nodoka quien la detuvo en la puerta un segundo, después de eso, una entro y la otra salió del lugar. Al entrar del todo a la habitación se acercó a su hijo, lo miro seriamente y decidió hablar.

-Ranko no debió decirle nada, escucho una conversación y malinterpreto algunas cosas, por eso Akane entro en shock, Kasumi ya me dijo que sucedió, cuando despierte, llévala a su casa, tus hermanos ya se fueron con tu padre, yo iré más tarde ¿Sí? Aún tengo un par de asuntos que terminar, nos vemos hijo- Al terminar de hablar se fue del lugar dejándolos solos.

/

Vemos una habitación bastante amplia, donde se puede ver todo tipo de instrumentos quirúrgicos, una mesa donde hay el cadáver de un hombre tendido, y se acerca a este un joven de cabello marrón en una coleta con un tapa bocas y ropa de médico, toma un bisturí y hace un corte en la ropa, mira cada uno de los golpes del cuerpo a su merced, ve cada uno de los daños y con una mano con un brillante verde a su alrededor, empieza a contarle al resto de las personas ahí presentes, que son el detective gruñón y la joven detective quienes estaban parados esperando.

-Bien, para empezar, la causa de la muerte fue la granada explotada en su estómago, como pueden ver, reventó todo lo de adentro, pero antes de eso, se aprecia que las demás lecciones fueron hechas estando el vivo, le han fracturado 4 dedos de la mano derecha, primero le sacaron todas las uñas y siguieron partiéndole los dedos…-Se detuvo un momento para observar el cadáver un segundo-Me pregunto quién estuvo tan loco como para hacer tal atrocidad… Sigo… Después, veo que le cortaron trasversalmente en el brazo izquierdo dejando ver su hueso, como se aprecia por así decirlo casi le arranca el brazo pero así duele más porque lo dejo colgando solo del hueso sin carne, para poder desangrarse-El detective gruñón ni se inmuto, había visto cosas peores, pero la hermosa detective sudaba frio, había visto cosas igual o más fuertes, pero aún le daba nervios ver tal cantidad de malicia que una persona podría tener-Eso equivale que haya estado mareado de a ratos, del lado izquierdo del cuerpo tiene en las piernas cortes de muslo verticalmente hacia abajo, se podría decir que le ha sacado un churrasco de pierna, porque llego hasta el hueso con los cortes, ambos tobillos fracturados, los ha roto con un martillo o algo contundente como uno, la pierna derecha fue cortada también trasversalmente, le falta un ojo, que se lo sacaron estando el consiente, fue estrangulado pero eso no lo mato, y se vio obligado a tragar la granada que fue lo que causo su defunción se puede apreciar que sus intestinos, hígado, estomago, colon y corazón explotaron y sus pulmones están desechos, en definitiva una carnicería le han hecho-Decía el Dr. Tofu mientras seguía analizando cada parte del cuerpo en busca de huellas dactilares.

Mientras que Maehi miraba algo pálida al doctor, el detective Markovich ni se había inmutado con la descripción del doctor.

-¿Algo más que puedas aportarnos McFly o estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí?–Parecía algo impaciente por irse del lugar ya. Tofu se acomodó las gafas y miro al hombre frente suyo tranquilamente.

-Por ahora no, no he encontrado nada aun, deben investigar por otro lado mientras-Diciendo esto siguió como si nada su tarea, mientras ambos detectives salían del lugar e iban hacia las computadoras.

/

Se ve al joven de la trenza en una silla mirando por una ventana cuando escucha quejidos y mira a la chica en la cama frente suyo abrir los ojos lentamente, quejarse y llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

-Argh… ¿Qué me paso?- Al abrir completamente los ojos, se encontró mirando directamente a un profundo azul de mar, al volver a parpadear, se percata que en realidad son los ojos de Ranma frente a ella. Lentamente se incorpora quedando sentada en la cama y mirando con un signo de pregunta al chico.

-Lo siento, te has desmayado y golpeado la cabeza, ¿Recuerdas algo?– Se acercó a ella y le alcanzo una camisa y pantalón, es cuando Akane se percata que esta con una bata de hospital y se sonroja, quitándole bruscamente la ropa de la mano, se levanta se marea un poco, cierra los ojos y al abrirlos se dirige al baño de la enfermería. Al rato sale ya cambiada y el ojiazul se acerca a ella.

-¿Te acuerdas que paso?– Akane niega con la cabeza lentamente sin querer hablar, parecía que aún estaba aturdida, Ranma suelta un suspiro y se inclina frente a ella, para que suba a su espalda.

-¿Qué? Yo no pien…- Empezó, pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Akane o subes por las buenas o te llevo al estilo princesa, tú decides-Ella miro enojada al chico y soltando un suspiro se sube a su espalda.

-Buena chica- Diciendo eso empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida del lugar.

/

Se ve a dos jóvenes caminando en dirección hacia algún lugar, el chico lleva en su espalda a la chica, quien parecía ir pensativa.

-Quinientos yenes por tus pensamientos- Dice mirándola de costado, haciendo que salga de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh? Bu… Bue… Bueno, pensaba que tal vez habrían más pistas en el lugar y que quería ir, en la tarde me pareció ver a alguien raro, pero no pude comprobarlo, por eso no se lo dije al detective gruñón- Ranma se detuvo en seco al escuchar la declaración de Akane y la miro de reojo, miro su reacción y soltando un suspiro, emprendió el camino hacia la escena del crimen.

-Si es así, vayamos a ver, pero yo te estaré llevando y no te alejaras de mi ¿Ok?– se fue hacia la estación de trenes, donde tomarían uno para ir hacia el lugar del crimen.

/

La detective Maehi se encuentra en una habitación llena de computadoras e instrumentos de criminología forense científico, ya que era el lugar donde se hacían las investigaciones.

-Me tienes algo para mí, ¿Taro-kun?- Decía la mujer de ojos verdes al mirar las computadoras del chico, quien estaba observando algo en una de ellas.

-Oh Maehi-san, ¿Cómo has estado? Te tengo algunas noticias, ¿Ves esta imagen?– Se ve en una computadora el lugar del crimen en fotos de todas direcciones y análisis y en otra computadora se ve un cuarto vacío con un hombre en una silla y en otra computadora se puede ver la huella digital siendo analizada.

-Sí, la veo, dime que tienes para mi Taro-kun- Al decir esto ambos se acercan al monitor LCD de 50 pulgadas donde están las fotos del lugar.

-Bien, ¿Ves esta parte roja de la pared?-

-Aja, ahí se encontraba el cuerpo-

-Exacto, y como puedes ver y ya habíamos deducido, el cuerpo fue dejado ahí muerto, lo transportaron para poder ser encontrado, ahora, ¿Por qué querrían que lo encontraran? La cosa es… ¿Ves esa mancha? Resulta que esa mano es del asesino, al parecer, casi cae con el cuerpo encima y uso su mano para apoyarse, lo malo es que no hay huella, usaba guantes- Al decir esto miro a la detective de frente, se sentía algo frustrado por la situación, de repente se escucha un pitido de uno de los computadores continuos, ambos se acercaron al lugar del sonido.

-Bingo, ha identificado la huella de la víctima, veamos que dice. -

-Genial, tienes quien es la víctima, cuéntame su historia. -

-Sí, bien, mmm… Acá dice, que nuestra victima tiene de nombre Opark Tepes, 53 años, dueño de una empresa de farmacias de las más famosas, este hombre es prácticamente millonario, supongo tenían razones para matarlo, mmm… También dice que tiene un hijo de 28 años, Ulmiyo Tepes quien estudio farmacología, su esposa fue fallecida hace 5 años de cáncer, y no tiene más hijos. Parece que heredo el imperio de su padre al morir, y él lo hizo el imperio que es ahora. Lo siento, por ahora es todo lo que tengo Maehi-san. -

-Con eso podemos empezar, gracias Taro-kun, iré con Marki a informarle de esto y después procederé a avisarle al hijo… Interesante, acaba de convertirse en el único heredero, como su padre antes de él- Al decir esto se fue de la habitación del lugar.

/

Vemos el mismo callejón en el que estuvieron en la tarde, al acercarse a él, se encuentran con las cintas amarrillas del caso de investigación, observan las paredes del lugar y miran hacia todos lados, ya no hay nadie ahí, pero no se puede acercar nadie porque están en investigación, al mirar hacia un costado ven a un hombre mayor en la escena del crimen, llorando con las manos en el piso y su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, ambos se miran y deciden acercarse.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué maldito Tepes? ¿Por qué?- Era lo único que decía, sin dejar de llorar, no se le podía ver el rostro, pero sonaba realmente enojado con la situación, precavidamente nuestros protagonistas se acercan a él.

-Oiga, usted no puede estar aquí- Sin embargo, al acercarse al hombre lo encuentran con sangre en la camisa y en el lugar del crimen, paso a ser sospechoso de inmediato.

-Queda detenido, tendrá que ir conmigo a que lo interroguen- Ranma se acerca mostrando una placa al hombre que al escuchar eso intento huir, pero el chico de la trenza con gran agilidad lo inmovilizo y le puso las esposas en la muñeca.

-Akane, llama al cuartel, te daré el numero- Dijo esperando a que Akane sacara su celular mientras forcejeaba con el hombre.

-Pero… No tengo celular- Ante esto los dos que estaban forcejando entre ellos se detuvieron para contemplarla con extrañeza, ¿Quién rayos no tendría un celular en pleno siglo XXI en Japón?

-Eso no viene a cuento ahora- Dijo Ranma sacudiendo la cabeza antes de lanzarle su propio móvil a Akane, para que ella llamara a la organización, mientras la peli azul lo hacía, miro de frente al hombre, este era de cabello castaño y enormes y profundos ojos celestes, al mirarlo sintió la sensación de cometer un error.

-Aquí Tendo, encontramos a un sospechoso en la escena del crimen, lleva la camisa llena de sangre, y algunos moretones. -

Al finalizar corto la llamada y esperaron, Ranma no dejo hablar al hombre, quien se había tranquilizado e intentaba explicarse, sin embargo, el ojiazul, le dijo que eso debía hacerlo con los detectives en la comisaria, evitando decir el nombre de A&D después de todo eran una organización secreta, quienes le harían un reporte.

-Tenemos que conseguirte un celular para ti, ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE NO TENGAS UNO! Si llega a ver alguna emergencia o para contactarte, debemos mantenernos en contacto- Ranma parecía algo ofuscado, mientras Akane simplemente encogía los hombros sin darle importancia. Al cabo de 10 minutos, llegaron dos patrullas, una se llevó al sospechoso, mientras que la otra, llevo a ambos jóvenes a su casa, orden directa de la comandante en jefe Nodoka.

/

Iban en la patrulla hacia su casa, mirando el camino de ida, observando las calles, ya vacías de personas por la hora que era, casi no había tránsito, se veían los edificios y casas del camino.

-Dime Ranma, fue suerte, el que te llegara un mensaje 10 minutos antes de que llegáramos a la escena del crimen, con el nombre de la víctima- No lo había mirado ni una sola vez desde que empezó a hablar, el miro hacia la ventana antes de responder.

-No, no lo fue, fue el trabajo de los chicos en la comisaria, ellos son muy buenos y si tuvieras un celular también hubieras recibido la información, Akane, mañana te conseguiré uno, no puedes no tener uno, y te daremos lo demás, que será tu placa de policía, el teléfono, y el equipo que usamos de investigación, lo único que no podemos usar son armas de fuego, pero nada nos prohíbe tener algún cuchillo como defensa propia- al mirar hacia ella, lo miraba fijamente y con el ceño fruncido-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Para que fue la clase de armas de fuego de ayer entonces? -

-¿Eso? Es fácil, debes saber usarlas, en caso de alguna emergencia, además, que somos menores de edad, por amor de kami-sama, mis padres serán líderes de una organización secreta pero tampoco son unos locos para tal falta a la autoridad- Dijo con una mirada seria y respetuosa de las reglas como la que tuvo en sus primeros días en la escuela, pero luego relajo la mirada y le dio a la chica una sonrisa amable -Ya verás que este trabajo te encantara, y puede que de mayor decidas ser detective- Dijo dándole una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes que suele tener cuando esta con alguien de confianza.

-¿Tu lo serás?- Pregunto dándose cuenta que por primera vez le hacia una pregunta personal al chico de la trenza-¿Serás detective? -

-Exacto, lo seré- Al terminar de decir eso, el auto se detuvo frente a la casa de la chica.

-Bien, nos veremos mañana, gracias por el aventón- Diciendo esto bajo del auto y se estaba yendo cuando fue detenida por una mano en su muñeca, por un momento su rostro fue de pánico total, al segundo se calmó y miro al causante de eso, Ranma la miraba seriamente al ver su reacción, ya que él la vio de costado, vio su pánico.

-Mañana seguiremos con el caso y nos mostraran un video del interrogatorio del hombre en la escena del crimen, descansa-Soltándola entro al auto y este arranco alejándose hasta la casa del frente, donde bajo y entro sin volver a mirarla.

/

Akane entro a la sala de la casa, cuando se cruzó con Kasumi, quien estaba en la cocina y salió a alcanzarla, le regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te fue Akane-chan? Ve a cambiarte, ya casi esta la cena-Dándose vuelta sin esperar a la respuesta de la chica se fue a la cocina, mientras Akane se tocaba la cabeza donde se hizo el golpe en la tarde, soltando un suspiro fue a su cuarto.

/

Al llegar al cuarto se encontró con Shison mirándola, tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera muy enojado, al verlo, la chica soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se dejó caer en la cama, mirando al techo, donde apareció él con sus ojos dorados.

 _-¿Que sucede Shison?-_ miraba el techo sin mirarlo, ya sabía o presentía que estaba por pasar y no tenía ganas de que eso pasara.

- _¿Por qué dejaste que ese chico te tomara de la mano? -_

 _-¿Estabas cerca cuando hablamos con la shinigami? Shison, ¿En que rayos pensabas?, ¡Pudo haberte llevado con ella! -_

 _-No me acerque ¿Vale? Solo los mire de lejos, pero tengo buena vista ¿Recuerdas? Yo veo con detalle, no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Por qué? –_

 _-No lo sé ¿vale?, no tengo ni idea, solo lo deje. -_

 _-¿Solo lo dejaste?-_ Al decir eso se fue de la habitación muy enojado, Akane cerró los ojos como si sintiera dolor por unos instantes y después sentándose lentamente en la cama, se fue incorporando y empezando a cambiarse para ir a cenar.

/

Se veía un dojo y que alguien entrenaba muy duro en él, parecía ser que llevaba bastante en el lugar, se olía el sudor y las gotas en el piso lo delataban.

-Pensé no volvías hoy, ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo para llegar a estas horas?- Al girar Ranko miro a su hermano entrar por la puerta del dojo, donde ella había pasado desde que llego de la organización, hacía ya muchas horas.

-Bueno, para empezar, le tomo algunas horas despertar, después tenía la ligera impresión de haber visto algo en la escena del crimen y volvimos, y adivina, encontramos a un hombre, llorando y maldiciendo al difunto, mañana veremos qué fue lo que paso, por ahora, no te diré nada Rankonee-chan, tranquilízate y ve a bañarte para cenar- Al terminar de decirlo, se fue del lugar dejándola sola, quien apretó fuerte las manos con un rostro preocupado.

/

Al día siguiente en la tarde, en la estación de policía de la organización A&D. Todos los allí presentes ven el video de la interrogación al hombre encontrado por los chicos.

 **=Video del interrogatorio=**

-Bien, según esto, te llamas Arima Kirishima ¿Verdad?

-Sí, señora-El hombre lucia devastado y sin consuelo.

-De acuerdo, ¿porque estabas en la escena del crimen? ¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Yo, yo no podía creer lo sucedido, señora, no podía creer que Tepes estuviera muerto. -

-¿Por qué no podías creerlo? ¿Qué te lo impidió creer? -

-Es que… Es que… Es un alivio señora y una desgracia- Al decir eso, lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, sin poder detenerlas.

-¿Porque crees eso? ¿Conocías muy bien al hombre? -

-Sí… Trabaje para él, tres años, cuando mi mujer murió de cáncer hace tres años y medio, pero hace 3 meses y medio, ese hombre…-El hombre frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños- Ese hombre… ¡VIOLO A MI HIJA!, mi única hija de 16 años, hicimos la denuncia, ¿Pero saben algo? Cuando confirmaron todo, todo desapareció, ese hombre borro toda la evidencia de lo que sucedió, y nos trató como si fuéramos nosotros los culpables, ahora trabajo en una imprenta y mi hija hace magia en las calles, pero ha enfermado y no sé qué hacer, por favor ayúdeme. -

-¿Cómo sabe que fue él? Cuénteme que sucedió. -

-Mi hija es la que sabe del tema, no ha querido contarme nada después de lo sucedido, pero no quiero involucrarla más, ya no deseo que se acerque más a la familia Tepes. -

-Nosotros podríamos ayudarlos si así fuera el caso. -

-¿Si así lo fuera? ¿De qué rayos habla? ¿Enloqueció? Aunque el padre este muerto, aún queda el hijo, él nos ha amenazado, nos hemos estado escondiendo desde entonces. -

-¿Amenazado? Dígame como se llama su hija, la buscaremos, la podemos proteger de quien lo ha amenazado, dígame quien fue. -

 **= fin del video=**

En la habitación de criminología forense científica se ve a un chico de pelo marrón y ojos verdes agua muy claros, se le ve en un microscopio, mirando una tela blanca con manchas rojas, que claramente es de sangre, una maquina hace un pitido y se levanta y va hacia el lugar del ruido.

-Son de la víctima, ¿Pero él es el asesino realmente? Esta sangre no me confirma nada- Al decir eso, tomo los datos y se fue hacia arriba del departamento -Aunque… Hay otro ADN, muy parecido al de la víctima, casi el mismo… ¿Podría ser? -

/

Al llegar arriba, entro al departamento donde estaban todos mirando el video, que habían detenido justo en ese momento en el que el entro.

-¿Que sucede Taro-kun? ¿Algún avancé? -

-Resulta que la sangre de la camisa, es de la víctima, y por lo que puedo ver, es así como él lo dijo, fue una pelea antes de que resultara secuestrado, tal vez unas horas después de esa pelea se lo llevaron, unas antes, no son de la pelea del secuestro o de la tortura- Al decir eso, todos empezaron a sospechar, tal vez, el hombre de ahí, era inocente.

-Lo es, el no miente al hablar, mama no lo hace, el no miente- Hiro Saotome miraba a Nodoka con verdadera determinación, sus habilidades especiales, le permitían saberlo.

-¿Ya encontraron a la chica?- Nodoka Saotome era muy intimidante a veces.

-Tssk… Aún no, no logramos hallarla- El detective Markovich junto con los demás, fueron en busca de la chica que faltaba al parecer en el rompecabezas.

/

Akane y Ranma se encontraban en el parque cerca de la escena del crimen, ambos estaban pensativos, y solos, ya que Ranko y Hiro fueron asignados a seguir observando al hombre del callejón.

-¿Crees que estará por aquí? Aquí no hay nada, solo es un parque vacío- Ranma miraba hacia todos lados, buscando la forma de encontrar a la chica, sin embargo, Akane tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía meditar o concentrarse en algo, a los minutos apareció Shison con noticias.

 _-Por aquí, por aquí, ella está del lado derecho, en la feria, en los puestos, tiene uno de magia_ \- Shison sonrió a la chica de ojos chocolate y la ella empezó a caminar, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras el chico de la trenza la seguía, cuando ninguno de los dos veía, Shison le saco la lengua Ranma con molestia.

- _Gracias Shison, si sigues así, terminaras siendo un gran detective-_ Shison relajo la mirada y rio ante la infantil imaginación de ser un detective fantasma, incluso se vio protagonizando una película o un videojuego, dejando eso de lado, todos empezaron a ir al lugar donde podrían encontrar a la chica.

/

Al llegar al puesto de magia, vieron a una chica de enormes ojos celestes y de largo cabello rubio rojizo, quien acaba de terminar un truco de magia para un público y empezó otro, donde ponía una pelotita dentro de uno de los tres vasos iguales y los empezaba a mover, todos miraban asombrados como nadie descubría donde estaba la pelotita, así la gente dejaba su dinero y se iba retirando.

-Policía especial, señorita Meimi Kirishima ¿verdad?– Decía Ranma mientras mostraba una placa dorada y una identificación como pasante de detective en ese lugar, la chica miro con pánico al oji azul, intento huir, pero se topó con Akane a su espalda quien mostraba también su nueva y reluciente placa de becada para detective, los miro a ambos y soltó un suspiro al verlos, levanto las manos entregándose.

-Me rindo, no he hecho nada malo ¿Me necesitan para algo? Los acompañare si así es- Al decir eso, mágicamente las cosas del puesto de magia guardaron y desaparecieron dentro de un gorro de mago negro, no parecía que lo estuviera usando, pero apareció y desapareció de la nada, al mirar a la joven se le veía que usaba un vestido negro con rosado terminaba atrás en dos puntas y guantes largos con botas hasta el muslo y el pelo rubio en una coleta de caballo, al mirarlos, decide seguirlos.

-No se preocupe, tenemos a su padre, necesitamos su ayuda para encontrar al asesino del señor Tepes, para poder liberar a su padre como inocente, sino será encerrado de por vida por homicidio- La chica se detuvo un instante y se tapó la boca, se sintió mareada y al cerrar los ojos respiro profundamente, al abrirlos un joven de ojos verdes oscuros y pelo negro verdoso estaba delante de ella, mirándola con preocupados ojos.

-Meimi-chan ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy pálida, ¿Te están molestando estos chicos?- Decía tomando sus manos, se le veía temblar un poco al tocarla, pero no se alejaba, Akane no dejaba de ver la reacción de la chica al toque del joven.

-Daniel-kun, si estoy bien, no te preocupes, iré con estos jóvenes a la comisaria ¿Sí?– Se soltó suavemente de él, alejándose poco a poco y lo miro con la más dulce de las sonrisas, antes de despedirse.

-Nos veremos después Daniel-kun, por favor, cuida de Rubí por mi ¿sí?- Dijo entregándole un pequeño puerco espín con ojos rojos como rubí, al terminar de despedirse, empezaron a ir hacia donde estaba la patrulla esperándolos, al haber avisado de haber encontrado a la chica, Maehi fue en su busca.

/

Al llegar a la estación Meimi fue llevada a la sala de interrogación, donde la detective Maehi fue quien empezaría las preguntas, detrás de la ventana en otra habitación, estaba el resto del equipo, mientras que el detective Markovich estaba detrás de ella, apoyado en la pared viendo todos los gestos de la joven.

-Empecemos, tu nombre es Meimi Kirishima ¿verdad? Y tu padre es Arima Kirishima ¿No es así? -

-Así es, mi padre es Arima Kirishima y yo soy Meimi Kirishima, dígame algo, usted, ¿Conoce a los _especiales_ no es así? -

-Así es, sabemos mucho sobre ellos, ¿Puedo seguir preguntando? –

-Por supuesto, pero antes, quisiera saber yo algo, ¿Sabe entonces como se puede anular por ciento sesenta y ocho horas las habilidades de los especiales, con las que uno nace?- Todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos y en shock al escuchar eso, incluso Markovich, quien estaba en la sala de interrogatorios junto a su compañera, abrió levemente los ojos y agudizo el oído para prestar más atención, en la otra habitación eso fue algo de miedo para algunos.

-E… Es… Eso es imposible, ¡No puede pasar!– Recupero el habla después de eso, al darse cuenta que le fallo al principio.

-Pero si paso, empezare desde el principio, mi madre era una especial, podía hacer cosas que otras personas no hacían y ella murió de cáncer o eso nos dijeron, porque la mantuvieron encerrada un tiempo y cuando la volvimos a ver estaba muerta, después conocimos a los Tepes y trabajamos con ellos 3 años, en los que fui acosada tanto por padre como por el hijo, pero hasta hace 3 meses y medio, fue su ataque, mandaron a mi padre a otra de las casas para reparaciones por una semana, en esa semana, estuve atada a mi cama, toda la semana, fui desatada el día antes de que papa volviera y me mandaron a callar, pero fue imposible callar, mi padre lo supo, por esa semana yo intente usar mis dones heredados por mi madre para escapar cada vez que estaba consiente, pero me mantenían débil y no funcionaban, sea lo que sea que ellos tenían, no solo no me dejaba usar mis habilidades, también me debilitaba como si no pudiera levantarme por tener una fiebre muy alta, ellos me violaron esa semana muchas veces irónicamente nunca se cruzaron, creo que el hijo sabia del padre y lo aprovecho, la verdad no sé, la policía no me creyó y termine huyendo con mi padre, tanto Tepes padre como hijo, fueron los responsables de lo que me hicieron, no sé porque me dejaron viva o porque logramos escapar con papa, sé que me han estado buscando ambos y por separado y también sé que mi padre vio al hombre hace unos días, y pelearon, papa le pregunto porque me hizo esto a mí, puede hacerme todos los estudios que quiera, pero todo el informe desapareció- Nadie podía hablar, por un momento, se quedaron mudos, no porque no fueran profesionales, sino porque la niña de 16 años hablaba como una adulta, y muy seria.

-¿Te das cuenta que eso pone a tu padre como principal sospechoso?–La joven mirándola de frente no se inmuto, no movió ni una ceja, al mirarla bien, podías entender porque le paso eso, era una joven sumamente hermosa para su edad.

-Ellos se vieron hace 3 días al medio día, yo estaba ahí, ese… Ese señor, quería que nos fuéramos con el que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero nosotros nos negamos, papa le golpeo rompiéndole la nariz por eso la sangre en su camiseta y el mando a sus matones, le pegaron a mi papa y me sostuvieron, pegue al tipo que me sostenía y corrí hasta mi padre y use mi habilidad, tengo dos definidas, puedo usar el viento a voluntad y la tele transportación, pero no puedo hacerlo muy lejos o en grandes cantidades, solo logre escondernos en un edificio enfrente de ellos, hasta que se fueron y no volvimos a verlos. -

-¿Porque apareció tu padre con su camisa ensangrentada en la escena del crimen? -

-Le dije que la tirara, pero no hemos logrado ir a nuestra casa en estos días, hay matones de Tepes esperándonos, no sé cómo supieron donde vivíamos, en tres meses nos hemos mudado 5 veces, ni siquiera un mes entero hemos logrado estar en una casa, y cuando hice la tele transportación, fue demasiado para mí, era la primera vez que la hacía con otra persona y a tanta distancia, no podíamos volver y ayer en la tarde perdí a papa, pasaba por el parque buscando donde hacer mi acto, cuando vi la multitud y me acerque y lo vi a el muerto. -

-Bien, hasta que no podamos probar tu cuartada y la inocencia de tu padre, no podemos soltarlo, pero tenemos en cuenta todo lo que nos has dicho, sabemos que no mentías e investigaremos, mientras eso pase, te quedaras con nosotros- Se levantó del lugar y se fueron ambos detectives, en la puerta una policía mujer entro para escoltar a la joven.

En la habitación de al lado, Nodoka Saotome decidió dar órdenes.

-Markovich y Mitsumi irán por el hijo de Tepes, Ulmiyo Tepes y lo traerán aquí, es fácil saber si miente, ¡AHORA! -

-Tsk… A sus órdenes Matsuka, vámonos Mitsumi- Al decir esto, ambos salieron del lugar, mientras los demás investigaban el resto.

/

Al día siguiente, no había clases para los jóvenes, asique todos estaban escuchando el interrogatorio del hombre al que habían atrapado.

Akane miraba el aparatito de su mano, como Ranma dijo, el día anterior le habían entregado, tanto la placa que la hacía becaria de detective policiaca y unos cuchillos escondidos en su ropa y ese aparatito, estaba muy moderno para su gusto, pero complació a su compañero, como él le dijo, solo tenía los números de importancia.

Ambos detectives aparecían con el hijo del hombre, se veía arrogante y no muy cooperativo.

Lo metieron a la sala de interrogatorios, solo entraron ambos detectives y los demás vieron desde la otra ventana, sobre todo Hiro Saotome quien definiría si mentía o no el hombre.

-Bien, Ulmiyo Tepes ¿Verdad? Tu padre fue encontrado muerto en un callejón-

-Así es, una tragedia, estoy de luto, ¿Para qué me trajo aquí? -

-Le haremos unas preguntas para el caso y poder descubrir al asesino de su padre, por eso fue traído aquí, encontramos a un sospechoso y debemos aun confirmar su cuartada- Cuando Markovich termino, el hombre tuvo una sensación de regocijo al escuchar eso.

-¿Que sabe del señor Arima Kirishima?- Pregunto Mitsumi.

-¿Ese inepto? Si, lo conozco: un bueno para nada, lo único bueno que tenía es a su hija. -

-Limítese a responder lo que le pregunte, no meta a nadie más- Dijo Markovich con autoridad.

-Ahora, ¿Que hizo el día que su padre murió?– El hombre la miro de arriba abajo como si fuera el mejor de ahí como si no le importara ser interrogado.

-Ese día, fuimos a comer, después tuvimos una reunión y después me fui de junta, el acababa de ser mi mayor beneficiario para mi propio negocio. -

-Que conveniente, ¿Ahora es el único heredero no? No creo que ya precisé su firma. -

-¿Intenta insinuarme algo señora?– Al decir eso, la miro con una cara muy enojada, Maehi se inclinó hacia atrás, mirándolo como si no él fuera nada.

-Yo no insinuó nada, no se equivoque conmigo, no le tengo miedo. -

-Debería, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera ¿Sabe? -

-No, no puede… ¿O fue así cómo decidió matar a su propio padre? -

-No sé de qué habla. -

-Oh claro que, si sabe, usted lo sabe, porque usted, es quien le mato ¿no? -

-Piensa que caeré en su juego, no me quiera joder, yo no fui. -

-¿A no? Entonces, no le importara darnos una muestra de su ADN ¿Verdad? -

-¿Porque debería darle mi ADN? -

-¿Por qué no? Si está seguro de no ser el culpable, debería darlo ¿no?-

-¿Y si me niego? -

-En realidad, no tiene derecho a negarse, aquí tengo la orden para su ADN- Al decir esto, saca de una carpeta una orden para el ADN de él, al ver la orden entro en pánico e intento levantarse, pero Markovich se le adelanto, dejándolo sentado, Maehi saco un hisopo un poco grande y le hizo fuerza a la mandíbula para sacarle una muestra, se levantó y salió de la sala, para entregarle a Pantimedias Taro el ADN.

-Eres un genio, Taro-kun. -

-Gracias, dame 15 minutos y los tendrás. -

-Gracias. -

/

En la habitación de al lado, en donde todos veían la escena, Hiro Saotome, quien estaba muy cerca de Akane, quien no parecía notarlo, pero Ranma, del otro lado si lo notaba, solo que estaba serio escuchando la interrogación, el niño miro a su mamá.

-Mamá, ¿Cómo es que tenemos una orden?- Hiro miro a su madre, esperando la respuesta.

-Eso es porque Taro encontró ADN del que le golpeo, el que lo mato, usaba guantes, pero eran de látex, se le rompió uno después de tantas torturas, encontramos carne en las uñas no rotas del hombre, ahora la pregunta es… ¿Por qué torturaría así a su propio padre?, Fue una investigación en conjunto y muy detallada de parte de Taro y Tofu, ambos se esforzaron muchísimo. -

-Ohh… ¿Y es de él? ¿Cómo saben que es de él? -

-Estaba en los registros- Respondió Nodoka-Ya había tenido problemas con la policía local por negligencias y mala conducta, veremos qué pasa, Hiro, aunque es muy obvio, ¿Está mintiendo?- Hiro Saotome miro fijamente al hombre y soltó un suspiro, se sentía angustiado, pero no diría nada de eso.

-No lo sé, mama, no puedo ver sus emociones, me tiene bloqueado.-

Todos en la sala se miraron preocupados, Hiro estaba a unos 15 metros de distancia y, aun así, le estaba bloqueando los dones. Los chicos empezaron a usar sus habilidades, Ranko hizo un campo de fuerza de color violeta transparente en su mano, era del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol y parecía costarle, Ranma creo un pequeño tornado en su mano, pero se le veía el sudor de su frente, Akane tenía una bola también de viento en su mano y fruncía el ceño.

-Hiro tiene razón, él nos tiene bloqueados, supongo que al nosotros ser más grandes podemos usar nuestras habilidades, aunque nos cueste, madre esto es peligroso-

-Lo sé Ranma, pondré a investigar esto de inmediato. -

/

En la habitación de interrogatorios el hombre empezaba a ponerse impaciente y eso le afectaba, empezaba a sudar y sentirse atrapado.

-¿Y? ¿cuánto más me tendrán aquí? -

-Ya viene el resultado y sabremos la verdad- alguien empezó a golpear la puerta, Maehi se levantó de su silla y fue a la puerta al abrirla, Taro le entrego la hoja con una mirada muy seria, al verlo, Maehi ya supo que paso, entro junto con Markovich decidida y encaro a Ulmiyo.

-Aquí, están los resultados y adivine… Es su ADN el que encontramos en el cuerpo, asique dime, ¿Dónde lo mataste y por qué?-

-No puede ser mi ADN, ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡YO NO TUVE NINGUN ERROR! -

-¿No tuvo ningún error?- Markovich sonrió confiado ante esto -Acaba de delatarse señor Tepes- Al escuchar eso el asesino se sentó en la silla, dejándose caer en el asiento.

-Yo… ¡YO NO ADMITÍ NADA!, usted intenta engañarme- Al decir esto la detective Maehi le mostro el papel donde decía que el ADN encontrado era suyo. Al verlo desespero y parándose de golpe empezó a gritar.

-¡ÉL LA TOCO!, ¡LA TOCO DESPUÉS QUE YO LA HICE MÍA! ¡QUERÍA QUITÁRMELA COMO TODO! ¡QUERÍA QUÍTAMELA COMO A MAMÁ! ¿ENTIENDEN? ¡ES MÍA! ¡ELLA ES MÍA!, ¡FUI YO EL QUE CONSIGUIÓ EL APARATO DE ANULACIÓN DE DONES!, ¡YO LO FINANCIÉ, Y EL MUY MALDITO SOLO LA QUERÍA PARA ÉL SOLO! ¡Y ELLA ES MÍA! ¡¿ENTIENDEN?! ¡MÍA! ¡¿NO LO VEN?! ¡SOMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO! ¡AMBOS PERDIMOS A NUESTRAS MADRES ANTE EL CÁNCER! ¡AMBOS TENEMOS PADRES INÚTILES! ¡YO MISMO DI TODO DE MI PARA AYUDAR A MI MADRE! ¡DEJE QUE ESE INÚTIL EXPERIMENTARA CONMIGO CON ESOS MALDITOS FÁRMACOS! ¡¿Y TODO PARA QUÉ?! ¡PARA QUE AL FINAL ESE MALDITO NO LOGRARA SALVARLA!... ¡FINALMENTE ENCONTRÉ A ALGUIEN CON QUIEN PODRÍA SER FELIZ, AUNQUE ELLA UN NO SE DA CUENTA!, ¡PERO NO!, ¡EL TENIA QUE TENERLA PARA ÉL! ¡Y NO SOLO ESO! ¡SINO QUE TAMPOCO QUERIA FINANCIARME PARA MEJORAR EL ANULADOR! ¡LO TORTURE HASTA LOGRAR QUE ME FIRMARÁ, YA SOLO ME FALTA TENER PARA MI A MEIMI Y NADIE ME VOLVERÁ A QUITAR NADA JAJAJAJAJAJA!-Parecía que había enloquecido y como acaba de condenarse totalmente, Markovich le puso las esposas y se lo llevo.

/

Al salir de la habitación, en ese momento venia un oficial con Meimi de ida a una habitación, al cruzarse en ese momento con Ulmiyo Tepes este al verla enloqueció.

-¡MEIMI!, ¡MEIMI! AL FIN TE VEO, ERES MIA, MIA MEIMI, CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ, AL FIN ESTARAS CONMIGO, ¿ENTIENDES? ¡CONMIGO! ¡Y SEREMOS MUY FELICES!- Markovich junto con dos oficiales más, lo apresan más fuerte y se lo llevan, mientras que la chica, quien había quedado congelada del terror, era llevada por Nodoka Saotome hacia una habitación para informarle el caso.

/

En la oficina de la comandante en jefe Nodoka Saotome, ella se sienta enfrente de Meimi, para explicarle lo sucedido-

-Meimi-chan, tenemos los resultados, su padre saldrá libre en unos instantes, Ulmiyo Tepes confeso haber asesinado a su padre, al parecer tiene una obsesión contigo y estamos un poco preocupados por lo que hemos descubierto sobre el anulador de dones, ahora debemos investigar esto, pero, antes que nada, Meimi-chan, tus análisis- Al terminar de decir eso, le entrego una hoja con los resultados que habían mandado a hacer el día que la trajeron a la comisaria.

-¿Qué es esto? Perdón Nodoka-sama, pero no entiendo estos análisis.-

-Meimi-chan, estas embarazada de tres meses y medio y temo decir que el padre es Ulmiyo Tepes- Al escuchar eso, la niña no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, mirando con horror a la mujer delante de ella, rompiendo finalmente la fuerza que había reunido desde el incidente, ella se obligó a ser fuerte para no caer, pero esto la superaba, ahora tendría que soportar los recuerdos del pasado con algo que le llevaría toda la vida superar.

-Es tu decisión que harás con lo que sabes, la empresa de los Tepes, ha pasado a tu nombre por convenio de bienes, al ser tú, la más afectada en el asunto- Al terminar de decir eso, se levantó y acompaño a la niña en busca de su padre.

/

Vemos a Ranma y Akane mirando el atardecer en el techo de la comisaria, ambos estaban perdidos en el horizonte.

-Ahora tendremos que ir con cuidado ¿Verdad? No logramos que ese maldito dijera donde consiguió el aparato anulador de dones- al decir eso, no había cambiado su expresión, seguía mirando el horizonte seriamente, y pensando en las posibilidades de la situación.

-Lo sé, Akane, no dejare que nada te pase, no te preocupes- Al terminar la frase miro con una sonrisa llena de confianza a la peli azul, quien, al verlo, solo sonrió con gracia.

-Yo no le temo a nada Ranma-Kun- Se levantó y se fue, al llegar a la puerta Ranko la esperaba mirando al suelo, sin embargo, Akane no se detuvo y al pasar a su lado, le susurro.

-Sin rencores, todo está bien Ranko-San, sigamos como siempre- Iba a seguir caminando cuando Ranko dio la vuelta mirándola y hablo.

-Espera, yo no quiero seguir como siempre, quiero que seamos amigas Akane– La chica se detiene con los ojos muy abiertos y voltea para ver a la pelirroja.

-Nunca tuve una amiga Ranko, no sé cómo tener amigos.-

-Déjame ser la primera Akane.-

/

En la oficina de Genma Saotome se encuentra el susodicho mirando una carpeta con dos personas delante de él, se podía apreciar a una joven y un joven, más o menos de la misma edad de Akane y los dos Saotome, una era una chica de largo pelo castaño oscuro con moño blanco y el otro un chico pelinegro con una bandana de estampado de tigre en la cabeza y muñequeras de metal.

-Relámpago 3 y relámpago 4 reportándose jefe.-

-Bien, veo que les fue excelente, informe por favor.-

 **Continuara…**

Vemos un autobús llegando a un enorme edificio se detiene y de ahí bajan varias personas que son guiadas por una chica algo alocada que daba saltitos emocionada y hacia señas para que la siguieran, el grupo de personas la miro con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Al entrar se ve pilas de sillas formando una U y las personas se sientan adelante del lugar y las luces se apagaron, de repente una luz como una estrella apareció entre toda la oscuridad, al irse esa estrella fugaz se pueden apreciar un millón de estrellas y algunos planetas que se ven en la iluminación.

 **-Akasaku:** Buenas noche a a todos, como saben soy Akasaku y mi compañero Ultimate Dimentor y yo responderemos sus reviews-La chica se cuelga del de armadura para sentirse alta.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, ahora demos un viaje por el cosmos mientras respondemos sus comentarios-Dijo mientras en la pantalla se veía la misma galaxia en el pecho de la armadura del escritor-Oh, es mi galaxia, genial… Y oye Akasaku… Me harás perder el equilibrio-Dijo un tanto preocupado de caer sobre ella.

La chica mira alucinada el paisaje estelar de bellísimas estrellas, mientras e inconscientemente se cuelga más de Dimentor hasta caer ambos al suelo, quedando este abajo.

 **-Akasaku:** Ups… lo siento Dimi-Al decir eso se levanta y le regala una sonrisa nerviosa mientras pone una mano tras su nuca.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Descuida, lo importante es que tú no te hiciste daño, pero bueno, vamos con la primera comentarista, **Rubikane** , pasa amiga-Dijo sonriente a la lectora que paso con su comentario.

 **-Rubikane:** "intrigante como siempre espectacular capítulo cada que se lee un capítulo es para la sorpresa de todos (al menos para mi es asísigan así los felicito"

Akasaku mira a la joven con estrellitas en los ojos.

 **-Akasaku:** ¡Gracias! Bien, bien, el intrigarlos es la idea, que piensen que es lo que pasa y que al final sea lo contrario, es que amo el misterio-Al terminar de decirlo prende una lámpara por debajo de su cara intentando dar miedo (pero sólo causa risas)

 **.Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues yo la verdad estoy sorprendido del recibimiento del fic y también que pues causemos intriga, en eso le doy crédito a Akasaku, yo la verdad… Soy muy poco sutil, por lo que si quisiera hacer algo así de misterio, la verdad la resolución o seria muy fuera de lugar o muy obvia… Por ejemplo, este capítulo, quise dar un poco más de avance a la investigación para que no se sintiera tan de la nada la revelación del culpable, pero a la vez siento que tal vez dar demasiadas pistas sería muy obvio, así que dígannos ¿Qué prefieren? Ser obvios o sacar la resolución de la nada.

Y la misma lectora paso con otro comentario.

 **-Rubikane:** "Me encanto la escena del submarino me alegra leerlo después de cada capítulo besos no leemos pronto.: 3"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, me alegra que te guste-Dice sonriente-La verdad esto es cosa de los dos, sí, yo lo inicie en mi cuenta con este formato y lo sugerí, pero en mi cuenta todo se responde en un mismo escenario, pero mi colega propuso lo de los distintos escenarios, así que un aplauso-Dice pidiendo y obteniendo un aplauso del público-Y uno para mí por lo del submarino que fue mi idea-Dijo un poco soberbio, por lo que su compañera le bajo la soberbia con una cachetada juguetona-Jeje pero mi compañera propuso este planetario, así que otro para ella-Dijo sobándose fingiendo que le dolía más de lo que en verdad le dolía.

 **-Akasaku:** Jaja tú no tienes remedió, gracias, me alegro que te gusté, la idea fue de Dimi, yo solo lo seguí y aquí me vez, siendo guía planetaria jeje sigue nos leyendo-Mira al chico a su lado y le saca la lengua de forma muy infantil.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Y tú eres mayor que yo? Bueno, yo tampoco soy muy maduro que digamos-Dijo haciendo una carita de pacman-Jeje.

Entonces paso **Touka de Kou** :

 **-Touka de Kou:** "Esas cicatrices de la espalda de Akane podrían ser de alas vdd? Ese bebé que Nodoka vió en su visón, puede ser Shison? Me encantó el cap, los felicito! Y muy divertido leer sus respuestas, jajajaja"

 **-Akasaku:** ¿Enserio te gustan nuestras respuestas? Wiii-Corre alrededor de la armadura y da saltitos, se detiene al quedar mareada-¿Quién movió el planetario?...

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** La proyección gira de por sí, ¿Y luego haces eso?, el resultado era algo obvio.

 **-Akasaku:** Ergh… eres la primera que hace preguntas tan serías, sobre si son o no alas, tendremos que averiguarlo juntos y muy observadora, las cicatrices son importantes, sobre si es o no Shison, no tengo permitido dar esa respuesta-Se sienta en el suelo porqué sigue mareada y termina acostándose por completo con espirales en los ojos.-alguien detenga el carrusel.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Je-Ríe enternecido por la escena-Pues de mi parte lo mismo, me alegra que te gusten las respuestas y sobre las preguntas, no podemos decir nada… Aunque si puede que haya una relación-Se voltea disimuladamente y activa un comunicador al que le susurra-Síganla cuando salga… Sabe demasiado-Entonces alguien pone el tema de misión imposible a todo volumen-¡¿QUÉ?!

 **-Arturo (OC de UD):** Lo sentimos-Dijo asomándose desde arriba aun con vendajes después del encuentro con el tiburón-Body no le bajo el volumen a la grabadora.

 **-Body Master (OC de UD) (Desde la ventilación):** ¡TRAIDOR!

Akasaku ya más recuperada de su mareo, mira a Dimi con una ceja alzada por lo dicho anteriormente.

 **-Akasaku:** ¿Enserio? ¿Eliminarla? ¿No pensaste en algo mejor? No sé, ¿Una dotación de chocolate por su silencio?-Después ignora a su amigo olímpicamente y mira a la nueva chica.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡Vigilarla! No soy un bárbaro, solo como una precaución para saber cuánto sabe y…-Nota que es ignorado y solo suspira resignado.

 **-Akasaku:** Gracias, que les guste y que comenten y que los intriguen, es mi mejor paga, me siento muy feliz-Arturo y Body Máster empiezan a empujar un cable que sostiene a Akasaku quien se eleva y da giros y baila ridículamente-Mira soy una mariposa-Dimi la mira con una gota de sudor en la frente.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ergh… Andas usando falda y te vas a marear otra vez-Al decirlo mira hacia un costado, mientras que la de ojos verdes se queda congelada y poniéndose roja habla.

 **-Akasaku:** ¡ABORTEN MISIÓN! ¡ABORTEN! ¡BÁJENME!-Mientras con sus manos sostiene su falda.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pasemos mejor con el siguiente.

Entonces paso, **EdySan Kuonji** :

 **-EdySan Kuonji:** "Que buen capítulo"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, gracias nwn\

 **-Akasaku:** Lo mismo digo-Dice en el suelo aun muerta de la vergüenza

Entonces paso **Camilitha:**

 **-Camilitha:** "Omg! Fantástico... todo la intriga que hay en este cap, y por consiguiente interesante .. sigo en la expectativa, sin fabulosos.. me encanta este fic Apaete su manera se contestarnos es tan dinámica e interactiva que me encanta y me divierto mucho imaginando el escenario, esta idea del submarino estuvo genial ... y estoy deacuerdo contigo ultimate Dimentor! Debería de haber aunque sea un poco de yuri, un poquito de lemon no estaría mal (sonríe tímidamente) un gran saludo para Akasaku y a ti dimentor por este buen fic adiósin"

Ya abajo en el suelo y arrodillada con sus manos aún en la falda y mirando el piso sonrojada, suelta un gran suspiro y levanta tímidamente la mirada.

 **-Akasaku:** Gracias por el mensaje, etto… Sobre lemon ergh yo ergh dudo hacer algo así, me da mucha pena, no me opongo si Dimi se anima, sobre Yuri esta discutible, puede que aunque sea un poquito algo salga, y quiero que el fic tenga misterio, intriga y mucho sobrenatural, así que supongo lo estamos logrando-Le dedica una tierna sonrisa mientras lleva una mano a su nuca.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues podría hacer algo derivado, no se, un trabajo aquí y allá que no afecte la continuidad de este fic, pero pues bueno, se hace lo que se puede jeje, gracias por tus comentarios nwn

Entonces paso un **Guest:**

 **-Guest:** "aww prometiendo y cumpliendo aquí esta mi comentario"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Okey, gracias nwn -Saluda con la mano nervioso al no identificar quien es (?)

 **-Akasaku:** Con una gota de sudor en la frente mira al Guest-Gracias, que lindo de tu parte, eh… Vuelve a comunicarte-Le da un saludo con la mano y una tierna sonrisa

Y, por último, paso la diosa, **Lily Tendo89:**

 **-Lily Tendo89:** "Cada vez se va comprendiendo mejor todo, en interesante ya que me gustan mucho las historias de investigadores, ojalá resuelvan algo interesante..."

 **-Akasaku:** ¡Lily Tendo! Gracias, gracias, si, para ser sincera es la primera vez que escribo de investigadores, por eso me ha costado un poco, pero ojalá esté a la altura y te guste y supongo con experiencia poco a poco iremos mejorando el escribir misterio-Le dedica una enorme y dulce sonrisa a la chica, mientras estando feliz, se agarra del brazo de Dimi y lo ínsita a responder, la de ojos verdes no logra ocultar su emoción por todos los reviewer y la acogida del fanfic.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Diosa-Dice haciendo una referencia-Jeje, okey me calmo, en serio, muchas gracias a todos, realmente no me esperaba este recibimiento, en especial después de un montón de malas experiencias anteriores, pero bueno, lo mejor del fandom de Ranma es que se ha mantenido la verdad, no como los fandom de videojuegos que son más efímeros que las escenas románticas de Rumiko, antes de que los interrumpa cualquier, literalmente, cosa, pues al menos este es un fandom fiel, pero bueno, muchas gracias a todos nuestros lectores, saludos nwn/.

Cuando todos los lectores se fueron, los dos escritores se pusieron a limpiar, pues era el trato del alquiler.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues estuvo bien, ¿No?

 **-Akasaku:** Sip, fue genial, excepto por la falda, vendré de short la próxima vez- dice mientras hace unas exageradas lágrimas de cocodrilo y en vez de barrer usa la escoba de caballito.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya, descuida, la gente lo olvidara tarde o temprano… Tal vez yo no-Dijo sonrojado por lo bajo.

 **-Akasaku:** Dimi, ¿A poco si me concentro podría volar en escoba?-Hace muecas raras intentando elevar la escoba mientras su compañero no sabe si reír o llorar por la bizarra escena, mientras la chica no se da por aludida del ridículo que hace.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje pareces Harry Potter-Dice por lo bajo decidiendo reir finalmente.

 **-Akasaku:** Seré como Asta y ¿No tendré magia?-mira ahora a su amigo, quien no sabe que decir.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eh… Supongo, aunque no se quien sea la verdad…Después susurra para si-Pero descuida, aunque no tengas poderes, yo me encargare de que tú y todos los tengan-Es interrumpido por el pitido del comunicador, por lo que lo activa y ve a Dimentor y Multiverso-¿Si?

 **-Dimentor (OC de UD):** Hola Ultimate, misión cumplida.

 **-Multiverso (OC de UD):** No me siento bien por esto-Dijo mientras arrastraba un costal.

 **-Dimentor (OC de UD):** Los tenemos, los personajes estarán para la próxima sección de respuesta.

 **-Multiverso (OC de UD):** ¿Era necesario secuestrarlos?-Decía mientras se movían dentro del costal.

 **-Dimentor (OC de UD):** Dales con un palo para que no se muevan.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Se pasan… En fin, cuando tengamos la nueva localización les diremos donde llevarlos, mientras cuídenlos por favor.

Akasaku mira a Dimi con una ceja alzada.

 **-Akasaku:** Esos son, ¿Quién yo creo que son?-Dimi la mira nerviosamente, la chica suspira.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Yo no les dije que usaran esa clase de métodos, bueno, lo del costal si, mas no lo de la extracción contra la voluntad.

 **-Akasaku:** En fin, Asta es el protagonista de un genial anime.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya veo.

 **-Akasaku:** Y Dimi terminaras preso por secuestrador.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oye, que tu pediste que también se integraran, además de que así nos ahorramos boletos, viáticos… Sea lo que sea eso… y demás.

 **-Akasaku:** Jaja boletos y viáticos jaja tu no tienes remedió, ¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR VERNOS!-La chica se despide con la mano y una gran sonrisa.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Nos vemos-Se despide de a todos con la mano también.


	7. Capítulo 7: Aku no musume

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para su entretenimiento, está escrito por un equipo compuesto por: Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku, ambos somos los creadores y trabajamos en conjunto para darles este pequeño entretenimiento.

 _Equipo de Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku_

 _Presenta_

 _Proyecto **"Daraku shita tamashī" 2018**_

 ** _"Almas corrompidas"_**

En un pueblito a las afueras de Tokio, vemos una hermosa y pequeña casa azul cielo, en donde se puede ver a una pequeña jugando con agua sobre unas pequeñas flores en un pequeño jardín, vemos llegar a una mujer hacia donde está la niña.

-A-chan, ya las regaste bien, ¿Es hora de cambiarse sí? O pescaras un resfrió-La hermosa mujer, con una sonrisa angelical, la miro con cariño, la niña muy feliz decidió entrar a cambiarse.

/

 **Capítulo 5: Aku no musume**

Un callejón oscuro y sin salida de noche, no era el lugar donde alguien cuerdo quisiera estar, salvo un joven qué entró tambaleándose, tropezó y se arrastró detrás de un bote de basura, ocultándose mientras se tomaba el costado qué estaba sangrando.

-¿Por qué no quieren escuchar?-Dijo soltando un montón de lágrimas, se dedicó a llorar en silencio un rato, hasta que se escuchó el ruido de una lata siendo pateada.

El joven nervioso asomó la mirada y notó a un gato, por lo que suspiró aliviado.

-Fiu… Creó que esta vez sí la perdí.

-¿Realmente crees eso grandísimo hijo de perra?-Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él, helándole la sangre.

-No… Espera por favor-Suplico tratando de levantarse en vano pero por la sangre que había perdido no tuvo fuerza para levantarse y solo quedó tirado en el suelo.

-Te lo advertí, te advertí que si te volvías a aparecer ante nosotros me la pagarías, ya deja de jodernos, a los demás, a mí… Y a ella.

-No era lo que quería, cometí un error, lo reconozco, pero no es para qué me hagan esto… Yo sólo quiero arreglar las cosas.

-No idiota-La chica le piso la cara, pero la dejo pronto para darle una fuerte patada-Tu mismo te lo hiciste.

-Sólo quiero que me escuchen.

-¡NADA! ¡TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIR YA NADA! ¡ESTABAMOS BIEN SIN TI Y TÚ INSISTES EN VOLVER! ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO TE VAS?!

-Por qué ustedes son mi familia…

-Si eso fuera verdad, no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste.

-Está bien, está bien, ya no los molestaré.

-Yo me aseguraré de eso...-Entonces un cuchillo perforó la zona del corazón del joven y su mirada perdió de a poco su brillo

-Hi... Hi…

/

Genma Saotome estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, tenía dos chicos delante dispuestos a hablar sobre su misión en otra ciudad.

-Bien chicos los escucho, ¿Qué me tienen?-Al decir eso, los miro seriamente, para prestar la mayor atención al asunto.

-Ukyo Kuonji relámpago 3 reportándose señor, dando informe de situación, se fue al lugar asignado y se infiltro de forma exitosa-Estaba con un uniforme de escuela que pertenecía a la escuela a la que habían estado asistiendo, tenía algunas manchas de sangre, pero la chica se veía perfecta.

-Ryoga Hibiki relámpago 4 reportándose, al infiltrarnos como los hermanos Wendy y Green Dragneel, nos hicimos amigos de la clase, pero a medida que conseguíamos la confianza de todos fuimos eligiendo con quienes estaríamos más cerca para obtener la información, nos hicimos pasar por traficantes de drogas en escuelas pequeñas y que veníamos a iniciar este lugar y nos llevamos la sorpresa de que ya estaba iniciada, planeamos una junta y baam, listo, traficantes encerrados-El hombre del lugar miro al chico de la pañoleta para asegurarse de que él estuviera bien, ya sabía que la joven estaba bien, porque la sangre no era de ella.

-Entonces, ¿Qué salió mal? Lo digo por la sangre en sus ropas y supongo no fueron a cambiarse antes del reporte.

-Lo siento jefe, vinimos directo del lugar, hubo un desacuerdo de mercadería y las cosas se salieron de control, tuvimos que quitarle algunas de sus armas y usarlas en su contra, aparte de tener que usar nuestros dones, decidimos que debía saberlo enseguida por el tema del papeleo-Genma Saotome miro a los niños con autentico pavor, eso significaba un montón de papeleos y regaños de Nodoka, soltando un suspiro los miro.

-Bien, es bueno saber que están bien, por eso son de los mejores, váyanse a descansar, repórtense en dos días-Les dio la espalda y empezó a hacer unas cosas, ambos se miraron y haciendo una reverencia salieron de la habitación.

/

Akane, Ranko y Ranma se dieron una ducha en la agencia antes de irse, por lo que cuando terminaron ya era de noche, por lo que se apresuraron a tomar sus cosas antes de dirigirse a casa.

-Oye Ranko-Chan-Llamo Akane la atención de la pelirroja-¿Entonces tú puedes oír las conversaciones de los demás?

-Un poco... Sí…

-Entiendo, ¿Y qué otros tipos de poderes hay?

-Déjame explicarte Akane-Intervino Ranma-Nuestros dones… Tienen un origen divino y diabólico.

-¿Divino y diabólico?

-Si-Asintió la pelirroja-Para decirlo de forma resumida, dios, el diablo, los ángeles y demonios son reales.

-¡¿Qué?!-Pregunto sorprendida-Bueno… Aunque si lo pienso bien, ya vi un Shinigami y el espíritu qué tenía presa a Riko-chan no era algo normal.

-No sabemos todos los detalles-Dijo Ranma-Pero al parecer los ángeles y demonio se presentaron en el mundo mortal hace muchos años, por una guerra para evitar o provocar caos, algunos de ellos ven a los humanos cómo más que simples mortales a los que tentar o cuidar, por lo que llegan a dejar hijos mitad mortales.

-Entonces… ¿Soy hija de un ángel o demonio?-Pregunto mientras pensaba si acaso su madre o su padre serían alguno de los dos.

-No necesariamente-Dijo Ranko-Nosotros y muy probablemente tú, somos hijos de ambos, los hijos de demonios y ángeles son los que tienen más potencial.

-Ambos padres…

-Si-Asintió Ranma-Nuestros padres son ángel y demonio… Se que es difícil de creer, pero… ¿Cómo explicarlo?

-Veras Akane-Dijo Ranko, pero se interrumpió al instante al ver a lo lejos a una chica y un chico salir de la puerta de la oficina de Genma-¡Ukyo! ¡Ryoga!

La pelirroja corrió al encuentro de los dos preocupada por la sangre en sus ropas.

-Espero que no hubiera sido grave…-Murmuro Ranma mientras tomaba camino a ver si sus amigos estaban bien, aunque caminando de forma más calmada y con un semblante serio.

Akane por instinto, siguió a Ranma.

-Descuida Ranko-chan, estamos bien-Dijo el chico de la bandana, sólo capturamos a unos traficantes en una escuela, hubo un percance pero todo está bien.

-Y sobre la sangre en nuestras ropas, descuida, no es nuestra-Dijo Ukyo-Salvo la que le salió a Ryoga por estrellarse de cara a un poste-Dijo picando un poco a su compañero.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quién rayos pone un poste justo a un lado de la calle?

-Ahí deben estar, Einstein.

Los cuatro amigos rieron un poco mientras Akane llegaba.

-Oh, hola-Saludo Ryoga al percatarse de la presencia de la chica.

-Ho… Hola…

-Nunca te había visto, ¿Eres nueva?-Pregunto ofreciéndole la mano.

-Yo… Yo…

-Ryoga, te presentó a Akane Tendo, Akane, te presentó a Ryoga Hibiki, un amigo y la máquina de demolición humana más despistada del mundo.

-¡OYE!-Protesto-No te metas Ranma, además me gustaría que se presentará por ella misma.

-¿Pues qué no ves qué la pones nerviosa con ese aspecto?-Dijo Ukyo señalando la sangre en la ropa y cara de Ryoga-En verdad eres despistado-Entonces se acercó a Akane sonriendo amablemente-Discúlpalo, mi compañero no suele tener mucho tacto, Ukyo Kuonji, un placer-Dijo extendiéndole la mano amablemente, Akane aunque no solía hacerlo, estrechó la mano de Ukyo, pero al momento de tomarse las manos, las dos sintieron un escalofrío mientras una risa malévola y unos intensos ojos dorados aparecían en la mente de ambas, cuando se soltaron ambas sudaron frío y se vieron a los ojos nerviosas.

-Chicas, ¿Están bien?-Pregunto Ranko preocupada.

-S… Sí…-Respondieron las dos al unísono sin saber que pensar.

-¿Seguras? De la nada ambas se pusieron nerviosas-Dijo Ranma.

-Ner… ¿Nerviosas? ¿Quiénes están nerviosas? ¡Tú eres el que está nervioso!-Balbuceo Akane.

-¿Nervioso yo?-Se extrañó Ranma-Si ustedes son las que balbucean, además no hay nada en el mundo que me ponga nervioso-Dijo señalándose así mismo con algo de chulería.

Pero como si el destinó quisiera contradecirlo, una voz hablo detrás de él.

-¡NIHAO RANMA!-En ese momento Ranma sintió el verdadero terror.

-Sham… Shampoo-Dijo cuándo las finas manos de una chica pelimorada que vestía ropas chinas le taparon los ojos.

-¡Adivinaste Airen!

La chica le destapó los ojos y se abrazó a su cuello.

-Ranma, ¿Hoy me llevarías al cine? Hoy estrenan la biografía de Rumiko Takahashi y quiero ir a verla después de la peligrosa misión en la que me embarqué solita-Dijo fingiendo llanto de una forma algo infantil.

Ukyo viendo su oportunidad de que no la interrogaran más sobre el tema de la visión que tuvo al estrechar la mano de la nueva, se abrazó a Ranma igual.

-Ah no, tú tienes al cegatón, no mientas chinita caprichosa, Ranma me llevará a mí, ¿Verdad Ranma?

-Pues… Pues… Pues yo…

-Ay por favor, si a esas vamos tú tienes al perdido, así que no te pases de lista moñitos.

Akane sólo veía la particular escena con un toque de molestia, la cual no entendía de donde provenía.

Pero una nueva visión de esos espeluznantes ojos dorados la hizo retroceder y recargarse en la pared.

Fue entonces que la chica de ropas chinas soltó al azabache al ver a la peli azul, se le quedó viendo un segundo con una expresión de desconcierto, para luego acercarse mientras todos los demás veían la escena en silencio.

Fue hasta que prácticamente tuvo a la china enfrente que Akane se percató de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Akane viendo a la peli morada a los ojos.

-Tus recuerdos, ¿Por qué reprimes tus recuerdos?- Decía Shampoo desconcertada pues ella no veía a una adolescente, si no a una niña, una niña encadenada con alas saliendo de su espalda.

-¿Eh?-Akane empezó a sentirse aún más nerviosa, pues la china estaba acercándose más y más.

-Déjame ayudarte a liberar tus recuerdos… No es bueno que lo tengas atados.

En ese momento, Akane sintió el verdadero terror.

-Sa… ¡¿Sacarlos?!-Dijo casi gritando mientras desesperada buscaba cómo huir de eso.

-Yo… Yo no quiero liberar nada…-Dijo con la voz casi apagada.

-Se qué es doloroso, pero si los sigues guardando y bloqueándote, solo te lastimaras.

-Mira tú no conoces nada sobre mí, así que regresa al bosque de la china o al lugar de donde saliste, por qué yo de ti ni quiero…

La peli azul no terminó de hablar pues la peli morada la tomó de la barbilla y la calló al juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Un brilló morado salió de la zona de contacto y este se intensificó poco a poco.

-Oye Shampoo, no me vuelvas a dejar sólo con la señora...

Un chico con ropas chinas y gafas de fondo de botella entró justo para ver el momento, abriendo tanto la boca que casi se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo, lo mismo pasaba con él chico de la trenza y el de la bandana.

Por su lado Akane al principio se asustó, pero después del susto inicial, sintió una sensación dulce y cálida con el contacto de los labios de la china, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, se limitó a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de forma culposa del momento.

Aunque claro, tan pronto como inició el beso, este término.

Akane no supo en qué momento terminó, solo que cuando se dio cuenta ya no sentía esa sensación cálida y dulce, por lo que abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, viendo la cara atónita de todos y la sonrisa se satisfacción de la china.

-Listo, con eso debe bastar por ahora.

-¿Ah?-Pregunto Akane-¿Qué fue eso?

-Liberé tus recuerdos, o al menos abrí el candado, el resto dependerá de ti.

-¿Cómo?

-En otras palabras, el beso desbloqueará poco a poco tus recuerdos atados. Tengo métodos más efectivos… Pero ya implican algo más "intenso", ¿Verdad Ukyo?

Dijo entre risas al ver como la castaña se sonrojaba y volteaba.

-En mi defensa, teníamos 14… Y tienes suerte de que ambas seamos mujeres-Dijo sonrojada.

-"¿A qué clase de manicomio me vine a meter?"-Se pregunto internamente Akane.

-Oigan ustedes tres-Decidió alzar la voz la pelirroja qué se había quedado callada hasta el momento-Cierren la boca o se les meterán las moscas.

Los tres chicos que estaban en el lugar reaccionaron ante esto, viéndose entre ellos notando que los 3 estaban con la boca tan abierta que la mandíbula amenazaba con trabarse y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus narices (Aunque por la sangre que ya tenía de por sí, a Ryoga no se le notaba), al instante los tres recuperaron torpemente la compostura y cerraron la boca y usaron lo que tenían a la mano para limpiarse la sangre.

-Iré a las duchas-Soltó Ryoga sonrojado tratando de huir del incómodo momento.

-Yo lo acompañó buen hombre, si no se me pierde-Dijo Mousse.

-Yo… Me aseguraré que el cegatón no se equivoqué de baño-Dijo nervioso el de la trenza.

Shampoo y Ukyo rieron levemente ante la escena, mientras Ranko solo negaba con la cabeza y Akane veía todo con cara de desconcierto.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-Pregunto Markovich entrando molestó por qué no podía encender su puro en paz.

-Genial, Bulma y Pashmina están aquí, supongo que también están Gary y el Guasón.

/

Maehi suspiraba, este trabajó no tenía descansó, apenas resolvieron el caso de la muerte de Tepes y ahora un chico joven era encontrado apuñalado en un callejón, y este se le veía que tenía toda una vida por delante.

-Entonces Tofu, ¿Qué tenemos?

-Lo apuñalaron en el corazón… Además de que tenía otra cortada profunda en el costado, encima de la cintura y las heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo muestran signos de cortes y golpes, como el ojo hinchado.

-Eso se ve a simple vista, ¿Algo más? No eres de los qué solo menciona lo obvió.

-Si, al parecer quién hubiera hecho esto si estaba enojado o lo odiaba con todo su ser, pues no solo le apuñaló el corazón, si no que giró el cuchillo varias veces incluso después de muerta su víctima, tal vez por desquite o placer.

Maehi soltó otro suspiro, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al mundo?

/

-¿Un chico apuñalado?-Preguntaba Ryoga mientras se secaba la cabeza después de ducharse y ponerse una muda de ropa limpia que consistía en un pantalón café y una camisa de manga larga amarilla, sin olvidar claro su bandana.

-Si-Dijo Markovich-Ustedes son los únicos libres en este momento, así que ustedes deciden, relámpagos y estrellas, ¿Quién toma el caso?

-Lo tomaremos nosotros-Dijo Ryoga-Vamos Ukyo.

-Pero Ryoga, acabamos de llegar.

-Sin mencionar que deberías mandarte a revisar esa nariz-Dijo Ranma-Además parece un caso sencillo, no creo que sea demasiado difícil.

-No debería confiarse demasiado doctor Tad Wislow-Dijo Markovich-No sabemos quién o qué pudo matarlo, aunque solo parezca una puñalada, puede ser algo más complejo.

Entonces Taro llegó donde estaban los demás.

-Tal vez Ranma tenga razón y el caso no pase a mayores, ya tengo la identidad del joven-Dijo sacando un expediente-Su nombre Sosukara, Azuma Sosukara, según su historial era un respetado miembro de la sociedad, pero por alguna razón su familia le dio la espalda y lo hecho a la calle… Antes de eso hacia constantes donativos a la caridad e impulsó varios programas sociales de desarrollo artístico sin remuneración aparente. No hay relación divina o demoniaca aparente, prácticamente inicio desde lo as bajo y amaso su fortuna con su esfuerzo.

-Bueno, tenemos algo al menos, vamos con la familia de la víctima a darles la noticia e investigarlos de pasó-Dijo Ranma decidido.

-Supongo que yo conduciré-Dijo Markovich-Vamos Ussop, llama a tu hermana y tu novia y vamos a ello.

Ranma sólo lo vio molestó mientras Markovich sólo se iba mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

/

-Oye Ranma-Llamo su atención Akane mientras iban en el auto.

-¿Si Akane?

-Estaba pensando, ¿Por qué aceptas los casos relativamente sencillos sí tú eres el hijo de los jefes y además de un… _Especial?_

-Oh sí, bueno, cómo ya te dije yo quiero ser un detective, no un agente, por lo que esos trabajos de infiltración no me llaman tanto la atención, es raro, pero me interesa más resolver los crímenes después de que se comentan a tratar de prevenirlos.

-Ya veo…

-¡Hey par de tortolos!, ya llegamos.

Los dos vieron molestos a Markovich rojos de la vergüenza mientras esté tenía la vista pérdida en la casa.

-Este tipo sí que vivía bien-Dijo viendo la mansión qué parecía de un estilo más americano que japonés, contrastando con las casas japonesas de alrededor, no era la más grande del mundo, pero si sobresalía en el barrio.

Los tres jóvenes y el detective entraron por la reja al patio y tocaron a la puerta y un joven de ojos verdes, cabello oscuro revuelto y vestido de smoking los recibió.

-¿Sí? ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

-Asunto oficial-Dijo Markovich mostrando su placa al igual que los chicos-¿Esta es la casa de la familia Sosukara?

-Si, señor, ¿Gusta que llamé a la señorita?

-De hecho, nos gustaría hablar con toda la familia… Es sobre el señor Azuma Sosukara.

-Oh, el señor…-Dijo el joven-Sera mejor que entren.

/

-Señorita Kyoda-El joven llamo la atención de una joven de cabello negro lacio que se estaba maquillando.

-¿Si Sadai-Kun?

-Unos policías están esperando en el vestíbulo… Es sobre el señor Azuma.

A la joven se le cayó el frasco de rímel, rompiéndose en el suelo.

/

-¿Qué se les ofrece caballeros? ¿Gustan algo de tomar?-Dijo Kyoda con expresión tensa.

-No señorita, gracias, venimos para avisarles que encontramos al señor Sosukara apuñalado en el pecho en un callejón cerca de aquí, estamos investigando al respecto-Dijo Markovich.

La expresión de la joven pasó de incomodidad a sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Como dijo mí no tan táctil compañero-Intervino Ranma-Encontramos al señor Sosukara cerca de aquí, sabemos qué tuvo problemas con ustedes hace unas semanas, así que díganos, ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?

La joven se apoyó del marco de la chimenea consternada.

-¿Cuánto les pagó para esto?

-¿Eh?

-El no puede estar muerto, y menos tan convenientemente después de lo último que hizo, ¿Cuánto les pagó para decirnos que está muerto y nos echara la culpa encima para qué sintamos lástima por él?

-¡Señora!-Exclamo Ranko molesta-Somos policías de verdad, su esposo en verdad está muerto y fingir demencia no le hará menos sospechosa.

-¿Mi esposo? Yo no soy la esposa de ese patético mentiroso, sólo fuimos socios, amigos, pero ese idiota lo arruinó.

-¿Y entonces qué hace como la matriarca de esta casa? Es consiente que eso se ve muy sospechoso.

-¿Sospechoso? Lo dice el tipo con facha de vago borracho y su grupo de mocosos, disculpen, pero ustedes no parecen para nada policías de verdad.

Los cuatro fruncieron el ceño pero antes de que pudieran decir nada entraron Sadai y dos jovencitas de 15 y 13 años respectivamente, la primera era una chica de cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, piel blanca como la leche, ojos verdes y con un cuerpo más desarrollado de lo normal, casi parecía una mujer, vestía una playera azul que se pegaba a sus atributos y destacaba su figura y unos jeans que se pegaban a sus piernas, la segunda era morena, bajita, su cuerpo estaba menos desarrollado, por lo que aunque si bien no parecía una niña, se veía aún un tanto plana.

-Las señoritas Arekusa y Kiseki ya están aquí-Anuncio Sadai.

-¿Son todos los habitantes de esta casa?-Pregunto Markovich.

-Si señor-Dijo Sadai.

-¡SADAI NEKUSASU!-Lo reprendió Kyoda-No le des a estos farsantes información así como así.

-Señorita, la verdad estos tipos no mienten, tienen placas de verdad.

-¡¿Y NO TE HAS PUESTO A PENSAR QUÉ PODRÍA SER OTRA ARTIMAÑA ORQUESTADA POR ESE IMBÉCIL?!

-Vamos señorita, el señor Azuma no sería capaz de… Bueno, tal vez… Pero tampoco es cómo sí... ¿Qué rayos ganaría Azuma-san con esto?

-¿Podrían contarnos que fue lo que pasó?-Dijo Markovich.

-¡No! A menos que me den pruebas de qué el idiota de verdad está muerto, no les diré nada.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamo con miedo Arekusa-¿Qué papá qué?

-¿Así que es tu padre?-Pregunto Ranma.

-No les digas nada Arekusa.

-Yo… Yo…-La chica salió corriendo llorando.

-¡Miren lo que hicieron!-Hablo molesta la menor de las tres jóvenes que vivían ahí-¡Hermana! ¡ESPÉRAME!

-"¿Hermana?"-Se preguntó Akane mentalmente-"No se parecen en nada"

-Mire señorita…-Empezó Markovich.

-Sento, Kyoda Sento.

-Okey, Sento-san, si le mostramos qué lo qué decimos es cierto, estará dispuesta a colaborar.

-Tal vez, pero sólo si me demuestran que efectivamente está muerto.

-Entonces acompáñenos a la delegación.

-No iré sola con un montón de desconocidos.

-Si gusta yo puedo acompañarla señorita-Se ofreció Sadai.

-Okey.

/

Mientras el grupo subía al auto, el mayordomo y la matriarca de la casa los siguieron en un auto de lujo, en el segundo piso de la casa, las dos chicas veían todo.

-¿Realmente está muerto?-Pregunto Arekusa entre sollozos.

-Por favor Arekusa-chan, ese tonto debe tramar otra de sus jugadas estúpidas para volver.

-Pero Kiseki-Chan… Papá no haría algo así, sí, nos mintió, pero nunca con la intención de hacernos dañó.

-Ese idiota ni es nuestro padre, perdió ese derecho cuando descubrimos su engañó-Dijo molesta la menor.

-Pero… No lo descubrimos, él nos lo dijo… ¿Y si realmente estaba arrepentido?

-La gente en la vida real no se arrepiente… Al menos no de hacer algo cómo eso, de seguro vio alguna amenaza y el tonto pensó qué lo podría solucionar con un simple "perdón", pero Kyoda-san tiene razón, el idiota se busca lo que le pasa.

-Pero papá era realmente muy buena persona.

-Tu lo dijiste, era, o tal vez no lo era y solo era un grandísimo estúpido.

-Pero hermana…-La chica iba a protestar, pero se detuvo cuándo su hermana la abrazo.

-Ya, ya, decidimos sacar a ese tonto de nuestras vidas y tenemos que ser firmes, sí se muere es su problema, no merece nuestras lágrimas.

-Pero es nuestro…

-No lo digas, ya no te angusties.

/

A unas cuadras de esa casa, más precisamente en un callejón oscuro y sin salida, donde nadie cuerdo quisiera estar, Maehi veía la escena del crimen buscando algo, alguna pista, pero era inútil, salvo el charco de sangre contaminada por la basura del contenedor que estaba a un lado, no había rastros de nada, la detective suspiró frustrada hasta que sopló el viento y por fortuna, levantó una hebra que se pegó a la cara de la detective, cuándo la detective tomó la fibra notó que era un cabello, sonrió, esperando que eso fuera una pista, claro había la posibilidad de que no fuera del asesinó, pero era mejor que nada.

/

-Al parecer es aquí-Dijo Saidai estacionándose detrás del auto de Markovich.

-Un edificio abandonado, típico de él.

-Señora… ¿No creé que, de ser un engaño, sería muy detallado? Sé que no es el lugar que uno esperaría, pero serían muchas molestias hasta para Azuma-san, a quien de seguro ya se le acababa el dinero.

-Solo entremos rápido y ya-Dijo saliendo seguida del mayordomo.

/

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la morgue, el doctor Tofú los recibió, ya sabía de la llegada de las visitas, por lo que accedió a mostrar el cuerpo.

-Bien, antes de mostrarle el cuerpo, ¿Está segura de poder soportarlo?

-Con ese tonto ya he visto de todo, solo muestren el cuerpo de plástico y terminemos con esto.

-Discúlpeme señorita, pero no es un cuerpo falso, respeté más este lugar y el trabajo de los que laboramos aquí, así como el de su ex-socio.

-Si claro, cómo no, ¿Dónde está la cámara? De seguro debajo de esta sabana.

Kyoda levanto la sábana de la cama más cercana encontrándose con la cara pálida Azuma.

-Y cómo pensé, esté cuerpo es más falso qué su credibilidad, sólo tocaré su cara y me topare con la piel sin…-Palpo con la mano el rostro del cadáver y su cara pasó de cansancio desconcierto-Té...ti… ca…

Kyoda apartó la mano con una expresión de horror.

-Es una broma verdad…-Dijo con la voz apagada-Es sólo otra de sus tontas bromas… ¿Verdad?-Dijo mientras se le salían unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Esta bien señorita?-Pregunto Ranma.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS IDIOTA?! ¡ESTO NO TE FUNCIONARÁ! ¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES!-Dijo desesperada mientras empezaba a a buscar alrededor del lugar buscando alguna señal-¡DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE…!-Grito hasta que Saidai le colocó la mano en el hombro.

-Señorita… Se ha ido-Dijo con una expresión de tristeza-Tal vez si hubiéramos…

-No… No…-Kyoda sólo se dejó caer de rodillas llorando abrazada a la pierna de su mayordomo-Yo… Él… Yo sólo quería sacarlo de mi vida, ¡No esto!

-Acompáñenos-Dijo Markovich tomándola del hombro para llevársela a la sala de interrogación.

/

-Muy bien-Dijo el detective mientras se sentaba frente a la joven-¿Cuál fue la relación que tenía con el señor Sosukara?

-Ya lo dije, fuimos amigos y socios, el lo arruino y decidí sacarlo de mi vida.

-Y también lo saco de su casa, ¿O por qué usted estaba habitando la casa de su ex socio?

-Hmm… Sé que le será difícil de creer, pero era de cierto modo como cumplir una última voluntad…

-¿Ultima voluntad?

-Antes de que el se echara la soga al cuello, me hizo jurarle que, si pasaba algo, me quedaba con su parte de nuestra fundación, además de su residencia para cuidar a… Sus hijas-Dijo eso ultimo con una voz un tanto quebrada.

-Entiendo-Dijo Markovich viéndola a los ojos-Su lenguaje corporal y su voz no denotaban mentira, si no, dolor e ira, algo no cuadraba aun así-¿Cómo describiría la relación del señor Sosukara con sus hijas?

-Antes de que el las lastimara… Era buena, pero el hizo que ellas lo desearan fuera de sus vidas, entonces las niñas me pidieron que me hiciera cargo de ellas… Esas dos también son como mis hijas, por lo que lo hice por ellas.

-¿Y qué hizo exactamente el señor Sosukara?

-… Les rompió el corazón-Dijo la joven desviando la mirada.

/

 _"¡Ya! ¡Arrodíllense ante mí!"_

 _Flor de la maldad_

 _De fino porte y faz_

 _Vas pintada del dolor de alguien_

 _Esas viles hiervas por mostrarte a odiar_

 _Ah~ Pagan el precio sufriendo tu crueldad_

La música sonaba en la computadora de una chica de piel morena, mientras veía uno de los temas de su banda favorita.

-¿Kiseki-chan?-Dijo Arekusa entrando-¿No vas a dormir?

-Quise dormir… Pero no conciliaba el sueño, ¿Pasa algo hermana?

-Es… Sobre papá…

-No le digas papá. Él no es nuestro padre.

-Okey… Sobre… Azuma-san…-Dijo como si no se sintiera cómoda diciéndole así-Lo estuve pensando todo este tiempo… Y realmente creo que exageramos sobre el tema de mamá, tal vez si escucháramos lo que tiene que decir.

-El ya no dirá nada nunca más, solo sácatelo de la mente y listo, además así mejor, no tenemos que estar aguantando sus estupideces de que cualquier cosa es buena si se le da la oportunidad.

-Pero…

-Mira, ya no quiero oír más del tema, ¿Vale? Yo simplemente ya no soporto la simple mención de ese baboso, solo déjalo ir ya…-Al ver la cara llorosa de su hermana mayor miro a la ventana-Si gustas… Quédate a dormir conmigo.

/

-Entonces… ¿Eso es todo?

-Si-Dijo Kyoda desviando la mirada.

-Señorita Sento, entenderá que su historia no es del todo convincente.

-Les juro que no se más… Yo estuve con las niñas toda la tarde después del ultimo intento de Azuma… Yo no sé más.

-Lo entiendo, pero su situación es muy sospechosa, así que lamento decirle que mientras no hallemos al culpable, la tendremos que tenerla aquí hasta que hallemos al culpable, mientras, usted es la principal sospechosa.

-No, esperen ¡YO NO FUI!

La joven forcejeo, pero dos agentes la controlaron y se la llevaron a la celda.

/

-¿No coincide?-Preguntaba Maehi sorprendida a Taro.

-No, el pelo que encontraste es reciente, pero no coincide con la chica, aunque sospecho que, si es de la homicida, pues es casi tan reciente como el cuerpo de la víctima, y estar en un callejón como el de las fotos que tomaste de la escena del crimen no es algo que cualquiera haría.

-Vaya, esto hace mas complicado el caso-Dijo la detective.

-No del todo…-Dijo frio Taro.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tal vez no tengamos identificado el ADN, pero… Pude determinar que es de alguien joven… No mayor de 15 años.

La detective sudo frio, el mundo sin dudas estaba desmoronándose.

/

-Y dígame, ¿Cuál era su relación con el señor Sosukara?-Pregunto Markovich al joven Saidai.

-Bueno, era mi jefe, el me encontró en una mala situación económica, y em acobijo… Diría que casi me consideraba un hijo, y yo lo consideraba un padre, de hecho, el casi no me trataba como mayordomo, me invitaba a comer en su misma mesa y siempre estaba pendiente de mi como con la señora Kyoda y las señoritas Kiseki y Arekusa.

-Hablando de sus hijas… ¿Sabe cómo es que el señor Sosukara tuviera hijas siendo tan joven y además que las dos no se parezcan entre si?

-Pues creía saber la historia, pero todo resulto ser algo diferente.

/

-Rápido chicos, tenemos que llegar a esa casa rápido.

-¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Explícate Ranko!

Ranko, Ranma y Akane corrían a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio en dirección a la mansión Sosukara, Ranko tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Estaba escuchando la conversación de Maehi-San y Taro-Kun, el culpable era alguien joven, no mayor de 15, una de las dos chicas es la asesina.

Akane se sorprendió entendiendo las cosas, una de las dos hermanas estaba en peligro.

-¡Akane!-Grito una voz infantil que parecía caída del cielo.

-¡Shison!-Se sorprendió desacelerando un poco, mas no deteniéndose.

-Ya te tardaste mucho, ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Ahora no puedo hablar Shison, ve a la casa.

El fantasmita se detuvo flotando y se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido mientras veía al azabache al lado de la peli azul y le sacaba la lengua.

/

Mientras tanto en la agencia, el doctor Tofu se encontraba inspeccionando las pertenecías de la victima esperando encontrar algo más, cuando noto que la algo sobresalía de un pliegue de la chaqueta del joven, acerco la vista y noto que era un bolsillo secreto, lo abrió y cayo al suelo algo blanco, manchado con gotas rojas de la sangre que derramo Sosukara al morir, lo levanto y noto que eran cuatro hojas de papel finamente dobladas

-¿Y esto que es?

/

Cuando los chicos llegaron vieron las luces apagadas.

-¿Cómo entraremos?-Pregunto Akane recuperando el aliento.

-Yo me encargo-Dijo Ranma dando un salto para pasar sobre la reja que rodeaba la casa, abrió desde atrás y le dejo entrar, luego con la misma agilidad entro por una ventana en el segundo piso, sin hacer un solo ruido, el azabache bajo las escaleras, y abrió la puerta trasera.

Los tres en silencio entraron, siendo alumbrados solo por la luz de la luna, se escabulleron y revisaron cada una de las habitaciones, al entrar a lo que parecía una habitación de hombre, vieron un ordenador machacado con un martillo, además de que a diferencia del resto de la casa que se veía pulcra y limpia, esta tenia tanto polvo que al entrar casi se delatan cuando Ranko por poco estornuda, pero tapándose la nariz, subieron al piso de arriba.

Entre la oscuridad abrieron un cuarto rosa, con la cama vacía, pero destendida por lo que se aterraron, aumentando la velocidad al revisar los cuartos.

Al final del pasillo, encontraron una escena que comparada con lo que se temían los dejo desconcertados, las dos hermanas dormían apaciblemente abrazadas, por lo que parecía que sus sospechas no tenían razón de ser.

Los tres se vieron y asintieron, tenían que irse antes de que los notaran y pudieran acusarlos de allanamiento de morada, cosa que podría hacer publico a A&D y eso podría ser problemático.

-¡Akane! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!-Grito molesto Shison asustando a los 3 haciendo que pegaran un grito despertando a las hermanas.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Quién está ahí?!-Pregunto asustada Arekusa mientras Kiseki se levantó prendiendo la luz de la lampara de la mesita al lado de su cama y tomando de paso un bate de beisbol que tenia al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?-Pregunto Kiseki con mirada agresiva apuntando a los adolescentes mientras se ponía entre ellos y su hermana.

-¿Papá los envió?

-¡QUE NO SOMOS UNA FARSA!

-Lo repetiré solo una vez, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Encontramos un cabello en la escena del crimen-Dijo Ranko decidida mientras sacaba su placa-Casi tan fresco como el cuerpo del señor Sosukara, el análisis lanzo que el cabello era de alguien no mayor a 15 años, nos las llevaremos a interrogar.

Arekusa se llevó la mano a la boca atemorizaba.

-Nosotras no vamos a ningún lado sin Kyoda-San-Dijo Arekusa sin bajar el bate.

-Ki… Kiseki-chan…

-¿Qué pasa Arekusa-chan?

-Hay algo que no me tiene tranquila desde hace rato… Si esto es otro de los intentos de papá… ¿Por qué hace rato dijiste que él no diría nada nunca más? Además… No estabas en la casa después de que viniera a la casa en la tarde…

Kiseki, soltó un suspiro y tomo la mano de su hermana y salió corriendo con ella tomada del brazo saltando de la ventana, los chicos shockeados, tardaron en reaccionar, pero al correr por la ventana vieron un auto encendiéndose y saliendo a la desesperada derribando la entrada de los autos.

-¡Rápido! Háblenle al señor Markovich-Dijo Ranma antes de saltar y empezar a perseguir el auto en medio de la noche saltando por los tejados.

/

El auto estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, para fortuna de la gente, como muchos dormían, no había trafico ni peatones que se cruzaran en el camino del bólido.

-Hermana… ¿Qué hiciste?

-Yo… Yo… Me deshice de él, ¿Okey?

-Pero… El era…

-¡NO ERA NUESTRO PADRE! ¡ÉL NOS TOMÓ Y ENGAÑO POR AÑOS!-Dijo con lagrimas de rabia en la cara-Y por si fuera poco… El la hizo llorar.

-Kiseki…

/

Ranma estaba esforzándose como nunca, incluso saltando los tejados de las casas, seguir al auto era difícil, pero al menos aun no lo perdía de vista, escucho su teléfono y lo contesto.

-¿Dónde estás Ranma?-Dijo Markovich serio.

-Estoy en el barrio Juuban, en la zona habitacional, se dirigen al área comercial.

-Fantástico, vengo de ahí, dime como es el auto.

-Es un Ferrari rojo.

-¡¿Un Ferrari?!... Esto me dolerá más de lo que esperaba-Se quejo el detective.

-¿Dolerle?-Pregunto consternado, cuando vio a lo lejos el auto de Markovich.

-Saotome, dile a tu padre que el me paga la cuenta de los daños.

Y en un movimiento que Ranma no se esperaba, Markovich espero el momento en que su auto pasara al lado del Ferrari y viro bruscamente chocando su auto con el otro desde un costado, procurando darle a la parte trasera con la suficiente fuerza para desviar y hacer girar el auto sobre su propio eje.

El Ferrari no volvió a arrancar, pues Kiseki se había golpeado la cabeza quedando inconsciente, pero las dos hermanas fuera de eso estaban a salvo. Markovich no tuvo tanta suerte, al no poder recuperar el control de su vehículo a tiempo se estrello de frente con un poste de luz.

-¡Loco!-Grito Ranma mientras llamaba a la agencia y a emergencias.

/

Las patrullas y ambulancias no tardaron en aparecer, la ambulancia levanto a Markovich, quien se veía muy golpeado, pero logro recuperar el conocimiento, Ranma se acercó a él.

-¿Las tenemos?

-Si…

-Me alegro…-Dijo mientras los paramédicos lo empezaban a subir dentro de la ambulancia.

-Espere Markovich… ¿Por qué usted me llamo por mi nombre hace rato?

El hombre sonrió divertido un momento y contexto.

-No sé de qué hablas Ginta.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír mientras cerraban la puerta de la ambulancia, tal vez algunas personas eran más de lo que aparentaban.

-Y hablando de personas que aparentan…-Dijo serio mientras veía como la patrulla se llevaba a la menor de las hermanas Sosukara.

/

-Tienes suerte de ser menor-Dijo Maehi sentándose en la sala de interrogación con un toque de decepción en su voz-Ahora cuéntanos… ¿Cómo una niña de 13 años es capaz de matar a su propio padre?

-¡EL NO ES MI PADRE!

-Bueno, dinos… Como rayos mataste al señor Sosukara.

-…-La chica solo suspiro resignada-El… Nos engañó, nos engañó por años.

-¿Años?

-El no es mi padre, solo un iluso que creía que podría hacer que la gente fuera igual de ilusa-Un par de lágrimas de rabia brotaron de sus mejillas-El por años dijo ser nuestro padre, pero no lo es, y no solo eso, nos hizo creer que nuestra madre era alguien que no existía.

-¿Alguien que no existía?

-Él nunca tuvo pareja, era muy patético para cualquier chica, por lo que nos tomó y nos hizo creer que lo éramos, ¿Y qué pasaba con nuestra madre? Pues como nunca tuvo pareja, se invento que la tuvo, pero que vivía en el extranjero, y como no podía cuidarnos nos dejó con él, incluso, le creo una identidad a la mujer, una mentira, una cuenta falsa para fingir ser la madre que nunca tuvimos.

-¿Y eso es malo?-Dijo no entendiendo del todo.

-¿No lo entiende verdad? Ese infeliz nos engañó por años…Fingiendo ser una mujer que nos amaba, pero no… Ni siquiera como hombre nos amó, ¿Qué clase de persona que engaña a alguien que ama?

-La gente suele decir mentiras sin pensar en sus consecuencias, pero a veces algunas mentiras no son hechas con malas intenciones… ¿Descubrieron la verdad?

-¿Descubrirla? El mismo nos lo dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa, simplemente un día llego del trabajo con Kyoda-San y mientras le insistíamos como siempre, si sabia si mamá iba a venir, él lo dijo… Arekusa lloro como nunca y a mí me entro una ira como nunca antes. Lo corrimos de la casa y Kyoda-san se encargó de nosotras, ella siempre fue especial para nosotras, y nosotras para con ella, y al saber lo sucedido, y al ver cómo nos dejó, nos decidimos a sacarlo de nuestras vidas.

-¿Y decidiste matarlo para asegurarte?

-No, el era el que insistía en volver y volver, se quedaba como vagabundo en la puerta, tirado, matándose de hambre para causar lastima, a veces se iba unos días pero volvía a molestar, una vez incluso llevo una banda de mariachi, que sepa Kami-sama como consiguió una en Japón, otra se hizo el que estaba lleno de sangre, cuando solo era pintura, la cantidad de vergüenza ajena que nos hizo pasar frente a todo el vecindario era cada vez más molesta. Un día, Kyoda le abrió para decirle que se fuera, que dejara de insistir, no e que rayos hablaron, pero yo lo vi todo, el bastardo le robo un beso a mi Kyoda-San y cuando ella entro, se metió a su cuarto y lloro incluso más que Arekusa-Chan. Ahora sí, que había llegado demasiado lejos. El muy bastardo seguía afuera golpeándose la cabeza con la pared como si de veras se arrepintiera de lo que hizo, por lo que le lance cosas hasta que se fue como perro callejero. Pero el volvió una vez más, Kyoda-San ni se molestó, se encerró y no quiso saber más, yo tome el cuchillo de la cocina, le lance unas piedras que tenia en mi cuarto por si acaso y lo volví a correr mientras él se metía algo en el bolsillo, pero esta vez lo seguí, sin darse cuenta por esquivar las piedras, terminamos en la parte peligrosa del barrio, por lo que supuse que si moría ahí a nadie le importaría, y lo apuñale en la espalda, el corrió, pudo luchar, pudo defenderse, pero solo se dedico a huir, lo acorrale en el callejón y termine lo que empecé… Regrese a la casa sin que nadie me viera y me limpie, al menos ya no tendré nunca más que oír sus hipócritas discursos morales ni su apoyo a la creación de pura basura.

Maehi suspiro, la chica era muy joven, y no tuvo remordimiento en matar a quien la crio, solo por una mentira, años de lo que parecía ser una relación familiar, arruinados por la terquedad de no saber escuchar. Las leyes no serian duras con ella, pero esperaba que la mandaran a ayuda psicológica o algo… El mundo iba de mal en peor.

/

Arekusa estaba sentada en una silla del pasillo, lloraba desconsolada, primero había perdido la ilusión de una madre, luego a su padre, y ahora… Su hermana, no sabía ni que pensar de ella, ahora.

-Tu eres Arekusa-Chan, ¿No? -Dijo el Doctor Tofu sentándose a su lado, la chica no contesto-Tu padre era un hombre como ningún otro.

-¿Usted conoció a mí padre?

-Se podría decir que si…-Dijo con un tono de voz algo apenado-Creo que él quería que tuvieras esto-Dijo dándole las hojas de papel-Estaban en su chaqueta.

La chica desdoblo las hojas y vio que era una carta, para ella y su hermana, de parte de su padre.

 _Para mis queridas hijas, Arekusa y Kiseki Sosukara_

 _Se que están molestas por lo que hice, pero créanme que no lo hice con mala intención… yo… No soy su padre biológico, lo acepto, pero eso no quita que las quiera como tal, después de todo ustedes me salvaron la vida._

 _Sera mejor que les cuente la historia desde el principio, cuando tenía 8 años, mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico, me enviaron a un orfanato donde mis compañeros se burlaban de mí, y la señora encargada era muy estricta con todos._

 _Yo quería ser escritor y director de cine, así que en mis ratos libres escribía historias fantásticas, donde soñaba con mundos donde el bien siempre ganaba y el amor, la compasión y el perdón arreglaban todos los problemas del mundo… Pero mis compañeros eran crueles y siempre se reían de ellas diciendo que eran muy tontas y la jefa los rompía en mi cara diciendo que no eran realistas, y por lo tanto no eran excelentes, así que tenían que ser tirados a la basura y dejarlos en el olvido, mi única salida seria que alguien me adoptara, pero los padres siempre querían a los niños más pequeños, no tenía muchas posibilidades._

 _Así pasé un par de años, un día, llorando le dije a la señora que me quería ir, pues no era feliz y la señora simplemente me arrojo a la calle, pero la libertad no fue fácil, una constante en mis primeros años en la calle, era el hambre, me vi tentado a robar comida, pero eso esta mal, así que nunca lo hice, así que pedía, unas veces me daban, otras veces me daban de golpes, pero haciendo pequeños trabajos como limpiar coches y lustrar zapatos me podía permitir comer al menos una vez al día._

 _Un día, cuando ya llevaba un año de salir del orfanato, un autobús se volcó, cayo por el barranco, y yo me lance a ayudar a la gente, dos mujeres atrapadas me pasaron a dos bebes, una de dos años con una piel tan blanca como la leche y una recién nacida con una piel tan morena que parecía canela, apresurado me apure a sacarlas de peligro, pero cuando me disponía a regresar para ayudar a las señoras y al resto de pasajeros… El autobús estallo._

 _Estaba aterrado, las pequeñas a mi lado lloraban por el ruido de la explosión y yo no sabia que hacer, las miré y pensé que, si las dejaba, las llevarían al mismo lugar triste y solitario al que a mi me llevaron, por lo que las llevé al lote baldío que llamaba mi hogar._

 _Criar a dos niñas teniendo 11 años no fue fácil, tuve que doblar esfuerzos y a veces quedarme sin comer para que ustedes comieran todos los días._

 _Necesitaba un milagro y una protección, por lo que llame a la más pequeña Kiseki y a la grande Arekusa._

 _No estuve solo, al menos durante un tiempo, una amiga mía llamada Tsuki Uzumaki, me ayudaba a veces, ella no estuvo de acuerdo con mi idea, pero eso no le impidió ayudarme, ella también era chica de calle pues había escapado de su casa por que sus padres eran unos alcohólicos que a veces se ponían violentos con ella, durante un tiempo ella me ayudo cuidándolas mientras me iba a trabajar, así que ella fue lo más cercano que tuvieron a una madre, ella tenía 15 años, pero eso no le impidió corresponderme cuando le pedí ser mi novia a los 12._

 _Éramos felices, pero siempre me preguntaba, cuando ustedes fueran más consientes, ¿Qué pensarían de mí?_

 _Un día un señor llego con una carta para Tsuki, sus padres habían muerto por un exceso de alcohol, al parecer su problema aumento considerablemente cuando notaron que su problema les arrebato a su hija, por lo que Tsuki heredo la casa de sus padres y la poca fortuna que les quedaba, ya que gastaron mucho para localizarla, pero como ella se negó a regresar con ellos, ellos se hundieron en la depresión hasta que su adicción los mato._

 _Tsuki, nos acobijo en su casa, después de todo era muy grande para una sola persona, y me dio la mitad de la fortuna que heredo para que pudiera publicar mi primer libro, un recopilatorio de los cuentos que invente en mis días de orfanato, los cuales escribía un duplicado para evitar perderlos cuando la señora me los rompía._

 _Habían pasado unos meses y Tsuki quedo embarazada, yo estaba eufórico pues tendría a mi primogénito biológico, mi pequeña Kiseki ya pronunciaba sus primeras palabras y Arekusa empezaba el preescolar, por lo que publique mi segundo libro y tuve la fortuna suficiente para asegurarnos una buena vida. Pero la desgracia no terminaba conmigo…_

 _Tsuki murió en el parto, al igual que él bebe… Ella sabía que había riesgos, cosa que no me había dicho, pero aun así los corrió, Arekusa estaba tan triste que un día ya no recordaba a Tsuki, el psicólogo me dijo que tenia anestesia por trauma, por lo que decidí que lo mas prudente seria no decirle._

 _Pero cuando empezaron a preguntarme sobre su madre, decidí decirles que mi amada Tsuki era una gran aventurera, que viajaba por el mundo para enfrentar las fuerzas del mal como una super espía. Eso lo tome para mi tercer libro que, dicho sea de paso, aumento mi fortuna tanto, que ya nunca más me tendría que preocupar por sufrir de hambre en mi vida. Al menos eso creía._

 _Y así crie a mis pequeñas, solo, pero decidido a superarme por ellas._

 _Años después conocí a una chica, Kyoba, ella desde el primer día me dejo impactado, siendo escritora y critica, era simplemente asombrosa, y aunque sus criticas a mi trabajo eran brutales, y hasta algo hirientes, nunca me trato mal como persona, y debo decirlo, me tiene embobado desde que la conocí, pero temo que, si le confieso mis sentimientos, me rechace._

 _Le propuse que me ayudara, siempre quise ayudar al mundo que como yo quería sacar su lado mas artístico, por lo que la convencí de ser mi socia en una fundación que ayudara a la gente, ya fuera de bajos recursos o no, a desarrollarse como artistas, y aunque a veces discutíamos sobre cómo manejar la fundación, pues ella siempre hablaba de motivarlos a la excelencia de hacer historias realistas, yo decía que el realismo no era tan necesario, que lo importante era alimentar los sueños de la gente._

 _Sé que tu Kiseki, odias que las creaciones de mis protegidos sean muy "bobas", pero eso no te da derecho a juzgarlas como basura, toda idea, sin importar que tan rara o realista sea, merece la oportunidad de ser llevada a cabo, y no se puede juzgar como basura el trabajo de alguien más, así como así, cuando los demás se esforzaron._

 _Pero volviendo a lo de Tsuki, sé que me pasé al crear esa cuenta falsa para simular ser su madre, pero, es que me rompía el corazón cada que lloraban pensando en ella, no sabia que hacer y lo hice._

 _Tal vez no debí decírselos, pero la culpa de usurpar su identidad me carcomía poco a poco desde el primer día, sus sonrisas llenas de ilusión lo valían, pero cuando empezaron a deprimirse porque querían que ella volviese, comprendí mi error, y en serio lo siento_

 _Por favor, por lo que más quieran, dejen de llevarse por el rencor, y aprender a perdonar, nadie es perfecto, todos cometemos errores, en especial cuando queremos hacer las cosas por amor._

 _Con todo el cariño del mundo_

 _Papá, Azuma Sosukara_

 _PD: Kyoba, si lees esto, perdóname, no debí robarte ese beso, pero ya no podía seguir reprimiendo mis sentimientos hacia ti…_

 _PD2: Arekusa, asegúrate que mi legado como motivador de sueños no sea opacado en la fundación por el realismo de Kyoba… Nunca pierdas la esperanza._

 _PD3: Saidai, cuando te encontré quise adoptarte, pero ya estabas grande y se que no lo ibas a aceptar… Pero te acogí y vi siempre como el hijo que siempre quise tener… Cuida de mis pequeñas, ¿Si?_

 _PD4: Kiseki… Esto lo escribo desde el callejón… Puedo ver lo a que va a venir… Perdóname por no ser el padre que querías._

La sangre en las hojas se despinto con las lágrimas de Arekusa, entonces llegaron Kyoba y Saidai y esta se lanzo desconsolada a abrazarlos mientras lloraba más que nunca.

/

Ranma y las chicas veían la escena de lejos, Ranma sostenía con fuerza una fotocopia de la carta.

-Hay de todo en este mundo-Dijo Akane con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay gente realmente mal agradecida-Dijo Ranma con el puño tan cerrado que se lastimaba su mano con sus uñas.

-Pero… También hay gente buena-Dijo Ranko

-Que, a pesar de las desgracias, nunca dejan de luchar y ayudar a otros- Dijo sonriente, mientras acariciaba el papel en la parte que estaba la firma.

-Solo hay que tratar, que este sea el tipo de gente que siga adelante

-Si, así como gente que hace sacrificios como Markovich-Dijo Genma llegando con Nodoka viendo a sus hijos.

-Su compañero y supervisor estará una semana internado, así que tómense ese tiempo para descansar.

-Sí, gracias papá-Dijeron Ranma y Akane.

-Además de centrarse en sus otras obligaciones-Dijo Nodoka tomando el mango de su katana mientras sonreía amablemente.

-Ya son mas las dos y mañana tienen escuela, ¿No es así?-

En ese momento, Ranko, Ranma y Akane sintieron el verdadero temor.

/

Y a la mañana siguiente.

 _Vemos a una pequeña niña de cabello negro azulado en la falda de un hombre joven, con una expresión de adoración._

 _-A-chan, dime, ¿Qué piensas de que maten gente?_

 _-No me gusta, nadie tiene ese derecho, no pueden creerse dioses-El hombre miro consternado a la niña al escuchar sus palabras._

 _-Pero princesa, si así fuera, abría mas almas con que interactuar, más almas con las que pudieras jugar, no todos tienen la capacidad de ver, hablar y hasta sentir a las almas, eres especial- La niña frunció el ceño al escuchar al hombre, y mirándolo a los ojos, marrón versus plateado, respondió._

 _-No me gusta este poder y aquel que mata personas es ¡Malo! Las almas torturadas no logran descansar en paz fácilmente y se van contaminando de la maldad del mundo, se transforman en cosas feas._

 _-¿Qué?- Iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido._

 _-¡A comer!-_

-¡Tendo! ¡Saotome! ¡No duerman en clase!

El profesor saco a los 3 y los puso a cargar baldes.

- _¿Qué fue eso?-_

-Ultima vez que tomamos un caso tan de no… Zzzz…-Dijo Ranma quedándose dormido parado.

-Lo mismo di… Zzzzzz…-Ranko también se quedó dormida.

-¿En qué rayos me metí?-Dijo Akane antes de amenazar con caer dormida, pero Shison apareció y le dio energía a su cuerpo para seguir cargando el resto del día. Shison desde el cuerpo de Akane le saco la lengua a un dormido Ranma.

 **Continuara…**

Nos encontramos en una habitación oscura, se oyen ruidos de forcejeo, entonces un foco ilumino una bolsa, la bolsa se movia, entonces una mano abrió la bolsa revelando a Ranma, Akane, Ranko y Hiro atados en la bolsa.

Los 4 vieron confundidos el lugar, cuando de pronto se escucharon unos paso, Hiro se puso nervioso, Ranko se asustó, Akane trataba de huir y Ranma miro desafiante a la dirección en que venían las pisadas, una gran sombra con 3 grandes cuernos se levanto ante los tres, Ranma miro la sombra molesto, cuando…

 **-¿?:** ¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS RESPUESTAS! ¿Helado?

Entonces todas las luces se prendieron mostrando a Ultimate Dimentor ofreciéndole a los 4 helado en una bandeja.

 **-Akane:** ¿Pero qué rayos significa esto?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, pues primero los felicito, han pasado a escalar un puesto mas en la gran escalera existencial, felicidades-Decía mientras sus OC´s los desataban-Y es hora de revelarles la verdad.

 **-Body Master (OC de Ultimate):** Chan chan chan-Canturreo para hacer un efecto dramático.

 **-Ranma:** ¡Déjense de payasadas y dígannos que pasa!-Dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** _Bah…_ Otro aguafiestas, como sea, la verdad son personajes ficticios, de un anime, o mejor dicho personajes para un fanfiction de un anime, viven en un universo alternativo de ese anime, en el original, hay muchas cosas que son distintas, pero dejaremos eso para otro momento, pero en fin, el punto es que quiero hacer las respuestas de los lectores una sección mas interesante y para eso ustedes me ayudaran a mí y mi compañera para eso-Dijo mientras **Akasaku** entraba desde las sombras-Les presento a la que inicio la idea de su mundo, mi colega y compañera, Akasaku, respétenla por que a ella es a la que más le deben su existencia.

Akasaku mira a los personajes de Ranma con una gota de sudor en la nuca por el trato de su compañero para con los personajes.

 **-Akasaku:** Ejem, ejem, disculpen a mi amigo, creo que está un poco chiflado jeje entre nosotros, que quede en secreto-Al decir eso, les dio una sonrisa y todos la miraron como la loca que es.

 **-Akane:** _¿En qué rayos me metí ahora?_ -Pensó.

 **-Akasaku:** Jeje am, ¿Ultimate? ¿Dónde nos encontramos?-Dijo ya que miraba a todos lados pero no reconocía el lugar.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues… Ya que es Diciembre, pero ya paso navidad… Estamos en… ¡EL POLO NORTE!-Grito y la cámara salió de la habitación mostrando que estaban en un bunker en medio del lugar congelado, se alejo un poco mas acompañando al grito, se vio a una ardilla dientes de sable tratando de enterrar una bellota en el hielo, mas lejos se vio a Goku y Vegeta siendo apaleados por Broly, mas lejos el grito despertó a un Santa Claus que dormía después de la jornada del año, y así hasta llegar al espacio donde la alianza rebelde enfrentaba al imperio tratando de destruir la estrella de la muerte.

 **-Ranko:** Esto debe ser un sueño.

 **-Arturo (OC de Ultimate):** No lo es… Entre más rápido acepten que estos… Super dioses-Dijo viendo a los dos escritores-Son los que realmente mandan sobre sus destinos, mejor.

 **-Multiverso (OC de Ultimate):** Les doy un consejo-Dijo mientras dejaba los helados de los personajes canon y el OC en una mesa-Actúen con normalidad, y cuando menos se den cuenta el saber que no son reales dejara de sorprenderlos, al menos a nosotros nos funciona.

 **-Body Master:** Si… Y ahora apártense-Dijo mientras que disfrazado de un Caza Fantasmas de la película de los 80´s abria una trampilla para fantasmas de la cual salió Shison.

 **-Akane:** ¡Shison!-Dijo mientras el pequeño fantasma se lanzaba para abrazarla.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, con ellos aquí, creo que podemos comenzar.

Entonces aparecieron unas gradas con los lectores quienes empezaron a pasar uno a uno, empezando por **Touka de Kou**.

 **-Touka de Kou:** "esos no son recuerdos de Akane, pero quiénes son? la escena del asesinato me super encantó! Me la imaginé tal cual. Sobre el final del cap, si no me equivoco es Ryoga y la chica tengo mis dudas, pero esas me las reservo. los felicito chicos!"

 **-Akane:** ¿Qué recuerdos?... ¿De qué hablan?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eres nueva en esto, descuida, ya lo entenderás-Dijo viendo a la chica antes de pasar su vista a la lectora-No diremos nada y bueno, nos alegra que te pareciera bien la escena del asesinato aunque no paso de forma directa y si, y bueno ya se sabe quien es la chica que acompaña a nuestro despistado, y gracias por tus felicitaciones nwn

 **-Akasaku:** ¿Enserio? Que felicidad, nos encanta que nos animes asi, por supuesto, ya sabes quién era jeje y espero este capi te haya gustado, siento la demora x_x y sobre los recuerdos, iras entendiendo a medida que vayan pasando más capis, nunca nos dejes, desde ya gracias-Se ve a una Akasaku con un polo grueso y un gorrito verde musgo, dando saltitos muy feliz de estar con todos el día de hoy.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, y hablando del capítulo de hoy, tengo una pregunta para ustedes los lectores, en el caso de hoy, ¿Quién creían que era el culpable al principio? Es que la verdad este caso tiene una carga sentimental para mí, así que me gustaría saber que tan bien lo hice para ser el primer capítulo que escribo con un casi de este estilo-Decía jugando con sus dedos en lo que pasaba la siguiente lectora, Bustamante Kayla.

 **-Bustamante Kayla:** "me encanto el capitulo lo lei apenas salio, primero me asombró lo de kasumi y descubrir que hay mas gente con poderes , y espero que la relacion de ranmaxakane avance jijiji"

 **-Akasaku:** Claro, nada está dicho, ellos no son los únicos ahí jeje ahi muchos perdidos en el mundo con habilidades especiales, y sobre el akanexranma, x supuesto, el avance es lento, pero es que, ¿Cómo te enamoras de un día al otro? Solo han pasado un poco más de una semana, no sería prudente que eso pasara ¿no? Asique descuida, si va a haber romance, a su debido tiempo jejeje-La joven de ojos verdes se sonroja y juega con sus dedos, mientras mira hacia una ventana avergonzada cuando ve algo que llama su atención-¿Que hace Hiro-kun afuera con este frio? ¿Eso es? ¿UN MUÑECO DE NIEVE?-Vemos correr a la chica hacia el pequeño Saotome y donde ambos empiezan a ponerle la nariz al pobre muñeco, mientras los demás miran con una gota de sudor en la nuca, la situación.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje… Bueno…-Dijo regresando la mirada a la lectora-Me alegra que te gustara, y si, hay más _especiales_ por ahí sueltos, la relación si avanzara, pero de a poco y no solo Kasumi esta ahí, también esta…

 **-Arturo (OC de Ultimate):** ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-El grito del OC alerta a Ultimate quien voltea para ver qué pasaba, viendo a su OC desmayado con un grandísimo chorro de sangre saliendo de su nariz, Multiverso le señala a la salida donde estaba Body esculpiendo un par de muñecos… O mejor dicho muñecas de nieve en una posición que…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡BODY! ¡HAY NIÑOS PRESENTES!

 **Dificultades Técnicas…**

 **Disculpen las molestias**

Entonces paso la siguiente lectora, **Rubikane** :

 **-Rubikane:** "WoW no, genial el capítulo no tuve tiempo de leerlo pero lo puse en audio y me pareció espantoso el asesinato pero la trama de la historia no iba para menos me Seguiré pendiente a los próximos capítulos y ánimos. Excelente Equipo"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Me alegra que te gustara, y esa herramienta parece muy útil y si, fue espantoso el caso y la trama si fue brutal… ¿Qué te pareció el del caso de hoy? Y agradecemos tu apoyo y si, la verdad Akasaku es hasta ahora la mejor compañera que he tenido y a diferencia de… Otras personas, realmente creo que llegaremos los dos juntos al final de esta historia.

Akasaku vuelve de su escapada con Hiro-kun y mira a Rubikane con brillantes ojso verdes y una gran sonrisa.

 **-Akasaku:** "GENIALLL, claro la idea es que sean brutales, sabes que me encanta la sangre y tripas por fuera jajajaja-La chica con cara de ángel, empieza a tener ojos de psicópata mientras su compañera la ve con miedo y admiración mesclados- _Cof Cof_ , digo, digo, era parte de la trama, y habran más, veremos qué pasa, y yo creo que Ultimate es muy lindo y amable y mientras las cosas se digan y hagan de acuerdo a ambas partes, creo que todo tiene solución, salvo la muerte, pero no creo que Shinigami-kun nos quiera aun con ella jejeje-Le entrega una carita de ángel, de esas que no parten un plato, mientras mira una de las esculturas de Body, a quien, con maldad le tira una flecha con su arco y se desarma. Por un momento la cámara enfoca a Body en un color blanco y negro con la canción triste de Bob Esponja de fondo-Vuelve pronto Rubikane :3

En medio de las gradas Rubikane

 **-Rubikane:** "jajaja a quienes secuestraron?Leerlos al final de cada capítulo es una aventura nueva. Siempre termino con las costillas rotas jajaja los seguiré leyendo"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues ya lo viste jeje, y si, de hecho en eso mi colega tuvo la gran idea de cambiar de escenarios, y me alegra que te guste, además si, sirve como una buena forma de bajar la tensión antes de que cierren la aplicación o el explorador, y agradecemos tu apoyo, léenos cuando justes nwn también te invitamos a leer nuestros demas proyectos individuales en la sesión de cada uno, saludos nwn/

 **-Akasaku:** Rubikane, claro, tú sabes como soy yo, y me encanta hacer cosas fuera de lo normal, ya sabes, rara por rara jajaja ven pronto y lee los demas fics :D

Akasaku se sienta al lado de Akane y Shison, quienes la miran con ojo crítico, mientras empieza a afilar una katana de la era sengoku y ambos chicos se ponen pálidos.

 **-Akane:** ¿Pa… Para q… qué es eso?-Akasaku mira a la joven con una expresion de niña pequeña.

 **-Akasaku:** ¿Esto? naa, ignóranos, es solo que vi un par de personajes haciendo cosas incorrectas-Akane se pone pálida y Shison si no fuera que es un fantasma ya estaría muerto de nuevo, ambos se alejan despacio de la chica.

Por último, pero no menos importante paso **Mousham** :

 **-Mousham:** "Como siempre, magnifico el trama, esto se está desemvolviendo cada instante más, me gustó el papel que le dieron a kasumi y su don de sanación me super encanto ca muy acorde a ella, todavía esta el enigma de shizon aunqur me quedó claro que su hermano no es! o al menos nonde sangre. Tambien me quedé pensando en la mujer shinigami, me quedé pensando en esa alma atrapada de su esfera quien era? y tambien las palabras que dejó dichas antes de desaparecer antes ellos... este nuevo aparato anulador es un verdadero problema para ellos y más para akane.  
Estoy super encantada con el fic los felicito... y su manera de contestarnos jeje. /"

Akasaku levanta la mirada, mientras sigue afilando su katana y mira a Mousham.

 **-Akasaku:** ¡Siii!, Kasumi tendrá sus partecitas jeje y creo que a ella le quedaba eso de sanar por eso fue la seleccionada, jajaja sobre Shison… ¿Como sabes que no es su hermano? ¿Lo dijimos? No recuerdo haberlo dicho jajaja-Dijo haciendo que los dos implicados se vieran extrañados mientras un temeroso Arturo se les acerco a susúrrales.

 **-Arturo (OC de Ultimate):** No digan nada… Los escritores se suelen poner… Violentos en lo que respecta a decir mas de la cuenta-Viendo la katana de la escritora, los personajes optaron por hacerle caso.

 **-Akasaku:** Eehh la Shinigami… Aparecerá más adelante seguramente ajjaja y mmm ¿Esa alma? no creo que sea relevante sino, más bien, una muestra de su poder jeje, ohh ¿El anulador? había que poner interesante las cosas jajajaja gracias, me alegro que te guste mi fic, síguenos leyendo :3

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si, me alegra que te guste como se desarrolla el fic, y si, ya verán mas de Kasumi y los demas próximamente, sobre Shison, no puedo decir nada, y sobre la mujer shinigami… Mande a Body por ella, pero no hubo forma de capturarla…

El escritor ve a su OC que escuchaba la canción de "Todo se derrumbó dentro de mi" mientras acariciaba la nieve que antes era una muñeca sexy de nieve, entonces este se giró y lloro más.

 **-Body Master (OC de Ultimate):** ¡ESA SHINIGAMI ES MUY VIOLENTA!, solo le pedí una cita y me dijo que no por feo y me dio una patada cuando la abrace sin consentimiento-Y empezó a llorar hasta que sus lagrimas se congelaron y de ahí, se congelo su cara, haciendo que al escritor le saliera una gotita de sudor.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y siguiendo contigo…-Dijo volteando a la lectora-Si, el alma no era relevante, pero pueden poner que era de quien ustedes gusten, el aparato anulador si será un problema, y sobre lo que dijo… Pues lo dijo por una razón, solo diré eso… Me alegra que te guste nuestro fic y si, yo di la forma de contestar, pero mi colega fue la que propuso lo de los escenarios, cool, ¿Verdad?

Y **Mousham** volvió a pasar, ya para terminar.

 **-Mousham:** "Y por cierto, esta shinigami me dejó bastante intrigada... aawww es que, que quizo decir con: ESTAS DISPUESTO A PERDONAR LO IMPERDONABLE! aa mueroo x.x pero encantaa, sigannn asiii muchos para ustedess"

Akasaku empezó a dar pequeños saltitos sobre si misma y mirar emocionada a Mousham.

 **-Akasaku:** Lo notaste, lo notaste, genial, genial, nadie había preguntado jajaja, bueno, para empezar, ¿Tu perdonarías lo imperdonable? un alma pura no puede tener rencor o deja de ser pura, y dime, ¿Podrías no odiar? Jajaja no puedo decirte, pero Shinigami-kun sabe más de lo que dice, solo que lo hace para hacer rabiar a nuestro prota, que sabe que es peligrosa y no la quiere cerca de Akane jeje-Al terminar de decir eso, empezó a hacer unas extrañas maniobras con la katana y acercándose peligrosamente a algún que otro personaje, quienes aterrados huían de ella-Amo que dejen review, y que les guste el fic, porque aunque nos demoramos, lo hacemos con todo el cariño nuestro, ¿Verdad, Ultimate-kun?-Al decir eso se colgó de su espalda, haciendo que el chico pierda su equilibrio, al estar a punto de caer, ella hace un salto como si nada, y el joven cae solo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si que si…-Dijo antes de desmayarse.

 **-Akasaku:** Síguenos leyendo, porque habrá más sorpresas aun, unas que ni te imaginas-Y le dedico una enorme y hermosa sonrisa al público, quienes la miraban graciosamente, mientras los OC´s de Ultimate lo ayudaron a despertarse e incorporarse para que respondiera.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Y si, lo que dijo mí compañera, realmente no es fácil no odiar, pero no imposible… De hecho conozco a una o dos personas que pueden superar ese defecto humano-Dijo con un toque de orgullo-Por otro lado me agrada que te guste nuestro trabajo… ¡AHORA TODOS LOS LECTORES RECIBIRÁN EN LA SALA CONTIGUA CHOCOLATE CALIENTE Y GALLETAS!

Y todos los lectores y Akasaku fueron a la sala contigua seguidos por Ultimate, los OC´s y personajes canon quisieron seguirlos, pero Ultimate les bloqueo el paso.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Chicos, ya recibirán su chocolate, pero antes les tengo una tarea-Dijo riendo levemente, muy divertido con la situacion.

 **-Dimentor (OC de Ultimate):** ¿Qué pasa?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Entrenen a estos para afrontar su nueva conciencia-Dijo señalando a los OC´s del fic antes de girarse despidiéndose con la mano-Se los encargo.

Entonces Ranma y compañía notaron la mirada algo maliciosa de parte de Dimentor y Body.

 **-Dimentor (OC de Ultimate):** Okey… ¿Listos para ver la verdad de sus origenes?

 **-Body Master (OC de Ultimate):** Yo les enseñare un mundo maravilloso llamado Rule 34.

Los chicos vieron aterrados a los dos locos, pero los 2 recibieron un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Multiverso con un bate de beisbol.

 **-Multiverso (OC de Ultimate):** ¡TARADOS! ¡LOS ASUSTAN!-Entonces se giro con una sonrisa amable a los personajes del fic-Acompáñenme por favor-Dijo llevándolos a una pequeña sala con unos sillones cómodos y buena iluminación-Empezaremos con lo básico-Dijo sacando el primer tomo del manga de Ranma-Ustedes salieron de aquí-Dijo dándoles el tomo.

 **-Ranko:** ¿Esto?-Dijo interesada de verse en la portada de un manga junto con un panda.

 **-Multiverso (OC de Ultimate):** Si… Pero les recomendaría darse un tiempo antes de leer el tomo…

 **-Arturo (OC de Ultimate):** No serán los mismos después de saber la verdad…

Los dos OC´s se sentaron viendo fijamente a los chicos en espera de su decisión, mientras estos no dejaban de ver el tomo, indecisos sobre si leer o no.

 **PD:** El capitulo de hoy fue titulado por la canción de Vocaloid "Aku no Musume", muy buen tema, el tío Ultimate la recomienda.

watch?v=yiHiikG8uQA


	8. Capítulo 8: Explosión

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para su entretenimiento, está escrito por un equipo compuesto por: Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku, ambos somos los creadores y trabajamos en conjunto para darles este pequeño entretenimiento.

 _Equipo de Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku_

 _Presenta_

 _Proyecto **"Daraku shita tamashī" 2019**_

 ** _"Almas corrompidas"_**

En esa misma pequeña casa azul, un hombre vestido completamente de negro miraba a ambas mujeres con malicia, en sus ojos se veía la demencia y ansias de poder, los ojos marrones de la mujer veían horrorizada a esa bestia frente a ella, acercándose lentamente hacia ellas, estando en la cocina, la peli azul, le lanzo pimienta en los ojos y tomando a su hija, corrió lo más que pudo de ese demente.

-A-chan, sabes que mamá te quiere, ahora, ¿Quiero que corras y te escondas de acuerdo? Por lo que más quieras, no vayas a salir-Decía desesperadamente, mientras incitaba a su hija a correr.

/

 **Capítulo 8: Explosión**

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el caso en el que Markovich tuvo un accidente para detener a la criminal. Las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas y no ha habido casos peligrosos ni llamativos, el tiempo fue aprovechado por Akane, quien aprovecho y estuvo cerca de los archivos, donde investigaba al asesino de Shison. También Hiro se había acercado bastante a la chica para disgusto de fantasma de esta.

- _Estoy cerca, lo sé, mi instinto me dice, que pronto sabré quien es, el asesino de Shison, sé que pronto, sé que podre vengarme de ese hombre, él debe pagar… Debe… Debe… Debe morir_ -Akane estaba en sus pensamientos cuando Ranma se le acerco y con su dedo la empujo desde la frente.

-¿Qué haces? Últimamente pasas aquí dentro mucho tiempo, vayamos a entrenar-La joven lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero encogiéndose de hombros, fue detrás del chico.

-Te daré una paliza-Dijo la peli azul con mirada fría pero sonrisa confiada.

-Jaja, no lo creo Akane, soy invencible jajaja.

/

Vemos una habitación enorme con una pequeña lámpara en medio, se pueden ver muchos aparatos y cables por todos lados, en medio de la habitación, se encuentra una especie de mesa/cama, en la que, al mirar vemos a una joven, de unos 15-17 años, de largo cabello castaño, la joven al abrir los ojos, estos se pueden ver de un intenso azul. La joven intenta escapar de la mesa, donde está atada, mientras frente a ella se encuentra un hombre con una bata blanca y unos ojos de psicópata, mirando a la niña con una sonrisa de esas que dan terror.

-¿Qué.. qué.. qué qui… quier… quiere de mi?-La joven hablaba entrecortadamente jadeando por el esfuerzo que hacía de aguantar los experimentos que hacían con ella.

-Bueno, te ofreciste voluntaria, para evitar que los demás sufran, cuanto tú ya no aguantes más, empezare con ellos-El hombre sonreía malévolamente mientras que con satisfacción ponía en la muñeca de la chica una especie de suero, el cual enseguida le hizo efecto, soltando gritos desgarradores y de repente un campo de energía era soltado cada vez más y más grande, sin embargo en ese momento, un aparato bajaba del techo y con una especie de rayo le daba a la joven en medio del pecho, quien volvía a gritar desgarradoramente antes de caer desmayada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-Oh, pero que interesante interesante, parece que está funcionando, aunque aún no del todo, aún tiene rastros del campo, debo seguir investigando-Al decir eso, el hombre salió de la habitación, mientras otros hombres entraban y se llevaban a la joven arrastrándola por el suelo.

/

Ranma y Akane estaban peleando en el dojo, desde que Ranko le había regalado de sus ropas chinas, se sentía mucho más ligera al pelear, era muy cómodo para entrenar.

- _¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_ -Akane se detiene abruptamente y mira a todos lados, Ranma debe esquivarla para no lastimarla al ver que no iba a defenderse.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detuviste?-Ranma la mira desconcertado y algo enojado por el hecho de que la joven se detuviera, quien lo ignora olímpicamente.

-¿Es… Escuchaste ese grito?

-¿Qué?-El joven de ojos azules la mira con rareza y al ver la seriedad de la chica, decide cerrar los ojos y concentrarse.

-No, Akane, no oigo nada, ni siquiera hay alguien que sea capaz de superar el campo de mamá, como para que podamos escuchar su grito-Akane lo miraba a él seriamente, ella sabía que era lo que había escuchado.

-Te juro que escuche un grito, era de chica, parecía como si estuviera… Sufriendo…-El rostro de Akane se deforma un poco al creer que capaz y fueron recuerdos propios y no que alguien haya gritado realmente, en eso estaba, con el de la trenza tratando de tranquilizarla cuando entran más personas al dojo, quien al ver el estado de desconcierto de Akane se preocupan.

-Akane-chan ¿Qué sucede?-La joven de cabello castaño mira a la peli azul, quien no entiende estando totalmente desconcertada, lo que le había sucedido, estaba por responder cuando, más personas entraron al dojo, sintiéndose ahogada por un momento, aun no se acostumbraba a que hubiera tantos chicos de su edad y con su misma situación. Soltando un suspiro cierra los ojos e inhala profundamente y al abrirlos los mira a todos.

-Des… Descuida es… Estoy bien, Ukyo-chan ¿Ya han terminado su misión? Creí demorarían más en volver.

-Oh, justo ahora acabamos de abrir la puerta de entrada y terminarla, buscábamos a Genma-san para el informe-Al decir eso, Akane pensó que capaz y el grito fue en ese momento, pero que no podía serlo.

-Papá no está U-chan, esta mamá en la enfermería, dale a ella el reporte-Dijo el de trenza.

-Akane-chan ¿Estás bien? Este nenaza no te ha hecho nada ¿verdad?-Al Ryoga decir eso, Ranma lo mira con odio por un momento, sin embargo, Akane solo sonrió tímidamente por lo dicho.

-¿Qué crees que le dices desorientado?-Ranma se acerca a Ryoga para darse de mambos cuando Ukyo agarra la oreja del desorientado y se lo lleva.

-Si, si, si, como digas Ryo-kun, es hora de irnos a dar el informe.

-Pero U-chan, argh… ¡MI OREJITA!-El chico iba siendo arrastrado por la joven, Akane los ve irse con una gota de sudor en la nuca y mira a su alrededor, las demás personas eran parte del equipo policiaco que venía a entrenar, al ya haber muchos decidió terminarlo ahí.

-Creo es todo por hoy, iré a darme un baño y me retirare, no hay un caso hoy ¿verdad?

-Bien, te acompañare a tu casa, y por ahora no hemos escuchado de ninguno.

-De acuerdo-Ambos jóvenes se van hacia los baños a aprontarse.

/

Los hombres tiran a la joven en una celda, donde en un rincón se puede apreciar a otros jóvenes de edades variadas, asustados por los grandulones, una joven de grandes ojos plateados y largo cabello negro/azul se acerca a la joven, los hombres se van, dejándolas ahí encerradas.

-¿Nanoha-chan? ¿Nanoha-chan? ¡Despierta! Esto no es divertido, Nanoha-chan despierta-La joven de unos aparentes 10 años zarandeaba a la chica que acaban de traer, quien se le veía heridas por todos lados y no despertaba.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana Kaho-chan? ¿Qué le pasa?-Un niño de ojos azules como su hermana, pero de cabello negro también se acercó y zarandeaba a la joven recién llegada, quien se quejaba pareciendo despertar poco a poco.

-Yuuto-chan, es… Es… Estoy bi… Bi… Bien, no, no te pre… Pre… preocupes po… Por mí, ya, ya ver veras q… Que sal… Saldremos d… De aquí-El pequeño de ojos azules de unos 7 años miraba con grandes lagrimas a su hermana, tenía moretones por doquier, marcas de ataduras en muñecas y tobillos, y golpes y quemaduras.

-Nanoha-onee-chan, no te mueras, no me dejes solito, _buaaaa buaaaa_ \- Kaho al ver eso, no se contuvo y abrazo al niño, mientras la joven tomaba fuerzas de flaqueza y se sentaba contra la pared, donde al virar al costado se podía apreciar a otras niñas y niños en igual situación.

-Debo planear el escape-Al decir eso, cerró los ojos para poder recuperar fuerzas.

/

Vemos una enorme enfermería donde dos mujeres están conversando de algo.

-Kasumi-chan, ya no puedo seguir mandándote a misiones y que te escondas de Akane-chan, ya van tres meses y medio desde que está aquí, creo que es hora de enfrentarla, estoy segura que no dirá nada malo.

-Nodoka-san, es que yo, no sé qué decirle, ella cree que nunca vimos a Shison y que no sabemos nada de él, pero es que ella no recuerda, no recuerda lo que yo y Nabiki-chan si, por eso temo hablarlo con ella-La joven miraba a la mujer frente suyo con aprensión en su rostro, parecía realmente preocupada por esto.

-Entiendo, claro que entiendo Kasumi, también quisiera que me contaras eso que pasaron, pero sé que no lo haras por respeto a Akane, así que Kasumi-chan, debes decirle a ella, que también eres parte de A&D y que Soun Tendo también es uno de los capitanes del lugar, sabe que existen tres capitanes, que son Estrella, Relámpago y Luna, pero no conoce a nadie de Luna salvo a Shampoo y Mousse, así que es hora de que sepa todo-Kasumi iba a decir algo cuando tocaron la puerta, al abrirse, Ukyo y Ryoga estaban ahí para hablar con Nodoka que al verlos, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se dirigió hasta ellos.

-Kasumi-chan, no es una orden, pero tampoco puedes ignorarla-Y terminando de decir eso, se fue con ambos chicos a su oficina. La joven de cabello largo castaño miro hacia la ventana consternada en decidir qué hacer, respecto a la otra chica.

- _Has sufrido tanto, ya no sé qué hacer hermanita_ -Tomando aire fue por sus cosas para irse de ahí.

/

Se ve un pasillo largo y oscuro, se pueden escuchar goteras por donde sea, es muy húmedo y al fondo se ven unas rejas que separan una parte de la habitación del resto del pasillo, en esas rejas como prisiones se encuentras los niños de antes, de entre 7 a 17 años, se pueden apreciar a unos seis niños, todos con temor, menos dos, la más grande que mira desafiante a los malos y la niña de diez que mira a los malos como lo que son para ella, demonios, ellos las miran y sonríen, van a acercarse a la más joven porque no les gusta como los mira, cuando la más grande, quien se llama Nanoha se interpone.

-¿Vinieron por mí no? Vámonos-Al levantarse, se cae y Kaho la ayuda a pararse, al hacerlo, ella le susurra.

- _Hare explotar este lugar, por favor, llévalos a un lugar seguro-_ La joven de ojos plateados mira con horror a su amiga, porque eso significa que podría salir herida.

-¡Nanoha-chan! ¡Nanoha-chan!

-Yuuto-kun hazle caso a Kaho-chan mientras yo no esté ¿Vale? Te amo-Al decir eso, su hermano la miro y empezó a llorar mientras que los hombres se llevaban a la joven con rudeza.

-¿ _Que tienes planeado Nanoha-chan? Como se supone los voy a proteger, si apenas se hacer un pequeño campo de energía_ -La niña mira a los otros cuatro niños contando a Yuuto, el chico de 7 años y 3 más, una niña de unos 9 años y dos niños iguales de 8 años, los miro detenidamente y suspiro, ella los protegería.

/

Vemos a Akane y Ranma caminar por un pasillo cuando de una de las habitaciones sale Hiro llorando desconsoladamente mientras inútilmente intenta tapar con una manga de su saco un brazo, al ver como empezaba a ponerse rojo el piso, ambos chicos se alarmaron y fueron tras el niño.

-¡HIRO! ¿Qué te paso?-Ranma saco el brazo de su hermano del saco que usaba y al mirar pudo apreciar un gran corte vertical desde su codo hasta medio antebrazo, Akane miro con preocupación el corte.

-Hiro-kun ¿Qué te paso?-El niño al ver que fue descubierto, miro con vergüenza a ambos chicos antes de hablar.

-Na… nada, solo practicaba con la katana cuando un cerdo paso por mi costado y me hizo perder el equilibrio y me corte-Cerro los ojos con frustración, ya que le parecía muy tonta la forma en la que se hizo el corte.

-Vayamos a la enfermería, ahí podemos pedir que te curen-Hiro abrió los ojos con terror al escuchar eso, quiso objetar, pero Akane ya lo arrastraba, Ranma quien se había quedado congelado reacciono.

-Es… Espe… Espera, Akane, yo puedo llevarlo-La chica frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, y mirando seriamente a Ranma respondió.

-No, seré yo, siento que nadie desea que conozca a la enfermera del lugar, ya es hora ¿No? Yo llevare a Hiro-kun-Y sin que nadie pueda replicar, los tres fueron hacia el lugar.

/

Al llegar a la enfermería, esta estaba vacía para el alivio de los chicos, quienes suspiraron, así que, con confianza, Ranma agarro desinfectante, gasas y vendas y empezó a curar al niño.

-Sera mejor que yo lo cure Ranma-kun-Al escuchar esa vos, ambos chicos se congelaron, mientras que Akane entro en shock y volteo lentamente hacia la segunda puerta de la habitación, ahí, en frente suyo, estaba su hermana Kasumi, con vendas y un balde con agua tibia.

-Ka…. Ka… ¿Kasumi?-La joven abrió los ojos grandemente al comprobar que su hermana estaba ahí. La más grande solo le regalo una sonrisa triste y de comprensión, al descubrir la expresión de traición que tenía Akane en su rostro.

Sin intimidarse, fue hasta donde estaba Hiro y con su mano iluminada de un tenue dorado, la joven estudiante de medicina curo al niño desapareciendo su herida casi por completo, siendo así vendada luego. El niño miro a su sempai, y se preocupó porque solo podía sentir un sentimiento de traición saliendo de ella.

-No te enojes con los Saotome, Akane-chan, fui yo quien les pidió no te dijeran, debo presentarme ¿Verdad? Bueno ya me conoces, soy Kasumi Tendo, y soy la teniente del equipo Luna, así es, estoy al mando de Mousse y Shampoo, y el capitán es Soun Tendo, si Akane, es papa, sabias que teníamos habilidades a pesar de que no te las mostrábamos-La chica respiraba agitada mente, sosteniéndose de la pared con aprensión para no caerse.

 ** _Flashblack_**

 _Vemos a una niña sedada en una cama, con moretones que se veían que empezaban a curarse por completo, al abrir los ojos estaba completamente sin vida, no había emociones, ni rastros de querer luchar. Un adulto y dos niñas no muy mayores que la primera, entre uno a dos años, veían preocupados a la que estaba en cama._

 _-¿Shison? ¿Dónde está Shison? Devuélvanmelo, es mío, ¡Shison! ¡Shison!-La pequeña empezó a gritar desgarradoramente y de sus ojos salían interminables lágrimas, entonces la más grande de las niñas, de largo cabello castaño se acercó a ella pasando su mano por los ojos de la otra niña, con un brillo dorado la hizo volver a dormir._

 ** _Fin del flashblack_**

-¿Akane?-Ranma y Hiro se mantenían alejados, sobre todo porque Ranma no dejaba avanzar a su hermano, él sabía que esta situación era algo solo de las Tendo, mientras Kasumi, se acercaba poco a poco a la pelinegra, quien ahora apoyaba su cuerpo completo en la pared, mientras con sus manos se sostenía la cabeza.

-Eras tú, tu hiciste que durmiera-Akane no levanto la cabeza, pero Kasumi pudo ver a través del cerquillo como esta lloraba, encogiéndosele el corazón al verla así.

-¿Por qué nunca fui informada?-La joven soltó un suspiro.

-Por qué tememos que recuerdes, ni nosotros sabemos que paso, que hay en tus recuerdos, pero casi te matan.

-Aun así, debieron decirme-La castaña intento acercarse a la peli azul, sin embargo, esta no dejo que se le acercara.

/

En un centro comercial, se encuentran dos jóvenes comiendo unos deliciosos helados, se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, en compañía de la otra.

-Shampoo quiere saber si Ranko, ¿Estar teniendo cita con ella?-La pelirroja se puso cual tomate al escuchar eso, mirando a la peli morada con el ceño fruncido.

-¡SHAMPOO!-La chica empezó a reír sin parar al ver el rostro de su amiga.

-Ya, ya Shampoo solo bromear, ella saber que solo somos amigas-Y le dedico su más traviesa sonrisa, Ranko al ver que cayó en la trampa decide responderle.

-Por supuesto, sino Mousse se pondría muy triste ¿No crees?-La joven china dejo de reírse y frunció el ceño ahora, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza para luego sonreír.

-Sí, tener razón, yo no poder dejar a chico-topo solo, el perderse sin mí-Y aunque parecía insultarlo, su sonrisa era de amor y admiración, ella no estaba siendo muy sincera con los demás, Ranko al notarlo solo negó con una sonrisa, al terminar ambas los helados, decidieron volver ya a sus casas o se meterían en problemas.

-Ya es hora, vamos, que papá al no estar, deja a mamá a cargo y ella es peor que él jeje-Ambas jóvenes empezaron a caminar rumbo al autobús, mientras sonreían y se divertían charlando.

-Sí, tener razón, ¿Saber cuándo vendrá capitán?-Ranko lo medito un poco al escuchar la pregunta, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo idea, escuche que estaba algo lejos en un distrito nevado-Ambas negaron con la cabeza para continuar su camino.

/

En el mismo cuarto de antes, la joven llamada Nanoha estaba acostada en esa mesa/cama, el científico estaba preparando las cosas, y tenía nuevamente un suero en sus manos para inyectarle a la joven, ella abrió los ojos decidida a todo y miro al hombre con odio.

-¿Por qué cree que le dejare hacer lo que quiera?-El científico la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, pequeña supongo que es porque tengo a esos niños ahí-Al decir eso, con su mano señalo a los calabozos, sin embargo, la joven sonrió confiada, antes de ser arrastrada con los mastodontes había desactivado el dispositivo que anulaba los dones que estaba en la jaula, así que sabía que podían protegerse.

-¿Cree que dejare que se salga con la suya?-Al decir eso, se escuchó un estremecimiento, el lugar empezó a temblar y a romperse todos los frascos en los muebles, el hombre miro anonadado a la niña, quien estaba envuelta en un campo de energía que se hacía más y más grande de color rosáceo, y todo lo que tocaba el campo se iba descomponiendo o explotando, de repente aparecieron los mastodontes y se llevaron al científico.

-¡NOOOOO! Esperen aun no terminaba la investigación.

-Lo siento esto explotara, algo a hecho ella-Así que estos tipos huyeron con el científico, mientras que el lugar explotaba.

/

 _¡KABOOOM!_

Se escuchó la explosión a varios kilómetros a la redonda estremeciendo los lugares cercanos, Ranko y Shampoo que estaban en la parada de autobuses se miraron entre ellas y fueron corriendo hacia el lugar de la explosión, intentando llegar lo más pronto posible.

-Ese lugar ser parte de los barrios bajos, Shampoo aún no infiltrarse ahí, pero saber que es peligroso.

-Bien, estoy a cargo de esto, Shampoo a la carga.

-¡SI TENIENTE!-Ambas empezaron a correr más rápido aún.

/

En las oficinas A&D se sintió el estremecimiento, sin embargo, nadie les informo nada en su momento, Akane seguía consternada, Ranma y Hiro solo observaban, y Kasumi miraba triste a su hermana, hasta que la luz roja de emergencias empezó a sonar por todo el lugar, con una vos electrónica hablando.

- _Esto es una emergencia, a todas las unidades disponibles, hubo una explosión en los barrios bajos, se presume víctimas, a todas las unidades esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro._

Ranma se paró en seco, tomo a Hiro y empezó a caminar, hacia la puerta, con el rostro serio dio su orden.

-Teniente de la división Luna, se requerirá su apoyo, Estrella 4, es hora de salir al lugar, Estrella 3, tu iras con el capitán estrella ¿De acuerdo?-Al escuchar las ordenes, Hiro solo asintió la cabeza y fue en dirección de su madre, Akane, abriendo los ojos miro a Ranma, quien estaba completamente serio y asintió con cuidado, aun le dolía la cabeza, mientras Kasumi fue hasta el escritorio y saco un botiquín y asintiendo, fue hacia la morgue donde se iría con el Dr. Tofu a su trabajo.

Ranma fue hacia la cochera donde ya Maehi los estaba esperando, Akane se había sentido algo intimidada por este Ranma, porque antes no lo había visto, de esa forma, tan serio.

-Toma Akane para tu cabeza, y puede que estés enojada o que tengas muchas preguntas, pero en este momento hay inocentes en peligro, así que mejor hagamos nuestro trabajo-Al decir eso, le entrego una pastilla que había tomado en la enfermería y una botella de agua, la joven las agarro y destapando la botella tomo un largo trago con la pastilla.

-Gracias, y si, ya las resolveré después-La detective mira por el retrovisor a ambos niños y decide hablar.

-Al parecer exploto un laboratorio, el problema es que no había registros de uno ahí.

-¿Clandestino?-Ranma se tomaba su papel con total seriedad.

-No se sabe aún, lo descubriremos allá, pero tardaremos en llegar-Al decir eso, la joven acelero con la alarma de policía al máximo.

/

Al llegar a su destino Ranko y Shampoo miraron por doquier, todo estaba destruido y aunque se veía que se habían afectado varios edificios continuos al de la explosión, ellas fueron derecho al explotado, Shampoo había dicho que habían sobrevivientes ahí, pero que no resistirían mucho, así que, con esfuerzo se separaron y fueron en busca de los afectados, al llegar a una especie de pasillo medio destruido que apenas se sostenía en pie, Ranko descubrió con horror que habían jaulas, estas estaban todas destrozadas, siguió buscando alrededor de ellas, porque la dirección de Shampoo le decía que era ahí, así que cerro los ojos para intentar poder escuchar su entorno, al lograr oír algo, fue en dirección recta hasta el último pasillo, allí, se encontraban un montón de niños casi todos inconscientes contra una pared, el techo estaba colapsado sin embargo una barrera impedía que les callera encima, al mirar, bien, descubrió que la única niña consiente la mantenía pero parecía que sus fuerzas menguaban, apresurándose hizo una barrera mucho más sólida y firme y se acercó a ellos, vio con horror que estaban encarcelados y algo maltratados y desnutridos, abriendo bruscamente la reja para dar el paso a entrar fue directo hacia ellos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-La niña que mantenía los ojos cerrados concentrada en la burbuja de fuerza abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar una cálida voz, mirando a la joven pelirroja que estaba ayudándola pudo notar al fin que su barrera había sido remplazada por una más fuerte, cayendo sentada al suelo exhausta.

-¿Tu nos protegiste?-Ranko miro a la niña era extremadamente familiar, como si ya la hubiera visto en otro lado antes, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que nunca la había cruzado, ¿Dónde había visto esas facciones antes?.

-En realidad pequeña, tú los protegiste, yo solo llegue aquí gracias a tu esfuerzo, vamos, hay que sacarlos de aquí-Al decir eso, la pequeña asintió y tomo al niño de cabello negro y ojos azules de antes, y lo cargo, al ver eso, Ranko tomo con un poco de dificultad a los tres niños restantes, sabía que no podía dejarlos aquí porque eso colapsaría, así, ambas empezaron a avanzar sobre los restos del lugar.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

-Fuimos secuestrados, y quien creo la explosión, es la hermana de él, ella nos protegió a todos de ser torturados, recibiendo ella todas las torturas-Ranko apretó los dientes con enojo, así que este lugar se realizaba trata de personas, no podía permitirlo.

-Descuida ahora estarán a salvo-La niña miro a la pelirroja y frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, no puedo quedarme, estoy buscando a alguien, alguien importante, pero ¿Puedo dejar a Yuuto contigo? ¿Estará a salvo?-Los ojos plateados de la niña mostraban verdadera preocupación por el pequeño en sus brazos.

-¿Dices que su hermana provoco esto?-La niña miro con miedo a la de ojos azules y asintió.

-Pero solo para protegernos, algo debió pasar para que la explosión fuera tan grande.

-Descuida la encontraremos y protegeremos, por aquí, hay una ambulancia.

-Si-Ambas fueron hacia la ambulancia, donde empezaron a revisar a los niños inconscientes.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llam…? ¿Eh?-Ranko iba a hacerle una pregunta a la pequeña, pero está ya no estaba, se había ido sin dejar rastro, aun así, el pequeño Yuuto estaba entre los niños inconscientes.

/

Lejos de todo el alboroto, vemos a la niña de largo cabello negro azulado y con expresión triste y decidida, empieza a caminar, le había costado horrores alejarse de todos, se sentía fatal de no poder quedarse a ayudar y velar por los niños que habían sufrido los horrores de ese lugar al lado de ella, pero tenía que encontrarla, debía hacerlo a como diera lugar.

- _Perdóname Nanoha-chan, Yuuto-kun estará a salvo, no temas, esa joven parecía buena persona y nos salvó, también sé que te salvara a ti, sé que te encuentras viva y tu hermano debe estar contigo, yo debo ir a buscar a mi hermana, no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo, así lo hubiera querido mi querida abuela postiza_ -Al pensar eso no perdió el tiempo y desapareció del todo del lugar, yéndose con mucha prisa y cansancio.

/

Shampoo estaba corriendo por todo el lugar, buscando el camino al lugar que sus sentidos le decían aún estaba una persona viva, el edificio estaba en ruinas, las paredes caídas, techos aplastando pisos, tenía que sortear una cantidad de obstáculos, pero sabía que había alguien más vivo, por eso, fue en su búsqueda, y al final de ese pasillo el techo estaba caído y no se podía pasar, mirando hacia la derecha se encontraba otro pedazo de pasillo y se fue por ahí, virando hacia la izquierda unos metros más adelante, siguió derecho, todo estaba destruido, las llamas estaban a la orden del día, el lugar parecía una especie de laboratorio, y aun así, era aterrador, hasta que al virar nuevamente a la derecha la encontró, una joven en una burbuja de barrera, estaba inconsciente pero aun así, seguía dentro de la barrera, no podía acercarse, pero ya no quedaba techo, ni nada dentro del lugar más que un agujero, aun así, intento estrechar la diferencia, cuando la joven poco a poco abrió los ojos, se encontró con una peli celeste intentando acercarse, sus ojos se pusieron rosáceos enseguida pero al verificar que no había maldad volvió a desmayarse quitando al fin la barrera. Al acercarse al fin, Shampoo levanto con cuidado a la joven, perfectamente podría tener su misma edad, y miro consternada, que su cuerpo estaba demasiado maltratado.

-¿ _Trata de personas? No, esto es claro y peor aún, traba de especiales, esto se pone peligroso_ -Acomodándola en su espalda con cuidado, empezó la marcha hacia las ambulancias y para avisar a su teniente a cargo en ese momento, le costó salir del lugar, el agujero estaba muy profundo y se derrumbaba a su paso, pero aun así lo hizo con cuidado y al salir fue en busca de Ranko, pero en el momento de llegar con la policía, encontró a Kasumi, siendo ella su verdadera teniente, le reporto la situación, apareciendo por un costado Ranko, y al virar, Ranma, estaba en un edificio junto con Akane, del lado derecho, del izquierdo estaban Ukyo y Ryoga, y hacia atrás Mousse con un par de policías, todos sacando personas heridas de los lugares.

-Teniente, aquí Luna 3 reportándose, ella es la causa de la explosión, descubrí con horror que se trata de una especie de trata de especiales, y al parecer ella era uno de los objetos de investigación-Kasumi asumiendo su rol de importancia, ya revisaba a la chica en una camilla mientras escuchaba a su subordinada con preocupación.

-¿Tendrá que ver esto con el invento anulador? Esto significa que ella perdió el control.

-Shampoo no lo sabe.

-Bien hecho Shampoo, ve a ayudar a Mousse.

-Si.

/

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, se sentía muy pesada y no podía moverse, su cuerpo ya no respondía como era debido y creyó haber muerto, solo esperaba que los demás estuvieran a salvo, con un poco más de esfuerzo poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, sintió pánico al principio al ver que estaba en una habitación blanca y que había aparatos a su alrededor, sin embargo, escucho enseguida una cálida voz.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo, ¿Puedes recordar algo?-Al virar la cara hacia su izquierda se encontró con una joven de hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda y a otra joven quien parecía curar su pierna izquierda, de cálidos ojos chocolate, al mirar mejor vio que la de ojos verdes fue quien hablo.

-Yo… _Argh_ … Mi cabeza-La joven llevo su mano a su cabeza con dolor, despacio y con precaución, la de ojos chocolate puso sus manos en la cabeza de la joven y con un brillo la ayudo a aliviarse.

-¿Puedes recordar algo?-Lo susurro para no darle más dolores de cabeza.

-Yo… Yo… Hice explotar el lugar, pero ellos, tiraron algo, que se inflamo aún más, y se agrando la explosión, yo ya no pude controlar mi poder en ese momento y… ¡YUUTO! ¡YUUTO! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ YUUTO?! ¡¿Y KAHO?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?! ¡¿DÓNDE?!-De los hermosos ojos azules empezaron a caer lagrimas por la desesperación, tranquilamente Kasumi ayudo a la joven a volver a recostarse y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Tranquila, Yuuto está en la habitación de al lado, está perfecto, así que más tarde vendrá a verte y sobre la otra persona, no hay ninguna niña llamada Kaho, lo siento, aun así, Ranko quien rescato a los chicos, dijo que una niña de unos 10 años, ojos plateados y cabello negro azul la ayudó a rescatarlos y después se fue, ¿Puede ser ella?-La joven respiro con alivio al escuchar eso y asintió despacio con la cabeza.

-¿Hace cuánto están ahí? ¿Puedes acordarte de algo?

-Bien, no recuerdo bien ahora, tengo desordenadas las ideas, pero… Hmmm… Unas dos semanas, Kaho tenia cuatro días que estaba ahí cuando yo y mi hermano llegamos y tenía muy malas condiciones, ya habían estado experimentando con ella, yo al llegar y mostrar un poder superior al ser más grande, ellos la dejaron de lado y empezaron conmigo, me sentí aliviada porque de verdad creí que ella moriría, lo demás es todo confuso, solo recuerdo la tortura y como querían bloquear mis dones cuando los estuviera usando al máximo, para eso me inyectaban algo que me los descontrolaba-Ambas mujeres miraron horrorizadas a la joven y decidieron dejarla descansar.

- _Kaho… Que bueno que estás bien, gracias por cumplir tu promesa… Yuuto, hermanito fuiste muy valiente_ -Y la joven volvió a quedar dormida.

/

Cerca del distrito donde se causó la explosión aun había mucho ajetreo, pero ya habían rescatado a todos los heridos y sacado a aquellos que no habían sobrevivido a la explosión, así que los más jóvenes fueron llevados a sus hogares listos para descansar, en el auto iban Akane y Ranma, con Hiro en medio apoyado en la chica, quien le había tranquilizado, adelante con Maehi estaba Ranko que no dejaba de mirar a la joven con concentración, al sentirse ya muy observada ella decidió hablar.

-Ranko-chan, ¿Sucede algo?

-No, es solo que la niña que vi hoy, si le cambiara el color de ojos a los tuyos, serían igualitas-Akane miro a Ranko con asombro y Ranma con seriedad.

-Puede que solo lo haya imaginado, ignórenme-Y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana donde se podía apreciar la noche cayendo.

Akane giro también al cielo y miro el atardecer con un mar de emociones, primero se sentía preocupada y asustada por la organización que estaba cazando y experimentando con los especiales, era obvio que había una organización, el laboratorio y el aparato de Tepez no podían ser eventos aislados, pero también se sentía intrigada por la seriedad que demostró Ranma ante al llamado del deber, luego el sentimiento de traición volvió cuando recordó que Kasumi le había engañado tanto tiempo, pero entonces su mente volvió al asunto de los cazadores de especiales, y vio un par de ojos dorados en el cielo, aunque sabía que era su imaginación.

- _¿Sera que tu estas detrás de todo esto mal nacido? Te atrapare y pagaras lo que nos hiciste a Shison y a mí, ya lo veras._

Pensó mientras el auto de la detective se iba por el horizonte.

 **Continuara…**

Nos encontramos en un prado, un enorme campo de flores, al lado hay un plantío de bambú, entonces aparece **Ultimate Dimentor** con un machete, cortando tallos de bambú para abrirse camino, detrás de el estaban los personajes del fic y los 4 OC´s que siempre acompañaban a Ultimate.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Les dije que hubiera sido más fácil pedir transporte… Al menos ya llegamos-Dijo viendo un mapa.

 **-Body Master:** Oh vamos, caminar nos sirvió de ejercicio, y el ejercicio es bueno para el Body-Dijo besándose el brazo haciendo un musculo el cual cayo abajo, Arturo usando un par de pedazos de bambú, golpeo la armadura del Dimentor OC con un tono típico de chiste (Bam dum tsss)

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡LLEVAMOS CAMINANDO UN MES!

 **-Body Master:** Bueno, nadie es perfecto-Dijo dándole mucha importancia.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo que sea, debemos encontrar a Akasaku y… ¿Y qué le pasa a estos?-Dijo viendo a los personajes del fic, los cuales tenían caras de traumados como la de Morty cuando suplanto al otro Morty (Premio para quien entienda la referencia (?)).

 **-Multiverso:** Tienen mucho que pensar.

 **-Ranko:** Soy una con mi hermano…

 **-Ranma:** Soy uno con mi hermana…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh vamos, hay cosas mas raras sueltas por ahí-Dijo pensando en fan-arts con personajes con obesidad mórbida, furros, hentai de tentáculos y otros.

 **-Akane:** Yo soy una tsundere…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Mira el lado bueno, lo eras antes de que fuera popular.

 **-Hiro y Shison:** Yo no éxito…

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Arti, Dimy, eso se los dejo a ustedes.

 **-Arturo:** Okey-Se acerca a los dos chicos-Miren niños, no hay nada de malo con ser un OC, yo estoy orgulloso de serlo.

 **-Dimentor:** Si, además, muchos OC´s son mucho mas agradables que esos… Realistas…-Dijo entre dientes, Body se sintió mareado un momento.

 **-Multiverso:** Dimentor, aquí no…-Se giro a los dos niños y les sonrió-Descuiden chicos, ser OC´s es genial, vamos, anímense, hay muchos beneficios de ser OC´s, como poder usar cualquier objeto de otro mundo-Dijo mientras les mostraba unas semillas del ermitaño del mundo de Dragón Ball, un sable de luz de Star Wars y un hongo de Mario Bros.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Exacto-Dijo sin prestar mucha atención-¡OH! Ahí están Akasaku y los lectores-Dijo corriendo a donde estaban los mencionados-¡HOLA CHICOS! Perdonen la tardanza, nos perdimos como Ryoga-Dijo llegando con ellos contando un chiste de paso.

Vemos a **Akasaku** y 3 lectoras sentadas debajo de un hermoso techo de rosas, había una mesa y bancos, donde todos tomaban tranquilamente una rica taza de té, mirando con una gota de sudor a Ultimate y los demás, todos sucios y con resto de barro y hojas por doquier, despeinados y con ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

 **-Akasaku:** Ulti, creo que te perdiste mucho, llevamos esperándote un mes, ya hasta las chicas tienen raíces-En eso Akasaku señala a las 3 lectoras quienes, sentadas en los bancos, de sus pies salían raíces de las rosas que las estaban consumiendo poco a poco, mientras las jóvenes incómodamente intentaban huir, una raíz fue por Akasaku, quien hizo aparecer de la nada un Bo y con eso le pegó a las raíces, que salieron huyendo de ella.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh… Lo siento, me hare responsable…-Dijo haciendo una reverencia-Hmmm… ¿Aún quedan galletas?-Dijo poniendo su mano detrás de su nuca haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime.

Akasaku lo mira mientras se ríe graciosamente y le señala la mesa donde en medio hay una fuente de galletas, para esas alturas, una de las lectoras, ya se encontraba de cabeza siendo arrastrada por las raíces de las rosas, mientras inútilmente intentaba aferrarse a la mesa.

 **-Akasaku:** Ahí tienes Ulti, siempre tan amable-Y le dedica una dulce sonrisa.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** …-Ve las galletas con brillos en sus ojos y empieza a flotar hacia ellas, hasta que se detiene y empieza a olisquear-¿Qué es ese olor?-Olisquea otro poco como perro, hasta que nota algo-Iugh, somos nosotros, vi una cascada de camino, vamos chicos-Dijo mientras arrastraba a los personajes del fic con él, mientras Multiverso se acercó a las lectoras.

 **-Multiverso:** Permítanme-Usando el sable de luz corto las raíces para alivio de las mismas-En un momento volvemos-Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Un baño después Ultimate, los personajes del fic y los OC´s comían como si no hubiera un mañana pues hacía unos 3 días que se les habían acabado las provisiones.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Y dónde están los demás?-Pregunto ingenuamente mientras tenía la boca atiborrada de galletas.

Akasaku los miraba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, mientras a sus espaldas empezaban a haber cada vez más raíces alborotadas y acercándose a todos con empeño.

 **-Akasaku:** ¿Más? ¿Qué más? Estos son todos Ulti, nos han abandonado en el barco-Al decir eso bajo la cabeza tristemente.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh, ya veo…-Dijo soltando una lagrima bajo el casco, ya que el capítulo anterior tenía una carga especial para él.

Pero **Akasaku** volvió a levantar la mirada con un brillo especial.

 **-Akasaku:** Aun así, está bien, ¡ELLAS NOS AMAN!- Unas raíces fueron a por la chica de ojos verdes, quien simplemente giró su Bo en su cabeza y las alejo.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, pareces Donatello.

 **-Akasaku:** ¿Estás seguro que aquí es un parque de rosas? Se ven algo raras-Al decir eso, todos miran como cada vez aparecen más raíces y empiezan a arrastrarse hacia ellos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Y yo que se? Tu elegiste el lugar.

 **-Multiverso:** Nosotros somos relleno aquí, así que contesten, nosotros nos encargamos de las plantas-Dijo empuñando su sable, Dimentor tomo el machete, Arturo desenfundo una espada samurai y Body Master tomo una vara rara.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh, ¿Tú báculo del cambio?

 **-Body Master:** Bueno, si no lo uso ahora, ¿Cuándo?-Dijo haciendo que un par de raíces cambiaron de cuerpo, pero al ser plantas no les afecto nada-Oh, _realismo putrefacto_ -Se quejo mientras optaba por usar su báculo para golpear las raíces.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, será mejor empezar antes de que esto se ponga peligroso-Dijo viendo como una raíz tomaba de la pierna a Arturo y lo empezaba a zarandear en el aire mientras los otros 3 trataban de salvarlo.

 **-Ranma:** Nosotros también ayudaremos-Dijo mientras se ponía en pose de defensa, Akane, Ranko y Hiro hicieron lo mismo, Shison se acercó flotando a una raíz que se retorcía en el suelo.

 **-Shison:** _Buuu_ -Y la raíz se fue asustada chillando como perrito-No creí que eso funcionara. Y los personajes empezaron a pelear.

Entonces limpiándose restos de raíz, **Touka de Kou** se levantó y finalmente dio su comentario.

 **-Touka de Kou:** "buen capitulo, felicidades chicos. jajajajaja, me encanta la forma en que responden los comentarios. Nos leemos!"

Akasaku la miro con brillos en los ojos, le dio su más linda sonrisa y parándose, todos ven como está usando un traje de Goku, saca su Bo le da unos giros y al terminar la mira.

 **-Akasaku:** ¡Gracias! Me encanta que nos acompañes siempre, te lo agradezco muchísimo, eres muy importante para nosotros, espero esté capi te haya gustado también-Al decir eso, da unos giros destruyendo unas raíces y se acerca a Ultimate-Fue mi idea, ¡PERO TE DIJE UN CAMPO DE ROSAS! ¡NO ROSAS MUTANTES COME-HUMANOS!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡YO SOLO TE DI LOS FOLLETOS Y ELEGISTE EL MÁS ECONÓMICO!-Dice mientras le da un derechazo a una raíz, entonces regresa su vista a la lectora-Pues nos alegra que te gusten nuestros capítulos y nuestra forma de responder jeje-Dijo sonriente-Esperamos que este capítulo te hubiera gustado igual, un saludo nwn

Una raíz estuvo a punto de atacar a Akane por la espalda, pero Ranko uso una barrera para protegerla, después entre ambas chicas hicieron tijera… ¡Dijo!, usando unas tijeras de jardinero empezaron a cortar raíces, Ranma intento usar el truco de las castañas como su contraparte original, pero al ser otro Ranma no pudo.

 **-Ranma:** Rayos… Tendré que entrenar para hacer esas interesantes técnicas-Y es que quitando el trauma de ser uno con su hermana, las técnicas que vio en el manga y en el anime le parecieron interesantes, aunque dudaba de poder hacerlas tal cual, en su mundo, tal vez podría usar sus dones para adaptar las mismas técnicas, en especial algunas como el rugido del león y otras técnicas de energia.

Y entonces paso **Pekocha:**

 **-Pekocha:** "Akasaku tengo que decir que almas corrompidss, valla capítulo se que lo leí a destiempo y me disculpó pero tengo mucha incertidumbre ... es lo que cautiva este documento en especial a mí me gusta todo este polvo misterioso ... tengo mucha duda creo que Akane es adoptada peroooo todavía no me puedo explicar si es adoptada como es que Kasumi y nabiki también tienen poderes ... ese hombre de ojos marron versus plateado tengo mucha intriga por saber quién es!rayos tendré que esperar al siguiente... mucho animooo que esta historia tiene mucho más que dar ! * . *"

Akasaku mira a la chica, viéndola que aún tiene encima algunas raíces y polvo y pétalos de rosas, la mira tiernamente.

 **-Akasaku:** Que felicidad que te guste el Capi, este se lo debemos a Ulti, él también es muy bueno jeje, por suerte nos complementamos muy bien, sobre esas dudas… Tendrás que seguir leyendo, que buenas ideas tienes, también deberías escribir algo n.n- Le sonríe con dulzura y carisma, mientras va hacia Dimentor con su Bo en manos-¡Es que dijiste que los otros eran muy caros!-Levanta los brazos, las raíces van en su dirección, sin embargo, Arturo se atraviesa siendo agarrado por las raíces, la chica baja las manos-¡Ahí no decía nada de plantas carnívoras!

 **-Arturo:** Ahora ella también se aprovecha de mi nobleza-Dijo llorando molesto mientras era zangoloteado por los aires por las raíces.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡PERDÓNAME POR SER POBRE!-Dijo mientras de su mano lanzaba un rayo de energía volviendo cenizas varias raíces-Aun así, gracias por decir eso de mí, y me alegra que te guste el fic-Dijo viendo a la lectora-Y pues… Creo que tus habilidades de detective se igualan a las de nuestro Ranma, no diré en que acertaste, pero estas cerca y pues tendrás que esperar, esperemos que no nos tome demasiado, aun así, gracias por el apoyo… Por cierto, ¿Polvos misteriosos?-En ese momento esquiva una raíz y la muerde-Iugh… Saben a planta (?)

 **-Shison:** Ese tipo es raro-Dijo antes de asustar otra raíz.

 **-Multiverso:** Y aun nadie ha visto nada-Dijo misterioso antes de seguir cortando con su sable de luz las raíces.

Y, por último, paso **Rubikane** quien dejo 3 reviews:

 **-Rubikane:** "Las respuestas jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja secuestraron a los Protagonistas n? jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja lo digo no esperaba menos/WoW como siempre me quedo con la boca abierta O . o. No me esperaba menos esa Shampoo es todo un caso y aquí es todo un misterio? Desata Recuerdos O . o Algo más intenso O . o jajaja jajaja jajaja.. Super genial todo Felicitaciones. Espero el siguiente capítulo pronto, Muñeca mucha suerte con tu operación... Bendiciones . Todo estará bien vale? Estaré atenta a todo/Auch me duelen las costillas... Son las 1:07 de la mañana y mi mamá está literalmente durmiendo conmigo *Como carambas atajo la risa?* ! O . O JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJAJA JAJAJA YA QUÉ YA SE DESPERTÓJAJAJA JAJAJA JAJAJA NO PUEDO CON ÉSTO UNA KATANA DE LA ERA SENGOKU?"

Akasaku se acerca a la lectora y toma sus manos, las estrecha, de repente da un salto hacia un costado y una raíz pasa casi rozándola, va directo hacia la lectora que mira horrorizada su inminente golpe, cuando de repente, la raíz sale volando por un golpe del Bo.

 **-Akasaku:** ¡QUE AÚN NO LE RESPONDO! _Caracho_ y esas raíces - . - Rubikane, parece te hicimos la noche, me alegro, ya sabes somos todo un caso y _bue_ , así sucedieron las cosas, Shampoo tiene un don muy interesante ¿Verdad? Síguenos leyendo, y si, no sé cuándo volveremos, gracias, espero todo salga bien y volvamos con más fuerza-Akasaku se acercó a Ultimate quien se había empezado a poner morado y agarraba su cuello intentando respirar y su armadura no ayudaba, la chica saco un abanico gigante y empezó a darle aire-¡SOY UN NINJA! ¡VAMOS ULTI, VIVE!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias…-Dijo recuperando el aliento de a poco-Esto se pone feo… ¡Dimentor! ¡Body! ¡Multi! ¿Recuerdan el capítulo "El pueblo donde todo el mundo era amable" usen el plan 3-C?-Los 3 OC´s comprendieron y entonces Body saco una guitarra y comenzó a cantar llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

watch?v=3OegQQhInRA

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Somos los 3 charros_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Los 3 caballeros_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _¡Y NADIE ES IGUAL A NOSOTROS!_

Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso empezaron a volar, ante lo cual Ranma, Akane, Ranko, Hiro y Shison ya ni se preocuparon en intentar entenderlo, Ultimate y sus dimensionales eran raros y ya, Akasaku no tanto, aunque también tenia lo suyo con respecto a la locura.

 ** _-Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso:_** _Felices amigos_

 ** _-Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso:_** _Dónde va el primero_

 ** _-Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso:_** _Van siempre los otros_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _3 felices cuates_

 ** _\- Body Master:_** _Que portan sarapes_

 ** _-Body Master:_** _Bajo galoneados sombreros_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Valientes brillamos_

 ** _-Multiverso:_** _Como brilla un peso_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _¿Quién dice?_

 ** _-Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso:_** _¡Nosotros!_

 ** _-Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso:_** _¡LOS 3 CABALLEROS!_

Entonces la raíz que zarandeaba a Arturo se distrajo y lo soltó.

 **-Arturo:** ¡JA! Así está mejor, ahora veras esparrago enorme-Dijo cortando la raíz de tajo con su katana.

 ** _-Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso:_** _¡AAAAAHHHH!_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Nos guían las estrellas_

Las raíces se retorcieron de dolor y esto lo noto Ultimate.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¡DIMENTOR! ¡TU VOZ ES HORRIBLE! ¡SIGUE CANTANDO!

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Con nuestras guitarras_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Nos vamos así_

 ** _-Dimentor:_** _Cantando, bailando_

 ** _-Body Master y Multiverso:_** _La samba_

 ** _\- Body Master y Multiverso:_** _¡AY CARAMBA!_

 ** _-Dimentor, Body Master y Multiverso:_** _¡LOS 3 CABALLEROS!_

Y así, los 3 habían vencido al ritmo de la canción a las rosas malignas, y con la horrible voz de Dimentor, que las hizo explotar.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias chicos.

 **-Body Master:** Ni lo agradezcas Ultimate, lo que sea por los lectores-Dijo viéndose las uñas como si lo que acabara de hacer no fuera la gran cosa.

 **-Dimentor:** Gracias, gracias-Dijo haciendo reverencias-Estaremos aquí toda la noche.

 **-Ranma y compañía:** _"Ni quien quisiera oír algo así de nuevo"_

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** En fin-Y regreso su vista a la lectora-Jeje, perdona la tardanza, y pues… Si, los secuestre, pero no es nada ilegal si son los personajes de tu fic (?)-Se hizo silencio y se oyeron grillos-Jeje… Me alegra que te sorprendiera, y pues sí, Shampoo podría tener una o dos sorpresas por ahí jeje, y si, esperemos que todo le salga bien a mi querida compañera, y pues vaya, tal vez deberías elegir mejores horas para leer, jeje pero bueno, al menos nos alegra haberte hecho la noche, un saludo y un gran abrazo nwn… Y no te suicides, la vida es hermosa, ya lo veras, además no podrías leer más de esto si mueres jeje-Entonces su mirada se giró a su compañera-Oye, tal vez sea hora de que lo menciones aquí, digo, debe haber lectores que solo lean este fic, y supongo que también tienen derecho a saberlo-Se hizo a un lado y dejo hablar a su compañera.

Akasaku se sonrojo un poco, mientras que intentaba volver a oír mejor, que la habían dejado sorda.

 **-Akasaku:** Avisa a la próxima que cantarán TnT, solo escuchó zumbidos QwQ-La chica soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a los lectores, incluyendo a los que no estaban presentes-Queridos lectores, quería contarles, este capi será el último por un tiempo, verán, debo operarme del ojo izquierdo y es una operación delicada y algo complicada, así que, estaremos ausentes hasta que el doc nos de permiso de volver, los extrañare mucho, gracias por todo el apoyo, no se preocupen, ¡VOLVEREMOS!-Así Akasaku hizo una reverencia hacia sus preciados lectores.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Desde México te deseo la mejor de las suertes-Dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga-Los invitamos a ver más trabajos de ambos, los de Akasaku en esta misma cuenta, y los míos, están en mi cuenta Ultimate Dimentor, y mi cuenta secundaria, Ultimate Dimentor Rises, he tenido muchos problemas por reestructurar cosas al cortar relaciones con algunas personas, pero pronto espero seguir mis fics tanto de la cuenta principal, como la secundaria, pero en fin, eso sería todo de momento.

Akasaku abraza a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **-Akasaku:** ¡Gracias! ¡Vas a ver qué todo sale genial, que nervios! ¡Nos vemos pronto!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bye, bye.

 **-Akane:** ¡Al fin!

 **-Ranma:** Ya vámonos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si vámonos, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.

 **-Shison:** ¿Y cuál es el punto de tenernos aquí?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues si los lectores quieren interactuar con ustedes, pues para que puedan hacerlo, aunque claro, si les preguntan cosas de la trama, tendrán que cuidar sus palabras.

 **-Ranko:** ¿Eso qué significa?

 **-Arturo:** En otras palabras… No hay escape de aquí-Dijo vestido como prisionero, de rayas blancas y negras.

 **-Hiro:** ¿Y…? ¿Y por que esa vestimenta?

 **-Arturo:** ¿Qué? ¿Esto?-Tomo su ropa-Es mi pijama-Dijo haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime.

Todos se fueron por el horizonte al atardecer, pero entonces la realidad se alteró como una pantalla que entraba en estática y entonces se ve la casa de los Tendo.

En la sala el televisor mostraba una nota de la explosión ocurrida en la tarde de ese mismo día en los barrios bajos, mientras tanto en la cocina Kasumi estaba cocinando la cena en medio de la oscuridad, la chica soltó un suspiro, cocinar en la oscuridad de cierto modo la tranquilizaba.

Por otro lado, en la entrada de la casa, Akane entro silenciosamente, ante eso llega Shison, Akane mira a su pequeño fantasma, quien le devuelve la mirada con enojó.

-Últimamente casi no estás conmigo-La chica suspira nuevamente y lo mira con culpa.

-Lo siento Shison, pero tenía una misión, pero por ahora, necesito hablar con Kasumi-Diciendo esto dejó al pequeño niño y se fue hasta la cocina y encendió la luz, entonces Akane se apoyo en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados-¿Y bien?-Pregunto la peli azul viendo a la castaña con desaprobación y decepción, la castaña se giró y al verla, bajo la mirada y soltó una lagrima.

-Akane-chan.

-Kasumi-nee-chan, confíe siempre en ti, ¿Por qué?...


	9. Odoroki no kōgeki! Akane ga bakuhatsu!

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para su entretenimiento, está escrito por un equipo compuesto por: Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku, ambos somos los creadores y trabajamos en conjunto para darles este pequeño entretenimiento.

La escuela Furinkan era todo un caos, niños y adolescentes corrían por todos lados, hombres de negro y hombres con trajes de goma corrían con armas de fuego y aparentemente espadas.

Algunos niños hacían movimientos raros, como esperando que por ello pasarán cosas, sin embargo, no pasaba nada, los más "débiles" eran capturados fácilmente comparado con otros que peleaban, algunas pistolas no disparaban balas, sino que eran eléctricas, otras tiraban balas para dormir a los chicos.

 _Equipo de Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku_

En medio de toda esa locura, dos niños corrían hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, donde había un profundo bosque, intentando ocultarse de los hombres que estaban por todos lados, un hombre los persigue con un arma de fuego en mano.

Más atrás, una pelirroja tiene una pelea contra tres hombres a la vez, ella esquivaba golpes y patadas, uno tenía una espada con la cual trataba de cortarla, vemos como fácilmente logra esquivarlos.

Mas hacia el frente del colegio había varias camionetas y una más grande sobresalía de entre las demás, esta tenía encima una especie de antena que emanaba una luz de color azul, la cual se esparcía en ondas por todo el colegio

 _Presenta_

Cerca de ahí se puede ver a Ranma pelear contra muchos tipos, todos intentando darle, algunos incluso con balas de sueño o armas eléctricas, el chico lograba esquivarlos a todos y ayudaba a los más que podía en liberarlos, mientras él era el "cebo".

Por último, Akane subía por las ramas del árbol más alto y cercano a las camionetas, tenía un arco y una buena cantidad de flechas, que usaban en la escuela para las clases de arquería, al llegar a la cima preparo el arco, apuntando hacia la antena de la camioneta más grande, dispara dando un golpe directo, sin embargo, la flecha no hace nada al no poder usar su don, entonces apareció a su lado su preciado fantasma, mirándola con preocupación.

 _Proyecto **"Daraku shita tamashī" 2019**_

- _Shison, ayúdame, tengo mis dones anulados, debemos romper esa antena._

- _Si, está bien, rompámosla juntos._

Al responder eso, el fantasma se introduce en el cuerpo de la joven, la peli azul abre los ojos, un ojo es de color chocolate y el otro del color del sol, ambos se esfuerzan pues usar su poder les costaba incluso con sus almas combinadas, preparan una flecha, está brilla en un imponente color dorado, Akane tenso el arco, apunto con dirección a la antena, la joven logra lanzar la fecha, la cual corta el aire al volar a tal velocidad, sin embargo, toca su pecho con muchísimo dolor y cae del árbol.

 ** _"Almas corrompidas"_**

/

 **Capítulo 9: Odoroki no kōgeki! Akane ga bakuhatsu!**

 **(¡Ataque sorpresa! ¡Akane explota!)**

Es de noche en la casa de los Tendo, alguien prendio la luz de la cocina encontrando a Kasumi cocinando, Akane se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mirando con decepción y desaprobación a la que creía su hermana más confiable, la castaña al verla bajo la cabeza y una lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo.

-Akane-chan…

-Kasumi-nee-chan, confié siempre en ti, ¿Por qué…?

-Yo, no podía decírtelo Akane-chan, no es el momento… Cuando paso eso… Tu no estabas bien… Y después no recordabas y no nos contaste, padre tampoco nos contó… Y entonces… Nosotras… Y tú… Todo lo que paso…-Su voz se entrecortaba mientras sendas lagrimas salían de su rostro, iba a seguir hablando, pero de repente se escuchan ruidos fuertes en la puerta, el cómo alguien pareciera chocar con ella, alguien entro arrastrando los pies.

Akane se acerca hacia Kasumi y ambas miran el marco de la puerta, poniéndose en posición de ataque por si alguien entraba a robar, de la puerta apareció por el oscuro pasillo y arrastrándose, una figura pequeña en comparación a un hombre, apoyando su mano en la puerta, miro hacia ambas chicas que aún no se daban cuanta quien era.

-Ka… su… mi… Onee… chan…-La voz salió muy débil, siendo casi un susurro, revelando su identidad, Nabiki Tendo cayo sentada frente a sus hermanas con el hombro derecho sangrando, llena de moretones y pequeños cortes, su ropa estaba completamente ensangrentada por la cantidad excesiva de sangre pérdida, especialmente en la zona del hombro derecho, usando las fuerzas que le quedaban para sostener la herida con su mano derecha, la castaña estaba pálida por todo el esfuerzo realizado.

Kasumi y Akane se quedaron completamente estáticas por el shock, pues no podían creer lo que veían, entonces Kasumi reacciono y se acercó a su hermana, la cual tenía la mirada perdida ya casi al punto del desmayo, Akane entonces reacciono y fue en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¡NABIKI! ¡¿QUÉ HA SUCEDIDO?!-Kasumi rompió la camisa de su hermana, mirando con preocupación el hombro de esta, que tenía cerca de la clavícula un agujero de bala, que había pasado entre esta y la escápula, evitando así, una lesión permanente, aun así ya había perdido mucha sangre, así que con sus habilidades, apoyo su mano en la herida y con un brillo dorado, fue cerrando poco a poco la herida

Al volver Akane, pudo apreciar incrédula que Kasumi no era solo palabras, sino que también sabía hacer cosas impresionantes, también tenía poderes, apoyo la caja del botiquín y escucho a su hermana.

-Akane-chan, trae un vaso de agua por favor-Dijo sin quitar su vista de la herida de la castaña, la menor fue enseguida en búsqueda de lo pedido-Que bueno, Nabiki-chan tuviste suerte, no habrá lesión permanente-Entonces saco del botiquín dos agujas y una pequeña manguera, se puso una aguja en su brazo izquierdo mientras que enganchaba la aguja en la manguera y esta misma la enganchaba en el brazo derecho de Nabiki pasándole su propia sangre a su hermana menor, todo lo veía la más chica.

Akane le entrego el vaso a su hermana, Kasumi ayudo a la mediana a beber el agua, la herida casi cerrada por completo, por lo que quito las agujas al haber ya dado algo de sangre a la mediana, vendo su hombro haciendo el trabajo profesionalmente, Nabiki termino de tomar el vaso de agua, entonces la joven herida, vuelve en si un poco.

-¿Qué sucedió Nabiki-chan?-La mediana de las Tendo miro los ojos de sus hermanas, ambas preocupadas por su estado.

-Han atacado mi universidad, hombres de negro con armas de fuego, atacaron y mataron a muchos estudiantes y maestros, no podía usar mis dones, fui descuidada, pero logré escapar, Kasumi-Onee-chan, fue una masacre… Me lance al rio, pero en ese momento me dieron en el hombro, fui arrastrada por la corriente hasta la zona de desagüe, por eso apenas llegue… Ata…-No dejaban de salir lágrimas de los ojos de Nabiki, hasta que esta termino desmayada.

Entre ambas jóvenes, se llevaron a la mediana a su cuarto, después de eso, Kasumi llamo al doctor Tofu en busca de ayuda y de sangre, Nabiki necesitaba más sangre de la que ya había recibido.

/

-Sí, tía Nodoka, por favor dele a mi equipo esta misión, ella dijo que no podía usar sus dones, algo han probado en ese lugar, tal vez, la forma de anular los poderes más tiempo, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-Kasumi, quien hablaba por teléfono, estaba realmente preocupada, Nabiki aún no despertaba para poder saber con certeza que había sucedido en el lugar.

= _Papá, en este momento te necesito, por favor, vuelve, que no se si puedo sola con todo, Akane-chan me odia ahora y Nabiki-chan fue atacada, padre, necesito ayuda=_ -Pensó la mayor de las Tendo.

Fue hacia la cocina, a terminar de hacer la cena, Nabiki necesitaba comer para poder recuperarse ya se le habían hecho dos donaciones de sangre, ahora, solo faltaba que se recuperara, la herida estaba casi por completo cerrada, tenía el televisor prendido para poder escuchar las noticias de la universidad.

- _No sabemos los motivos, pero hoy en la universidad del barrio de Tomobiki, al lado del barrio de Furinkan, una de las universidades con más estudiantes por su variedad de carreras, fue atacada por un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro con armas de fuego, al parecer ha sido un ataque terrorista, testigos afirman haber visto una camioneta con una rara antena encima, hay muchos muertos, muchísimos más heridos, no se sabe de nadie que no haya salido herido y ahora nos toca preguntarnos ¿Quiénes eran estos hombres? y ¿Qué era lo que buscaban?, si causar el caos, o algo más, esperamos tener más información, no sabemos si este atentado estará relacionado a la explosión en los barrios bajos de hace unas semanas, a continuación leeré la lista de las víctimas en honor a ellos, al terminar de nombrarlos guardemos un minuto de silencio por estos inocentes estudiantes y maestros… Fujinami Ryuunosuke, Godai Yusaku, Hatanaka Kosaku, Higurashi Kagome, Mamiya Sakura, Mendo Shutaro, Mendo Ryoko, Mitaka Shun, Miyake Shinobu, Mizuno Tobimaro, Mizuno Asuka, Moroboshi Ata…_ -El televisor es apagado por la menor de las Tendo, al mirar a su hermana quien la veía preocupada, decidió ir rumbo a la puerta.

-¿A dónde iras Akane-chan?-La joven miro a su hermana, su pequeño fantasma estaba a su lado, ambos saldrían.

-A caminar, no me han llamado de la estación, así que el caso fue asignado a otro grupo, hoy es mi día libre y debo… Quiero salir a pensar, algo se acerca y no sé qué es-Kasumi miro aún más preocupada a la chica, soltó un suspiro y los miro a ambos.

-De acuerdo, no demoren mucho y tengan cuidado, no sabemos que puede ser ese atentado.

-Sí, descuida Kasumi-nee-Al decir eso, salió por la puerta y empezó a correr, haría un pequeño entrenamiento antes de detenerse en algún lugar.

/

Se puede apreciar el templo, donde la última vez, había visto un mal exorcismo, ahí se encontraba barriendo las hojas del templo un joven de cabello negro atado en una pequeña coleta de ojos azules con una vincha atravesando su frente blanca, usaba ropas de sacerdote. Akane quien estaba corriendo cerca, se detuvo, miro al joven y miro a su pequeño fantasma.

 _-Shi-kun, espérame en el parque, necesito hablar con Mashima-san._

- _¡¿Qué?! Pero quiero ir contigo…_

- _Sabes que no puedes o te perdería._

- _De acuerdo_ -Terminando de decir esas palabras se fue del lugar, Akane se acercó al joven con cautela, para preguntar por el sacerdote del lugar.

-Hola, disculpa, ¿Se encuentra Mashima-san?-El joven levanto la mirada, sus ojos azules chocaron con los chocolate de la joven frente suyo, haciéndolo sonrojar al ver tan hermosa chica.

-Eh… Si, perdón, si, si, se encuentra en la parte del fondo del templo, ¿Te llevo con él?-La joven lo miro con una gota de sudor en la frente y negó con la cabeza.

-Descuida, se dónde es, permiso, pasare a verlo-Diciendo eso, fue hasta el lugar indicado.

Al llegar al lugar ya estando lejos del joven, tomo aire y se acercó poco a poco hacia la parte indicada. Llegando se puede ver a un hombre mayor, con una túnica blanca y algunos adornos en azul, con un rosario en la mano, parecía rezar algo, sin embargo, al escuchar a la joven se detiene y la mira, estaba calvo y sus ojos azules la miraron con cariño.

-Oh, pero si es la pequeña Akane-chan, ¿Cómo has estado? Ya hace tiempo no vienes por aquí-El hombre se acercó a un árbol donde abajo había una hermosa banca muy bien cuidada, las hojas del árbol caían lentamente encima de ellos.

-Sí, Mashima-san, disculpe por no volver, he tenido varios inconvenientes, veo que sigue igual de fuerte, hay un joven en la entrada-El hombre rio con ganas al escucharla.

-Oh sí, es mi nieto Shinnosuke, es un poco distraído pero un gran chico, se encuentra viviendo conmigo desde ahora.

-¿Fue esa la razón de no encontrarse en el templo hace unos tres meses y medio?-El sacerdote, miro atentamente a la joven, levanto una ceja al ver lo especifica que fue.

-Así fue, ¿Sucedió algo?-La miro atentamente, notando como Akane se mordía el labio inferior y meditaba si decirle o no lo que había sucedido.

-Sí, alguien hizo un mal exorcismo y un monstruo salió del cuerpo de una joven, fui poseída por él y gracias al conjuro que me enseño y con ayuda de dos jóvenes, pude salvar mi alma y la de la joven, sin embargo, llamamos la atención de los Shinigami, ahora están muy pendientes de nosotros, aun así, quería darle las gracias, fueron sus consejos los que me salvaron.

-¡Oh santo cielo!, ¿Y dices que lo hicieron aquí?-La joven asintió la cabeza al ver el horror del hombre.

-Gracias Akane-chan, debo exorcizar el lugar, ¿Te conté antes que aquí es una puerta a lo desconocido?-Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al escucharlo, negó con la cabeza y lo miro atentamente.

-Ten cuidado y no vengas con almas aquí, o serán transformadas, el templo esta purificado con mi ayuda, pero mi nieto, no está listo para eso, él envía el alma al descanso eterno, pero no puede verlas como tú, ni siquiera como yo, las manda al otro mundo sin ver que su alma descanse en paz ya que fuerza sus salidas, así que yo soy la única barrera entre lo desconocido y este mundo, reforzare el lugar he intensificaré el entrenamiento de mí nieto, gracias por todo Akane-chan-La joven quedo sorprendida, pero ya no teniendo nada más que hacer, decidió irse, vio como el sacerdote se levantaba e iba hacia el templo.

/

Ya en el parque donde fue poseída, estaba sentada en una de las bancas tomando el aire fresco que pasaba por su rostro, Shison estaba jugando por ahí, miraba a la gente pasar y le atravesaba para que estas tuvieran escalofríos, era divertido, molestar a los vivos, cuando se cansó, se sentó al lado de Akane y la miro.

- _Akane_ -La joven abrió los ojos y lo miro.

- _¿Dime?_

- _Vale la pena estar en ¿A &D?_-Los ojos dorados del niño, la miraban seriamente, la chica supo que quería respuestas.

 _-Sí, vale la pena, he descubierto muchas cosas en esos casos viejos sin resolver_ -Entrecerro los ojos y la miro.

 _-¿Enserio? ¿Crees que puedas encontrar a nuestro asesino?_

 _-Sí, tengo a tres sospechosos, empezare investigando a esos tres, si logro descubrir quiénes son, tal vez, alguno sea quien buscamos_ -El niño abrió grande los ojos y se lanzó prácticamente encima de ella.

- _¿Quiénes son? ¿Quiénes son?_

- _Jajaja_ -Rio ya que el fantasma le hacía cosquillas- _Bueno, uno se llama_ Ku~ōtāra " _El descuartizador", dice el informe que descuartizaba a su víctimas, el otro se llama Dōrumēkā "El creador de muñecas" dicen que deja a sus víctimas como una muñeca y el ultimo se llama Kyūketsuki "El vampiro" no hay mucha información de él, por eso, debe ser uno de esos tres._

- _¿Enserio? Pronto podremos averiguarlo y podrás abandonar ese lugar_ -Akane miro al niño con preocupación, últimamente siempre le dice lo mismo, que deje la organización, pero ella ya no podía dejarla.

- _Sí, debemos saber quién de los tres es…_

 _-=Lo siento Shison, pero, aun no puedo dejar A &D, es necesaria mi presencia ahí=_-

Estaban los dos disfrutando del aire fresco cuando escuchan unos gritos, Akane impulsada por el escándalo va corriendo hacia el lugar, Shison más atrás solo bufa molesto.

A las orillas del parque estaba el pequeño Hiro Saotome, de ojos azules y cabello castaño rojizo siendo agarrado por un hombre vestido de negro, quien intentaba llevárselo, pero el joven era muy escurridizo y lograba zafarse de él.

Akane al verlo en peligro, fue en su ayuda, con su mano izquierda hizo un pequeño remolino de aire y lo lanzo, pero al acercarse el ataque al hombre este se desvaneció sin apenas tocarlo, frunciendo el ceño, Akane uso su impulso y le dio una patada en la nuca al tipo, quien, al estar concentrado en el pequeño niño, no presto atención a que la chica se acercaba, por lo que lo mando contra un árbol y lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡AKANE-SEMPAI! ¡SIEMPRE VIENES A SALVARME!-La joven miro al pequeño niño, tenía un moretón en la mejilla y estaba un poco sucio, pero aparte de eso nada más.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Porque un hombre con un anulador te perseguía?-El niño miro preocupado a su sempai.

-Es que… Me separe de Takeru-kun, acabamos de hacer un trabajo escolar juntos y de repente este hombre se me puso frente, no podía usar mis dones y no sabía cómo lograr escapar, gracias Akane-sempai-La joven miro con preocupación al niño, este temblaba un poco, así que para animarlo decidió invitarle un helado.

-Vamos por un helado y de ahí te llevare a la estación, ¿Te parece bien Hiro-kun? Le contaremos todo a tu mamá-El niño miro con brillos en los ojos a la chica y asintió.

Akane antes de irse, se acercó al hombre reviso sus ropas, con su saco lo ato al árbol, busco entre sus cosas, encontrando un aparato como si fuera un reloj en su muñeca, quitándoselo, llamo a la policía y salió de ahí con el niño en manos, Shison tenía los brazos cruzados, miraba enojado la escena frente a él.

- _¡OTRA VEZ ESE NIÑO! Arruino mi tarde con ella, no es justo, si estuviera vivo, no dejaría que nadie se le acercara, ¿Me vas a cambiar por ellos Akane?_ -La mirada del fantasma era de tristeza y enojo a la vez, se sentía abandonado por su persona más preciada.

De lejos se podía apreciar a la joven Tendo con el joven Saotome tomando su pequeña manita, el niño estaba sonrojado y miraba a la chica como su salvadora, admirándola aún más de lo que ya lo hacía desde antes, con felicidad de estar con su sempai y tomar un helado con ella, como una cita de las que pasan en la tele.

-Hiro-kun, ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Te dejaron solo?-El niño miro avergonzado hacia un costado con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Es que como fuimos a casa de Takeru-kun, nos fuimos con la maestra quien cuida de él mientras su mamá trabaja, pero después de hacer el trabajo el me acerco a la mitad del camino y ya me vine solito el resto, no quise molestar a mis hermanos, ¡YO YA SOY GRANDE!-La joven sin darse cuenta, le dedico una pequeña y cálida sonrisa, al escucharlo decir eso, como la que daría una madre a su hijo, de lejos un pequeño fantasma, veía con horror como ese niño, lograba lo que solo él pudo lograr, hacer sonreír a Akane de nuevo.

-Bueno, pero no debiste de hacer eso ya no lo hagas, aun no eres tan grande para andar solo ¿Vale?-El niño asintió con la cabeza sonrojado, mientras iba apretando un poquito más la mano de la de cabellos azules. Al llegar a la heladería, los ojos de Hiro brillaron como un cielo eléctrico, al ver la cantidad de helados distintos.

-Quiero uno de chocolate con frutilla ¡POR FAVOR!-El hombre sonrió, Akane por su parte miro hacia los costados, preocupada de no ver a su fantasma y negando con tristeza, Hiro quien ya podía usar sus dones de nuevo, mira a la joven triste al ver esa aura de azul oscura llena de dolor y tristeza, callado fue hasta el banco más cercano y se sentó con su helado.

-¿Usted no quiere señorita?-La chica miro al hombre del helado y asintió la cabeza suavemente.

-Uno de dulce de leche por favor-Al recibirlo y pagar, fue hasta el niño, quien estaba muy callado, preocupada por él, decidió hablar.

-¿Sucede algo Hiro-kun? Yo te protegeré-El niño levanto la cabeza y la miro con asombro directamente a los ojos color chocolate de la chica frente a él.

-Akane-sempai, solo estaba pensando ¿A ti te paso algo muy feo verdad? Algo tan feo que te mantiene triste todo el tiempo, ¿Verdad? Escuche a Ranko-nee-san decir que tenías un fantasma contigo yo aún no logro ver fantasmas, mamá dice que es, porque tengo dones distintos a los de mis hermanos y que, a lo mejor, por eso no los veo-Su mirada paso al cielo, sus ojos pasaron a opacarse y no supo que responder por un rato, mientras comían sus helados, al terminarlos, tomo al niño de la mano y camino con él rumbo hacia la estación.

-Lo siento Hiro-kun, es algo que aún no puedo contar, ni hablar de eso-El niño, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé, tu aura me lo dice Akane-sempai, por eso ya no dije nada-La joven solo asintió.

-¿Alguna vez te crecieron alas Hiro-kun?-El niño abrió los ojos grandemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Entiendo-Solo miro el cielo con los ojos brillantes de emociones.

/

En la estación de policía, específicamente en la oficina de Genma y Nodoka, se encontraba la mujer, con clara preocupación en sus ojos al ver a su pequeño con esas fachas y mirando con agradecimiento a la joven frente a ella.

-Akane-chan siempre salvando a mi niño, gracias de todo corazón-La niña solo negó la cabeza, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Tuvo suerte Nodoka-san, justo pasaba por ahí, por cierto, tomé-Estirando su mano, le ofreció una especie de reloj.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Se lo quite al hombre, es un anulador, no nos permitía usar dones contra él-La mujer abrió los ojos enormemente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Esto es para Taro-kun, gracias Akane-chan.

-Ya me retirare Nodoka-san, espero Hiro-kun mañana se sienta mejor-Retirándose dejo a madre e hijo solo.

/

Ranma se encontraba en el dojo de su casa, se notaba por la transpiración en su torso que llevaba horas entrenando, sin embargo no se encontraba solo, en el suelo frente a él se encontraba un joven de largo cabello negro suelto y ojos esmeraldas, este se levantó con cautela, separándose del joven de ojos azules, miraba a su contrincante, dio unas volteretas en el aire y llego hasta donde estaban las espadas de bambú, tomando una siguió atacando al de ojos azules. Este ni se inmuto, esquivando con facilidad todo lo que el chico le enviaba, aun y que la velocidad que usaba era impresionante, seguían atacando y esquivando.

-Vamos Mousse, debes adaptarte a tus nuevos ojos.

-No puedo Saotome, no se me dan los lentes de contacto.

-¿No has hablado con tu teniente del tema?

-Sí, pero tendría que dejar a Shampoo sola por dos meses, dos meses sin misiones y tendría una vista perfecta, pero no puedo aceptar, ¿Cómo podría dejar a mi gatita sola por dos meses?-Con la espada lanzo un zarpazo en el cuello, que el de ojos azules esquivo con un simple movimiento.

-Se a lo que te refieres, pero si es para que puedas ver, ¿No crees que el premio vale la pena?-Dando un salto hacia atrás, Mousse se alejó de su contrincante y lo miro evaluándolo-Además, considera que tendrás la ayuda de los poderes de Kasumi, por lo que en vez de dos años de recuperación, solo necesitaras dos meses, ¿Cuántas personas podrían gozar de una oportunidad así?

-Sí, podría ver y ayudar a Shampoo sin que ella se preocupara por mí, pero no puedo dejarla sola… ¡Y LO SABES!-Ranma frunce el ceño, entendía al chico frente suyo.

-No estará sola cegatón, se le asignara un compañero y lo sabes-El de ojos azules, empezó a caminar en círculo, rodeando al chico-topo.

-¿Y si no es suficiente para protegerla o ayudarla? ¿Y si huye en medio de su misión?-Con su ceño fruncido, Mousse siguió con la mirada a su oponente.

-Eso no pasará, Mousse, Shampoo será asignada a Ranko ya lo hablamos con mi madre y te harás tu operación, ¿Te parece bien?-Los ojos del oji esmeralda se abrieron enormemente al escuchar eso.

-¿La teniente relámpago? ¡Ranma! ¿Estás loco? Es una teniente, no puede ser asignada con uno de nosotros-El de ojos azules miro con seriedad al de ojos esmeralda y con toda sinceridad le dijo.

-Por supuesto que se puede, ¿Dime la regla que lo prohíba?, Sin contar que ustedes son como nuestros hermanos, no podríamos ponerlos con cualquiera ya está hablado con mi madre ¿De acuerdo?-De los ojos esmeraldas, salían lágrimas de emoción, sin poder creer lo increíble que eran sus amigos.

-De acuerdo, pero será después de la última misión que nos asignaron-El de trenza solo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo satisfecho, mientras el chico de largo cabello fue hacia el con una embestida y Ranma lo tomo del brazo y hombros, levantándolo por encima de sí mismo y lo mando al suelo.

-Serás muy fuerte cuando veas completamente y será más divertido-Le dedico una gran sonrisa, el chico solo se levantó y también le sonrió, sin embargo, miro con preocupación al joven Saotome.

-¿Y ya has pensado que harás con Akane?-El chico-topo se puso en posición de defensa esperando a su contrincante, Ranma fruncio el ceño.

-¿Akane? ¿Qué se supone hare con ella?-El joven Saotome se quedó parado mirando a su amigo.

-Me refiero a su fantasma, Ranma, ella es la única que tiene esa habilidad de fusionarse con fantasmas, de ligarlos a su alma o de enviarlos al otro mundo, ustedes no pueden hacerlo y eso que son descendientes directos de categoría A y estoy preocupado… Shampoo también lo está, porque un alma si pasa mucho tiempo en el mundo humano, se corrompe y al mismo tiempo corrompe a su huésped, es como un parasito-Los ojos esmeraldas parpadeaban un poco molestos con los lentes de contacto, mientras que Ranma fruncía aún más su ceño al entender lo que le decían-Sin mencionar que entre más tiempo pasan con un huésped, se vuelven más posesivos con estos y pueden guardar un gran rencor hacia aquellos que consideren una amenaza.

-¿Y que se supone haga yo? ¡No puedo hacer nada! Ella no me escuchara a mí… Más bien a no escuchara a nadie… Eso deberías de saberlo, es frustrante y solo puedo mirar-El joven amazona solo asintió con la cabeza, Ranma le lanzo un golpe en la cara y el oji verde salió volando contra la pared-Ay… Lo siento Mousse, creo que me pase.

-No me digas-Dijo molesto el oji verde tomándose los ojos-Creo que se me salieron los lentes-Dijo empezando a buscar en el suelo.

-Por eso te dijimos que te operaras mejor en vez de probar con los lentes de contacto…-Dijo mientras se acercaba para buscar también los pequeños cristales-Si ya de por si se te complicaba pelear con lentes normales, peor con unos de contacto que puede salir disparados de un golpe o romperse estando en tus ojos.

-Pero fuiste tu el insistió en este entrenamiento.

-Porque, si no aceptabas lo de la operación, mínimo debería prepararte pues en una pelea de verdad donde pelees por tu vida, tus enemigos no les importara si te dañan los ojos con los lentes o se te caen, así que tienes que ser más ágil… Ya encontré uno, busquemos el otro y seguiremos entrenando.

-Está bien.

/

En el cuarto de la hija Saotome, se puede ver a tres jóvenes hablando, Ranko tenía una revista acostada en la cama boca abajo usando sus brazos de apoyo, sentada en un puf se encontraba Ukyo y arrodillada en la cama detrás de la castaña, estaba Shampoo haciéndole dos trenzas a la misma.

-Shampoo no entender porque Mousse no querer hacer la operación-La joven, tomaba el abundante pelo de la de ojos azules, para trenzarlo poco a poco dividido en dos.

-Yo creo que es porque no quiere dejarte sola querida-Ukyo estaba mirándose en el espejo, viendo como la de pelo morado la trenzaba, Ranko al escuchar eso decidió hablar.

-Pero no quedará sola, Shampoo estará en equipo conmigo, Mousse se hará la operación ya no le des más vueltas ya lo hablamos con mi madre y padre-La joven de ojos violetas abrió los ojos enormemente, soltando el cabello en sus manos, miro directamente a la pelirroja, Ukyo, quien también escucho lo dicho, la miro asombrada de igual forma.

-Ranko, querida, ¿Tú volverás a las misiones?-Los ojos azules, se veían preocupados, igual que los ojos violetas al ver a los otros ojos azules que la miraban seria.

-Sí ya es hora de que vuelva, no puedo dejarme traumar por algo que ni me paso a mí, cuando a quien, si le paso, hace misiones como si nada-Tanto Shampoo como Ukyo bajaron la cabeza con tristeza.

-Me tomo… Me tomo años Ranko-chan, volver a hacer misiones y la ayuda de Ryoga-kun por supuesto fue lo que me salvo, recién voy un año haciendo misiones-Ukyo miro a su amiga con preocupación.

-Y yo, hace tres que no estoy "Realmente" en servicio desde que vi a través del espejo todo lo que te paso y lo peor, hace poco, volví a ver algo parecido de alguien más-Ukyo bajo la cabeza, se sentía culpable de que Ranko hubiera visto sus traumas por un descuido. Shampoo estaba en shock, pero miro a la joven delante de ella.

-Entonces, ¿Mousse operarse?-La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y la miro.

-Después de esta misión que tienen Shampoo, mamá no me dejo participar en ella aun-La peli morada solo asintió con la cabeza-Por cierto, ¿Y Ryoga?-Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Shampoo cree que chico perdido, volver a perderse-Todas soltaron una enorme carcajada al saber que eso era verdad.

-Sí, dijo vendría, creo que tuvimos que haber invitado a Akane-chan, aunque aún le cuesta adaptarse a nosotras-Ukyo era la que más se preocupaba por Akane, siempre al recordar su primer choque de manos, ella supo enseguida que habían pasado algo parecido, si no es que era igual incluso.

-Lo sé, tuve que haberle dicho, pero esto salió improvisado y no organizamos nada realmente, la invitare la próxima vez.

-Shampoo creer firmemente que ella, necesitar estar más con los vivos que con los muertos-Todas sintieron un escalofrió al decirlo, pero quedaron en silencio.

/

Al día siguiente era domingo, no había clases ni debían ir a trabajar todos, salvo que saliera un caso, estaba el día tranquilo, Akane entrenaba en el dojo de su casa, hacía unos katas suavemente con los ojos vendados, mientras que Shison hacia ruido para poder distraerla y que perdiera la concentración, en eso estaba cuando escucho a una de sus hermanas entrar.

Sacándose la venda de los ojos, la miro fijamente por un momento, como intentando adivinar sus pensamientos, mirándola con un mar de emociones sin moverse, mientras la mediana de los Tendo, lentamente fue y se sentó cerca de la puerta que tenía el dojo que daba rumbo al patio de la casa, entendiendo la indirecta, Akane miro a Shison y con los ojos le pidió que se retirara, el joven bufo molesto, pero se fue del lugar, la otra Tendo, rio bajito al ver la escena frente a ella. Akane se acercó y se sentó al lado de su hermana.

-Tu tampoco nunca me dijiste nada Nabiki, ¿Por qué?-La del medio de las Tendo miro al cielo por la puerta del lugar, parecía triste al recordar.

-Akane, dime algo ¿Qué recuerdas realmente?-La joven abrió sus ojos grandemente sus ojos se pusieron brillosos.

-No todo y todo a la vez… Hay lagunas… Recuerdo vivir sola con una mujer, posiblemente nuestra madre, pero no recuerdo que paso después… Luego recuerdo estar en una habitación oscura y escuchar como mi sangre caía al piso, recuerdo a padre sacándome de ahí, una habitación blanca y perder a Shison, ¿Por qué?-Nabiki miro de reojo a la menor.

-Precisamente porque no lo recuerdas es por lo que no podíamos decirte nada, padre así lo quiso, no quería que entraras en este mundo, del cual ahora ya no puedes salir Akane-chan ya no ocultaremos más lo que somos, esto somos Akane, mitad ángeles-La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, mirando el cielo, como las nubes pasaban, volvió a preguntar.

-¿Ya te sientes bien Nabiki-nee-chan?

-Sí, debo ir a la estación y contar que sucedió a tía Nodoka.

-¿Tía Nodoka?.

-Así es, nuestras madres eran mejores amigas, es normal que así le digamos, solo que eres muy formal con ella, ¿Quieres venir?-La de ojos chocolate lo medito un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí, aun debo hablar con Kasumi-nee-chan-Se levanto para seguir a su hermana-Por cierto… ¿Supiste algo de Ata…?-La castaña soltó una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo y Akane no pudo terminar la pregunta.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde… El y los demás están muertos-La peli azul asintió sintiéndose mal por el novio y los amigos de Nabiki, preguntándose si ellos también habían sido parte de la organización o si también eran _especiales_.

/

Ya era de noche cuando Akane al fin encontró a Kasumi en la enfermería, no había logrado escapar del informe que Nabiki había dado a Nodoka y este había sido realmente extenso. También Nodoka le había informado que Taro-kun aún seguía con la investigación del mini aparato anulador.

Al entrar a la enfermería, encontró a su hermana preparando un equipo, en una mochila de color negro, vestía con un pantalón deportivo y una chamarra deportiva, ambas prendas de color negro, llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta y usaba guantes sin dedos, por un momento la más chica quedo congelada, nunca había visto esa vestimenta en su adorable hermana mayor. Al virar y ver a la joven de cabello negro azulado, la castaña la miro con una sonrisa triste.

-Oh… Perdóname Akane-chan, pero estoy de salida, de verdad quiero que hablemos, pero en este momento no podre-La joven mayor, con su mochila en mano, fue caminando hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba la menor, al pasar por su lado, la de cabello negro azulado dijo.

- _Te perdono Kasumi-nee-chan_ -En un simple susurro, la de cabello castaño, sonrió tiernamente.

-Gracias-Y siguió de largo.

/

 **Lunes por la mañana. Escuela Furinkan.**

Los alumnos entran por los enormes portones, se amontonan entre ellos y pasean por los patios. Los adolescentes saltaban y reían, más atrás, en la zona donde la multitud ya era mínima Akane se acerca despacio, lentamente va entrando por el portón de la escuela, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, se veía más pálida de lo normal.

- _¿Por qué pareces enojado_?-Akane levanto la mirada para ver al niño fantasma en el aire a unos metros de distancia.

- _Siempre estas con ellos, ¿Es que ya no me quieres?_ -La joven se sorprendió por las palabras dichas por el fantasma, se acercó a un árbol y con la mirada le dijo que se acercara al niño, cuando se acercó estiro su mano frente a él con su palma levantada, Shison puso su mano encima de la de la joven, solo él podía ser "materializado" para Akane, al juntar ambas manos la peli azul le dedico su más dulce sonrisa.

- _Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, nosotros somos almas gemelas Shi-kun, no podemos vivir sin el otro y no podemos estar lejos del otro, siempre te voy a querer, porque nunca habrá alguien como tú en este mundo para mí, el lazo que nos une es el más especial de todos, nunca lo olvide_ s-Las palabras llenas de cariño lograron reconfortar al niño, que vio con sorpresa a la chica, antes de ver con molestia que se acercaban los dos hermanos Saotome mayores, porque el más pequeño iba corriendo en dirección a su salón saludando con la mano.

- _Vamos, nos están esperando, tu deberías de ser amable con ellos, también pueden verte_ -Al decir eso, fue acercándose hacia los Saotome, quienes la esperaban con una mirada serena.

-Buenos días Akane-chan, Shison-kun-Ranko les dedico una dulce sonrisa, Ranma por su lado, los saludo moviendo la cabeza.

-Buenos días Ranko-chan, Ranma-kun.

- _Buenos días_ -El pequeño fantasma no parecía muy animado.

-Espero que hoy sea un día tranquilo, la verdad, estoy muy cansada y ayer sí que hubo alboroto, las noticias solo hablaban de la universidad atacada-Ranko no paraba de hablar. Akane solo la escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza, Ranma parecía en su mundo, estaba más serio de lo normal, algo muy inusual en él. Akane lo miro de reojo y noto claramente que algo inquietaba al joven.

- _=Ranma se ve muy preocupado… ¿Le abra pasado algo?, ¡¿PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! Ese no es asunto mío, cielos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me preocupa como se siente él?, ¿Por qué pienso tanto en él? ¡¿QUÉ ME SUCEDE?!=_ -La joven puso cara de angustia por un momento, volvió a mirarlo de reojo y este la descubrió, avergonzada bajo la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-Ranma la miraba intrigado por sus movimientos.

-E… Es… Eso quería saber yo… Est… Estas muy raro-Si el joven se agachara podría haber apreciado las mejillas de Akane sonrojadas por la forma en que se sentía en ese momento.

-Nada, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando, que tenía un mal presentimiento el día de hoy-Ambas mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas y fue la pelirroja quien decidió hablar.

-¿Crees que debieron cerrar las escuelas?-Akane miro a Ranko con sorpresa.

-Sí, debieron hacerlo, no sabemos qué fue lo que impulso a esas personas a masacrar una universidad-Fue ahí que entendió a que se referían los chicos.

-Eso es verdad, no debimos tener clases-Mientras hablaban seguían avanzando a su salón, estaban llegando cuando vieron que Hikari y su grupito de amigas estaban en la puerta. Estas se acercaron a los recién llegados, la líder miro al chico Saotome con ojos tanto lujuriosos como maliciosos moviendo con su mano su ahora corto cabello plateado.

-Ranma-kun, no deberías de acercarte a este fenómeno, no te conviene, porque no mejor damos una vuelta tu y yo solos-Los nudillos de Akane se apretaron fuertemente contra su uniforme, sentía enojo dentro suyo, algo que nunca le había pasado, Ranko, solo bufo, sonrió con malicia y se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviera indignada, Ranma por su lado, avanzo un par de pasos, alejo la mano de la chica de él sin ningún cuidado y la miro a los ojos antes de hablar.

-Por eso no me junto con ustedes, una manga de fenómenos que se creen mejor que los demás, lo siento Hikari, pero antes dar una vuelta contigo prefiero darla con mi perro, él es por lo menos más agradable a la vista.

Los ojos de la peli plateada se pusieron blancos antes de fruncir el ceño, se veía enojadísima por cada una de las palabras del chico, que nunca la había tratado así, siempre había sido formal con ella y ahora la traba como a una zorra, estaba a punto de chillar cuando el profesor llego y todos entraron al salón, los ojos llenos de furia, miraron a Akane, quien indiferente se sentó en su lugar.

Ranma se sentó al lado de la ventana y Akane en el pasillo, al lado suyo con diferencia de medio metro, estaba el otro pupitre, donde se sentaba Ranko y una compañera más de la clase.

- _=¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué me sentí aliviada cuando Ranma la rechazo? ¿Y porque me enoje al escucharla hacer esa proposición? ¿Qué sucede conmigo?=_

Los pensamientos de Akane eran cada vez más y más confusos ya no entendía porque le sucedían esas cosas, lo estaba analizando cuando escucho como le chistaban, al mirar a su lado vio Ranko le hablaba.

 _-¿Estas bien Akane-chan? Hoy te vez algo pálida-_ La joven asintió con la cabeza, estaba bien, había visto como Shison se iba a jugar por ahí, mientras entraban al salón, él nunca se alejaba tanto como para no poder encontrarlo, pero le aburria oír las clases de los profesores.

 _-Sí… Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento también, no sé qué será, pero me preocupa-_ Ranko y Ranma la miraron preocupados al escucharla.

 _-Akane…-Dijo la pelirroja-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?_

 _-Claro._

 _-No entiendo cómo es posible que tengas sangre de demonio, si el tío Soun es un ángel y la tía era humana, ¿Cómo es que tú posees sangre de demonio?-_ La peli negro azulado estaba sorprendida, no sabía que decir al respecto, no tenía conocimiento de eso ya que recién ahora empezaba a ver qué tan grande eran sus verdaderos poderes, antes no los usaba, los mantenía restringidos, pero desde que se vio involucrada con los Saotome empezó a usarlos más y al descubrir ciertas cosas, empezaba a cuestionarse ella misma: **¿Quién era ella en realidad?**

- _Y… Yo… No lo sé…_ -Ella se mostraba confundida, Ranko y Ranma se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

 _-Bueno, ciertamente eres una Tendo, de eso no hay dudas, lo digo por tus habilidades, cada uno tiene habilidades únicas, no importando el padre o madre, pero hay ciertas características de cada uno que se mantiene y tu aura, es parecida a la de los Tendo, pero al mismo tiempo diferente, ¿Quién eres Akane-Chan?-_ La pregunta de Ranko solo le provoco un dolor de cabeza insoportable, las puntadas eran realmente fuertes.

De repente se escuchó una explosión, gritos de terror y se vio a sí misma en el piso, con Ranma encima de ella cubriéndola de lo que fuera que pasara allí.

Al volver a enfocar la vista, Akane vio a su profesor, quien hacía unos segundos estaba recién explicándoles japonés antiguo, ahora tenía la cabeza destrozada… En realidad, ya ni siquiera tenía cabeza, del cuello para abajo su cuerpo había sido perforado por alguna especie de metralleta, sin embargo, murió antes cuando una bomba le exploto la cabeza y otra más cayo, al lado del profesor dejando un agujero de unos dos metros de largo y tres de alto, terminando de tirar su cuerpo, algunos alumnos también salieron heridos y otros traumados al caerles encima la sangre de su buen profesor, al mirar hacia su otro costado vio como Ranko había protegido de igual forma a su compañera de clase.

Ranma se levantó y ayudo a Akane a levantarse, corriendo medio agachados fueron hasta la pared del fondo, mientras Ranko hacia lo mismo con su compañera, quien estaba aterrada por la situación ya estando los cuatro contra la pared, deciden hacer un plan.

Asomando la cabeza el joven de trenza miro asombrado que su salón no era el único, absolutamente todos los salones y las zonas donde se encontraban los profesores habían sido atacadas, posiblemente cada profesor estaría muerto, mirando al frente ve una cantidad de camionetas considerables de color negro y otras blancas, la más cerca del colegio era una camioneta más grande que las demás de color blanco y se podía ver una antena de un tamaño un poco considerable.

- _Hay un enorme problema allá afuera_ -Los ojos de Ranma eran serios y fríos al descubrir la situación por la que se encontraban en ese momento.

- _Oh no, ¿También atacan a la parte de primaria?_ -Ranko se veía sumamente preocupada y Akane abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sintiendo una puntada en el pecho.

- _Sí, eso temo Ranko, intentare detenerlos, necesito que vayas por Hiro y lo protejas-_ Ranma no dejaba de ver la ventana, Akane se asomó un segundo y vio con horror a muchos hombres vestidos de negro y otros con trajes de goma, todos con alguna arma encima ya fueran espadas o armas de fuego, bajo la cabeza y la toco con dolor, sentía un remolino de cosas en su cabeza… Recuerdos, pero que ahora tenía que reprimir, para poder salir de esa situación.

-Tonta china-Susurro molesta mientras agitaba la cabeza.

- _Yo iré contigo Ranma, no podrás solo_ -Lo miro con una mirada seria, diciéndole que no tenía opción de negarse.

La compañera que Ranko salvo los veía con asombro y rareza ya que estaba escuchando como tranquilamente planeaban enfrentarse a ese infierno, ella misma se asomó aterrada al ver como esos hombres atacaban con sus armas a los pocos profesores vivos y a los alumnos que ya intentaban escapar.

- _¡ESTÁN LOCOS! ¡HAY QUE HUIR!_ -Ranko miro a la joven con cierta preocupación antes de hablar.

 _-Lo siento Hanashita-san, debes buscar refugio, nosotros debemos ir a detener esta locura_ -La joven con sus ojos enormemente abiertos miro a la de ojos azules y negó lentamente.

- _No hay forma de salir del salón… Mira, todos intentan abrir la puerta, incluso se empujan y tiran entre ellos y eso ahí afuera es un completo caos_ -Ranko tomo las manos de la joven mirándola cálidamente mientras Ranma y Akane planeaban la forma de salir- _Busca un armario y escóndete ahí, hasta que todo pase ¿De acuerdo? Después sal y corre a tu casa, nosotros estaremos bien, no puedo protegerte, lo siento-_ Ranko soltó las manos de la joven y viro hasta donde están los chicos que ya planeaban el escape.

- _Ranko fíjate si puedes atravesar la pared-_ La joven apoyo su mano en la pared, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza mirando a su hermano- _Entiendo, entonces esa antena es lo que anula los dones ¡MALDICIÓN!_ -Ranma parecía furioso con la situación- _Lo del viernes fue una prueba, estos son secuestros, somos sus objetivos por alguna razón_ -Ranma golpeo molesto la pared, Ranko y Akane abren los ojos enormemente, significaba que iban a hacer trata de personas y de _especiales_ , o incluso peor, experimentar con ellos.

- _¿Ósea que no podemos usar nuestros dones? Entonces, debemos ir al gimnasio y tomar alguna espada de bambú y arcos, con los arcos podemos atacarlos a distancia_ -Ranma miro sorprendido a Akane, si lograban llegar al gimnasio, las flechas serían una gran ayuda contra el enemigo.

 _-En este momento odio no poder portar armas-_ Ranko se sentía enojada por eso, sin embargo, ninguno siguió perdiendo tiempo.

Abrieron la ventana más alejada del enorme agujero en la pared, saltaron de ella y se colgaron del caño del agua que estaba al lado de la ventana en medio de dos salones.

Primero fue Ranma, quien al llegar al techo se escondió y miro la situación, después, de un salto acrobático aterrizo Akane poniéndose a su lado, Shison había llegado al ver el alboroto y sentir a Akane inquieta, y, por último, Ranko aterrizo de una forma elegante.

La compañera que dejaron atrás los vio con asombro y cumpliendo lo que Ranko le dijo, fue a esconderse en el mueble de la limpieza, toda la clase parecía enloquecida, pero estarían a salvo mientras no tiraran otra bomba ahí.

En el techo los chicos planeaban la situación.

-Bien Ranko, ve por Hiro, yo seré el cebo, pero antes, Akane, vayamos al gimnasio a ver que encontramos, ¿Te parece?-La joven de ojos chocolates miro al de ojos azules y asintió con la cabeza, se encontraban en el techo encima de su salón, se podía ver que había partes más debilitadas del techo por los ataques, así que tenían que que ir con cuidado, también desde ahí, podían ver y oír como todos gritaban y corrían por todos lados asustados en el patio.

-Bien, seguiré por el techo hasta el salón de Hiro-kun, ustedes dos, tengan cuidado-Al decir eso, los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y se separaron, Ranko fue para el lado izquierdo, con dirección al área de primaria, mientras que Akane y Ranma fueron para el contrario, ósea por la derecha, a la parte del gimnasio.

/

Diez minutos antes, en otra parte de la escuela, un montón de niños estaban en su salón de clases, algunos prestaban atención, otros más solo molestaban al resto, más al fondo, casi al final de los asientos y cerca de la ventana se encontraban Hiro y Takeru.

-Takeru, ¿No vistes a nadie sospechoso el sábado?-El otro niño miro a su amigo sorprendido y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Te paso algo?-Los preocupados ojos de Takeru conmovieron a Hiro, quien solo negó con la cabeza. Cambiando de tema a propósito comento.

-Qué bueno que hoy no olvidaste la cartulina-Dijo sacándole la lengua de forma traviesa, mientras el otro chico se sonrojaba y miraba a su cuaderno, cuando de repente uno de los niños le tira a su maestra un papel en forma de pelotita, la joven, se agacha a levantarlo, cuando se escucha el romper de la ventana, la cual ella había mantenido cerrada a pesar del calor para que los niños no se distrajeran, seguido de una explosión doble.

La primera explosión, donde hacia segundos había estado su cabeza, destrozando el pizarrón y mandándola a volar contra una pared, pegándose en la cabeza y otra rompiendo la pared del salón, dejando abierto, unos dos metros por tres metros.

Los que estaban cerca de ahí salieron heridos y volando hacia los costados, algunos murieron por el impacto, Hiro había tomado a Takeru y lo había lanzado al piso, cuando se detuvo la explosión, miro a su amigo, que tenía los ojos cerrados levanto la vista y vio a algunos compañeros lastimados y otros tirados por ahí, con horror vio que su maestra estaba inconsciente y sangrando contra la pared opuesta de la explosión.

-¿Te encuentras bien Takeru?-Hiro estaba preocupado así que como pudo ayudo a su amigo y lo llevo hasta la pared del fondo de la clase, se habían sentido más explosiones todas juntas y podía escuchar los gritos y llantos de los demás alumnos del resto de toda la institución.

Dejo a Takeru contra la pared y fue con cautela hasta la maestra, donde varias alumnas intentaban despertarla. El joven se acercó, tomo su pulso y vio aliviado que aún seguía con vida, ser un niño agente tenía sus ventajas, sin embargo, tenía un golpe en la nuca de donde sangraba, preocupado giro a la maestra para verle la herida, quiso curarla, pero vio con horror que no podía usar sus dones y frunció el ceño por esto, pero sonrió al recordar que, como media de precaución, su madre lo preparo para poder atender cualquier tipo de emergencia sin depender de sus poderes, por lo que saco de su mochila una venda y una gaza desinfectante con lo que improviso una rápida curación que serviría de momento, entre todos lograron animar a la maestra, quien les pidió que se mantuvieran juntos y tranquilos, los alumnos le contaron que las puertas estaban cerradas por fuera, así que la maestra tomo la decisión de que todos quedaran juntos en un rincón.

Hiro dejo a la maestra, volvió con su amigo y se acercó a la ventana dándose cuenta que estaban llevándose a los alumnos y matando a los maestros sobrevivientes, sintió que debía de hacer algo. Tomo a Takeru y fue hasta la maestra para hablar.

-Maestra, debe esconderse, se están llevando a los alumnos y los que no oponen resistencia no son lastimados, pero a los maestros los están matando, si ven que está viva la mataran-Hiro miro hacia un costado, no podía usar sus poderes, pero sabía que sus hermanos vendrían a buscarlo, debía de escapar de ahí e ir a ayudar. La maestra al ver la cara del niño y entender sus intenciones intento detenerlo.

-Saotome-kun, ¿A dónde cree que va? Es muy peligroso, no puede irse-El joven se sintió sonrojar al ver que su maestra lo descubrió, sin embargo, estaba decidido.

-Lo siento, debo ir a buscar ayuda, descuide, recuerde que mis padres son policías yo iré a buscarlos, para detener esta masacre-La mujer miro al niño sorprendida, ella ya sabía que eran policías, pero no que el niño tuviera ciertos conocimientos de ello-Yo soy parte de la policía, maestra, además ya probé con el celular y no funciona, seguramente bloquearon la señal, dice fuera de servicio, así que debo buscar ayuda-Hiro buscaba como salir de ese cubo gigante en el cual estaban atrapados, era obvio que asomarse por el agujero sería peligroso, pero era pequeño así que tal vez podría salir por la ventana y escalar o salir por uno de los ductos de la ventilación.

-Yo iré contigo Hiro, no dejare que vayas solo-Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron enormemente al ver como Takeru se ofrecía a acompañarlo mientras sacaba algo de su mochila.

Sus demás compañeros los miraban con miedo y rareza, mientras la maestra los veía con preocupación y alivio culposo, alivio de que Takeru se fuera y estuviera a salvo con Hiro, culposo, porque sus demás alumnos y ella deberían de sentirse igual y no lo hacían.

-Por lo que más quieran tengan cuidado-Takeru se acercó a la maestra y la miro serio.

-Debe esconderse maestra, por favor, no dejen que la maten-Al finalizar eso, vio como Hiro sacaba un destornillador de su mochila, levanto una ceja sorprendido de que tuviera uno, el chico solo le saco la lengua.

Había un conducto en la parte más alta de la pared, casi tocando el techo y un caño grueso por donde pasaba el agua un poco más abajo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar el peso de un niño y para sorpresa de todos, el niño tomo carrera, salto, apoyo un pie en la pared llego al caño, colgándose de él, balanceándose, se sentó al fin en el caño y se arrastró como gusano hasta estar frente a la rendija del conducto y con el destornillador fue sacando los tornillos y tiro la rendija al suelo.

Todos lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos, entro por el conducto y busco algo firme con que atar una cuerda, al lograrlo, bajo la cuerda para su amigo. Quien con algo de dificultad subió la cuerda y se metió al conducto igual.

-Chicos, uno a uno, vayan subiendo aquí y escóndanse, también escondan a la maestra, pero no se queden mucho en el conducto o los descubrirán y escondan la cuerda cuando suban todos, suerte-Al decir eso, Hiro le señalo un camino a Takeru y se fueron por ahí.

-Hiro-kun, ¿Como sabías de este lugar? ¿Cómo sabes a dónde vamos? ¿Y cómo subiste hasta ahí arriba?, ¡Fue impresionante!-El joven Saotome sonrió orgulloso.

-Es que como dije, soy hijo de policías y desde que puedo caminar he sido entrenado por mis padres y hermanos y ellos pueden hacer cosas aún más impresionantes, estoy seguro que uno de ellos viene en mi búsqueda y el otro está intentando detener esta injusticia y sobre a donde vamos, me hicieron aprenderme de memoria todas y cada una de las rutas de escape de la escuela, por si algún día necesitaba escapar, no pensé fuera tan pronto-Takeru quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar a su amigo, él ya sabía que podía hacer cosas extraordinarias, porque lo había visto el día que recupero su balón especial, sí que tenía un amigo muy especial. Siguiéndolo por el camino que el niño iba marcando.

/

La joven Ranko saltaba de techo en techo corriendo rápidamente, se sentía frustrada al no poder usar sus dones como ella quería gracias a la tonta antena anuladora, de vez en vez se giraba para asegurarse que no la estuvieran siguiendo, hasta que en una de esas lo ve, una luz brillando por el reflejo del sol y se tira al suelo a tiempo para esquivar un balazo, sorprendida de ser descubierta, levanta solo la cabeza para ver que había un francotirador que intentaba encontrarla para volver a darle, aumentando su frustración, se arrastro hasta el otro lado del techo, rezándole a Kami-Sama que el francotirador la diera por muerta.

Al llegar al otro extremo, observo a esos hombres abriendo los salones y llevándose a todos los niños sobrevivientes y heridos con ellos, preocupada, ve como poco a poco se están acercando al salón de su hermano, baja por ese lado del techo quedando colgada asegurándose de que nadie la viera, salta al suelo y va hacia el salón, abriendo la puerta con un pasador de cabello, ve sorprendida que está vacío, por un momento pensó que ya habían sido llevados, pero con sorpresa vio como por el ducto del salón, unos últimos niños subían a esconderse, un niño la miro y puso uno de sus dedos en su boca en señal de no decir nada, Ranko sonrió y asintió y para sorpresas de ellos, hizo exactamente lo que el chico Saotome había hecho antes, solo que ella llevaba consigo la rendija y con facilidad la coloco de nuevo, miro al niño escondido y sonrió cálidamente.

-Manténganse ahí escondidos y no hagan ruidos, en cuanto la policía llegue, avisare que están aquí, por cierto, ¿Y Hiro-kun?-El niño solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya se fue, nos ayudó un poco y se fue con Takeru-kun, la maestra está herida pero viva, cuando paso la explosión ella estaba justo agachada y solo la mando a volar, se encuentra escondida en la parte del armario de limpieza.

-Perfecto, manténganse en silencio, ¿Vale? Vendrán por ustedes cuando todo termine-Finalizando, Ranko salto al suelo grácilmente, los niños la veían con asombro y la vieron desaparecer por la puerta, dejándola abierta a propósito para que los hombres creyeran que habían huido por ahí.

Saliendo al pasillo, volvió a subir al techo, colgándose de una de las columnas que tiene para sostener la parte del pasillo, saliendo por la ventana y subiendo al techo, arrastrándose por él. Puede escuchar como los hombres llegan al salón de su hermano y lo encuentran vacío.

-Aquí no hay nadie, parece que lograron abrir la puerta… ¡Maldición!-La pelirroja y los niños escucharon como el matón pateo uno de los pupitres infantiles, tirándolo.

-¡Rápido!-Grito otro-Busquen a niños escapando y busquen por ahí, capaz alguno se escondió.

-Entendido-Dijo un tercero-¿Y los que no sobrevivieron a la explosión?

-Les dije a los jefes que era excesivo…-Dijo el primer matón-Déjenlos, no nos sirven-Dijo mientras se escuchaba un golpe seco, al parecer uno había pateado uno de los cadáveres de los niños-¡¿Y tú que estás haciendo Shonisei?!-Reclamo.

-Bueno, no creo que alguien fuera extrañar el cadáver de este niño y…-Dijo un cuarto matón.

-Shonisei… Eres un enfermo…-Dijo con asco el segundo matón-Deja eso y vámonos.

Se pudieron escuchar los pies de los hombres corriendo por aquí y por allá buscado más niños que llevarse.

Después de quitarse el asco, Ranko soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que los matones se fueron sin revisar el armario de limpieza que tenía candado, Ranko esperaba que la maestra no se asfixiara ahí dentro o la olvidaran lo niños cuando llegara la policía, sacudiendo su cabeza para enfocarse en la situación actual, retomo su camino, para evitar al francotirador fue hasta el otro lado del techo, teniendo una vista total del lugar donde pasaba la parte más complicada y giro su vista de un lado a otro para ver si veía a su pequeño hermano, que no había podido mantenerse quieto en su lugar, en eso, vio cómo un pedazo de la estructura de uno de los edificios de la escuela caía sobre un grupo de matones.

- _=Se lo merecen idiotas… Hiro-kun tonto, ¿No podías quedarte con tus compañeros? ¿Y te pones en peligro así?, cielos, ¿A que parte piensas huir? ¡Debo encontrarte!=_ -Seguía avanzando más lentamente por culpa de tener que arrastrarse para evitar el problema de que le dispararan.

/

La escuela Furinkan era todo un caos, niños y adolescentes corrían por todos lados, hombres de negro y hombres con trajes de goma corrían con armas de fuego y aparentemente espadas.

Algunos niños hacían movimientos raros, como esperando que por ello pasarán cosas, sin embargo, no pasaba nada, los más "débiles" eran capturados fácilmente comparado con otros que peleaban, algunas pistolas no disparaban balas, sino que eran eléctricas, otras tiraban balas para dormir a los chicos.

El pánico se había desatado en la escuela Furinkan, todos, tanto alumnos como maestros tenían miedo.

Por su parte, en los techos, saltando de lugar en lugar y escondiéndose de las malas vistas, dos jóvenes lograron llegar hasta el gimnasio de la escuela, Ranma analizo cada una de las armas que tenía a disposición, espadas de bambú para la clase de kendo y arcos con flechas.

Akane fue directa hacia uno de los arcos y tomo muchísimas flechas, demasiadas si se pensaba bien, pero con la crisis actual, nadie podría pensar del todo bien, por su lado Ranma negó con la cabeza, él no era de armas sino más bien de pelear con puño limpio, su hermana era la especialista en espadas, así que tomo una, por si se la cruzaba, la colgó en su espalda y emprendieron el camino hacia el frente del instituto, donde las puertas de fierro yacían en el piso y frente a estas la camioneta blanca más grande con la antena se erguía como un presagio de muerte y sufrimiento.

-Akane, ¿Segura que puedes con la antena? Se nota a leguas, que es la razón de no poder usar nuestros dones-El joven miro muy preocupado con sus ojos azules a la joven de ojos chocolates, quien solo asintió con la cabeza decidida, así que ambos se separaron, tomando lados distintos.

/

En medio de toda esa locura, dos niños corrían hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, donde había un profundo bosque, intentando ocultarse de los hombres que estaban por todos lados, un hombre los persigue con un arma de fuego en mano.

Hiro miro hacia atrás de él y maldijo su suerte, estaban cada vez más cerca del bosque, por ahí, tenían una forma de escapar, apretando el paso lo más que podían, Hiro prácticamente arrastraba a Takeru con él siendo este el más atrasado (Había logrado fuerza física en este tiempo gracias a sus prácticas, pero no lo suficiente aun).

-¡Hiro! ¿Hacia dónde vamos?-Miro hacia atrás viendo al hombre que los perseguía-Rayos, si tuviera un escudo o un martillo mágico podría pegarle a ese tipo-El de ojos azules solo sonrió divertido por las ocurrencias de su amigo. Tomando su mano, lo obligo a seguir corriendo, sin embargo, el hombre empieza a dispararles y terminan acorralados contra un árbol, quedando Hiro delante de Takeru, protegiéndolo.

-No tienen a donde escapar-Dijo el hombre guardando el arma-Vamos, sean buenos niños y vengan, prometo que no les hare daño, al menos yo no-Hiro tomo una pose de pelea de artes marciales, decidido a pelear-¿Es en serio?-El tipo puso una pose similar, aunque más agresiva-Niño, yo también se artes marciales, no creas que me podrás vencer, y menos si eres un _especial_ con los poderes anulados, están tan acostumbrados a depender de sus poderes que no podrían hacer nada sin ellos.

-No me subestime por ser pequeño-Dijo Hiro mientras seguía firme en su pose y sudaba frio, recordando lo del sábado anterior, en el parque.

-Bueno, si eso quie… ¡AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!-El tipo se tomó el ojo adolorido, cuando Hiro se volteó, vio a Takeru con una resortera en la mano y unas piedras, sonriendo triunfante.

-Y al parecer ustedes los matones creen que por ser niños jugaremos limpio.

-¡ESO FUE SORPRENDENTE TAKERU!

-Los que somos normales también podemos hacer cosas.

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO!-Dijo el matón furioso sacando su arma y tratando de apuntar a Takeru y disparo.

-¡TAKERU-KUN!

-¡AAAAHHHH!-El niño se quedó paralizado, pero la bala no le dio, si no a un árbol cercano, el matón con su ojo lastimado no le acertó-Jeje, parece que no es tan bueno como usted cree.

-¡Ahora no fallare mocoso!-El tipo cargo el arma y su vista se aclaro un poco, por lo que se dispuso a apuntar-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-El matón cayó al suelo tomándose la entrepierna, Takeru había tomado rápidamente otra piedra y disparo acertándole.

-¡Vamonos!-Grito Hiro tomando la mano de Takeru y empezando a correr de nuevo, mientras el matón iracundo tomo su arma y se levantó, ya no dispuesto a cumplir órdenes, si no, con total determinación a cazar a un par de mocosos.

/

Más atrás, una pelirroja tiene una pelea contra tres hombres a la vez, ella esquivaba golpes y patadas, uno tenía una espada con la cual trataba de cortarla, vemos como fácilmente logra esquivarlo, mira preocupada a sus compañeros, pero no puede ayudarles, porque sabe que su misión es su hermano y su intuición de hermana mayor le dice que ya está cerca, gira la cabeza y ve con horror como un hombre los está persiguiendo y los tipos que la rodean la retrasaban.

-¡RANKO!-Escucha el grito de su hermano y por la rabadilla del ojo lo ve corriendo con una espada de bambú mientras era perseguido por más matones-¡TOMA!-El azabache lanza la espada y esta cae en manos de la pelirroja, mira de costado como Ranma hace jaleo, para llamar la atención de la mayor cantidad de hombres que puede y empieza a pelear.

Ranko no se podía quedar atrás, con su espada, le da una parada a uno de los tipos que la rodeaban, con un giro de su mano le da una estocada en la cara tirándolo al suelo, esquiva a otro agachándose y con un rápido movimiento le incrusta la espada en el trasero del tercer matón, dejándolo tirado en él suelo adolorido, mientras que al que esquivo, da un giro agachándose para esquivar otro golpe y estando en su espalda le da un golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

Ranko había derribado a los tres hombres, sin embargo, ve frustrada como otros tres se ponen en su camino y que se acerca otro tanto más de matones, al ver como ella y su hermano llamaban la atención, frunció el ceño por eso.

-Rayos…-Dijo entre dientes mientras sacaba del trasero del matón derribado la espada de bambú.

-Que asco… No peleare contra esa cosa-Dijo uno cambiando su dirección hacia el chico azabache.

/

Ranma llego al patio delantero donde reinaba el caos, en eso vio a lo lejos a Ranko que estaba peleando con 3 hombres, descuelga la espada mientras analiza la situación, antes de lanzarse hacia su hermana, logra ver a un tipo que se lanzó por detrás con un arma eléctrica, el chico simplemente salto y quedo detrás del hombre y con un simple movimiento de mano en el cuello, el matón cayo desmayado.

Al ver eso, más hombres se van acercando, algunos a una distancia prudente disparan balas de sueño, sin embargo, no pueden creer lo que sus ojos ven, el joven de no más de 17 años esquiva cada uno de sus ataques, las balas no logran rozarlo pues las esquiva como si vinieran en cámara lenta, las espadas, son como un juego de niños para él, venciendo así a más de 20 hombres.

Cada vez, el chico tenía más hombres encima de él y este incluso ayudaba a los compañeros que tenía a mano, para liberarlos, pero tenía que hacer algo antes, derribando a un matón de 2 metros con un rodillazo en la cara, se impulsó y empezó a correr hasta acercarse lo suficiente a su hermana.

-¡RANKO!-Grito corriendo con la espada de bambú mientras era perseguido por los matones-¡TOMA!-Lanzo la espada hacia la pelirroja y esta cayó en la manos de su hermana, hizo un poco más de jaleo, para llamar la atención de la mayor cantidad de hombres que pudo y reanudo la pelea.

/

Mientras tanto y pasando desapercibida gracias al chico de la trenza, Akane subía por las ramas del árbol más alto y cercano a las camionetas desde de ahí podía ver la gran cantidad de camionetas entre blancas y negras y la más grande frente al portón caído y con la enorme antena que emanaba una luz azul por todo el lugar, tenía un arco y una buena cantidad de flechas, al llegar a la cima preparo el arco tomando una de las flechas, intenta impregnarla de su don, la flecha brilla en dorado, pero apenas es un brillo muy pequeño y titilante, estira la mano, apunta y dispara, sin embargo, la flecha se rompe al contacto con la antena sin hacerle el más mínimo daño, mirando con el ceño fruncido, entendió que no era suficiente para poder destruirla al tener los dones anulados, entonces apareció a su lado su preciado fantasma, mirándola con preocupación.

- _Shison, ayúdame, tengo mis dones anulados, debemos romper esa antena._

- _Si, está bien, rompámosla juntos._

Al responder eso, el fantasma se introduce en el cuerpo de la joven, la peli azul abre los ojos, un ojo es de color chocolate y el otro del color del sol, ambos se esfuerzan pues usar su poder les costaba incluso con sus almas combinadas, preparan una flecha, está brilla en un imponente color dorado, Akane tenso el arco, apunto con dirección a la antena, la joven logra lanzar la fecha, la cual corta el aire al volar a tal velocidad, dando un golpe directo que destruyo la antena, sin embargo, la chica en el árbol toco su pecho con muchísimo dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Shison se separa de Akane y la mira con preocupación.

 _-Shi… Shi-kun… Sigue esas… Camionetas… Rápido…-_ El fantasma la miraba como si estuviera loca mientras los matones al ver la antena destruida subían con los estudiantes que lograron raptar y salían del lugar, el fantasma se acercó más a ella, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Akane apretó más su mano contra su pecho.

 _-¡No voy a dejarte así!-_ Es la primera vez que el fantasma mira con miedo a la joven, los ojos de Akane a pesar del dolor se muestran firmes y decididos.

 _-Sigue… Esa camioneta… Y ayúdanos… A encontrar a los secuestrados…. ¡AHORA!-_ Shison retrocedió no por que quiso, sino porque el poder de Akane lo expulso, mirándola con preocupación y desesperación, se fue tras una de las camionetas en ayuda de los demás niños. Y entonces suelta su pecho al quedarse sin fuerzas y caer del árbol casi inconsciente.

/

Mientras Akane va cayendo del árbol, los _especiales_ en el lugar pudieron sentir que ya podían al fin usar sus dones, por lo que se deshicieron de los matones que quedaban fácilmente, la chica estaba por tocar el piso, cuando unos fuertes brazos la toman con firmeza, la joven despacio abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos ojos azules sumamente preocupados por haber apreciado toda la situación.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo lograste romper la antena?-Ranma hablaba con preocupación y alivio, ahora que podía usar sus dones, tenía a la mitad de los hombres encerrados en jaulas de tierra maciza que no podrían romperse fácilmente, Akane entre abrió los ojos y sonrió dulcemente, por un momento el chico quedo en shock, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de forma tan tierna hacia él.

/

Ahora que se podía usar los dones, Ranko con un campo de fuerza mando a todos los que la molestaban a volar, sin embargo, su hermano se encontraba acorralado contra un árbol con su amigo detrás de él y un hombre con un arma apuntándole. Empezó a correr lo más fuerte y rápido que pudo, sentía que no avanzaba y no llegaría a tiempo.

-¡HIRO-KUUUUUN!

/

El grito alerto a Ranma y Akane, que al mirar que pasaba, el chico de la trenza dejo a la chica recostada contra el árbol del que cayo y empezó a correr. Cuando Akane miro hacia donde se encontraba Hiro, se sintió peor aún.

 ** _PUM_**

Ranma corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia Hiro, Ranko igual mientras usaba sus campos de fuerza para alejar a los que se le acercaban.

 ** _PUM… PUM…_**

Vemos como Hiro miraba desafiante al hombre frente suyo.

-Takeru tal vez me odies en un futuro o creas que soy un fenómeno, pero no dejare que te lastimen.

 ** _PUM… PUM… PUM…_**

Vemos como Takeru en su buena voluntad se pone delante de Hiro para ser él a quien ataquen.

-¿Que dices? No me importa lo que seas, eres mi mejor amigo y en las buenas y las malas-El hombre estiro su brazo y puso su arma en el pecho del niño, no podía fallar.

-Déjense de drama par de hijos de perra, sus cuerpos son tan pequeños que la bala los atravesara a los dos.

 ** _PUM… PUM PUM… PUM_**

Para los ojos de Akane, la imagen era otra, ella no veía a Hiro siendo atacado, veía a un hombre con sonrisa sádica y a una mujer frente a él y un arma en manos del hombre apuntando a la frente de la mujer.

Los hermanos Saotome seguían corriendo, pero no llegaban, de hecho, no avanzaban, Akane vio a un misterioso matón dentro de una de las jaulas de tierra apuntándoles con sus manos desarmadas. Entonces comprendió que ese matón era un especial que de alguna forma congelo el paso de los hermanos, pero estos por su desesperación no se habían dado cuenta aún de su situación.

Hiro ingenuamente creyó que podría desarmar el arma con el elemento metal que poseía, pero para su sorpresa el arma no estaba hecha de metal.

 ** _PUM… PUM PUM… PUM PUM…._**

-¡HIRO-KUN!

El hombre disparo, Ranko y Ranma gritaron, Hiro empujo a Takeru y para sorpresa de este, Hiro se veía de metal en algunas partes de su cuerpo, sin embargo, la bala le dio en el brazo, rozándola y aunque esa parte estaba hecha metal, igual lo daño, cayendo en los brazos de Takeru por la fuerza del impulso, y aunque era poco, el niño estaba sangrando y manchando a su amigo con su sangre.

-¡HIRO!

-Takeru…-Dijo el niño con pocas fuerzas antes de cerrar los ojos.

 ** _PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM_**

El hombre desde el arma hasta el brazo empezó a prenderse fuego, gritando aterrado, Ranma miro a Ranko como preguntándole si fue ella, esta simplemente negó con la cabeza y siguió corriendo hasta donde estaba el matón, que se había quedado con el pecho desnudo al no poder apagar el fuego, Ranko lo noqueo y se acercó a su hermano, Ranma que estaba más lejos y al ver que no fue su hermana la del fuego, se quedó confundido, se giró para ver a otro matón dentro de una de sus jaulas de tierra quitándose la ropa que estaba en fuego, termino de voltearse y para su horror Akane se tomaba la cabeza y se empezaba a elevar poco a poco creando a su alrededor una especie de bola de aire y fuego, quedando ella adentro, no podía controlarla y solo se escuchaban sus gritos, mientras y para sorpresa de todos, bolas de fuego y bolas de aire, iban y venían, atacando a todos, los alumnos se escondían, mientras que los matones que también intentaban huir iban cayendo cada vez más rápido.

Ranma miro a sus hermanos, Ranko asintió con la cabeza y le señalo que vaya con la chica, este agradeció con la mirada y regreso sobre sus pasos hacia Akane nuevamente.

Ranko suspiro de alivio al ver que, la herida de Hiro solo era un poco profunda, pero nada grave tomándolo entre sus brazos, miro al otro niño y sonrió con cariño, señalando a que le siguiera y este asintió.

/

Ranma en su carrera, iba usando barreras de tierra para bloquear las bolas de fuego y usaba su propio aire para desviar las bolas de aire.

- _=Maldición, Akane ¿Cuánto poder tienes? Cielos, te deje por cinco minutos y estabas bien, ya voy ¡RESISTE!=_

Mientras pensaba eso, también iba analizando sus posibilidades, volar hasta ahí no era una opción, ya que sencillamente podría salir volando por los poderes de la chica, vio el árbol donde la había dejado, se estaba empezando a prender fuego, con dificultad, uso el aire para ahogar el fuego y salvar el pobre árbol, se subió a él y vio con horror, que alrededor de Akane había una línea de fuego y otra de aire y ambas hacían una burbuja donde estaba la chica.

Miro y analizo y en el momento que la parte de aire estuvo frente a él, salto y se envolvió en su propio aire, cruzando la burbuja, tomo a Akane en sus brazos, quien estaba desmayada. Quedando ambos dentro de la burbuja.

-¡VAMOS AKANE! ¡REACCIONA! ¡MALDICIÓN!, ¡AKANEEE!-Ranma le daba pequeñas cachetadas para poder despertarla, ya desesperado y viendo que no lograba hacerla reaccionar, supo que debía hacer.

Tenía que hacer eso que su padre le prohibió hacer, supo debía hacerlo. Pidiendo disculpas mentalmente, la beso.

Fue un beso suave y lento al principio, en el momento del contacto entre los labios, los poderes de Akane parecían reaccionar al beso del joven, Ranma se tornó azul junto con la chica que se tornó amarilla.

Fue una pelea.

Un choque de energías.

Y de repente…

Todo acabo.

Akane volvió en sí y abrió lentamente los ojos, Ranma la miraba con ojos preocupados y ambos caían de una altura de casi cinco metros, con sus últimas fuerzas, aminoro la caída y cayo sentado con la chica en brazos, los ojos de Akane no parecían tener vida en ese momento, eran más vacíos, que los que tenía el día que la conoció.

-Po… Por favor… Ran… Ranma… Sálvala…-Dijo antes de caer ahora sí, completamente desmayada en los brazos del joven Saotome.

/

Y en un momento, ella se separó, tenía que alejar a ese hombre de ahí. El hombre hecho una furia llego donde la mujer, quien miraba que podría usar en defensa, mientras tanto, la niña no queriendo separarse de su madre, la siguió y se arrepintió de hacerlo, al ver con horror como ese sujeto le disparaba con un arma en la cabeza, entre ceja y ceja, la mujer que caía muerta delante de la niña, quien grito horrorizada al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, el asesino se acercó y con un choque eléctrico, se llevó a la niña.

 **Continuara…**

Nos encontramos en la nada… No, literalmente la nada, solo un blanco infinito y uniforme. Entonces aparecen Ultimate Dimentor, Akasaku, los personajes de Ranma y los lectores.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, llegamos.

Akasaku mira hacia todos lados con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

 **-Akasaku:** Ehh… Y… Aaahh… Mmmm… ¿A dónde llegamos Ultimate-kun?-Se veía algo perdida entre tanta luminosidad.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ah… Okey, seré sincero, no se me ocurrió nada para el lugar donde contestar los reviews… Así que vinimos a la nada total…-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Akasaku miro con una gota de sudor al chico y una sonrisa nerviosa, al ver tanta luz sentía que caería en cualquier momento.

 **-Akasaku:** Eh… Ultimate-kun me lo hubieras dicho, capaz pensábamos juntos un lugar, aquí da miedo, ¿Y si se asustan nuestros invitados?- La chica disimuladamente se agarraba del brazo del de armadura mirando con temor hacia todos lado.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Oh vamos, aquí literalmente no hay nada de nada, ni seguridades, pero tampoco peligros, suelo pasar por aquí mucho tiempo cuando quiero estar a solas, aquí no pasa nada de nada-En eso se abre un portal del que salen los 4 OC´s de Ultimate los cuales caen de cara al suelo-Oh, ¿Dónde estaban?

 **-Dimentor:** Solo nos retrasamos… Y tuvimos un error con el portal…

 **-Arturo:** En la cara no que soy actor…-Dijo aturdido.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, descansen-Voltea a su compañera-Entonces, ¿Empezamos?

Akasaku piensa lo que dice el de armadura, mira al cielo y no ve nada que no sea blanco, con una gota de sudor en la nuca, vuelve a mirar a Ultimate y con una gran sonrisa se tira encima de él, dándole un abrazo enorme, tirando al joven al suelo.

 **-Akasaku:** ¡Ultimate-kun! Te extrañe muchooooo, que bueno volver a verte, es más, te veo más guapo que antes-Sentada encima del joven, le da un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Eh?-Exclamo aturdido por la actitud chica-¿Akasaku? ¿Qué estas…?-Antes de que terminara la chica salto para quitarse encima de él.

 **-Akasaku:** De acuerdo, ¡Empecemos!-Le dedica una gran sonrisa.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Espera, ¿Qué…?-Entonces paso la primera lectora **Touka Kou** :

 **-Touka Kou:** "Quién es esa chica llamada Kaho? tiene algo que ver con Akane? al principio es Akane y su madre?  
este capítulo me encantó, comienzo a creer que Shison en vdd si es o fue hijo de Akane, pero ese tipo con los ojos dorados lo asesinó, esperaré con ancias es siguiente cap."

Akasaku mira al cielo con una mano en su mentón al leer la respuesta de Touka, los ojos le brillan de anticipación.

 **-Akasaku:** ¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaste? Primero, WOW, que cantidad de teorías, Mmmm… No te diré nada- Le saca la lengua a Touka infantilmente.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No seas grosera.

 **-Akasaku:** Esta bien-Dijo haciendo un puchero antes de proseguir-Primero, Mmm… ¿Kaho? Es una chica más (?), segundo, quien sabe, uno nunca sabe que puede suceder con el destino-Se encoje de hombros y sonríe maléficamente-Y, Mmmm… ¿Akane y su mamá? Podría ser, o podría ser que no, nunca lo confirmamos o ¿Sí?- Vuelve a sacarle la lengua y se esconde detrás de Ultimate.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No… No lo hicimos, y aunque lo fuera no lo haríamos.

Entonces paso la siguiente lectora, **Juany Rdz** quien comento varios capítulos a la vez:

 **-Juany Rdz:** "Bueno,niños,aqui me tienen,ya comence su ,voy empezando a leer y ya me agrada empezar,el hecho de que Ranko sea hermana de Ranma,me agradamucho,punto a leyendo!

 **-Juany Rdz:** "Tengo tantas dudas!Cual es el poder que tiene Akane?'A quien rayos le habla,a un fantasma?Que onda con los hermanos Saotome?Por que puede ver fantasmas?Que poder tenia la mama de Ushio?Por que ...?Ok,sigo leyendo!"

 **-Juany Rdz:** "Este capitulo fue bastante interesante,supongo que a medida que avance,se estara poniendo aun mas!"

 **-Juany Rdz:** "Bien,bien!Me gusta que Akane se involucre con los Saotome!O que los Saotome se involucren con ella?Bueno,como sea,la cuestion es que me agrada!Y que manera de contestar los reviwes!Ya quiero que empiezen a conestarme a mi!Yujuuuu!"

 **-Juany Rdz:** "Ya saben que soy RanmaxAkane fiel!Hubo detalles en la trama que me hicieron pensar que Akane pudiera tener una relacion mas directa con Nodoka Saotome...no me vayan a salir con que son medio hermanos porque les doy de nalgadas!Espero estar equivocada y que no sea mas que mi paranoia por querer analizar cada parte de los comentarios de los personajes..."

 **-Juany Rdz:** "Me imagine que las cicatrices de Akane,eran tal vez por unas sera intriga mucho caso estuvo muy triste,pero que bueno que se fin,su manera de contestar es genial,ya lo habia dicho..."

 **-Juany Rdz:** "Pues bien,por donde empiezo?Primero que nada,poniendome seria, debo felicitarlos mis niños,su historia es genial,tarde mucho para leerla, pero ahora, no puedo imaginar no continuar siguiendola. Segundo,hablando sobre la trama, tengo tantas preguntas que se que se que seran resueltas en su debido momento...quien es Akane en realidad, donde su mama, que poderes tiene su familia, quien rayos es la bestia esa de tipo que las ataco a ella y a su madre,es el mismo que mato a Shison?como murio Shison y que relacion tiene con Akane?Shampoo es buena en esta historia, igual que el cerd...digo que Ryoga...(me costo decir su nombre) Cuando empezaran a sentirse atraidos y reconoceran que lo estan Ranma y Akane? Quien rayos es Morty?Quien soy yo?Quienes son ustedes en realidad?Bueno,ya me detengo.  
Ppor ultimo,que manera de contestar reviwes tan original y divertida,me encanta...podre aparecer yo por ahi y conocer a Akasaku y a Ultimate Dimentor?Seria genial! Espero con ansias su siguiente capitulo, no tarden mucho, ya se donde encontrarlos!Besos!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Aahhh…-Dijo algo embobado ante tanta información a la vez, sacudió su cabeza antes de hablar-Okey, iremos parte por parte-Pues nos alegra que leas el fic, y que te guste el detalle de Ranko como hermana de Ranma-Toma una botella de agua, la abre y bebe un trago antes de seguir-Pues algunas cosas ya se respondieron, otras si lo dijéramos de ya, no tendría chiste seguir el fic-Bebió otro trago-Pues eso no lo podemos responder, si no ustedes, ¿Así paso? ¿Se han vuelto más interesantes?-Otro trago-Me alegra que te guste y que bien, pues ya te estamos respondiendo jeje-Otro trago-…-Se quedo en silencio un momento-Esto… ¿Medios hermanos?... Y a mi es al que tachan de loco-Dijo antes de tomar otro trago-Pues, por algo están esas cicatrices… Pero qué bueno que te guste como contestamos jeje, y si, lo dijiste-Otro sorbo-Me alegra oír eso, lo seguiremos como podamos, solo dennos paciencia, sobre la trama todas las pregunta menos la última serán resueltas en el futuro, la última en los últimos capítulos ya empezó, Morty es un personaje de la serie animada "Rick y Morty" una serie de ciencia ficción y lo demás no sé qué decir, pero que bien que ya termino-Akasaku le dio un golpe en el hombro-Ya perdón-Y pues, ya estás aquí, y ya está, espero te haya gustado, sobre no tardar, de mí parte no prometo nada, también hay otros proyectos que quiero realizar, pero bueno saludos-De un último trago se terminó la botella la cual tiro por un portal en el bote de basura reciclable de un parque.

Akasaku mira con ojos brillantes a Juany Rdz y con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Akasaku:** Juanyyyyyyyyy * o * que felicidad que estés por aquí, que nos leas y que te guste, que tengas dudas, y nooo, Ranma y Akane no son hermanos, ya sabrás en el futuro que son jajaja-Saca la lengua infantilmente aunque Ultimate la mire con desaprobación, sacándole la lengua a él también-Estoy muy muy feliz, que alegría que te gustara, y espero este capi también te guste, eres una de mis heroínas, así que feliz de que nos leas-Da un giro y otro giro y queda mareada hasta caer sentada y los ojos como espiral-¿Que paso que se mueve el mundo? ¿Alguien anoto la matricula?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No, solo que si giras en la nada te mareas mas fuerte al no ver nada que te de referencia de tu movimiento-Dijo con lentes de nerd sobre el casco.

Entonces paso la siguiente lectora, **Hardyn** :

 **-Hardyn:** "Wow genial capítulo, me encantó como siempre. Excelente equipo mis felicitacionesMe dejaron intrigada con el final. Me re! encanta como responden los comentarios"

Akasaku se acuesta en el piso y cierra los ojos fuertemente, los abre y se vuelve a sentar, tomando su cabeza con las manos, mira a la joven delante suyo.

 **-Akasaku:** ¡Hola! ¡Gracias! Y como ves, esta fue la resolución del final jeje me alegro que te guste y que te guste como respondemos, somos muy simpáticos (?) Jaja sigue leyéndonos n_n -Se levanta lentamente y se cuelga de la espalda de Ultimate y le sonríe tiernamente-De verdad te extrañe Ultimate-kun- y le dedica otra sonrisa.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Eh… Bueno, no sé por qué, si hablamos casi a diario, pero bueno jeje-Rio nervioso-Y si, gracias, nos alegra que te guste el fic.

Akasaku se aleja con las manos en su espalda y una gran sonrisa.

 **-Akasaku:** Es verdad Ultimate-kun, pero aquí eres uno y allá eres otro, y el de aquí, lo extrañe mucho, mucho, más por que los días se hacían largos x_x

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya veo…

Entonces paso la siguiente lectora **Maryconchita** con dos reviews distintos:

 **-Maryconchita:** "ok. primer capítulo y me dejas intrigada por que molestan Akane y no se defiende y el por que los chicos le tuvieron miedo aunque bueno con el aura que se carga hasta el pequeño zen se moriría de miedo oh espera eso es de dragón Ball jajaja me gusta la idea de ranko y Ranma sean hermanos tu. muy bien seguiré leyendo"

 **-Maryconchita:** "Espera que? que onda con akane ¿que fue todo eso? hay no no no y nooo me tienes atrapada y sumamente confusa llena de muchas suposiciones"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje, ¿Zeno-sama le tendría miedo a Akane?-Dijo mientras imaginaba la situación divertido-Me alegra que te guste el fic, sigue leyendo y contestaras tus dudas nwn

Akasaku con un pequeño giro esta vez mira a Maryconchita con felicidad.

 **-Akasaku:** Que alegría que más aun lean nuestro fic y que más aún se animen a responder, estoy feliz, y… ¿Viste que interesante es? Jojo abra más y más sorpresas jojo (me siento Kodachi con esa risa jaja) Veras que lo que sigue será aún más interesante y espero que nos digas que opinaste de este capítulo nuestro-Le regala una brillante sonrisa con ojos brillantes de alegría, sintiéndose muy feliz de poder volver a escribir.

Y, por último, paso la lectora **miladis** :

 **-miladis:** "hola hola wow valla tengo tantas dudas la niña que huyó es la hermana de Akane? la familia que tiene Akane actualmente es real ella es adoptada? Ranma porque se puso serio jajajajajja bueno me encanta Shino jajajajja le saca la lengua a Ranma a cada rato me mata jajajaj a ver pues donde están los celos de Ranma yo yo quiero verlo celoso, me encata que es diferente los felicito a parte están muy loco jajaajajjajaaj con amor Azusa Calzón Tormenta"

 **-Akasaku:** Jajaja tu nombre me mata jaja gracias, me siento alagada porque me digas loca jajaja para tener una gran imaginación alguien necesita algo de locura o bueno eso creo yo ¿No Ultimate-kun?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si…-Dijo algo seco viendo a la nada mientras los personajes se le quedan viendo.

 **-Akasaku:** "Y sobre tus dudas, a ver, a ver-Akasaku mira el cielo, pone su mano en su barbilla y se hace la interesante, sobre responderle o no, la mira y con una gran sonrisa le saca la lengua-No te diré nada, tendrás que averiguar todas esas dudas en el futuro, pero uno nunca sabe, quien sabe lo que pasaría y sobre los celos… pos… Ahí está Shison (?) jajaja-Akasaku levanta la mano alto (lo más alto que puede en realidad) y queda esperando el choque de mano con Ultimate-Lo hicimos Ultimate-kun, eres el mejor.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Gracias-Dijo sonrojado mientras chocaba los cinco con la escritora antes de ver a la lectora-Jeje, vaya, vaya, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?-Dijo mientras sonreía un poco burlón-Mi rival en el grupo de los Trastornados, okey no, bueno me alegra que te guste el fic, y sobre tus dudas… ¡Tendrás que esperarte!-Dijo mientras sacaba la lengua de forma infantil-Oh vaya, es divertido jeje, ya veo por que lo haces-Dijo viendo a su compañera-Pero bueno, fuera de bromas, me alegra que te guste el fic, esperamos que no nos acoses, un saludo y espero te haya gustado este capítulo-Le mostro un pulgar arriba a la lectora antes de volverse a su compañera-Pues bueno, otro capítulo finalizado.

Akasaku miro con diversión a su amigo, porque si, él era más que un simple compañero, era su amigo, y con gran felicidad, dio un saltito al ver que chocaban los cinco, después empezó a soplar su mano con lagrimitas en los ojos.

 **-Akasaku:** Mohh Ultimate-kun, que malo eres, eso dolió-Dijo la chica con la mano roja por lo duro de la armadura y con una gran sonrisa mira a todos los lectores-¡Gracias! Por estar aquí, por leernos, por acosarnos, por disfrutar lo que hemos escrito, los quiero, nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo jiji- Y les entrega una gran sonrisa y abre los brazos con alegría.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo mismo digo-Dijo sonriendo divertido antes de un gran abrazo grupal.

 **-Personajes de Ranma, Dimentor, Arturo y Multiverso:** Awwww.

 **-Body Master:** ¡Orgia! ¡Si!-Un portal apareció debajo del OC y este cayo por el mismo, luego apareció un portal encima de donde unos segundos estaba, el OC apareció y cayo de cara completamente carbonizado-No dije nada.

Ultimate abrió un portal por donde todos se fueron a casa.

 **-Ranma:** ¿Y por qué nos siguen trayendo si no hacemos nada en realidad?

 **-Multiverso:** Pues se supone que para que respondan preguntas de los lectores… Pero como no les han preguntado nada, pues no han podido hacer gran cosa, pero cuando los lectores se dirijan a ustedes directamente pues… Eso, podrán hacer algo.

Todos desaparecieron, mientras unos ojos perdidos en el infinito blanco veían todo.

 **¿Continuara…?**


	10. Betsu no shiten! Daremoga shuyaku ni nar

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, este fic es escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para su entretenimiento, está escrito por un equipo compuesto por: **Ultimate Dimentor** y **Akasaku** , ambos somos los creadores y trabajamos en conjunto para darles este pequeño entretenimiento.

 _Equipo de Ultimate Dimentor y Akasaku_

 _Presenta_

 _Proyecto **"Daraku shita tamashī" 2018**_

 ** _"Almas corrompidas"_**

 ** _Algunos creen que la gente mala va al infierno cuando morimos…_**

-Vamos, ¡CORRE!-Gritaba un chico castaño en medio de una multitud de chicos de su misma edad que corrían apanicados, todo era un caos, los disparos eran ahogados por los gritos de pánico de la gran multitud.

-¡VOY DETRÁS DE TI!-Grito la chica castaña pisándole los talones.

 _Bang_

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Una de las balas le dio a la chica en el hombro derecho, el castaño se detuvo para verla.

-¡NABIKI! ¡¿ESTÁS BIEN?!

-¡Si! ¡Corre!-La chica no podía con el dolor, pero sabía que si llegaba con su hermana todo estaría bien, siguieron corriendo, pero entre más sangre perdía la chica, más lento iba, por lo que su novio le tomo de la mano, para que corrieran juntos.

Vieron a varios de sus amigos caer, otros ya habían caído, pero no era momento de dejar de correr, debían salvarse.

 ** _Otros creen que el infierno es este mundo en el que vivimos._**

-Maldición…-Dijo el castaño cuando vio que entraron en un callejón sin salida, enfrente tenían una sección del rio de la ciudad, el cual tenía una fuerte corriente para rematar, por lo que no podían nadar de forma segura y el viejo puente parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper con la fuerte corriente que el rio presentaba.

- _Igh_ …-Se quejo la castaña por el dolor. Su novio vio de un lado a otro y decidió arriesgarse.

-Tu adelante… Si pasa algo yo te sostendré.

Los dos chicos avanzaron de forma lenta pero segura el puente, hasta que los disparos se acercaron y un grito los alerto, al girar vieron a dos matones que los descubrieron, empezando a disparar, los chicos empezaron a avanzar más rápido, pero a los pocos pasos, una bala le dio al chico.

-¡AAAHHHH!

La chica al sentir una bala rosándole la cintura se giró y vio a su novio con una bala que le dio en un costado, ella al tener cintura en forma de reloj propio de una mujer en forma no le dio, pero su novio empezó a sangrar de la boca.

-¡ATA-KUN!

-Na… Nabiki…-El chico cayo de rodillas mientras los matones llegaban al puente-Lo siento…

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! Si te llevo con mi hermana…

-No… Ya es tarde… Na-Chan… Te amo… Desde que Shinobu me dejo en la frienzone estuviste para mí, y aunque fuera poca cosa, me aceptaste…

-Por… Por favor no digas eso-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de contenerse.

-Debí seguir tu consejo y entrenar mis dones, pero yo solo quería una vida normal y algunas chicas…-Los matones subieron al puente y se acercaron poco a poco, conscientes de que era mucho peso-Aun puedo dar algo, aunque sea…

-No, Ata-Kun, ¡PODEMOS ESCAPAR!-El chico le puso el dedo en los labios para que se callara.

-Salta…-Dijo sonriéndole mostrando sus dientes.

-¿Eh?

-¡SALTA!-Dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos.

-No, espera, ¡ESO NO!

-Te amo Na-chan-Le dio un beso.

-¡Quietos!-Dijo un matón apuntándole al castaño en la cabeza-Si no quieren morir, levántense y vengan con nosotros.

-¡AHORA!

La castaña salto, siendo arrastrada por la corriente y mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad, vio como el puente se hacía pedazos por una enorme explosión de aire.

-¡ATA-KUN!

 ** _¿Cómo sabemos cuál de las dos posturas es la correcta?_**

/

 **Capítulo 10: Betsu no shiten! Daremoga shuyaku ni nareru!**

 **(¡Otro punto de vista! ¡Todos pueden ser protagonistas!)**

Ya había caído la noche en Nerima, apenas pudo llegar, la gente parecía inconsciente de lo que acababa de pasar…

Clásico de su nación, un lagarto atómico gigante podría destruir la ciudad y a los pocos días ya todo volvería a la normalidad.

Para evitar problemas, y que la llevaran con alguien que no fuera su hermana, uso su entrenamiento para mimetizarse con su entorno, y a costa de la poca energía que le quedaba, pudo llegar a la casa Tendo, aunque al llegar no pudo más y se golpeó con la puerta, rezando para qué Kasumi estuviera en la casa y no en la agencia. Escucho algo en la cocina y se dirigió a la misma.

-Ka… Sumi…-Dijo con la voz débil antes de entrar arrastrándose a la cocina. Apoyando su mano en la puerta miro que ahí estaban sus queridas hermanas, dando una sonrisa de alivio casi imperceptible-Ka… su… mi… Onee… chan…-Alzo su voz lo más que pudo pero esta aun así salió muy débil, siendo casi un susurro, cayo sentada frente a sus hermanas con el hombro derecho sangrando, llena de moretones y pequeños cortes, su ropa estaba completamente ensangrentada por la cantidad excesiva de sangre pérdida, especialmente en la zona del hombro derecho, usando las fuerzas que le quedaban para sostener la herida con su mano derecha, estaba pálida por todo el esfuerzo realizado.

Vio como sus hermanas se quedaron completamente estáticas por el shock, pero entonces Kasumi reacciono y se acercó a ella, su vista se empezó a nublar, sintiendo como sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

-¡NABIKI! ¡¿QUÉ HA SUCEDIDO?!-Kasumi le rompió su camisa, procediendo a usar sus habilidades, la castaña oscuro apoyo su mano en la herida y con un brillo dorado, fue cerrando poco a poco la herida. Nabiki al fin pudo sentir algo de paz al dolor que la quemaba por todo el cuerpo, su vista se aclaró un poco para ver a Akane llegar con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Akane-chan, trae un vaso de agua por favor… Qué bueno, Nabiki-chan tuviste suerte, no habrá lesión permanente-Entonces saco del botiquín dos agujas y una pequeña manguera, se puso una aguja en su brazo izquierdo mientras que enganchaba la aguja en la manguera y esta misma la enganchaba en el brazo derecho de Nabiki pasándole su propia sangre a su hermana menor.

Akane le entrego el vaso a Kasumi, y esta le ayudo a Nabiki a beber el agua, la herida estaba casi cerrada por completo, por lo que quito las agujas al haber ya dado algo de sangre a la mediana, vendo su hombro haciendo el trabajo profesionalmente, la castaña de pelo corto se terminó de tomar el vaso de agua, logrando volver en si un poco, viendo ya a sus hermanas de forma más definida.

-¿Qué sucedió Nabiki-chan?-La mediana de las Tendo miro los ojos de sus hermanas, ambas preocupadas por su estado.

-Han atacado mi universidad-Dijo-Hombres de negro con armas de fuego, atacaron y mataron a muchos estudiantes y maestros, no podía usar mis dones, fui descuidada, pero logré escapar, Kasumi-Onee-chan, fue una masacre…-Dijo tratando de recodar lo que pasó, aunque por el shock y la pérdida de sangre que aún le afectaba un poco, no pudo hilar las cosas tal y como pasaron, por lo que su mente desordeno los acontecimientos en su cabeza-Me lance al rio, pero en ese momento me dieron en el hombro, fui arrastrada por la corriente hasta la zona de desagüe, por eso apenas llegue… Ata… -En ese momento la imagen de su novio muriendo por ella le golpeo en la cabeza con total claridad, por lo que empezó a llorar, no pudo contener las lágrimas, incapaz de decir nada más, lloro hasta que todo se volvió oscuro para ella, de no ser así, tal vez desde su perspectiva, hubiera llorado hasta el fin de los tiempos.

/

Mientras en la oficina de la matriarca Saotome en A&D, esta estaba hablando por teléfono.

-¿Estas segura que quieres que te de esta misión a ti y a tu equipo? Eres nuestra principal sanadora, perderte sería muy malo para la organización, y tiene tiempo que no tienes una misión de campo.

-Sí, tía Nodoka, por favor dele a mi equipo esta misión, ella dijo que no podía usar sus dones, algo han probado en ese lugar, tal vez, la forma de anular los poderes más tiempo, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-Dijo Kasumi desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Déjame pensarlo-La mujer colgó y recargo los brazos en su escritorio pensando.

= _Todo se está complicando demasiado, incluso después de este atentado, ni siquiera nosotros podemos terminar de decir con certeza lo que paso… Es frustrante, han sabido ocultar bien sus huellas… ¿Sera acaso que hay algo más involucrado en esto?=_ -Pensó la mujer-= _¡No! ¡Imposible! Desde la última gran guerra entre demonios y ángeles, se acordó no hacer grandes movimientos pues casi se destruye todo el mundo… A menos que… Papá… ¿Qué es lo que harías tú?=_ -Se pregunto mientras alzaba la vista, esperando un momento de iluminación.

/

Kasumi estaba terminando de hacer la cena mientras veía la televisión, cuando entro Akane y apago el aparato, Kasumi la vio preocupada, temiendo que le volviera a reclamar, pero la peli azul solo se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde iras Akane-chan?-Su hermana la miro junto a su pequeño fantasma.

-A caminar, no me han llamado de la estación, así que el caso fue asignado a otro grupo, hoy es mi día libre y debo… Quiero salir a pensar, algo se acerca y no sé qué es-Kasumi miro aún más preocupada a la chica, soltó un suspiro y los miro a ambos.

-De acuerdo, no demoren mucho y tengan cuidado, no sabemos que puede ser ese atentado.

-Sí, descuida Kasumi-nee-Y la menor de las Tendo salió por la puerta.

Kasumi suspiro antes de volver a centrarse en la cena, al terminar sirvió un plato y lo subió a la habitación de la hermana de en medio.

-¿Nabiki-chan? ¿Nabiki-chan?-Toco la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, abrió y encontró a su hermana completamente dormida, sonrió con ternura, se acercó y se sentó a un lado de su cama.

-Nabiki-chan, te traigo algo de caldo, toma te ayudara-Metió la cuchara en el caldo, soplo un poco para que no estuviera muy caliente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente tibio, puso la cuchara en la boca de la de pelo corto y le hizo beber, luego repitió lo mismo hasta que se acabó el caldo del plato, al terminar sonrió maternalmente mientras que acariciaba la frente de Nabiki-Duerme bien Nabiki-chan-Dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente, Nabiki en sueños esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y Kasumi satisfecha salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

/

En la oficina de Nodoka, la mujer veía unos papeles.

-= _El equipo Luna está muy diluido… Desde que Luna 1 decidido ir a hacer su investigación por su cuenta, Luna 3 y Luna 4 son los únicos Luna que tenemos disponibles, pero si logramos convencer al cegatón de que acepte el tratamiento que Kasumi le ofreció=_ -Pensó la mujer viendo los expedientes de Shampoo y Mousse-= _Si hago lo que Kasumi me pide, regresando de paso a Luna 2 al juego, podría hacer enojar a Luna 1, pues él quiso evitar que ella y sus hermanas se arriesgaran demasiado… Pero supongo que por otro lado con Nabiki en ese estado… Pero necesitamos a nuestra principal curadora, Tofu desde que se especializo en el área forense ha perdido practica en curar vivos… Debe haber algo que pueda hacer… ¿Pero qué?=_ -En ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

-Si, pase-En eso vio a su hijo entrar-Oh, hola Ranma.

-Hola mamá.

-¿Qué se te ofrece querido?

-Mamá, quería preguntarte sobre lo que paso, ¿Sabes algo?

-Lo de la universidad, ¿Verdad? No tenemos casi nada, solo Nabiki es la única testigo que tenemos entre manos, los otros por el shock o sus heridas no estarán en condición de decir nada por lo pronto, no sabemos que hacer ahora.

-Mamá… Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿Y si lo que paso hoy fue solo una prueba para algo más grande?

-Es lo que me temo hijo, pero no podemos hacer nada, no hay rastro alguno de los que hicieron esa masacre y el primer ministro nos dijo que fuéramos más cautelosos, pues algunas inteligencias extranjeras, especialmente las americanas están infiltrándose en el país, ya sabes, los americanos siempre meten sus narices si ven su bienestar o intereses comprometidos, y recuerda que nuestra existencia como organización es secreta para el resto del mundo.

-Lo sé mamá, si la gente de otros países supiera que entrenamos a los _especiales_ creerán que nos preparamos para algo, y no nos dejaran explicar nada.

-Exacto, y no queremos otra guerra contra Estados Unidos… El país no soportaría que lanzaran una tercera bomba-El azabache asintió sabiendo a que se refería su madre.

-Si, ya suficiente susto con el casi desastre después del terremoto.

-En efecto-Dijo la matriarca antes de cambiar de tema.

-¿Y Akane?

-Pues bueno, ha desempeñado como agente y como especial muy bien su rol, sabe disciplinarse y tiene habilidades.

-No me refiero a eso hijo-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces a qué madre?

-He visto la forma en que la miras, no trates de fingir, soy tu madre después de todo.

-Pe… Pero mamá… Yo… ¡Yo no la veo de ninguna forma!

-Síguete mintiendo hijo-Rio la castaña antes de bajar la vista a sus papeles un segundo-¿Algo más que debas decirme?

-Yo no… Pero…-Abrió la puerta rebelando a Ranko que esperaba en la puerta, entonces la pelirroja entro a la oficina.

-Hola mamá.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa hija?

-Veras, sobre lo de hoy…

-No sabemos aún nada.

-No es eso madre… Yo… ¡Quiero ayudar!

-¿En serio?

-¡Si!, la maquina anula dones, la explosión en los barrios bajos, el ataque a la universidad de Tomobiki, algo conecta todos estos eventos, y si no hacemos algo, los que están detrás de todo esto harán un gran daño a la gente inocente, no puedo seguir dejándome vencer por el miedo, necesitamos a todos los que puedan ayudar, y yo puedo ayudar, y quiero ayudar, volveré a hacer misiones, misiones de verdad… Sin ofender Ranma, resolver asesinatos es divertido y eso, pero es hora de dejar de ver las consecuencias de los crímenes y ver cómo evitar estos y las tragedias que conllevan.

-Hija-La matriarca vio seria a su hija, pero luego sonrió-Que orgullosa me siento de oírte decir esas palabras.

-¿De verdad mamá?

-Si, y si quieres regresar al campo de acción, lo harás, hablare con tu padre… Ojalá te hubiera escuchado decir tan emotivo discurso.

-No es necesario-Dijo una voz dentro del armario que se abrió, y de este salió Genma Saotome.

-¡¿PAPA?!-Dijeron los dos hermanos

-¡GENMA!-Se sorprendió la matriarca-¿Desde cuándo?

-Eso no importa ahora.

-No quisiste hacer tu papeleo y como te quitamos tu armario para que no te pusieras a comer y dormir dentro de él, entraste al de mamá-Dijo Ranma cruzado de brazos.

-Dije que no tenía importancia eso ahora-Replico Genma acomodándose las gafas chinas antes de ver a su hija y ponerle una mano al hombro de la pelirroja-Ranko, mi pequeña, realmente has conmovido el corazón de este viejo diablo, está bien, puedes hacer misiones, pero prométeme que te cuidaras.

-Si, gracias papá-Dijo antes de abrazarlo entusiasmada.

-Estarás en el equipo Luna una vez que Mousse se haga la operación, hasta entonces prepárate-Dijo la matriarca.

-Está bien madre-Dijo antes de abrazarla de igual manera, entonces una alarma sonó y Ranko vio su teléfono-Y hablando de eso, ya se me hace tarde, invite a las chicas a una pijamada y tengo que preparar la casa, nos vemos al rato-Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Yo también me retiro padres-Dijo el azabache-Invite a Mousse a entrenar para que se adapte a sus lentes de contacto, nos vemos luego.

-Hijo-Lo detuvo su madre.

-¿Si mamá?

-Crees que podrías ayudar a Mousse a convencerse que el tratamiento es su mejor opción, últimamente su desempeño ha bajado tanto como su vista, pero ir con lentes de contacto en su tipo de misión sería más peligroso, así que una vista natural es lo mejor para él.

-Comprendo madre, descuida, déjamelo a mí, él se hará la operación si o si, nos vemos-Se despidió con la mano y fue a alcanzar a su hermana.

-Tenemos grandes chicos, ¿No querida?

-Si… Son mi más grande orgullo-Dijo la mujer sonriendo-Y en cuanto a ti cariño-La castaña vio fijamente al hombre.

-¿Si?, mi vida-Dijo sonriente el de lentes chinos acercándose a su esposa para besarlo.

-¿Podrías hacer tu papeleo por favor?-El hombre pudo oír sus ilusiones romperse como una ventana golpeada por una pelota de beisbol.

-Pero cariño… No puedo…

-Claro que puedes, solo ve, lee y firma-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo llevaba fuera de su oficina-Si no lo haces, ya sabes que te tendrás que enfrentar a alguien que no es tan amable como yo-Y cerró la puerta.

-Rayos… Tiene razón, supongo que será mejor hacerlo antes de toparme con…-Al girarse Genma se vio cara a cara con una anciana con un vestido rosa opaco, de mirada seria, con pelos canosos y alzados en un peinado tipo Punk y unas gafas de media luna-¡HABLANDO DEL DIABLO!-Grito el hombre dando un salto.

-Muy gracioso Saotome.

-Eh… Lo siento señora Bara… No es lo que… Yo no quise… Buenas noches Bara, mi linda secretaria cabecita de algodón, ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Saotome, no ordenaste tu papeleo a noche.

-Ay… Ese papeleo, ¿No sería mejor mandarlo a volar?-Dijo mientras hacia un ademan de vuelo con la mano.

-Que no se repita, eh-Dijo viéndolo seriamente.

-Si claro… Seré más cuidadoso-Dijo tomando camino a su oficina.

-Cuídate Saotome, cuidadito, te estoy vigilando.

-Uf… Que loca-Dijo Genma al cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

/

Kasumi estaba bañándose cuando su teléfono celular empezó a sonar, por lo que contesto.

-¿Si diga?

-Kasumi.

-Oh, tía Nodoka. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú ganas, podrás estar en la próxima misión, asistirás a Luna 3 y 4.

-Está bien, muchas gracias.

La castaña se levanto de la bañera, seco su cuerpo, se puso un camisón y se fue a dormir.

/

Nodoka estaba leyendo unos papeles cuando uno de sus agentes entro rápidamente.

-Capitana, es su hijo menor.

Inmediatamente vio entrar a su hijo con Akane, viéndolo con preocupación al verlo algo lastimado y a la joven con agradecimiento.

-Akane-chan siempre salvando a mi niño, gracias de todo corazón-La niña solo negó con la cabeza, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Tuvo suerte Nodoka-san, justo pasaba por ahí, por cierto, tomé-Estirando su mano, le ofreció una especie de reloj.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Se lo quite al hombre, es un anulador, no nos permitía usar dones contra él-La mujer abrió los ojos enormemente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Esto es para Taro-kun, gracias Akane-chan-Agradeció la castaña-= _Ojalá pueda descifrar algo y encontrar una forma de anular los anuladores=_.

-Ya me retirare Nodoka-san, espero Hiro-kun mañana se sienta mejor-Dijo la peli azul retirándose dejando a madre e hijo solo.

-Hiro-kun, debes ser más cuidadoso-Dijo agachándose para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Pero mamá, ya no soy un bebe, puedo cuidarme solo.

-Si-Dijo la mujer sorprendiendo al niño-Ya no eres un bebé. Pero tampoco eres un hombre aun, ya no te arriesgues así.

-Pero mamá.

-Sin peros.

-Está bien.

-Ahora, vamos a curarte esas heridas-Dijo cargando a su hijo y llevándoselo.

/

-¿Y que se supone que haga yo? ¡No puedo hacer nada! Ella no me escuchara a mí… Más bien a no escuchara a nadie… Eso deberías de saberlo, es frustrante y solo puedo mirar-El joven amazona solo asintió con la cabeza, Ranma le lanzo un golpe en la cara y el oji verde salió volando contra la pared-Ay… Lo siento Mousse, creo que me pase.

-No me digas-Dijo molesto el oji verde tomándose los ojos-Creo que se me salieron los lentes-Dijo empezando a buscar en el suelo.

-Por eso te dijimos que te operaras mejor en vez de probar con los lentes de contacto…-Dijo mientras se acercaba para buscar también los pequeños cristales-Si ya de por si se te complicaba pelear con lentes normales, peor con unos de contacto que pueden salir disparados de un golpe o romperse estando en tus ojos.

-Pero fuiste tú el que insistió en este entrenamiento.

-Porque, si no aceptabas lo de la operación, mínimo debería prepararte, pues en una pelea de verdad donde pelees por tu vida, tus enemigos no les importara si te dañan los ojos con los lentes o se te caen, así que tienes que ser más ágil… Ya encontré uno, busquemos el otro y seguiremos entrenando.

-Está bien…

Encontraron el lente y Mousse fue al baño, limpiando sus lentes de contacto, el proceso más molesto de los lentes después de la irritación que le causaban.

-= _Esto es muy molesto… Ojalá la teniente relámpago cuide bien a Shampoo=_ -Pensó mientras se colocaba uno de los lentes-= _¡¿PERO QUÉ DIGO?! Claro que lo hará, ella y Shampoo son buenas amigas, ella nunca le daría la espalda… Pero aun así… ¿Por qué tengo este mal presentimiento que oprime mi corazón? ¿Por qué la explicación de qué ellas estén juntas no termina de dejarme tranquilo?=_ -Pensaba el chino mientras se terminaba de poner el otro lente y se lavaba la cara para quitarse esos pensamientos-= _Ya deja eso Mousse, mi deber y obligación es proteger a Shampoo, no importa que, y si dejo que estos temores me dominen fallare, concéntrate Mousse=_ -Y salió en dirección al dojo, determinado a seguir su entrenamiento. En eso escucho la sonora risa de las chicas y sonrió, todo iba a estar bien.

/

Ya era la hora de dormir, Ranma le cedió su cama a Mouse y el se acostó en un sillón abajo, mientras en el cuarto de las chicas, las 3 compartieron la gran cama de la pelirroja, que tenía suficiente espacio. La castaña ya dormía, pero las otras dos aun no lograban conciliar el sueño.

-Oye Ranko… ¿Tu creer que Mousse deba hacerse la operación?

-Claro, su vista sanara y estará preparado para lo que sea.

-Shampoo no se refiere a eso… Sham… Shampoo pregunta si Ranko cree que Mousse deba hacérsela en el sentido de… ¿No creer que salga mar? Ya sabes… Que algo salga mal en la operación o en la recuperación, ¿Y si sus nuevas corneas no son aceptadas por cuerpo de Mousse?

-Tranquila Shampoo, el estará bien, ya verás, tranquilízate.

-Shampoo tener miedo… Chico topo… Mousse, importante para Shampoo, más de lo que Shampoo admitir… Shampoo no querer que le pase nada malo.

-No te preocupes-Dijo abrazándola para tranquilizarla-Todo saldrá bien… Ahora duerme, mañana tenemos un día largo de compras las 3.

-Está bien-Abrazo a la pelirroja y se logró tranquilizar-= _Ranko-chan huele bien, no sé qué perfume use, pero es tranquilizante=_ -Pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

/

Nabiki abrió los ojos lentamente, al despertar en su cuarto se incorporó confundida, ¿Acaso todo fue una pesadilla?, en ese momento se levantó rápido y bajo, vio un periódico y con tristeza vio como su temor fue cierto, todo fue real, vio un calendario y noto que pasaron dos días desde entonces, por lo que todo un día se quedó dormida, los recuerdos golpearon su mente pero estaban tan revueltos que le dolió la cabeza, fue a la cocina para tomar una aspirina y desayuno algo, al terminar busco a Kasumi, pero no la vio, pero encontró a Akane en el dojo haciendo katas con los ojos vendados, mientras ese fantasma que siempre estaba rondado veía todo haciendo ruidos para distraer a la chica, sinceramente nunca le dio ese niño buena espina, no entendía por qué Akane lo dejaba acercarse tanto, entro tocando la puerta, aunque solo por formalidad.

Sacándose la venda de los ojos, la peli azul la miro fijamente por un momento con un mar de emociones sin moverse, Nabiki quería sentarse, por lo que lentamente fue a la puerta que daba al patio y se sentó, pudo oír como el fantasma bufo molesto y se iba, no pudo evitar reír un poco, le hacía gracia que ese niño caprichoso y malcriado no se saliera todo el tiempo con la suya. Akane se acercó y se sentó al lado de su hermana.

-Tu tampoco nunca me dijiste nada Nabiki, ¿Por qué?-Antes de contestar a aquello miro al cielo triste al recordar.

-Akane, dime algo ¿Qué recuerdas realmente?-Tenia que saberlo antes de hablar, su hermana abrió los ojos grandemente y se pusieron brillosos.

-No todo y todo a la vez… Hay lagunas… Recuerdo vivir sola con una mujer, posiblemente nuestra madre, pero no recuerdo que paso después… Luego recuerdo estar en una habitación oscura y escuchar como mi sangre caía al piso, recuerdo a padre sacándome de ahí, una habitación blanca y perder a Shison, ¿Por qué?-Nabiki miro de reojo a la menor.

-Precisamente porque no lo recuerdas es por lo que no podíamos decirte nada, padre así lo quiso, no quería que entraras en este mundo, del cual ahora ya no puedes salir Akane-chan ya no ocultaremos más lo que somos, esto somos Akane, mitad ángeles-La chica solo asintió con la cabeza, mirando el cielo, como las nubes pasaban, su hermana volvió a preguntar.

-¿Ya te sientes bien Nabiki-nee-chan?

-Sí, debo ir a la estación y contar que sucedió a tía Nodoka.

-¿Tía Nodoka?.

-Así es, nuestras madres eran mejores amigas, es normal que así le digamos, solo que eres muy formal con ella, ¿Quieres venir?-La de ojos chocolate lo medito un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí, aun debo hablar con Kasumi-nee-chan-Se levanto para seguir a su hermana-Por cierto… ¿Supiste algo de Ata…?-Soltó una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo y Akane no pudo terminar la pregunta.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde… El y los demás están muertos-Dijo sin verla recordando tantas cosas con su novio y amigos, otra lagrima recorrió su mejilla-Vámonos-Y se fueron.

/

-Lun reportándose-Dijo el chino haciendo un saludo militar.

-Descuida Mousse, conmigo puedes dejar las formalidades muchacho-Dijo el hombre de lentes chinos-Como saben mañana irán de misión, en esta carpeta tienen toda la información de la misión.

-¿Capitán no nos dirá los detalles de nuestra misión usted mismo?

-Es que tendría que leer y ya leí mucho anoche-Dijo con cansancio ante lo que los dos chicos se encogieron de hombros.

-Oh, aunque algo si les tengo que decir… En esta misión irán con la teniente Luna 2, ¿Entendido?-Los dos chicos se sorprendieron.

-La teniente…-Empezó la peli morada.

-Luna 2…-Termino el azabache.

-Si, es tiempo de que conozcan a Luna 2, el escuadrón Luna esta muy diluido, y los demás números están en misiones propias dadas por Luna 1, ustedes y Luna 2 son los únicos con contacto directo con el cuartel, es hora de que trabajen juntos.

-¿Y quién es Luna 2?-Pregunto Mousse cuando alguien toco a la puerta.

-¿Disculpen?-Dijo una voz suave y gentil.

-Chicos, les presento a su superior, la representante de Luna 1 en su ausencia, Kasumi Tendo, la teniente Luna 2.

-Hola chicos, espero que podamos trabajar bien en equipo-Dijo ofreciéndoles la mano, los dos estaban en shock.

/

La castaña se encontraba en la enfermería, vestida y lista para su misión, estaba empacando en su mochila varias cosas que sentía iba a necesitar, cuando sintió una mirada detrás de ella. Volteo viendo a Akane y no pudo más que dedicarle una sonrisa triste.

-Oh… Perdóname Akane-chan, pero estoy de salida, de verdad quiero que hablemos, pero en este momento no podre-Tomo su mochila y camino hacia la puerta, al pasar a su lado pudo escuchar a su hermana decir.

- _Te perdono Kasumi-nee-chan_ -Dijo su hermana casi en un susurro, eso la hizo sonreír.

-Gracias-Dijo antes de continuar su camino, decidida a tomar un rol más activo en este caso.

/

 **Lunes por la mañana. Una casa de Tokio.**

-¡APÚRATE RYOGA!-Decía Ukyo terminando de preparar unos okonomiyakis, el chico de bandana de tigre cayo de las escaleras mientras se anudaba la corbata-Por dios, que torpe-Dijo la chica haciéndose un facepalm.

-Ukyo, ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-Pregunto el chico terminando de vestirse.

-No soy tu madre y ya estas grandecito, vamos, apúrate, que ya estamos cerca de saber quién es el líder de los narcotraficantes de esta zona.

-Dime algo que no sepa-Dijo sentándose y empezando a comer rápidamente-Espero que no lleguemos tarde a la escuela.

-Pues si me escucharas mas en vez de querer dirigir tu por ser el hombre…

-Oh vamos Ukyo, ya llevamos unas semanas en esta escuela, por supuesto que puedo llevarnos ahí.

-A ver, ve al baño.

-¿Por qué?

-Ve al baño-Dijo con un tono algo autoritario.

-Bueno…-Se levanta va por los pasillos y 5 minutos después-¡JURARÍA QUE ESTABA POR AQUÍ!-Se escucho desde el cuarto de limpieza, la castaña solo se tapó la cara avergonzada.

 **Lunes por la mañana. Barrios bajos.**

La zona estaba vacía, desde la explosión, nadie se atrevía a ir por ahí, tampoco es que hubiera mucho por hacer ahí, todo se había dañado, y lo salvable, sinceramente era mejor empezar de 0 en otro lado, entonces 3 figuras encapuchadas en trajes deportivos se hacen presentes.

-Bien, aquí estamos-Dijo la que parecía ser su líder de ropas negras-¿Tienen clara la misión?

-¡Si!-Dijo una chica vestida en traje deportivo gris oscuro-Shampoo sabe la misión, buscar en los escombros del edificio explotado-Dijo mientras descubría su cara.

-En búsqueda de cualquier pista que nos de información del misterioso enemigo, de ser necesario, remover hasta la última piedra-Termino Mousse en ropa deportiva azul oscuro, mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos.

-Exacto-Dijo Kasumi quitándose la capucha-Ahora, Luna 3 y Luna 4, empiecen a buscar.

-Entendido teniente Luna 2-Dijeron los dos chicos chinos antes de dispersarse por la zona.

/

 **Una escuela de Jubaan, Tokio**

Los estudiantes estaban teniendo sus clases como siempre, una chica rubia con largas coletas se había quedado fuera cargando una cubeta por que llego tarde, por lo que estaba llorando, todo normal ya para esa escuela.

En eso una chica castaña le hizo una seña a su compañero, este asintió y…

-¡AY! ¡Me duele!-Gritaba el chico tomándose el estómago mientras caía al suelo.

-¿Qué le sucede señor Yamadera?-Pregunto el profesor.

-¡Mi estomago! ¡Me duele mucho! Creo que fue esa comida de oferta que cene ayer.

-Tiene que ir a la enfermería, yo me ofrezco a acompañarlo-Dijo la chica castaña.

-¿Esta segura señorita Tsuru?

-Si, ya sabemos que Koichi-san no es el mejor orientándose y con tremendo dolor de estómago, peor.

-Esta bien señorita Tsuru, vaya.

La chica ayudo al chico a incorporarse.

-Gracias Hiromi-san-Exclamo el chico.

-No es nada Koichi-san-Dijo mientras salían.

-Oigan a mí también me duele un poco el estómago, ¿Me dejan ir con ustedes?

-No mientas Usagi-chan, tu solo quieres dejar de cargar esa cubeta-Dijo la castaña.

-¡PERO NO MIENTO!-Dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-Dejémosla Hiromi-San… Ufff… Tenemos prisa…-Dijo el chico.

-Si, vámonos.

-¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ! ¡YO NI QUIERO ESTAR EN LA ESCUELA! ¡ALGO MALO VA A PASAR! ¡LO PUEDO SENTIR!-Lloriqueaba la chica haciendo una escena.

-Me siento mal por Usagi-Chan, pero tenemos trabajo-Dijo la chica al terminar de doblar el pasillo.

-Si-Dijo el chico tomando una postura normal-Al menos su escandalo es la perfecta distracción.

La castaña asintió.

-Según sabemos, los estudiantes que han metido la droga en esta escuela se reunirán con su proveedor en el gimnasio en 15 minutos, tenemos que llegar antes que ellos y escondernos, ver quienes son los capos que hacen esto y atraparlos.

-Si, vamos Ukyo.

/

 **Barrios bajos**

-¿Ya han encontrado algo?-Pregunto la chica castaña por un comunicador removiendo una piedra.

-No…-Grito el pelinegro mientras se frotaba los ojos y silencio su micrófono un momento-Vamos… Acomódate… Acomódate… ¡ESO!-Dijo cuando su lente de contacto se acomodó y se puso a seguir buscando.

-Negativo… Este lugar dar escalofríos a Shampoo cuando Shampoo recuerda lo que hacían con niños aquí-Dijo la peli morada para si mientras buscaba-Shampoo preguntarse cómo se fueron tan rápido los tipos esos si no se reportó la salida de un vehículo durante la explosión.

En eso la castaña levanta una piedra y ve debajo algo que le llamo poderosamente la atención, se acerco a examinar un misterioso escombro doblado y ahí fue cuando lo sintió, una leve corriente de aire salía de la pequeña abertura oscura, para asegurarse uso su poder de aire y empujo un montón de aire, provocando que, aunque no pudiera ver nada, sintiera como el aire corría por un largo pasillo al que su aire no alcanzaba el final.

-Chicos, creo que encontré algo, vengan.

Los dos chicos fueron a su punto y removiendo mas escombros, descubrieron una trampilla tapada con concreto para camuflarse entre el suelo del edificio.

-Así es como debieron escapar sin ser vistos-Dijo el chico.

-Si Mousse-San…-Dijo la castaña escribiendo un mensaje en su teléfono-Sera peligroso, pero tenemos que revisar, así que vamos.

-Shampoo preguntarse qué hacer Kasumi.

-Le avise al cuartel del túnel, por si pasa algo… Vamos Luna 3 y 4.

Los dos chinos asintieron y entraron a un pasillo oscuro.

-Estar muy oscuro aquí-Dijo la peli morada.

-No te preocupes Shampoo, yo te cuido-Dijo tomando a la chica de la cintura- _Hmm…_ ¿Te pusiste otro perfume o algo?

-Esto… Mousse-San, me tomaste a mí-Dijo la castaña.

Un golpe hizo eco en el pasillo.

-Mousse idiota.

-Lo siento Shampoo, no te enojes.

-Haberte fijado antes.

-Ya, ya chicos… Tenemos trabajo y podría ser peligroso hacer ruido.

-Está bien-Dijeron ambos.

-Nos tomaremos los 3 de las manos para no tropezar, y seguiremos adelante.

Los 3 se tomaron de la mano, con la mayor en medio y empezaron a caminar adentrándose mas y mas en una oscuridad total.

/

Mientras tanto los otros 2 estaban escondidos detrás de las gradas cuando vieron a 6 chicos entrar.

-Vaya, así que ellos son los que están distribuyendo a escondidas la droga… No me sorprende-Dijo el chico.

-Nefuraito de 1-A, Zoisaito de 1-B, Kuntsaito de 2-A, Jedaito de 2-B, Rubeusu de 3-A y el hermano del presidente estudiantil Safiru, Demando de 3-B, tienen todos los salones básicamente cubiertos… Quien los organizo es muy listo.

En eso llego una mujer de pelo verde, caminando en tacones.

-Hola muchachos-Saludo.

-Esmeraude-san, hola linda-Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero la mujer solo lo evito.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto Rubeusu…

-¿Para qué nos quisieron reunir a todos aquí?-Pregunto el chico rubio anaranjado de apariencia frágil, pero que con su voz se notaba que era un tipo duro.

-Tranquilo Zoisaito, como siempre el líder me mando a entregarles sus paquetes-Dijo sacando de su bolso unas cajas pequeñas-100 bolsitas en cada paquete, denme el dinero y les entrego una o dos cajas, pero no más que sería muy riesgoso.

-Si.

-Rayos, no vino el líder, como siempre, mandando lacayos a hacer el trabajo sucio-Dijo frustrado el pelinegro golpeando la pared tan fuerte que los presentes lo escucharon.

-Ryoga… Eres un genio…-Dijo la castaña mientras los 6 chicos se acercaban para ver quien los estaba espiando mientras la mujer diciendo que mejor negociaban después salía del lugar.

-Bueno, de todos modos, íbamos a enfrentarlos tarde o temprano-Dijo Ryoga preparándose para salir a luchar cuando…

 _¡KABOOM!_

/

Los 3 agentes Luna notaron una luz al final del túnel y salieron afuera y notaron que estaban en el sistema de acueductos, por lo que estaban en los canales, no les fue difícil ver donde estaban una vez sus ojos se volvieron a acostumbrar a la luz, Kasumi con un mensaje envió la ubicación del final de ese túnel.

-Así que científico malo y sus hombres salir por aquí… Muy listo.

-Si… Prácticamente así podían salir sin ser vistos-Dijo la chica. El chino se quedó pensando un momento-¿Qué piensas Mousse-San?

-Estaba pensando, si los tipos estos tienen un pasadizo que conecta con los canales… ¿Creen que tengan otros?

Las dos chicas lo vieron y asintieron.

-Tienes razón Mousse-san, será mejor revisar.

-Bueno teniente, díganos, ¿Por qué lado vamos?-La chica lo pensó un momento.

-Por aquí-Dijo tomando camino a la derecha, sin saber que estaban acercándose a la parte donde tiempo atrás, su hermana menor había estado.

Caminaron un rato viendo distintos grafitis, lo que indicaba pandillas cerca, uno en particular llamo la atención de los chicos, pues no estaba escrito en japones o en inglés.

-¿Qué lengua será esa?-Pregunto la castaña en voz alta.

-Es español…-Dijo Mousse viendo extrañado el grafiti.

-¿Español? ¿Y qué hace un grafiti en español en medio de Japón?

-Quien sabe…

-¿Y qué decir el grafiti Mousse?

-Es realmente simple la verdad, ese signo rojo es el de prohibición y debajo de ese signo esta la palabra "Realismo", supongo que alguien lo quiere prohibir o rechazar de forma tajante… Es raro…

-Deber ser un tipo loco de cuidado, aunque Shampoo dudar que tenga que ver con nuestro caso actual-Dijo la peli morada.

-Tienes razón Shampoo-chan, mejor sigamos con nuestro camino.

Los 3 siguieron caminando otro poco sin saber que, al pasar en la zona de grafitis, unas cámaras los estaban viendo.

/

-Si… Si… Solo un poco más y…

-¡Señor!-Dijo un hombre grande entrando en el cuarto oscuro.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA GRANDÍSIMO TORPE?! ¡CASI HACES QUE VUELE ESTE LUGAR EN MIL PEDAZOS!-Dijo el hombre dejando sus materiales a un lado.

-Otra vez tenemos compañía… Ahora son 3.

-A ver, déjame ver-Dijo el hombre saliendo a la luz revelando ser el científico que experimentaba con niños.

-Si señor-Ambos fueron a una sala de pantallas mostrando cámaras de seguridad a lo largo del canal.

-Solo son 3 delincuentes juveniles, no hay nada de qué preocuparse-Dijo el científico dándole poca importancia, has lo mismo que con la chica perdida de la otra vez, échales agua.

-Si señor…

/

Los 3 chicos estaban caminando cuando escucharon un estruendo acercándose.

-¿Qué ser eso?-Pregunto Shampoo deteniéndose con los otros.

-Parece…-Dijo Mousse

-¡PREPÁRENSE!-Dijo la castaña al ver sobre ellos un torrente enorme de agua acercarse a ellos.

/

-Ya esta señor-Dijo el hombre al ver que el agua atrapaba a los 3 entrometidos.

-Bien… Ahora volveré a mi trabajo, que el jefe ya quiere ver mi nuevo anulador perfeccionado…-Dijo dispuesto a dejar el lugar.

-Esto señor…

-¡¿AHORA QUÉ TROGLODITA?!-El hombre corpulento solo señalo la pantalla de nuevo.

/

-¡PREPÁRENSE!-Dijo la castaña al ver sobre ellos el enorme torrente de agua acercarse a ellos.

Los 3 extendieron los brazos al agua para cubrirse, cuando el agua les dio estos usaron la misma técnica para hacer un escudo que detuvo el agua, Shampoo pudo plantarse con seguridad ante el agua, pero Kasumi y Mousse, aunque pudieron resistir la corriente unos segundos, los dos empezaron a ceder…

-¡Venir a Shampoo! ¡Ahora!

Kasumi al ser la que estaba mas cerca a la amazona se pudo poner a salvo tras ella, justo cuando ya no podía resistir más. Pero el chino no tuvo tanta suerte y empezó a ser arrastrado por la corriente.

-¡MOUSSE-SAN!

-¡MOUSSE!

La castaña recuperando rápido el aliento, congelo una sección del agua bloqueándola evitando que la corriente se llevara a Mousse más lejos.

Esperaron un momento más y el agua se calmó, reduciendo su tamaño y su fuerza.

- _IUGH…_ ¡ME ENTRO AGUA SUCIA EN LA BOCA!-Dijo Mousse escupiendo, al terminar aquello se tomo los ojos, suspirando aliviado de que no se escaparan sus lentes de contacto-Eso estuvo cerca-Dijo el chino.

-Vamos Mousse, Akane me dijo que le paso esto mismo, así que es posible que estemos cerca.

/

-¿Especiales?-Pregunto sorprendido el científico-¿Qué hacen 3 especiales aquí?... Ellos no suelen ir juntos… A menos que…-En eso ven como Kasumi se concentra y poco después señala la puerta que conducía al pasillo que daba hacia ellos-¡NOS DESCUBRIERON!

-¿Qué haremos ahora jefe?

-Lo único que podemos hacer… Huir…-Dijo tomando un teléfono-Señor… Tenemos compañía por aquí… Si señor… Escaparemos de inmediato señor… ¿Me permite usar eso? ... Okey, no en nuestros sujetos, en los prisioneros… Si señor… Y bueno, ya no tendré el anulador de momento, ¿Qué harán?… ¿Procederán con el plan en este mismo momento?... Esta bien, recuerden capturar a los que se puedan… Si… Adiós jefe…-Colgó-Sube todo al auto, nos vamos.

-Si señor… ¿Y usted que hará?

-Pues los demás se divertirán en las 10 escuelas con más especiales en el país justo ahora… Les daremos a nuestros invitados algo con que jugar ya que no tenemos anuladores con nosotros… Y convenientemente tenemos 3 juguetes para ellos-Dijo preparando unas jeringas.

/

 _¡KABOOM!_

La escuela retumbo en toda su extensión. Tanto Ryoga y Ukyo, como los chicos que los rodeaban se asustaron ante la explosión.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto el de cabellos plateados.

-Salgamos de aquí.

Los 6 chicos salieron del gimnasio mientras Ryoga pretendía ir tras ellos, pero Ukyo lo detuvo.

-Espera… No nos vieron aun, podemos atraparlos en otro momento, pero no debemos dejar que nos vean salir…

-Pero…

En eso se empezaron a oír gritos y disparos.

-Ukyo… Creo que esto es mas grande de lo que esperamos…

La chica asintió preocupada.

-Prepárate.

/

-¡Ya casi!-Dijo Mousse tratando de abrir la pesada puerta oculta.

-Fue buena idea usar mi poder de aire para saber si salía aire de algún lugar cerca atrayendo el aire a mí.

-Bueno, Shampoo pensar que ya que Kasumi saber lanzar aire, también podría atraerlo a ella.

-Si… En serio debería entrenar más mis dones fuera de la curación-Dijo la chica bajando la mirada.

-Descuida Kasumi-Dijo Mousse aun haciendo esfuerzo-No es tu culpa que se te necesitara más en la enfermería que en el campo…-Con un poco más de esfuerzo logro abrir la pesada puerta-¡Ya abrió!

-Bien… Entremos-Dijo Kasumi.

-Si-Dijeron los chinos al unisonó.

/

-Bien, bien, veamos que tenemos aquí-Decía el científico canturreando mientras se acercaba a una gran jaula con 3 hombres y una mujer.

-Ya cállate nerd y sácame de aquí para que te pulverice-Dijo el hombre más corpulento aferrado a los barrotes.

-Sabemos que no eres de la policía, así que ya déjanos ir decía un hombre desnutrido tomado de la misma forma de los barrotes.

-Por favor, sáqueme de aquí-Dijo la mujer mientras no dejaba de ver al último hombre escuálido que la veía con una mirada perversa-Llevo 2 días tratando de mantener a ese loco lejos.

-¡CÁLLATE PUTA!-Dijo el científico-Ustedes 4 tuvieron el infortunio de caer en nuestras garras y desde entonces perdieron sus vidas… Un ladrón, un drogadicto, un violador y una puta… Tampoco tenían la gran vida, así que no se perdieron de mucho.

-¡Solo sáqueme de aquí! ¡Y no soy una puta!

-¡YA CÁLLATE PUTA! Tu te buscaste esto al creer que podrías entrar de doble agente a nuestra organización para vender nuestra información a otros bandos… Pero descuiden, sus martirios terminaran pronto…

Los cuatro, incluso el loco acosador de la mujer, miraron al científico con alivio pues al fin podrían salir de ahí y volver a ser libres…

-¿En serio?-Hablo con voz rasposa el hombre que por dos días no le quito la vista a la mujer.

-Si… Pero primero los hombres tienen que recibir…-En eso saco las jeringa-Su vacuna.

El drogadicto miro la jeringa con curiosidad y algo de anhelo, mientras el resto lo vieron desconfiadamente.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto el corpulento.

-¿Quieres salir o no ladrón?

Ante eso, los 3 hombres se acercaron y el científico los inyecto.

-¿Yo no tendré una inyección?-Pregunto la mujer.

-No… Tu no-Dijo el científico acercándose a la puerta.

-¿No nos liberara?

-No… Se liberarán solos después de todo-Y el científico se fue.

La mujer no entendió a que se refería, en eso se giro a los otros notando que estaban tirados retorciéndose de formas espeluznantes mientras se quejaban, la mujer ahogo un grito, el ladrón se volvió más grande y corpulento, el drogadicto parecía secarse más y al acosador le empezaron a crecer los huesos de formas que lo terminaron deformando al punto que ya no podía pararse en dos pies, y tuvo que apoyarse en sus manos, si es que aún se le podían llamar manos.

El grandote golpeo los barrotes y los rompió como si golpeara barras de pan, salió por la puerta seguido por el desnutrido, la mujer no se movió hasta que recordó algo aterrador, se giró de regreso y vio al ultimo enfrente de ella, con una sonrisa perversa y deforme quien la acorralo en la esquina de la jaula donde ella se había quedado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

/

Los dos chicos salieron y lo que vieron los aterro, un montón de matones estaba atrapando y matando estudiantes y maestros, los chicos tardaron en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hicieron ya tenían a 6 hombres corpulentos a su alrededor.

-Bien, bien… Parece que un par de tortolos estaban divirtiéndose a solas, podemos hacer esto del modo bueno o del malo-Dijo uno.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Mira esto!-Ryoga se lanzó para darle un puñetazo, pero el hombre atrapo su puño y le hizo una llave.

-¡RYOGA!-Ukyo trato de ayudarlo, pero entre dos de los matones la atraparon.

-¡UKYO!-En eso Ryoga recibió un gran golpe en la cabeza.

/

Los 3 chicos se detuvieron al oír el grito desgarrador de una mujer.

-Hay algo enfrente…

-Ojalá Shampoo poder ver mejor…

-Esperen… Se me ocurrió algo…-Kasumi uso su poder de aire para sentir las paredes del pasillo, logrando no solo sentir 3 presencias extrañas cerca, si no un interruptor entre ellos y los otros 3 seres-Hay un interruptor a unos 4 metros… Pero tenemos 2 enemigo uno a unos 10 metros y se acerca rápido a los otros 2.

Los 3 corrieron hacia el interruptor pero pronto hubieran deseado no haberlo prendido, las misteriosas presencias fueron visibles conforme se alumbro todo el pasillo, dejando ver a un hombre enorme con la cara medio derretida, un hombre que parecía que tenia la piel pegada a los huesos y con piel toda blanquizca cayendo de a poco y poco después se les unió un ser cuadrúpedo parecido a un perro desnutrido combinado con un humano, combinado con un alfiletero pues sus huesos se habían estirado mucho deformándolo y el mismo tenia la mirada mas siniestra y grotesca, al llegar al lado de sus compañeros escupió algo rojizo y carnoso.

Los 3 soltaron un grito y los 3 seres se les abalanzaron.

El corpulento cargo contra Mousse, quien salió volando regresando varios metros en el pasillo, el deforme salto al techo y camino en el mismo hasta ponerse detrás de las chicas, las vio la una a la otra y al parecer tomando una decisión, tomo a Kasumi y se la llevo arrastrándola a gran velocidad internándose en la cueva, por lo tanto, el desnutrido que parecía un zombi salto sobre Shampoo.

/

-Interesante… Ahora cada uno tomo a su presa-Dijo el científico viendo todo en una tableta gracias a unas cámaras en el pasillo-Sus mutaciones son poderosas pero inestables… Bueno, con el botín de especiales y normales que tendremos ahora con los demás por la misión que los otros realizan pronto podre perfeccionar la formula.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora señor?

-¿Pues qué vamos hacer ahora? Obviamente ir con el jefe, grandísimo torpe, arranca.

El auto arranco y el científico presiono un botón que hizo que la casa abandonada a la que conducía el pasillo se colapsara.

/

-¡GUAH! ¡Les dije que algo malo iba a pasar!-Lloraba la chica rubia de antes mientras la subían a una camioneta.

-¡Ya cállate Usagi-chan!-Grito molesta una chica de larga cabellera negra-Ya es suficientemente malo que esto pasara, como para que encima nos vengas a llorar. Cállate antes de que nos metas en líos.

-¡GUAH! ¡Rei-chan es muy mala! ¡GUAH!

-¡YA CÁLLATE NIÑA O TE DISPARO!-Dijo un matón harto mientras le apuntaba en la cabeza a la rubia, la misma se trato de contener aunque aún lloraba-Al menos así no escuchamos tanto ruido-Dijo el matón aliviado.

-¡SUÉLTENME!-Decía una chica castaña mientras la sentaban en un asiento.

-¡Hiromi-Chan!-Dijeron las chicas atrapadas en la camioneta.

-Esta está llena-Dijo un matón mientras tiraban en el suelo a Ryoga como si fuera una bolsa de basura y cerraba la puerta-Vámonos.

-Grrr…-Gruño Ukyo viendo a través de la ventana polarizada.

/

-¡Soltar a Shampoo!-Se quejaba la peli morada mientras se trataba de quitar al desnutrido de encima quien trataba de morderla.

/

-Uh…-La teniente se tomo la cabeza mientras se recuperaba del arrastre viendo la horrible sonrisa frente a ella.

/

-Maldita bestia…-Dijo Mousse saliendo del concreto en el que se estampo, en eso se dio cuenta de algo-¡OH NO! ¡MIS LENTES!-Dijo mientras un gruñido se oía cerca de él.

/

- _=No puede ser, no puede ser=_ -Decía una castaña corriendo desesperada a la escuela de su hermana menor, paso por el atajo de la misma a través del templo y trato de entrar por un costado, viendo con horror como ya se habían ido varias camionetas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el estruendo hizo que casi se cayera del muro.

/

-Esto fue fácil-Decía el matón que conducía la camioneta en donde estaban Ryoga y Ukyo-¿Eh?

/

En el pasadizo secreto, las 3 luchas se detuvieron, pues tanto los humanos como los mutantes se detuvieron un segundo a escuchar.

/

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!-Dijo el conductor viendo la gran bola de fuego en el cielo.

-¡¿ACASO ESO NO ES POR LA ESCUELA FURINKAN?!

/

-Fascinante-Dijo el científico en el tráfico mientras sonreía de forma siniestra.

/

Y tan pronto como empezó, se acabó, las peleas en el pasadizo se reanudaron y los subordinados regresaron a sus caminos, la bola de fuego desapareció conforme la ira del corazón que la causo se apaciguo con la delicadeza de un beso.

-Po… Por favor… Ran… Ranma… Sálvala…-Dijo antes de caer ahora sí, completamente desmayada en los brazos del joven Saotome.

/

La castaña vio todo y empezó a llorar… Aliviada de que su hermana estaba bien, pero con otro gran peso en su corazón.

-Ojalá te hubiera salvado también… Ataru-Kun…

 **Continuara…**

Nos encontramos en un parque acuático, toboganes y piscinas se extendían por todo el lugar.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pero que robo-Decía llorando mientras veía su cartera-El paquete era más barato.

 **-Arturo:** Tal vez no debiste pagar por rentar TODO el parque, parece de esos lugares abandonados donde van los Youtubers.

 **-Body Master:** ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ENTONCES NO HABRÁ CHICAS EN BIKINI?! Que estafa-Dijo el OC molesto.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Pues Akasaku me pidió este lugar y cumplí… Hablando de eso, será mejor traerlos-Dijo y abrió un portal-Ahora deberían venir ella, los personajes del fic y los lectores.

 **-Akasaku:** Jajaja ¡Lo hiciste! Genial, me gusta mucho, gracias Ulti-Dice Akasaku con una gran sonrisa a medida que se quita la ropa y en traje de baño, toma una dona inflable y corre hacia el tobogán-Todos están invitados a subirse al tobogán de la muerte, es divertido-Y se dispara corriendo hacia él.

 **-Body Master:** Bueno… No es una pérdida total-Sonrió lujurioso pero recibió un zape de Ultimate-¡OYE!

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ni te atrevas-Dijo serio viendo a otro lado.

 **-Body Master:** Okey…-Dijo sobándose-¿No iras?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** No me sentiría bien si me meto a una piscina con otras chicas sin mi novia, así que no.

 **-Body Master:** Puritano-Bufo-¿Puedo ir?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si te comportas.

 **-Body Master:** ¡YEIH!-Se lanzo al agua.

Después de que todos se divirtieran, y algunos se pusieran como pasas y Ultimate terminara de hacer la parrillada lista para que todos se sirvieran, ambos escritores se pusieron enfrente de sus lectores.

 **-Akasaku:** Hola, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿Nos extrañaron? Jeje yo si los extrañe-Y mira a todos con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, mientras come un pedazo de carne y le brillan los ojos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo mismo aquí, lamentamos la tardanza, pero bueno, problemas y cosas de los dos, ya saben, en fin, vamos a lo que vinieron jeje-Hace una pose-Que pasen los reviews… Esto se veía más épico en mi cabeza :´v -Uno de sus OC´s le dio palmadas de consuelo en la cabeza.

Entonces paso **Juany Rdz** con el primer review:

 **-Juany Rdz:** "Valió la pena la espera, este capítulo estuvo muy bueno. El ataque a la escuela fue terrible. Ya quiero saber que pasará con los pobres chicos que fueron secuestrados. Seguiré al pendiente de su historia, me esta gustando muchisimo. Me encantó como me respondieron, ya quería conocerlos. Mi pregunta para Ranma es :tienes miedo de Akane por lo que acaba de hacer? Por todo ese fuego que parece salir de ella? Estaré al pendiente de más..."

 **-Akasaku:** Juany _buaaaa_ TnT gracias _snif snif_ que te guste nuestro fic me hace muy feliz, estoy conmovida, y me alegro que te guste como respondemos, es idea de Ulti jeje ¡TE MERECES UN PREMIO!-Akasaku toma una bebida frutal y se la da a Juany aún con lágrimas en los ojos y muy feliz.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje muchas gracias por tus palabras, significan mucho, tía Nodoka-Se acomoda el casco limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad-Y bueno, ya pronto sabrán que pasara con los secuestrados, me alegra que te guste y sobre Ranma-Mira al chico de la trenza y este deja su carne.

 **-Ranma:** ¿Qué?

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Contesta la pregunta de Juany, por favor.

 **-Arturo:** Si claro, a él le pide de por favor-Le susurro a Body que se echaba un taco de ojo.

 **-Body Master:** ¿Eh? O si, si… Claro…

 **-Ranma:** Claro que no-Dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo confiado-Yo puedo con lo que sea. _=Y no dejaría que nada le pasara=_ -Pensó viendo a otro lado.

La siguiente pasar fue **Maryconchita** :

 **-Maryconchita:** "ok. ok. que locos están jajaja saludos a su locura ok. no a ustedes... pobre Nabiki no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a su novio y compañeros me dio mucha tristeza y lástima, esos desgraciados quiénes son que rayos quieren, cada vez me deja con la duda de que akane no sea hija de Sound, y el aura parecida a sus hermanas sea por el de su mamá buenos esa es mi teoría, el beso por Dios la beso OMG! sii me emocione pero igual me disgusto que haya sido para traer la de vuelta a la realidad y que de seguro ella no se acordara de ese beso chispales ni modos ya que haber con que nos sorprenden en el próximo capítulo.."

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno, Naes es la cuerda, yo soy el loco, ósea estoy tan loco como para oponerme abiertamente contra el Rea…-Ante una sea de Multiverso se contuvo-Digo… Si, pobre Nabiki, ya pronto se sabrá quienes son los desgraciados, no podemos decir nada de Soun aun, aunque pronto volverá, así que algunas respuestas serán dadas, y si, la beso y sobre eso último, no podemos decir nada, en fin, un saludo y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo nwn/

 **-Akasaku:** Ohhh, que interesante, un amor-odio por un beso esperado jajaja, jajaja me siento una chica genio solo por hacerlos sentir así jojojo, no puedo responder tus dudas, serán reveladas en el futuro-Akasaku miro al cielo como pensando en algo- _=Claro, si llegamos vivos a esa parte, sino morirán sin saber=_ -Encogiéndose de hombros, le mostró su más radiante sonrisa, mientras aplaudía y daba saltitos.

Luego paso, **AzusaCT** :

 **-AzusaCT:** "amo ese fantasma lo adoro pero ve no solo quiero ver celos de el por hay apareció Shinno y me temo que será muy especial y un gran dolor de cabeza para Ranma bueno eso espero me gusta como llevan el pasado al presente y viseversa eso hace que nos concentramos más en la lectura para captar todo los acontecimientos, estoy casi segura que la niña que ve morir a la mamá es Akane, tengo varias dudas una es que pienso que Akane tiene nose algo que ver con la muerte e como decirlo una muerte en vida y hace parte conexión con shisho queerido, ciento que hay conexión entre Ukio y Akane más de la se muestra por vivir sufrimientos iguales. PD: se me fue sin mí típica firma con amor siempre tuya Azusa Calzón Tormenta"

 **-Akasaku:** Jajaja Hola Azusa, ¡Me encanta tu firma! Muy original, cielos tienes buenos argumentos, no diré si son o no acertados, solo que son buenos jojojo ya verás, ya verás, todo puede pasar en esta vida, incluso ser amigo de la muerte, o tal vez no (?) Uno nunca sabe su destino jojojo-Akasaku dio un giro y de repente apareció envuelta en una capa negra larga y solo se le veía un ojo que brillaba muy fuertemente y con voz tétrica-Estoy lista para todo, incluso para pelear con la muerte jojojojo-Le salió una risa malévola, hasta que se atraganto- _Cof Cof Cof_ agu… agua _Cof_ -Una amable mano golpeó su espalda y le alcanzó un vaso con agua.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya, Ya ¿Mejor?-Con ojos brillantes en lágrimas la chica asintió con la cabeza, por lo que el escritor le dijo que se sentara un segundo y se giró a la lectora-Tu otra vez, vaya que tienes dotes, no diré de qué, pero tienes dotes jeje. Si, Shinno apareció, aunque no podemos decir mucho si será o no relevante y nos alegra que te guste tanto nuestro pequeño Shison como nuestra forma de llevar la historia, esperamos que te gustara mucho el capítulo de hoy, nos vemos en la próxima nwn

Entonces apareció **Usagui de Kou:**

 **-Usagui de Kou:** "No juegues! me súper encantó el capítulo! Pfff, esto estuvo genial, pero, sobre qué es en realidad Akane, viene siendo algo asi como, ángel y demonio... Cierto? o estoy equivocada? ustedes dirán, jajaja, sobre esa mujer que fue asesinada por proteger a su hija.. .. Estoy casi segura que es la madre de Akane, eso beso fue la guinda del pastel de este par, claro que lo único malo es que no estaba del todo consciente Akane, hasta la próxima chic s!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Lo mismo que venimos diciendo todo este tiempo, nos alegra mucho que les encante el fic, pero no podemos decir si sus conjeturas son falsas o verdaderas, pero ya lo verán, todo a su tiempo chicos nwn hasta la próxima nwn/

 **Akasaku** ya mejor, mira con alegría a **Usagi de Kou** y levantándose le responde.

 **-Akasaku:** Wow otra que tiene buenas conjeturas jiji no puedo decirte sobre lo que has preguntado aún, pero lo irás sabiendo a medida que vayas leyendo el futuro jiji y sobre el beso, la idea era esa, darles un beso que a todos les sintiera un amor-odio por él, ¿Y qué mejor que uno donde es inconsciente y deben salvarla? Jojojo ojalá te guste este también y nos estaremos viendo /0.0/

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** ¿Estaba planeado? :0-La mira completamente asombrado.

 **-Akasaku:** ¿El beso? Sip, lo tenía muy pensado, pero no sabía cuándo incluirlo, solo fue suerte que entrara ahí.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Ya veo… Wow

Ahora fue el turno de **Kariiim** :

 **-Kariiim:** "hola a este inigualable equipo... definitivamente valio cada minuto la espera de este capitulo... tuvo bastante accion y misterio... me gusta mucho su historia ya que esta dirigida totalmente o gran parte a la trama y no sobre el amor de los personajes.. su historia es envolvente,... me gusta leer fics donde no odio tanto a la gata maldita.. me encanto que apareciera shinno.. definitivamente me gusta que no todo gire alrededor de los protagonistas... k tambien brille la historia es genial... y esos destellos comicos que aligera la historia amo k el niño le saque la lengua a ranma.. me gusta que akane sea fuerte y no juegue el papel de victima o debil.. en fin su historia me encanta y esperare con ansias la siguiente actualizacion.. o los acosare en el grupo... jijijiji sigan escribiendo.. tienen un bello don y juntos hacen muy buena dupla suerte.../hola chicos valio la pena cada minuto de espera... este capitulo tuvo mucha accion y misterio en realidad me tuvo en suspenso mucho tiempo, me gusta que este centrado en la trama y no tanto en los personajes,... la accion y aventura que manejan es muy envolvente lo cual me agrada mucho... esos destelloa de comedia y de romance son sutiles pero bonitos, sin perder la esencia de la hostoria... me divierte ese fantasma celoso de ranma sacandole la lengua., eso aligera bastante la historia cuando esta tensa.. me gusta que en este. fic bo odio a la gata maldita.. hasta siento que me cae bien... me gusta k akane es fuerte y no la muestran como la victima o debil... es linda.. la aparicion de shinno me gusto espero siga apareciendo para que le de celos al protagonista.. ... me encanta su fic.. su dupla es muy buena.. sigan escribiendo mas historias como esta... suerte y no olvideen actualizar.. o tendre k acosarlos en el grupo.. besitos.. bye"

 **-Akasaku:** Ohhh, ¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Jeje si, hacemos una buena dupla, ya que ambos estamos locos /0.0/ jajaja y sí, no es 100% romance, porque si no, no tendría desarrollo y tampoco se basa solo en ellos, son muchos personajes, a veces es difícil pero nos esforzamos mucho n_n espero seguir leyéndote en este también y que te haya gustado el Capi jojojo-Akasaku estaba sentada en una silla de playa plegable, con lentes de sol y tomando un jugo frutal, mientras el sol brillaba frente ella, por su lado Ultimate hizo un poco de calentamiento y trono sus dedos.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bien, esto será largo, así que vamos allá…-Suspiro cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos-Gracias, lo sé, somos buen equipo, y me alegra que dijeras eso, espero que te gustara este también, si lo tuvo, este pues es un poco más de eso y la bomba llegara en el próximo capitulo, y si, es que hay dos tipos de historias, pero tratamos de equilibrar, me alegra que te pareciera interesante, nos esforzamos mucho por eso, y que bueno, ojala aquí la ames jeje, si apareció, y bueno, este sin dudas no gira solo con los protagonistas jeje, y gracias, en serio nos esforzamos por ello, y si, no me gusta presumir, pero algunos de los momentos cómicos fueron producto de mi jeje-Se mira las uñas con chulería-Y si, y eso tendrá peso en el futuro, si, aquí es fuerte, y no por ser mujer, sino porque tiene habilidades, me alegra que te guste, otra vez y pues aquí la tienes, esperamos no tardar tanto con el siguiente, y claro que seguiremos escribiendo, y gracias, si nos esforzamos juntos-Sonrió viendo a su compañera-Lo demás sería algo repetitivo, pero bueno, repito que no podemos decir mucho de Shinno aun, y en serio, agradecemos que te parezca bien nuestra dupla, y si nos esforzaremos, y descuida nunca lo olvidamos realmente, y no es necesario, saludos nwn/

Y por último paso, **livamesauribe:**

 **-livamesauribe:** "Hola chicos! me alegra mucho volver a leerlos, la verdad me encantó demasiado este nuevo capítulo. Por Dios, está buenísimo! los acontecimientos me llenan de emisión y muchísimas ganas de saber que sucederá en adelante. Ustedes son geniales y hacen un excelente trabajo, lo felicito. Espero nueva actualización (ojalá no demorenHasta pronto!"

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Perdón por la tardanza, fue culpa de ambos, un poco más mía, pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo y espero te haya gustado, y nos alegra que te guste leernos, y que bueno que te gustara el anterior, y que te emocionara, esperamos que aun quieras saber que más va a pasar, un saludo y gracias por todo nwn/

Akasaku está parada cerca de la piscina con un palo en las manos, los ojos vendados y una sandía enfrente, levanta fuertemente el palo y con todas sus fuerzas hace trizas a la pobre sandía, al sacarse la venda y ver su obre de arte, mira con alegría al último lector.

 **-Akasaku:** Que alegría que te guste nuestro fic, eso me hace muy feliz, síguenos leyendo en el futuro por favor e intentaremos no tardarnos tanto la próxima vez, de verdad lo sentimos-Hace una reverencia para todos los lectores en forma de disculpa, con un pequeño salto, va hacia su asesinada sandía y les ofrece a los lectores-Como ofrenda de paz, ¿Quieren sandía? Es la mejor forma de terminar este divertido día, espero nos veamos pronto y podamos seguir juntos en esta aventura-Ella les da su más linda sonrisa con felicidad.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Jeje ay Naes, siempre tan tierna-Dice sonriente, pero en fin chicos, esperemos que lo hayan disfrutado y les deseamos un gran San Valentín.

 **-Akasaku:** Oh cierto, es San Valentín, bueno tu ya les disté su deseo jeje.

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Si jeje... Eh…-En eso se queda congelado-¡MI NOVIA! ¡TENGO QUE IR CON ELLA NOS VEMOS! ¡NECESITO CHOCOLATES, FLORES Y DEMÁS!-Y salió volando, pero regreso-Oh, y bueno, ya subí la reedición de "La curiosidad mato al caballo" y en mi Wattpad secundario "Ultimate Dimentor Rises" y en mi Foro publique un libro especial, espero los lean y les den una oportunidad, ahí les dejo los links abajo, solo pongan el punto, y borren lo espacios un saludo.

Y se fue dejando una estela detrás de si a lo Sonic, revoloteando los papeles mientras los demás se quedaron a jugar en el parque acuático, después de todo estaba reservado para todo el día.

www fanfiction net / fórum / El-Gran-Foro-de-Ultimate-Dimentor / 194932 /

www wattpad com / user / UltimateDimentorRis


End file.
